Let Me Fix You
by Liberty89
Summary: "Let me fix you," she whispered. Carefully, the brunette wiped away the tears from Quinn's face. She wished she could wipe the sadness from the blonde's eyes. Future fic! Quinn/Rachel. Please read&review, they would help a lot. Rated T, might chance to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

With her hands in her pockets Quinn Fabray looked around the empty apartment. Outside she could hear the cars passing. This apartment was something completely different from her old house back in Roswell, but she had no problem with leaving it behind. This was her way of starting over. A loud bang made her turn around and saw one of the movers had dropped a box.

"Sorry."

Guilty he glanced up as he tried to pick up the box again. Quinn grinned and walked over to him. Her footsteps sounded hollow through the house, just like her heart was feeling.

"It's okay. Leave it."

Thankfully the man let go of the box and went back downstairs to help his colleague to get the rest of the stuff. Quinn walked to the window and looked outside. She had managed to get an apartment at the fourth floor of an apartment building at Michigan Avenue, nearby the hospital she would start working. She sighed and heard the movers come up with more stuff. The next hours she busied herself decorating her apartment and unpacking. At the end of the day she laid down on her couch, completely worn out, but she had unpacked the most things and her apartment was worth living in. Only now she had time to think, to think about what she had left behind. She closed her eyes and immediately the familiar faces of her crew appeared. Over the years they had become friends, even closer then family. She sighed, she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about she would never see them again, no matter what she tried. It was over, she had lost her family for the second time in her life. She felt alone, hollow.

* * *

><p>"No, Jenny, we can't. We already are understaffed."<p>

With a bang doctor Karen McLaughlin hung up the phone. Sighing, she glanced around her E.R department. They could barely keep the E.R open for patients, due to cuts in the budget, she had lost two doctors and three nurses. Luckily she had convinced the board to hire a new doctor and a new nurse, otherwise they could send their patients straight to Loretto Hospital and close this department. But when she started here, she swore she wouldn't let that happen, not on her watch.

"Doctor McLaughlin!"

She turned and saw one of the attendings walking down the hall towards her. In his hand he held a charge and he looked worried.

"Doctor Jameson, spit it out."

Unsure if she was joking, he glanced at her and handed her the charge. She quickly read the changes.

"His liver is failing. I already called Dialysis, but they are one machine down," he told her the bad news. Her face twitched and handed him the charge.

"Get them down, even if you have to drag them down," she said and sends him away. She sighed again, this patient had been brought in a few hours ago from a car crash and it looked like he won't make it. She walked behind the desk and ditched up the bag that came with him. It was time to call the family.

"Doc?" She looked up at Jake, the desk clerk, who held the phone to his chest. "There's a multiple trauma coming in, a bus full of kids."

She nodded and swore inwardly. She hated traumas where kids were involved. "Who's around?" she asked him.

"Just you. Doctor Smith and doctor Nickelson are on lunch break."

She walked past the desk, towards the emergency entrance. "Page them!"

* * *

><p>For her age doctor Karen McLaughlin was pretty short, it was in her family. Sometimes it was tricky, but she was used to it, she had a good voice to let people know she was in charge. She stepped outside into the ambulance bay, she could hear the ambulances coming. She glanced up at the sky, big snowflakes were coming down rapidly. She grabbed the hems of her coat and pulled it tightly around her to hold some of her body warmth. She glanced back at the entrance, waiting impatiently for the first ambulance. A running person caught her eye. It was a blonde female, running towards her. She scowled, the woman wasn't packed in a lot of cloths, like normal people. Not even gasping for air the woman stopped next to her.<p>

"Hi, I'm looking for uhm…doctor McLaughlin," she said, smiling slightly.

"You found her," Karen reacted dryly and the woman grinned.

"I'm Quinn Fabray…"

"The new doc," Karen interrupted her, glad Quinn already arrived. She was supposed to start tomorrow, but Jake had probably called her up.

"Yeah. I got a phone call, you have a multiple trauma?" she asked and Karen was surprised the woman wasn't quivering in the cold. Apparently she was used to cold.

"Yes, you can start right away." Karen had to speak louder, the first two ambulances drove into the ambulance bay. "You take the second one. You know where Trauma Two is?" she asked, running to the first ambulance.

"Yes." Quinn ran to the second ambulance and Karen was happy to notice Quinn wasn't a woman of many words; she already had an overflowing of rambling interns and attendings.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and Quinn had settled into Mercy Hospital and even had made some friends. None of them were as close friends as her old friends in Roswell, but they were people she liked hanging out with.<p>

"You are so not picking in that surgery. That's mine!"

Grinning Quinn followed the discussion behind her between the interns Jessica 'Jessie' Smith and Gary Nickelson. Jason Collins, the third intern, was just listening to his colleagues, trying to hide his grin.

"I was first!"

"Not, I was!"

"Should we tell them?" Quinn looked back at her table as Kevin McCain, one of the attendings, asked

the question. Quinn grinned and shook her head.

"Let them fight, it's good for them," she smirked and glanced back at the interns. Jessie looked like she could bite of Gary's head in any second.

"What if they kill each other?" Heather McKinley, also an attending, asked worried, glancing at the relaxed blonde across her.

"At least they kill each other in the hospital. They will have a change to survive," Quinn mocked and laughed at Heather's face.

"You so didn't say that!" Quinn laughed even louder at that reply. As an intern she had to fight for her surgeries too and it only made her stronger and better at her job.

"Guys, stop fighting. I will do the surgery."

Immediately Jessie and Gary stopped fighting and stared in disbelief at a smirking Jason, who stared back at his colleagues.

"You?"

"See, problem solved." Smirking Quinn stood up, picked up her plate and walked out of the canteen, right into a busy E.R. The emergency doors slid open and a heavily bleeding woman got wheeled in by the paramedic. Quinn searched for Karen, who just came into the E.R with another patient.

"Trauma One, Quinn!" she yelled at the blonde and Quinn ran with the paramedics to Trauma One, while listening to the paramedic who had started rambling the vital stats of the patient.

* * *

><p>Peace had come down in the E.R. Quinn was filling in some forms at the desk as Karen approached. For a moment she took in the serious looking blonde. Over the weeks she had become friends with her and something about Quinn was off, she rarely laughed and when she did, her laugh never ever reached her eyes. Karen could tell the blonde had been through heavy times. Quinn had told her she used to work on a SAR squadron as medic, but had never told why she'd come to Chicago.<p>

"We make a good team, didn't we?"

Karen looked up and saw Quinn smirking at her. Karen returned the smirk and nodded.

"Definitely. How is your man?" she asked, laying down her charge at the desk and leant on the desk, glancing up at Quinn. Quinn was taller, much taller, but Karen didn't mind, she was used to it.

"Woman. She didn't make it. Massive bleeder in the abdomen, probably the spleen," Quinn said and sadness slid across her face. The doors of the emergency entrance hissed and made both women look up. A tall, handsome man in air force uniform walked inside. Slowly Quinn got up from the desk she was leaning on, her eyes glued at the man.

"Lieutenant Fabray," he greeted and Quinn saluted at him. Smiling he saluted back.

"Colonel Lincolns, what brings you here?"

He nodded politely at Karen before returning his gaze on Quinn. His eyes darted in the air between them, like he was searching for words.

"You. We need to talk."

The lounge room was quiet around this time, only doctor Heinrich was dictating his charges. Silently, Quinn sat across her old CO, Daniel Lincolns. She had no idea why he was here to talk to her. There was nothing to talk about, she was done with the SAR squadron she used to be part of, and she had start over here.

"I have a proposal." Daniel broke the silence, trying to see her reaction. She didn't move a muscle, her face was in a no emotion mode. "Quinn, I can offer you your old job back."

Now her head jerked up, her eyes fierce. "I don't want it."

He closed his eyes, he kind of expected that reaction. He opened his eyes again to meet her glance. "Quinn, I know you're scared…" he started.

Suddenly Quinn stood up and turned her back at him, staring out of the window. "It's not that. I can't go back there. There are too many memories."

Daniel stood up to and came standing behind her, he laid a hand on her shoulder. He was surprised she didn't shake it off right away.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked softly. She swirled around to face him, her eyes filled with sadness. She had folded her arms before her chest.

"Yes, it is if I need to work in it. I can't work and constantly think about…her." Her head dropped to her chest, fighting back the tears that threatened to surface.

"Jaidy wouldn't have wanted you to stop." Fatherly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, knowing she was in pain. She glanced back at him, her eyes where wet and a single tear rolled down.

"You don't know that. We will never know what she wanted me to do. She's dead."

Silence fell between them, wrapped up in their own thoughts. They both didn't noticed, doctor Heinrich packed his stuff and walked to the door. At the door he met Karen, who just wanted to enter. Without saying anything, he shook his head and motioned to Quinn and the colonel. Karen nodded and turned back. The door closed softly behind them.

"Think about it. I need you, this team needs you. They are not a team yet, they miss someone like you, Quinn. I know you miss it, the adrenaline."

Quinn had to agree, she did miss the adrenaline shot that shot through her veins just before she had to go down. That sort of adrenaline shots she didn't get here in the hospital. But the reason of her departing stopped her. She didn't know if she could work there again, knowing she wouldn't found what she was looking for. Her mind went back in time…

_A sudden deafening alarm sounded through the building, there was a call out. Quickly Quinn stored the medical stock and ran to the changing room. Ralf, Jaidy and Joachim Israel, the flight engineer, were already changing. _

"_You're getting lazy on your old day," Jaidy mocked the beautiful blonde. _

"_I bet I'll be the first one who's in the chopper," Quinn dared her friend with a smirk. _

"_Deal. Five bucks." Jaidy held out her hand and Quinn slammed it. _

"_Sorry, girls. You both loose, I'll be first." _

_Ralf was standing in the doorway, all geared up. _

"_But you're not in the chopper, that's the deal," Quinn smirked, pulling on her suit and grabbed the small, medical bag. With Jaidy on her tail, Quinn raced passed Ralf, running to the chopper. She heard Ralf and Jaidy coming after her when she jumped into the red and yellow chopper, smirking at her teammates. They both climbed in the cockpit and after Joachim jumped in, Quinn slammed the cargo door close and in a glimpse she saw Ralf's right hand trembled. Scowling she sat down on her seat, putting on her helmet and connected with the intercom. _

"_Now, who's lazy?" she mocked them, feeling the chopper trembling under her. Ralf slowly turned on the motors, Jaidy quickly ran through the many instruments. Within a few minutes they were up in the air._

"_I will beat you some day," Jaidy gave back and glanced over her shoulder. _

"_Good luck with that," Joachim snickered and smirked at the blonde who sat opposite of him. She smirked back and winked._

The siren of an arriving ambulance pulled her back to the present and she looked up at Daniel.

"I'll think about it."

"Thanks, Quinn."

He held her glance and a small smile crept up her face. Suddenly, the door of the lounge swung open and broke their contact. In the doorway was Karen standing, wearing scrubs and gloves and holding a pair of scrubs out.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we got a double GS," she said, handing Quinn the scrubs. Quickly, Quinn pulled them on and turned to face Daniel.

"I'll call you," she promised and disappeared. Alone, Daniel stayed behind, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Tired, but satisfied Quinn walked at the end of her shift into the locker room. For a second her mind wondered back to her conversation between her and the CO. She walked to the back of the room, where her locker was and opened it. She took of her coat and hung it in the locker. While doing it, her mind went back to her time at the squadron and sighed. To be honest, she missed it, she had always loved being outside, no matter the weather circumstances.<p>

"Do you know what I have heard?" Quinn's attention got pulled as she heard someone talking across the locker room. She thought she recognized Jessie's high voice, punctuated with excitement.

"No, I still can't read your mind." That was definitely Gary's deep voice, he sounded rather annoyed.

"Our very own doctor Fabray had a visitor today." Quinn was surprised she didn't see Jessie jumping up to the roof, so much excitement sounded through her voice.

"So?"

"So? It was a high man from the air force, or something." Softly Quinn chuckled, good news always traveled fast around here. "Rumor has it doctor Fabray was part of a Search And Rescue team at the border with Mexico." Now Quinn pricked her ears, she was curious how this rumor would end.

"Who told you?" she heard Gary asked, his curiosity was clearly aroused.

"An O.R. nurse. Apparently, doctor Fabray had connections with a drugs gang, who were hiding in the mountains after a big deal. Doctor Fabray knew this and simulated a call out, to play taxi for the drugs. But…"

Quinn felt the urge to storm at those two and yell at them, to tell them to mind their own business, but she resisted it and forced herself to listen.

"…doctor Fabray had managed to get out alive after the crash. She didn't care and went looking for her gang, to pick up the drugs."

"Did she find them?" That was another voice and Quinn could hear multiple footsteps and murmurs. Great.

"Yes. She delivered the drugs and went off radar. Apparently, she didn't care about she practically drove…flew her team to death."

Angrily, Quinn slammed her locker door shut and stomped out of the room. She really liked to crash something right now. That rumor was a lie and she had to cut it. She ran outside, out of this horrible place. Maybe she should have stepped in, tell the truth, but she didn't like be vulnerable. Especially not in front of some immature interns. She leant against the wall and rolled her head aside to look at the hospital. She was standing at the entrance of the ambulance bay. She really hoped she could start over here, but clearly the crash haunted her everywhere. Maybe it was a good idea to return, to show they couldn't get her down. She missed working in such a small team, a team that would be close. And if she understood it right, Daniel coped with a team that first wasn't complete and secondly nowhere near being a close team. She turned her head away and leant it against the wet, cold bricks, her hands in the pockets of her vest. She knew Karen hadn't enough doctors, so how could she abandon her? But on the other hand, the squadron was calling her.

* * *

><p>Tiredly, Karen stretched herself on the couch in the lounge. She knew she would regret it when she would wake up, but she needed some rest. It was one busy day, but she didn't mind. She hadn't seen Quinn hardly, which did regret and not at the same time. There was something in that blond, gorgeous, stunning woman that attracted her. In her college years she once dated a girl, but when she went to med school, she broke the relation, she didn't had time for her anymore. She hadn't been in a relationship since. Actually, she even hadn't think about it, until <em>she<em> showed up. Slowly, Karen drifted off the sleep, but immediately woke up when she heard footsteps come in the lounge. Her eyes flew open and saw Quinn standing in front of the window. Karen sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Jeez, Fabray, don't you ever go home?" Chuckling, the blonde turned, but Karen saw her eyes didn't laugh along. In fact, the blond looked even sadder than ever. "Quinn, what's up?"

Quinn walked away from the window and sat down in a chair across Karen.

"I have a problem," she said.

"Problems are there to be solved," Karen stated and smiled. The blonde nodded, but didn't return the smile. Instead, she looked Karen straight in the eyes.

"We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow, you guys just blew me away! I want to thank all of those who've added my story to their alerts and favorites and of course I want to thank the ones who have reviewed, thanks very much for that! So, here's a new chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Chapter Two**

The early morning air approaches Rachel Berry like a cold blanket. She loved the early morning, especially in the spring. The air was brisk, but not too cold to be freezing. She parked her mountain bike against the building and took off her helmet. From underneath it appeared her short, dark brown hair. At the moment she started to work here, she had decided to cut her hair short, it was way more practical than her long locks. She noticed none of her colleague's had arrived, but she expected that. Why would they? As long as they didn't have a medic, they wouldn't fly a lot, only in emergency and if there would be a reservist from the hospital. Her shift started in about an hour, so she was pretty early. She walked inside the building to drop her helmet and picked up an apple from the lounge. There were times she wondered what her life would have looked like if things had gone differently. Would she be a star in Broadway? Performing and singing used to be her life, but now she had something else to make her adrenaline pomp. She grinned and walked outside to the red and yellow helicopter that was standing stand-by next to the base of the 512th squadron in Roswell. She climbed into the cargo and checked everything over, while whistling a song that was stuck in her head.

_Rachel:_

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

_But hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)_

_But hey, give me just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

A motorbike pulled up on the road and parked on the parking lot.

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take (that's right)_

'_Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away (that's right)_

Rachel didn't notice some blonde woman came standing next to the cockpit, looking up interested. Rachel was all caught up in her work and the song.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

"Can't believe you still remember that song, Manhands."

Startled, Rachel stocked her singing and work. There were just a few people who called her like that and she hadn't heard the name in a while. Slowly she looked down. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened a few times.

"Lost your tongue? I'm not used to that from you, Rach." The woman smirked as the dark haired woman climbed out of the chopper and came standing in front of the blonde who was slightly taller.

"No…Just…Quinn?" Surprised Rachel looked up at her high school rival. She never ever expected to see Quinn here, she thought Quinn left to go study somewhere. "What are you doing here?"

Now Quinn glanced at the building and a sad smile appeared on her face. "I'm coming home." Rachel scowled, she didn't understood what Quinn was saying. "Come on. Briefing on eight thirty, right?"

Rachel nodded and went with Quinn into the building.

"Quinn, you're back?" Joyce, who managed the desk and was the meteo of the crews, came from behind her desk and hugged the tall blonde. Grinning, Quinn let Joyce, she had missed the red head.

"Nope, I'm her twin sister," she mocked and Joyce chuckled.

"Don't mock me."

"Get used to it. I'm staying."

Quinn walked up the stairs, Rachel leant against the desk towards Joyce, who was gathering her slides.

"You know her?" she asked and the redhead nodded before glancing up at Rachel. Joyce had started to like Rachel. At first she had her doubts about Rachel, she had reminded her to much about Jaidy, but Rachel was really nice and a brilliant pilot. Slowly, they had started to know each other and she had quickly learned Rachel wouldn't talk about her past, not even when she got drunk. Joyce chuckled inside, she and Jackie, the WING-Ops had tried it, but Rachel had looked right through them.

"_You two are trying to get me drunk so I will start blabbering about my past," Rachel stated, glaring at the two innocent looking women next to her._

"_No, we wouldn't dare," Jackie had said and shove another beer towards Rachel. Rachel had glared at it for a few moments and had shoved it back._

"_I'm supposed to fly tomorrow and I do that rather sober," she had joked. She had stood up, paid the bill and left. At the door she had turned to the two at the bar. "To trick me, you have to get up really early," she had winked and went outside._

"_Damn," Joyce had murmured. Their 'flawless' plan had turned out not to be flawless after all._

"Yes, that's Quinn, she used to be medic here and apparently she's back," Joyce said, getting out of her thoughts. Rachel nodded and stared up the stairs.

"Why'd she left?"

Joyce followed her stare and sighed.

"You have to ask her. Come, we are running late."

Joyce came from behind her desk and together with Rachel she went upstairs to the briefing room.

* * *

><p>It felt good to walk through the familiar halls and wearing the familiar uniform. But although it felt good, it also felt weird. It felt weird to walk here, without seeing the familiar faces she longed to see, but with the horrible memories of what happened. She swallowed as she set foot into the silence filled briefing room. Quinn stood in the doorway, looking into the room. There was a sort of tribune, on each step stood a row with chairs with a tray attached to it. Last time she was here, she heard she was about to fly right into a raging storm. She knew the storm was coming and still Jaidy and Ralf decided to go when the call-out came. She should have stopped them, then… She sighed, this was all afterwards thinking, there was nothing she could change now. She stepped into the room and her eye caught the pictures on the back wall. The very familiar smiling faces stared at her, one in particular held her eye. The door behind her slammed open and a few men entered, while busy talking and mocking with each other. Quickly Quinn walked up the steps to take her old seat in the back of the room, against the wall. She scanned the faces, she didn't see any familiar faces. Another group of people entered and now she recognized the faces of crew B and smiled at them. Surprised, Richard Jackson, also medic, came sitting next to her.<p>

"Welcome back," he said and smiled at her. She smiled back and winked. She wanted to let him know she was still the same, but she saw the pity lingering in his eyes. She looked away from him as Edmund Wagner, lieutenant and pilot of crew B, stood up and leant against the small desk standing in front of the room.

"Good morning, ladies and gentleman. Time check."

Automatically, Quinn shove back her sleeve to check her watch. She looked up and saw Rachel sitting in the front row, as were Jackie Brands and Joyce Reece.

"And top. CO."

The tall German pilot walked back to his chair. Just before he sat down, he winked at her and smiled. She grinned back at him and glanced at the CO.

"I have some good news for crew A. As of today, you will have a medic in your team. Lieutenant Fabray, welcome back. We are really glad to have you." He smiled slightly at her and she nodded. She saw the faces of her crew turn to her, as well did Rachel. Her eyes were big of surprise and Quinn just grinned at her. "Meteo."

Joyce stood up and ran through the weather forecast. As far as Quinn could see it, there was nothing special. A nice temperature and a friendly sun. After Joyce finished, a tall dark man stood up.

"The program of today. Crew B under command of lieutenant Wagner is stand by until twelve o'clock this afternoon. Crew A takes over the stand by until twelve o'clock tomorrow." He looked up from his paper and glanced briefly at the CO who nodded. "Crew A under command of myself, will have a trainings flight at ten o'clock with our new medic. We'll have a trainings winch."

* * *

><p>She felt the glances of the flight engineer, she thought he was called Ned, on her face, but she ignored him. She looked out of the window and saw the landscape glide under her.<p>

"Ned, Fabray, you're ready?"

The voice of Ferdy made her look up. She saw Ned's questioning look and realized she was about to do the one thing that frightened her. Hanging on a cable underneath a helicopter.

"I am ready. Ned?" She looked at the flight engineer who nodded. She unbuckled her belt, detached her helmet from the intercom and stood up to walk towards the now open cargo door. She attached the winch on her harness and sat down on the floor, her feet resting on the reeling underneath the chopper. Her eyes slid over the landscape underneath her.

"We can put her there on that small plateau. Fabray, you okay with that?" Rachel asked, looking over her shoulder. Quinn just nodded and took a deep breath.

She felt the winch got winched up a bit so she got free from the chopper and swung herself outside. For a moment she looked into Ned's eyes, he smiled reassuring at her. Then she felt she lowered towards the plateau. The first meters she had her eyes closed, trying to get used to the feeling she was floating. Then she remembered she had open her eyes, 'cause she had to direct the pilot towards the landing place. She looked right and saw the plateau coming towards her. As she could see it, Rachel was flying good, there was no need for directions. The plateau came nearer and she felt the rock under her feet. She put up her thumb as she stood steadily and detached the winch cable.

"We'll flying around the mountain and pick you up again," Ferdy's voice sounded through her radio.

"Copy that," she reacted and watched the helicopter fly away.

She decided to explore the plateau, but soon she found out there wasn't much to explore. She had to admit, going down again wasn't as scared as she thought it would be. Actually, it felt really good. She took in the clear air and looked at the landscape around her. Yes, she had missed this. A lot. The sound of the helicopter pulled her attention and watched it came closer to her. For a moment she had a dיjא vu and took a deep breath.

_Worriedly Quinn looked at the sleeping, injured woman next to her. Quinn hoped help would come soon, this woman needed to go to the hospital immediately. She gave the woman one last look before she poked her head outside the shield. It looked like the wind had calm down a bit, but was still roaring around the mountain and their improvised shield. Suddenly her attention got pulled up. She squinted, there was really a red spot coming towards them. Rescue was close, they would survive, unlike her crew. _

The sound of the helicopter above her pulled her back to the present. She glanced up and saw the winch cable coming down. With one hand she reached to it and grabbed it out of the air. With an automatic movement she attached the cable on her harness and waved at Ned. The cable pulled and she felt she got free from the ground. A smile crept up her face, she was home again.

"Welcome back aboard, Quinn," Rachel said through the intercom as soon as Quinn connected her helmet to the intercom.

"Thanks, Ma..Berry," Quinn answered and glanced at the front.

"We're going to take a detour. There are a three hikers missing, we're going to help," Rachel informed her and looked briefly over her shoulder. For a moment their eyes met each other, than Rachel looked back.

Focusing on the task on hand, Quinn looked outside. She felt the adrenaline kick in like she used to feel before a call out. It was a different rush then she felt whenever an ambulance would pull in the ambulance bay, this was way more intense. She remembered the many times she flew out like this, a small smile crept up her face.

"This is the RMT 04 for Roswell base. Over."

Rachel's voice pulled the blond back to the present. She looked up front, from her spot she could see Rachel's shoulder. Quinn wondered how Rachel ended up as a co-pilot, Quinn knew how much the diva desired for Broadway.

"Roswell Base for RMT 04. What's your ETA? Over."

"2 to 3 minutes. What's the status there? Over."

The helicopter made a gentle slight to the left, if Quinn saw it right they were heading to the south. Her experience learned that on the south side of the Rockies were dangerous cliffs.

"The ground team stranded about 2 kilometers from the spot where the hikers were signaled. Looks like you're on your own. Over."

"Great," Rachel said, she sounded rather depressive.

After two more minutes they landed on the spot where the hikers where spotted. Quinn saw two tents and the remainder of a fire.

"Okay, we're going to split," Ferdy said; he radiated authority. "Berry, you go with Fabray. Fabray, you know the area?" he asked, his eyes met hers. Although he looked tough and someone you wouldn't mess with, Quinn immediately liked him.

"Yes, I do."

Ferdy nodded and unfolded a map. With the four of them they bowed over it. Ferdy pointed at the spot they were now.

"There are two sections they can be. This one and this one. Berry and Fabray, you take the first section, we do the second."

They set their radio's and went off into the wilderness, on the look for the lost hikers.

* * *

><p>With the two of them, Quinn and Rachel strode through the bushes. Quinn walked slightly behind the former diva, just to take her in. Quinn noticed Rachel cut her hair, really short.<p>

"Rachel, where did your hair go?" the blonde asked, she knew how fond Rachel was of her hair.

"I left it with the barber," Rachel answered dryly and checked the map quickly. The blonde chuckled and looked around her, trying to recognize the area they were in. "Come, this way."

Quinn looked up and saw Rachel had turned right. Quickly she followed her and came walking next to Rachel. Quinn realized there was something else different about Rachel, she wasn't rambling about random things like she used to high school.

"So, why did you cut your hair?" Quinn asked, still curious.

"It wasn't practical with this job. I mean, a helmet is a killer for your hair," Rachel answered and smiled slightly at Quinn.

"True." Quinn remembered the times Jaidy was cursing at her hair.

In silence the two women hiked further in search for the lost hikers. After an hour of hiking, they decided to rest for a few minutes. Rachel sat down on a fallen tree stump, Quinn took her bottle out of her backpack. She took a zip while looking around. Sudden realization hit her when she saw where they were. She put away her bottle and turned to Rachel.

"I know where they are," she said excitedly and held her hand out to Rachel, who looked up surprised.

"Where?"

"There is this peak, it's very popular by hikers. It's called Devil's Peak," Quinn explained.

"You sure?" Rachel asked, she had heard about this peak and had hoped she wouldn't have to go rescue someone up there.

"Positive. Come on."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and stood up. At the moment they touched it was like there was an electric shock between them and they stared at each other. After what seemed ages, Rachel let go of the blonde's hand.

"You coming?"

Rachel was standing a few feet away, looking back at the confused blonde.

"Yeah."

They reached the peak and looked down. Halfway were the three hikers laying on a ledge, without any sign of ropes. Only one seemed to be moving, the other two weren't moving.

"Are they idiots?" Quinn stated when she didn't see the ropes. Apparently the hikers went down without any ropes.

"Uh, I think so…" Rachel looked hesitating over the edge, looking a bit pale. Quinn on the other hand was packing out her climbing ropes and attached them to her harness.

"You're not going to tell me you're afraid of heights, are you?" Despite the situation, Quinn looked amused at the tiny brunette. Rachel just nodded slightly. "And you're a pilot?"

"That's different," Rachel defended herself and helped the blonde medic with her ropes. Quickly Rachel wrapped the ropes around a tree, so she could handle the ropes when the blonde would go down.

"You gotta explain that to me someday," Quinn said and walked to the edge. She stood backwards to the depth and looked at Rachel.

"I've got you," she assured the blonde. Quinn nodded and jumped of the edge. As quick as she could she lowered herself down towards the ledge. As she reached them, she saw that two hikers were unconscious, the third leant against the rock. He bleed heavily from a wound on his forehead, he was pressing a cloth to his head. Quinn detached the ropes from her harness and quickly checked the wound.

"You'll live," she said and turned her attention to one of the unconscious men.

**A/N2: **So, what did you guys think? Please let me know and hit that review button! They are much appreciated and will help me to go on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A bit curious Rachel walked into the hangar. From a distance she watched the blonde medic work with the medical supplies. There were times she wondered what her friend would have become after high school. At the time they had seen each other as rival but they had been there or each other when needed. After high school they had parted, Rachel had stuck around Lima for a couple of years, but Quinn had moved away right after graduation. In the beginning they mailed, but after a few months it stopped.

"Are you going to stand and stare there, or are you actually going to do something?"

Quinn had looked up and saw Rachel standing in the middle of the hangar staring at her. The former diva chuckled and walked over to Quinn.

"Sorry. What can I do?" she asked, looking at the medical bags. She didn't know much about this stuff, but she could fill the bags, if Quinn said what she had to put in it.

"You can fill this one." Quinn threw a small medical bag at her. Rachel caught it and opened in. On the flap she found a manual of what's supposed to be in the bag and how many of everything. "You think you can handle it?" Quinn smirked, seeing Rachel's slightly confused face.

"Yeah, I think so."

Rachel started to fill the bag, while throwing glances at Quinn. The blonde didn't look like the HBIC she used to be in high school, though Rachel couldn't point out what was different exactly. Maybe it were Quinn's eyes, they didn't light up like they used to. Maybe it was the fact that the blonde hardly laughed, but there hadn't been a reason to laugh in the few hours they spent.

"How did you end up as a co-pilot, Rach? I thought you were going to be a star on Broadway or something."

Quinn's question brought Rachel back to the present. She looked up from her work and took a breath.

"That was the planning, until I got problems with my voice. They found polyps on my chords and got surgery. The recovery didn't go well and my voice never got the same again." Quinn saw the sadness slid over her face like a shadow. "After I realized my musical days were over, I started searching for other adrenaline pumping jobs," she smirked. "I met a recruiter from the air force and found something else I loved. Flying. Someday I hope to become a pilot," she ended her little life story.

"But I heard you sing this morning," Quinn said confused.

"Yeah, I still can sing, but it's not good enough for Broadway," the tiny brunette answered.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to go to Broadway."

"Well, I like this job to. Even more than I expected before I started," Rachel said smiling.

She found Quinn listening interested, a small smile lingered around her mouth. The blonde closed the larger medical bag and took it with her to the helicopter, which stood outside on the field. Rachel quickly finished her filling job and walked after Quinn to the helicopter. With an ease, Quinn jumped into the helicopter and laid the bag on its place. Rachel handed her the smaller bag and leant against the chopper.

"Where did you go after school?" The brunette asked curious, glancing up at Quinn. The blonde sat down on the floor of the chopper and stared at the mountains.

"I went to Harvard, to become a lawyer like my parent planned out for me. But after a few months I realized it wasn't my thing. I transferred to the medical department to become a doctor. My parents weren't really fond of that idea, but I didn't care. I liked it. I graduated and attended to a seminar about paramedics and there I met CO Lincolns. He offered me a job at one of his teams here and I accepted it. At first I was hesitant, but I loved it. I finally had found something I saw myself doing the rest of my life."

Silence came down between them, both thinking about how they came here. Rachel glanced back at the blonde medic, there was something bothering her.

"Then why did you leave?"

Quinn flinched, she hoped she could get that issue behind her.

"I went to Chicago, to work there."

The brunette felt that Quinn was avoiding the reason, but she decided not to ask further. She looked at the Rocky Mountains and hoped they would have a call-out, although that would mean someone was in trouble. She couldn't help but grin, she was ready to do her job.

"Come, I'll buy you a drink."

Rachel pushed herself of the chopper and walked towards the building.

"They're free, Rach," she heard Quinn say behind her. Rachel just looked grinning over her shoulder, seeing Quinn jumping out of the chopper, slightly smirking.

The girls came walking out the hangar, talking and laughing. Suddenly the flap doors of the WING-Ops centrum flew open and Jackie practically torpedoed herself on Quinn.

"Fabray! I thought I saw you in the briefing room. Why didn't you call?" Hyper Jackie jumped around Quinn, making her smile.

"It was a last minute decision. Sorry I didn't call you, J," Quinn answered. Jackie suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the centrum.

"We need to catch up!"

A bit helpless and overwhelmed Quinn looked at Rachel, who was laughing at Jackie's enthusiastic behavior.

"I think we have to have that drink another time," she said before disappearing through the doors.

Smirking Rachel walked into the bar, where she found her crew. The other crew was nowhere to be seen. Still with her head in the conversation she just had with Quinn, she sat down next to Ned.

"What do you think of the newbie?" he asked.

"Well, I'm glad she's here. Now we can fly properly," Steve, his brother, stated and smirked.

"It's not only about flying, Steve," Ferdy said calmly. "But what do you think about her, Berry?" he asked, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"She's changed and she's not that new, as I understood," she said mysteriously, not completely in the conversation yet. Her mind was still with the blonde who used to make her life hell. Of course, she had told her how she got here, but not how she had changed so much. Yes, she was still tough, but something in her was different. Rachel remembered their time at high school and whenever Quinn had smiled, her whole face would light up. Here she had seen Quinn rarely smile, and the times she did, it wasn't the same as then.

"Rachel, what do you mean?" Ned's curious voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Well, she used to work here before as a medic, according to Joyce," she said.

"Actually, we meant what do you mean, she's changed?" Steve hooked in, leaning forward. He loved gossip.

"I know her from high school."

"And you only mention that now?" Steve exclaimed, looking surprised and curious at the same time.

"I didn't realize it was important," Rachel smirked at him. "Of course I haven't a clue if she's good at her job. I do know she's quite a climber, which is very important for this job. And I think she's good at her job, otherwise the CO wouldn't have hired her."

None of them had noticed the blonde medic, who leant against the doorpost. Her eyes were glued at the tiny brunette and was glad to notice, Rachel hadn't lost her touch at rambling.

* * *

><p>Whistling a familiar melody, Rachel hung upside down into the engine room of the chopper. Her hands were dirty black of the oil and it would be probably all over her face. She didn't care, she loved it. Back in the days she would mind and would run off to the closest bathroom. She grinned at the thought, she really were innocent and annoying at high school.<p>

_Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L above in the air<br>Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care<br>You can throw your sticks,  
>and you can throw your stones<br>Like a rocket, just watch me go  
>Yeah, L-O-S-E-R<br>I can only be who I are_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
><em>So everyone can hear<em>  
><em>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't care<em>  
><em>Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out<em>

_You wanna be_  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>

"I can't believe you're still singing that song."

The husky voice behind her made her pull her head out of the engine room. Leaning against the chopper and glancing inside, stood Quinn. Rachel smirked and wiped her hands on an old cloth.

"It's kinda stuck in my head," she said.

"No kidding. It's a good song," Quinn added and a small smile crept up.

Only now Rachel could see why Quinn wasn't the same Quinn anymore. She did smile, but her face stayed the same, didn't light up like it used to. Rachel felt the curiosity creep up in her stomach, but she kept her mouth shut. Over the years she had learned to think before to speak. Rachel sat down on the floor of the chopper, her legs dangling over the edge. She looked up to the taller girl and caught the blonde staring over the mountains and for a moment she saw the sadness in Quinn's hazel eyes.

"So, how is it to be back?" she asked softly.

Quinn was quiet for some time and Rachel was afraid the blonde hadn't heard her. But then Quinn looked back, a slight hint of sadness lingering in her eyes.

"Good and weird," Quinn admitted and was surprised she did it to Rachel. Apparently she felt comfortable around the tiny brunette.

"Can I ask…why it is weird?"

Quinn looked away from Rachel as memories flood into her head…

_Hiding underneath a table, Quinn laid waiting for Jaidy to enter the dark and seemingly empty bar. Next to her laid Ralf, trying to keep his laughter back._

"_She's gonna love it," he whispered and Quinn could hear his smirk._

"_You think? You send her out, in the dark and rain, to check the alarm bells? She's going to be furious. Especially when there's nothing wrong with them," Quinn predicted, but she knew Jaidy would forget about it as she would see the surprise._

_Jaidy's swearing was the first thing to reach them._

"_Where is that son of a bitch? I'm gonna kill him!"_

"_Told you," Quinn whispered and smirked._

_Angry footsteps came towards the bar and finally stood still in the doorway._

"_Where are you, ass?" Jaidy's voice sounded hard through the empty bar._

_Suddenly the light went on and everyone jumped out of their hiding places. Jaidy's eyes went wide as she saw the huge cake on the table. On top of the cake stood a helicopter and the number 300. Quinn had looked at the administration and saw Jaidy had reach 300 fly hours._

"_Happy 300__th__!" everyone yelled and jumped around her neck. _

"_Who did the administration?" she asked astonished._

"_I did."_

_Quinn stepped from behind Ralf and hugged her._

"_I knew it," Jaidy grinned and pulled a knife out of her pocket. Handy, she cut a big piece of the cake and shoved onto a plate. She handed it out and Quinn tried to grab it. "You're not getting any," she said jokingly and handed it to Ralf._

"_But Ralf send you out in the rain," the blonde said and pouted._

_Jaidy looked from Quinn to Ralf, who was about to take a bite when the plate got ripped out of his hand._

"_Hey," he protested._

_The Latina handed the plate to Quinn. "It's your own fault. You shouldn't have sent me out in the rain."_

_Ralf pouted as Jaidy handed everyone else a piece of cake, but smiled as he got the last piece…_

"Quinn? What's wrong?"

The soft voice pulled her out her memories. Rachel had come standing next to her and softly placed one hand on her back. Quinn felt the warmth radiate all over her back. It was only when Rachel softly wiped away a tear of her cheek, Quinn noticed she had started crying.

"Nothing," she said, hearing her voice breaking.

"You sure?"

Quinn nodded, not able to answer. The memories she had hidden so well, were all floating freely through her head. She tried to push them back behind the boxes she made for them. It took a few minutes for her to pull herself together, but then she turned her face back to Rachel.

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled at Rachel and walked away. She could feel Rachel confusion, but she didn't turn around.

"But, your shift didn't end yet," Rachel protested as she watched the blonde walk away.

Quinn ignored Rachel and practically ran to her car, started it and drove off. After two turns, she had to stop the car because her hands were shaking so heavy, she couldn't keep her car straight on the road. There, next to the road and with a sight over the Rockies, she broke down like she never had. Everything she had hidden came flushing out, the pain, the grief, the loneliness, and the anger, everything she had cramped inside. She barely could breath as the emotions rushed through her shaking body. She didn't notice the door on her side went open. She didn't notice the shocked face who stared down at her. It was only when two strong, but soft and warm arms were wrapped around her, she was aware she wasn't alone. She looked up, but couldn't see much due to the tears streaming down her face. All she could make out was the smell. She smelt a flaw of strawberry and sugar.

"It's okay. Come."

The voice above her sounded really familiar, but her head was too clouded with emotions and memories to really recognize it. She felt her body pulled out of the car and dragged towards the ground. She grabbed the person who held her tightly and buried her face in the shoulder. She cried everything she had, meanwhile feeling strokes along her back. After what seemed hours, she finally calmed down a bit. It was only when she looked up to her comforter, who had been stroking her back all the time, she recognized her.

"Rachel?" she choked out.

"Sssh, it's okay," the brunette cooed softly.

Quinn tried to get up, noticing it had gotten dark. As she stood, she felt dizzy immediately. She felt she was falling back to the ground, as the two strong, but soft and warm arms caught her. Heavily she leant on Rachel and somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped she wouldn't break the tiny brunette.

"Let's get you home, shall we?"

Rachel leaded her to her car and helped her in the passenger seat. With exhausted eyes, Quinn followed the figure to the other side to the car. Rachel stepped in, started the car and drove off. Quinn looked aside and watched the brunette drive. As she glanced, her eyelids got heavy and after a few moments wrestling with them, she just closed them. Her entire body felt heavy, like she had swallowed lead or something. As soon as she closed her eyes, the memories came back. But this time it was different, she felt the wounds in her inner side got ripped open once again. In a reflex she wrapped her arms around her torso, in an attempt to keep herself together.

"Quinn? We're here."

She heard the voice from far away and screwed her eyes open. The first thing she saw was that Rachel was gone. Panic filled her up and wildly she looked around. Finally she found her on the other side of her, outside the door. She had stretched one arm out to Quinn. Carefully, the blonde removed on arm from her torso and took Rachel hand. Rachel helped her out of the car and laid her arm across her shoulders. Her free arm she wrapped around Quinn's wrist and walked her to the house. In front of the front door, the tiny brunette stretched her arm out to the ledge above the door and groped for the key. She grabbed it and opened the door. She led the broken blonde through the dark up the stairs and walked into the master bedroom. Rachel sat down the blonde and put on the bed lamp. Quinn squinted against the light, it was too bright. The co-pilot helped Quinn out of her clothes and found a pair of pajamas in the closet. She gave them to Quinn and waited until the blonde had put them on. Rachel helped Quinn under the sheets and watched her fall asleep.

"I'm sorry," she heard Quinn mumble and a smile crept up her face. Finally, Quinn's face relaxed and her breathing got shallower. Softly, Rachel walked out of the room, closing the door behind her…

**A/N: **The song is Loser Like Me by Glee. This song was also featured in the previous chapter ;) I want to thank you all for reading, adding to story alert, favorites and of course the reviews. They all made me very happy :D. So, let me hear what you think and if you have any ideas for the story, please let me know. So you know what to do, hit that review button ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The cool air brushed past Rachel face, but this time she didn't really notice. She was on her way to work, which had changed to real work. As she approached the base, she found herself automatically searching for that one car. She was a bit disappointed when she didn't see it. She put off her helmet and walked inside.

"Morning, Rachel," Joyce greeted her warmly.

"Morning," Rachel smiled back and made her way to the bar as Joyce stopped her.

"Rachel."

Rachel turned and walked back to the desk, Joyce was leaning over it. With one arm Rachel leant on the desk, looking up at the redhead.

"Yes?"

"Was everything all right with Quinn last night?"

"I don't know exactly. I found her in her car next to the road, crying. Joyce, what the hell happened to her?" Rachel asked, she was really worried about the blonde after last night.

"A lot, Rae, but it's not my place to tell." Awkwardly, Joyce backed up a bit, looking sorrowful.

Rachel nodded and looked down. "It's okay, I get it. It's just, she looked so fuckin' broken." Joyce just nodded, still with the sorrowful look in her eyes, she knew Quinn was broken. "Well, I'm going to check if my crew is already awake," Rachel said jokingly and walked into the bar.

"One good morning, fellow pilot," Ferdy greeted her and smiled at her.

"Good morning."

She sat down, observing her crew. Steve was laying on the couch, yawning loudly. Ned sat in a lazy chair, his eyes closed. Only Ferdy seemed to be wide awake.

"Where were you last night? We had to call in the other crew, because you and Fabray went AWOL," Ferdy asked quietly, looking worriedly up at her.

"O shit, we had a call out?"

"Yeah, around ten."

"Shit. I'm really sorry, Ferdy. Quinn…didn't feel well, so I brought her home."

"She okay?"

"I don't know."

Rachel bowed her head, she had been wondering the same thing the entire night. She thought of the moment she had found Quinn in the car. She didn't know why she had followed the blonde after their conversation, but she did. When she found the car parked next to the road, she was scared Quinn had an accident. But what she found in the car, was completely horrifying. Quinn was crying so hard, Rachel was afraid the blonde would be dehydrating. The entire night Rachel hadn't been able to forget the sight of a crying and broken Quinn.

"Berry, you coming? The briefing is about to start," Steve pulled her out of her thought.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

She stood up and walked after her crew. She walked into the briefing room, finding the blonde medic sitting in the back in the room. She didn't look broken at all, perhaps a bit exhausted. Their eyes met briefly and Rachel smiled at her. She heard the CO come in and quickly she walked to her seat next to Ferdy. She sat down and listened with half an ear to the briefing. She wasn't able to look at Quinn at the moment, but she remembered the look on her face when she entered. Although she hadn't looked broken, she still had that broken look in her eyes. If you didn't pay attention to it, it was easy to miss. But Rachel knew it was there and she had seen it. At that moment, right in the middle of the briefing, she promised herself to do everything to fix the blonde.

"How did you know where I lived?"

Startled, Rachel looked aside, noticing the briefing room was empty. Next to her stood Quinn, her hand leaning on the back of Rachel's chair and the other hand on the table before Rachel. Quinn had a hard look in her eyes, her mouth was a tight stripe.

"Underway I called Joyce. She told me where you lived and where to find the key."

Quinn squinted, nodded and let go of Rachel's chair. She walked down the remaining steps and made her way to the door. Rachel watched her go flabbergasted and suddenly she flew on her feet. Quickly she was next to Quinn and grabbed her arm to make her stop. Quinn turned around, her eyes still hard.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Rachel let go of her arm, suddenly scared of the hard look in Quinn's eyes. Suddenly they softened a bit and Quinn closed in on Rachel, looking down on the tiny co-pilot. The sadness had returned in her eyes. "Thanks for last night. I would appreciate you didn't tell anyone."

"I..I won't," Rachel stuttered.

Quinn just nodded and walked down the stairs. Rachel stared after her and leant against the brick wall. The hard look in Quinn's eyes had scared her to her bones. She knew what was going on, she had gotten too close to her last night, she had seen her vulnerable. And now Quinn was pushing her away. She couldn't stop the sudden stream of tears. It hurt so much, it took away her breath. Rachel knew where this was coming from. From the first time they had met at high school, she had been secretly in love with the blonde, even when she was in her bitchy mood. But she had told herself it wouldn't be possible, seeing Quinn was dating Finn and later on Puck and Sam. After high school she had distracted herself from Quinn by having flings and a few relationships with other women. But stupid enough they all had one thing in common, they were all blonde. And now Quinn had showed up here in Roswell as her medic and obvious in need of her comfort last night, Rachel had started to hope. To hope on something she had hoped for so long. Hoping for the love of the blonde.

* * *

><p>With hard, big steps Quinn walked into the hangar. She felt so freakin' embarrassed about last night. How could she had lost her nerve so quickly and so easy with Rachel? She remembered sitting in the grass for hours, bawling her eyes out in the arms of Man Hands. With angry movements, Quinn pulled out the medical supplies and started filling the medical bags. And if it wasn't enough, Daniel had reprimanded her for leaving way too early from her shift. She had felt so unprofessional.<p>

"Here you are." Quinn turned as she heard Jackie's voice behind her. "I thought I saw you marching this way. What is this, your therapeutic space?" she joked.

Quinn smirked and looked at the ground. "Something like that."

"Q, are you all right?"

Jackie's voice sounded worried and she tried to catch Quinn's eyes. Finally, Quinn looked up with tear filled eyes.

"Not really, J."

Jackie stepped forward and wrapped the blonde in her arms, feeling her body shake involuntarily. She felt the pain Quinn was feeling, she knew what she was going through.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's okay," she cooed.

Quinn broke away from the embrace and wiped away her tears.

"I feel so stupid," she confessed, she knew she could trust Jackie.

"Why?"

"Last night. I had this conversation with Rachel and she asked how it felt to be back here. I was way too honest by answering that it felt weird. Of course she asked why. Since I've been here, she's so nice to me, while I was so horrible to her in high school. And to make things worse, she found me broken down in my car and brought me home."

The words just flooded out of her mouth, without even stopping to breathe.

"Is that a bad thing? To have someone who cares?" Jackie questioned softly.

"Yes," Quinn suddenly snapped and grasped the medical bag of the table. She walked passed Jackie out of the hangar. Jackie followed her quickly. "Every time someone cares for me, they die," she choked out.

Jackie grabbed her hand to make her stand still. The black haired woman looked into her eyes.

"That happened one time, Quinn."

"One time too much." Quinn felt the threating tears burn behind her eyes, but refused to let them out. "I miss her so much." Her voice broke at the last word.

Once again Jackie took Quinn into her arms, feeling tears stream down her face too.

"I know you do," she choked.

Both of them didn't notice the silent figure behind the glass who was staring at them. She had a worried look in her eyes…

* * *

><p>The adrenaline rushed through her veins as the chopper made its way through thin air. Not even fifteen minutes ago they got a call out of somebody hanging on a thread on a cliff.<p>

"I have a visual at two o'clock," Ferdy suddenly said and Quinn looked out the window behind her. She saw someone hanging over the ledge on a rope. He or she, Quinn couldn't see from this far, was waving at them. Quinn moved from her seat to the cargo door and hooked herself on the winch. She was about to hook off the intercom of her helmet as Rachel turned around and faced her.

"You'd be careful off the fall winds? They're being tricky," she said concerned.

"I know, I've done this before, remember?" Quinn smirked back and hooked off the intercom.

She smiled reassuring at the tiny brunette and sat down on the floor. Quinn looked outside and soon she had the figure hanging on the rope in sight. It was a woman who was screaming loud at them. Ned held up his thump as he winched her up and Quinn swung herself outside the chopper. She felt herself lower and gave directions to Ferdy.

"Help! Please, help me!" she heard the woman cry. The woman tried to reach Quinn, by swinging towards her. Suddenly the rope slipped a bit down and the woman cried out loud.

"Keep hanging still. I'm coming," Quinn yelled and immediately the woman clung on to the rope and tried to hang as still as she could.

Quinn estimated the distance and decided to swing to a really small ledge just above the woman. She stretched out her arm and felt the chopper move a bit. She swung herself towards the ledge and missed several times.

"Damn it," she swore as she grabbed her radio. "Ned, winch me up a bit," she yelled in the radio.

She felt she lifted a bit and tried again. Now she could grab the ledge and hanged on to it. She grabbed the woman's rope and secured it first.

"I secured you, hang on, okay? Can you tell me your name?" she said to the woman who hung just inches beneath her.

"K-k-Karen," the woman answered.

"Okay, Karen. I'm Quinn. I'm going to get you out of this, okay?"

The woman just nodded quietly, tears were streaming down her face.

"Ned, can go give me a bit lengths? I'm going to climb down to grab her," Quinn said in the radio, looking down at the woman and smiled at her.

"Yep, hang on."

She felt she had more length and started to climb down towards the woman. With on hand she kept holding on to the ledge, while with the other she reached for the woman.

"Give me your hand, I'll pull you up." The woman looked really scared up at her and shook quietly her head. "Come on. I won't let you fall."

"I can't," the woman squeaked and moved a bit so Quinn could see the blood on the woman's arm. Her arm was tangled up in the rope and the rope was cutting into her arm.

"Shit," Quinn mumbled.

She looked down to see if she could place her foot a bit lower so she could let go of the ledge. All she found was polished rock. Suddenly her eye fell on a piece of rock that stuck out. It was small and Quinn wasn't sure if it could hold her, or both of them for that matter. She had to tack the change, if it didn't hold her, she at least hung on a line. She had to help this woman and fast. The longer she hung like this, the more change the woman had on an amputation. Carefully, Quinn moved her weight down and with her toes she touched the rock. It didn't move, but little pieces of rocks were falling down into the depths. Really slowly, she let go of the ledge above her and leant with all her weight on the rock.

"Please hold," she prayed quietly.

Now she was in a good position to reach the woman and careful she got hold of the extra harness.

"Okay, Karen. I'm going to reach behind you and wrap this harness around your waist, okay?"

"Okay," Karen choked.

"It's going to be fine, just keep holding on."

Quinn reached behind the woman's back and slid one side of the harness between the woman and the rock. The woman yelled out of agony, she got pulled down a bit.

"Please, hurry," she cried.

With a click, Quinn attached the woman to her own harness.

"I got you. I'm going to cut the rope now."

Out of her pocket, Quinn reached for her pocket knife and cut the rope just above Karen's arm. The rope got loose and fell down. Karen let her arm hung down, but Quinn quickly put it up again.

"Keep it high, okay?"

Karen nodded. At that moment the rock underneath them started to shift and crumble. Quinn motioned to Ned to pull them up. Just as her feet left the rock, the rock crumbled down and fell into the depths. Soon they were in the safety of the chopper, Ned helped Karen lay down on the stretcher.

"We need to get to the hospital," Quinn said as soon as her intercom was connected.

"We're on our way, we'll be there in ten minutes," Rachel replied and Quinn felt the chopper made a turn. She bowed over Karen, who was more or less unconscious.

"Make it five," Quinn growled softly.

* * *

><p>"Will you never ever do that again?"<p>

Angrily, Rachel stood behind Quinn who was working with the ropes. A bit confused, Quinn turned to face the tiny brunette.

"Do what?"

"Bring yourself in danger like you did."

With fierce eyes, Rachel looked up to the taller blonde, who just smirked at her.

"Look, I knew what I was doing."

"Really? With those winds you could've been crushed."

"That didn't happen, did it?"

"No, but still… Don't do that again," Rachel ended softer, looking worried up at Quinn.

Quinn briefly closed her eyes and tossed away the cleaned ropes into the storeroom. This conversation called up unwanted memories.

"I know my job. So don't stand here and telling me how to do my job, Man Hands."

She saw the words hit hard with Rachel. Without speaking another word, Rachel turned on her heels and walked away. Quinn sank onto the floor, leaning her back against the door of the storeroom. She buried her head in her hands. She really didn't mean to hurt Rachel, but she had to get rid of her. The words Rachel spoke, looked a lot like Jaidy's words…

"_What the hell were you thinking?"_

_Surprised Quinn turned to Jaidy, who was looking furious._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_That stunt you pulled this morning. You could've been killed!"_

_Quinn smirked at the Latina's pissed off face and pecked her cheek softly._

"_I knew what I was doing, sweetie," she said and turned back to her work._

"_Quinn, just don't do that ever again, okay?"_

"_Okay, I'll try. But you have to understand, if I hadn't done it, that girl would've lost her leg."_

_Jaidy leant next to her against the storeroom, looking aside at the blonde medic._

"_I know, and you did good, but still…" her voice trailed off as she looked away._

_Quinn placed her hand on Jaidy's chin and lifted her head so she could look into her eyes._

"_I will be careful, I promise…"_

Quinn had started crying involuntarily, the memory off Jaidy was too hard to bear. She knew she was alone, so she let herself go. When she had come back, she had known it would be hard, but she didn't know if she could keep going like this. Maybe she should've listened to herself, she couldn't work like this. Shaking, she took in a few breathes to calm herself. She gave herself a mentally kick, of course she could work, this was all she lived for. But still, walking around here and missing the people she really wanted to see, was hard. Wiping away the tears she stared outside to the chopper. A single tear slipped her eye as she tried to lock the memories away. She didn't see the broad figure standing in the doorway, who looked sympathetic at her.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in the grass next to the building, she looked out over the mountains she loved so much. Quinn's words had hit hard on her and she had barely been capable of keeping the tears in, until she was here. Now had the tears dried up and was she wondering what she could do to help the blonde. It was obvious Quinn was hurt in a bad way. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to get it out of Joyce.<p>

"Here you are."

Rachel looked up and saw Jessica Ferrer approaching with two glasses filled with juice. She came sitting next to Rachel and handed her a glass.

"Thanks."

The two girls sat in silence, staring into the distance. At least, Rachel was. Jessica was staring at Rachel with a curious and worried look.

"So, what's going on? You look upset," she finally asked and took a sip of her juice.

Rachel putted down the glass and sighed.

"Quinn. We argued just now."

"You argued with Quinn Fabray? Wow." Jessica sounded impressed and the tiny brunette smirked.

"She won."

"Of course she did. She's Quinn Fabray."

"Yeah, I know."

Rachel looked back at the mountains and frowned. What Quinn had said didn't hurt as much as it did in high school, by now she was used to the name. It was more the way she said it. The tiny co-pilot took her glass and took a sip.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel looked aside Jessica, who nodded and looked curious. "How well do you know Quinn?"

Jessica fell silence for a moment, clearly thinking about the question.

"Not so good. Of course, we talked and stuff, but we weren't BFF's. No, she was that with Jaidy. Some even said it was more than that. I like Quinn, she's though, but nice."

"Who is Jaidy?" Rachel asked curious, the name sounded like a girl's name.

"You're replacing her," Jessica said darkly, her eyes fixed on the mountains. "She was co-pilot here."

"What happened?"

"They crashed on the south side. Only Quinn survived."

Rachel stared at her with open mouth, lost for words. Shocked she let Jessica's little story sink in. If Jessica was right and Jaidy did meant more to Quinn, then she could understand what the blonde was going through. Well, not quite understand, but she could imagine it.

"Before the crash, Quinn was really nice. She had humor, was nice and was always cheerful."

"Really? Quinn and humor? When we went to school, she was pretty much a bitch," Rachel said surprised.

"People can change, Rae," Jessica said and took her last sip.

"They sure can," the brunette mumbled.

Jessica stood up and looked down at Rachel, she frowned and bit her lip.

"Look, Rae," Rachel looked up at hearing the serious tone in Jessica's voice. "I don't know what happened between you and Quinn, but be careful with her, okay? She's been through a lot."

"I will," Rachel answered serious.

Jessica nodded and walked off. Rachel stared back at the mountains. Sure, she would careful with the blonde medic, if only Quinn wouldn't push her away. She understood Quinn had been through a lot, surviving a crash is not nothing, especially if you lost someone you liked. She could quite understand that. Determined, Rachel stood up. She would do anything to make Quinn love again. She really wanted to meet the Quinn she'd become after high school. Rachel shot one last look on the mountains she loved and walked back inside, intended to start to reach her new goal as soon as she could.

* * *

><p>She was half way her shift as Quinn walked into the WING-OP centrum. Jackie was busy checking out the weather for the next day, as Quinn leaned on the desk.<p>

"J?"

Now Jackie looked up and startled as she saw Quinn's red eyes and sorrowful look on her face. She quickly abandoned the weather and came standing next to Quinn. Worried, she wrapped an arm around the blonde who looked like she could start to cry at any second.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Jackie asked quietly.

"I screwed up. Again."

"What do you mean? Come, sit down."

She took Quinn behind the desk and made her sit down on a chair. She herself knelt down before Quinn, taking her hands in hers.

"Rachel. I…I called her names. Names I used back in high school. The pain in her eyes. I just can't…" Quinn voice broke, she really hated herself now for calling Rachel that. The brunette hadn't deserved in, not at all. She had deserved to get called names, not Rachel. Rachel, who had been so kind to her since she arrived her. Rachel, who had taken care of her when she couldn't. Rachel, who hadn't even recalled their time at high school.

"Why don't you tell what happened?"

Quinn took a deep breath, forcing the tears back.

"She called me out on our call out this afternoon. I know, it was risky what I was doing, but I knew what I was doing. Then, suddenly she asked if I would do that never again with that nice, soft voice of hers. I remembered Jaidy had asked me the same once and I just got rude to Rachel, just to get her out of the way. I didn't want her to see me cry again. She didn't have to see it," Quinn told her best friend, a single tear rolled down on her cheek. Jackie softly wiped it away with her finger. "I just hate myself for calling her the name she hates the most. Man Hands."

"Man Hands? How did you come up with that name? She has really delicate hands," Jackie exclaimed curious.

Quinn chuckled at Jackie's defence.

"I don't know. I think I was just jealous at her. She had Finn, was the best singer and had the most change of becoming a star. I wanted all of that too, except for Finn. You like her, don't you?"

Jackie hesitated for a second. "Yeah. First I was hesitant, she reminded me of Jaidy. But somewhere on the way, she grow on my. She really nice and kind."

"Yeah, she is. Always has been, actually. Yes, she acted like a diva back at school, but she was always nice," Quinn remembered.

Jackie smiled and stood up. She looked down at the blonde medic, who was staring blankly at the computer screen.

"You need to make up with her," she stated, making Quinn look up.

"I know and I will."

"Good. Now, get out of my chair, I've got work to do," the black haired WING-OP said jokingly.

Quinn grinned and stood up from the chair.

"There you go, majesty," she smirked and walked around the desk. "Hey, J?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Jackie just smiled. Feeling slightly better, Quinn walked out of the WING-OP centrum.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked to her mountain bike at the end of her shift. She was exhausted. They had had three more call outs, one was for a moron who had let on his fire and two were in serious trouble in the woods. But still she couldn't figure out why people went into the mountains at eleven in the evening.<p>

"See you tomorrow, Rachel."

Steve walked passed her to his car.

"See you tomorrow, Steve," she greeted him and putted on her helmet.

She just loved riding her bike. Of course, she could drive a car, but she preferred her bike. It was way healthier, and this way she could keep up her condition. She stepped onto her bike as a figure came out of the dark of the building and walked towards her.

"Rachel?"

**A/N: **Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far! Anyway, thanks all for reading, alerting and reviewing! I love you all very much for doing that, it makes me very, very happy!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you all for reviewing, adding to alerts and favorites, it really makes me happy! I fixed the bug Kahlan Lehane pointed me at, so I hope you won't get confused anymore ;) Okay, have fun reading the next chapter and please let me know what you guys think and also, let me know if you have any ideas for this story. Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

Surprised, Rachel turned around to face the one who called her. She frowned as she saw who it was.

"Quinn? What are you doing there?" she asked curious.

"I was waiting for you." Quinn walked up to the tiny brunette and stopped next to her. She met Rachel's questioning look and sighed. "I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have said it."

"No, you shouldn't have," Rachel agreed and felt anger boil up.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"I don't know if I can forgive you that easy. You called me that back in high school," Rachel suddenly spat. Quinn stared at her with big eyes, a little taken aback by the outburst.

"I…I'm sorry for that too, I'm terribly sorry. I was a confused teenager back then," the blonde confused quietly.

"So was I, but you never heard me calling names. People say you've changed, but to me you haven't changed even a bit."

Shocked Quinn looked up at the angry co-pilot who didn't look tiny at all anymore. Slowly, Quinn took a few steps back, still her eyes fixed on Rachel.

"I'm just trying to say I'm sorry," Quinn mumbled shyly.

"A little too late."

Rachel stepped on her bike and raced off. Flabbergasted Quinn looked after the getting smaller brunette. She had never seen her so angry. It felt like she was slapped across the face, but in a way she felt she deserved it. She'd been horrible, even now when they were supposed to work together.

"And, did you apologize?"

Jackie had come standing next to her, looking questioning at Quinn's confused face. Quinn sighed deeply and turned to Jackie.

"I did."

"And?"

"She got angry. She blamed me for still being the same bitch. And you know, she right," Quinn said, her voice broke. "I really wanted to make it up to her, but I guess I'm too late, just like she said."

"Give her some time. I think she's having a hard time having you around," Jackie suggested and walked to her car. Quinn followed her and leant against her car.

"I just don't get it. She was so nice the other day and now… I told you before, I deserve having Rachel yelling at me, but it doesn't make sense to me," the blonde wondered out loud and stared off in the darkness.

"Sweetie, I don't know either. Give her some time."

Quinn nodded quietly. Jackie stepped in her car and poked her head out of the window.

"Get some rest. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Quinn watched as Jackie drove off. She sighed and stepped in her car as well. She started her car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Like an idiot, Rachel raced down into the town. What the hell was she thinking, bursting out like that at Quinn? The blonde was making apologies and she just started yelling. She hated the things she said to the blonde medic and saw them hit home. How was she going to convince Quinn she wanted to help her? To fix her? Rachel shook her head and threw her bike in the stalling. She grabbed her keys and entered her apartment. It was small, but it was enough for her. She threw the keys on the table and took off her overall. In just her underwear she walked to her bedroom and pulled some sweet pants and a plain shirt of the chair. While looking in the mirror, she wondered why she had yelled like that at Quinn. Yes, the name calling had hurt her, but for God's sake, she was an adult now. She had dealt with the past a long time ago. So, why did it hurt so much again? Deep down, Rachel knew the answer. It had hurt so much, because she simply loved the blonde. Rachel didn't know if the word love was accurate, but at least she cared about Quinn. She closed her eyes and saw the broken and crying Quinn once again before her eyes. And now she had just made things worse by bursting out. Rachel laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.<p>

"O, I thought I heard you."

Jessica had appeared in the doorway. Rachel shared the apartment with Jessica, basically to split the rent, but somewhere along the road they had become friends.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not at all, I was still awake," Jessica said and plopped on Rachel's bed, studying her friends face. Rachel stared back, a bit confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the base?"

"Nope. Ned had taken over my shift. Last weekend I covered for him, so he could go out with Kim."

Kim was Ned's girlfriend and she also worked for the airforce. She was pilot of a fighter jet, they couldn't spend much time.

"Right," Rachel nodded and stared back at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Rachel squinted, the Italian girl always saw if something was up.

"Quinn tried to make up to me. I didn't even let her finish and started yelling at her," Rachel confessed sadly. She looked over at Jessica, who looked worried.

"Wow. Why did you?"

"I don't know. I…just started and couldn't stop. I don't know what do now. I wanted to help her, not to hurt her," the brunette said and looked back up at the ceiling. She felt so damn ashamed right now.

"You should make it up to her, like now."

Rachel shot up, like hit by lighting.

"Are you crazy? That's like suicide. She doesn't want to talk to me, especially not after tonight," Rachel protested and looked a bit shocked at the black haired woman. There was no way in hell she would be talking to Quinn now, she would be furious.

"Then it will be awkward tomorrow, you still have to work with her."

Rachel realized Jessica was right, she should make up as soon as possible. And maybe tomorrow, Quinn would've calmed down. She looked up as she noticed Jessica was looking meaningful at her.

"What? You mean right now?" Jessica nodded seriously. "But it's friggin' midnight," Rachel protested.

"I think she'll be awake. And the sooner you do it, the better."

The brunette knew Jessica was right, so she stood up. Quickly she pulled some clean clothes out of the closet and disappeared in the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back out, wearing jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Thanks, Jess."

"Gracie," Jessica smiled and settled on Rachel's bed. Rachel looked sarcastically at it.

"I see I'm not sleeping alone tonight?"

Jessica just smirked and shook her head. She waved at Rachel, who rolled her eyes.

"Right. See you later."

She walked out of the room, back outside.

* * *

><p>After a short drive, Quinn pulled up at her house. Through the windshield, she looked up at the old looking house. It was a cottage completely made of wood and made an ancient impression. Quinn got out of the car and took in the scent of wood. As she walked up to the cottage, she remembered she and Jaidy first had seen it. Jaidy had been in love with it and they decided to buy it. When she had died, Quinn refused to step foot in it and had stayed with Jackie until she had a job and apartment in Chicago. And now she was back. Of course, she had slept here last night, but she couldn't remember much of that night. She opened the door and stepped inside. She hit the light button and looked around. Everything was just as they left it. Slowly, Quinn walked through the house. On the couch laid a forgotten book and on a chair hung Jaidy's leather jacket. Quinn picked it up and smelled the scent. Tears sprung in her eyes as she noticed it still smelled like Jaidy. Quickly she hung it back and walked further. On the table laid an old newspaper, Quinn remembered she had been reading it that day. She picked it up, folded it and threw it in the trashcan. As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed the dishes and dirty plates were gone. She smiled, Jackie or Joyce must have done it. Tired, she leant against the sink and closed her eyes. For a second she processed everything, she just didn't know if she could live her. In this house there were so many more memories then at the base, she just didn't know if she could do it. She knew, she had to face her demons sometime, but she wasn't sure if she was ready yet. Her psychologist told her to take the time, but not to wait too long. Quinn just hated those people who were vague. She opened her eyes as she heard the doorbell ring. Curious she walked to the front door, wondering who would be outside at her door at this ungodly hour. She opened and the door revealed one Rachel Berry.<p>

"Hi," she said simply, looking sorrowful.

Quinn just looked confused and a bit sarcastically down at the brunette.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to see or talk to me, but I really needed to talk to you. You see, the longer I wait, the harder it will get for…"

"Do you want to come in?" Quinn interrupted her and opened the door more.

Smiling thankfully, Rachel stepped in and looked around. She had been in the cottage before, but last night everything was dark. She saw the tasteful decoration and recognized Quinn's style. She followed Quinn into the living room and sat down on a chair, while Quinn sunk into the couch. A silence fell between them, but Quinn didn't mind. She just liked the company, so she wouldn't have to face her demons this night.

"So, you wanted to talk?" she suddenly asked, startling the brunette. A small smile crept up her face, a startled Rachel looked cute.

"Yes. I know it's late," Rachel hesitated a bit.

"It's okay. I wasn't going to sleep soon," Quinn answered and leant back. Her eye fell on a picture of her and Jaidy and her breathing stocked a bit. Luckily, Rachel didn't notice.

"Okay. I wanted to apologize for yelling at you. I don't know what come over me."

The blonde observed Rachel for a few moments. She was fiddling with her fingers, clearly nervous. Her eyes were casted down.

"I kind of deserved," Quinn suddenly said and stood up. She just couldn't face that picture anymore. She walked over to the closet where she knew she had hid her stack of scotch. She pulled it out of the closet and grabbed two glasses. One glass she placed on the table before Rachel and poured in. She also poured in for herself and sat down on a chair next to Rachel. "I've been horrible to you," she continued and took a sip. "I was horrible at high school and now I'm horrible again. I should be the one to be sorry," she ended.

Rachel shook furiously her head. "No, you already apologized tonight. I was just being stupid."

"You know, I was surprised you only burst out now."

Rachel frowned surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been working for two days now. I expected you wouldn't talk to me at all. Instead, you took me home and put me to bed." At the last, Quinn chuckled a bit.

"Well, I've dealt with my past a long time ago. We're all adults now, right?"

"Yeah, we are."

Quinn took another sip. She wished she had dealt with her past, as Rachel put it. But she was afraid that would going to take a while. She emptied her glass and set it down. It was only then, she noticed Rachel hadn't drunk a sip.

"You still don't drink?" she asked surprised.

Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"No, that one time at school was more than enough," she answered laughing.

"Good for you."

Quinn reached for the bottle to pour in, but Rachel stopped her by catching her wrist.

"You have to fly tomorrow," the brunette remembered her softly.

Quinn looked at her quietly and realized Rachel was right. She had to be sober tomorrow, but she couldn't imagine how she could possibly go to sleep like this.

"You're right. Look, Rachel, I really wish I could start over with you."

"Why can't you?"

Quinn looked up surprised.

"You want that then?"

"Of course. The past is the past."

Quinn nodded and smiled a bit. She stared at the bottle once again, longing for another drink.

"You are so not going to take another glass after I'm gone," Rachel stated, taking the bottle of the table.

Amused, Quinn looked up at the tiny brunette.

"And, how are you going to do that exactly?" she asked.

Rachel frowned and suddenly her face lightened up.

"I guess I have to take it with me."

"Who said I don't have another bottle?"

"Quinn, don't do that," Rachel said softly. "It's not worth it."

"How do you know that? How do you know it isn't worth it?" Quinn suddenly spat, standing up quickly. Fierce she looked down at the tiny brunette, who sat there with her bottle of scotch in her hand.

"'Cause alcohol isn't the answer to your problem." Rachel was surprised at how calm she sounded. She looked up at the fierce looking Quinn and finally she saw a spark of the old Quinn.

"Who said I have a problem?"

"Quinn, I'm not blind."

"Rachel, just leave it, okay?" Quinn asked desperately.

"No. I have to know if you're an alcoholic, because you're flying in my chopper."

Quinn sunk down on the chair again, with her head in her hands.

"This was my first drink in months," she confessed quietly. "I've been clean for three months now, but it's just so freakin' hard to be here."

Two arms were suddenly pulling her into a hug and once again Quinn buried her face into Rachel's shoulders. But this time she was conscious and enjoyed the hug. She wrapped her arms around Rachel and cried softly. She wasn't kidding she couldn't without a drink. Back in Chicago it had been so easy. There she wasn't surrounded by all those memories and emptiness. Of course they had been there, but then they were locked secure in the far back of her head. Now the locks had been broken and had free passes.

"I know, but you're not alone, Quinn," she heard Rachel whisper.

For a while Quinn held on to the embrace. As soon as she felt calm enough, she broke the contact and looked up at Rachel.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you please take the rest with you? It's stacked in that closet."

Quinn pointed at the closet where she had pulled out the scotch earlier. Rachel stood up.

"Of course."

She walked to the closet and Quinn listened as Rachel took it all out. She dumped them in a bag and walked back to Quinn. She knelt down and looked up at the broken blonde.

"You'll be alright?" she asked quietly.

Quinn just nodded, she was too upset to speak.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel placed softly a kiss on Quinn's temple and left. Quinn stayed behind alone, taking in the emptiness she felt. Still it didn't hurt as much as before. She knew she wasn't alone, she knew she had Rachel now…

* * *

><p>The red and yellow chopper soared through the air early the next morning. Ned yawned loudly, which earned him a disapproval look from Steve.<p>

"Are you awake yet, Ned?" Ferdy asked jokingly.

"It wasn't me, it was Steve," Ned protested. Steve took a swing at Ned, but missed.

The bickering between the two brothers completely went by Quinn. She was staring out of the window, being quiet. She thought about last night, how it had been so hard to fall asleep without the alcohol in her body to ease the pain. Finally, at three o'clock she had fallen asleep. She had slept pretty restless, nightmares were haunting her.

"Quinn, you okay?" she suddenly heard Rachel's worried voice in her helmet.

"Yeah, just a bit sleepy," she answered.

"Attention everyone, we have reached the sector were the girl was last seen," Ferdy informed them.

Quinn looked back outside. The reason they were flying this early, even before the briefing, was a missing girl. She was only seven years and was last seen in this sector. Unfortunately for them she was wearing cameo clothes, so from here she was hard to see.

"Why didn't they have her wear a bright yellow shirt on or something?" Ned complained, while looking out of the window.

Quinn moved towards Ned and opened the cargo door. Ned looked at her a bit curious, he was the only one who was supposed to open the door. The blonde smirked at him and knelt down on her knees on the floor.

"This way we have better sight," she explained and the flight engineer knelt down next to her.

"Good thinking, Fabray," she heard Ferdy say as they flew across a huge forest.

Ned handed her a pair of binoculars and smiled at her. Behind them was Steve standing, he also was watching through a pair of binoculars. For the next thirty minutes they flew around in the sector without spotting the girl. The other team, who were flying over another section hadn't seen her either.

"She can't have gone this far," Rachel mumbled as she took over the steering from Ferdy.

"Well, it's hard to know, without knowing which direction she went," Steve noted dryly, checking the

infra-red radar. He had given up staring through binoculars as Ferdy had asked him to search with the radar.

"But she's only seven. How can she know what she's doing?" Rachel asked and Quinn noticed the co-pilot sounded a bit desperate.

"We're going to find her," she said, staring down at a depth underneath them. She really hoped the girl wouldn't have fallen into one of those. Suddenly her eye caught something down there. She stood up quickly and walked back to Steve.

"Steve, freeze that image and zoom in," she said urgently, pointing at the screen.

Steve obeyed and quickly froze the image and zoomed in. Quinn swallowed down a lump as she her suspicion came true. She eyed Steve for a second and stood up.

"Ferdy, can you fly back over the ravine?" she asked calmly. "I think we found her."

"No," she heard Rachel whisper.

Quinn focused at the task at hand and hooked herself up on the harness. She met Ned's scared eyes as she came standing next to him. She looked down and saw something small lying on the bottom of the ravine.

"There, at two o'clock," she pointed.

"I have visual," she heard Rachel say, she could hear the brunette was trying to stay calm.

"You ready?" Ned asked quietly, they all knew what the blonde medic would found on the bottom of the ravine. Quinn nodded and hooked the intercom off. "There you go."

Quinn felt herself lower into the ravine. She looked down as she got closer to the ground. Soon she hit the ground with her feet and hooked herself up. She waved at Ned he could winch up. A few meter away laid the girl, face down. Quickly Quinn ran to the girl and knelt down. The girl laid in a strange position, her legs were clearly broken. The blonde medic pushed her clothing aside and felt the girl's neck with shaking fingers. The girl's neck was cold to the touch, which wasn't a good sign. For at least five minutes Quinn sat there, praying for a pulse. She sighed and leant back as she didn't felt a pulse. She brushed away the hair from the girls face and saw the many scratches. Quinn stood up and waved at Ned he could winch them up. As she was hooked on the harness she took the girl in her arms and she got winched up, the girl's head fell lifeless backwards…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Once again I want to thank my loyal readers for their reviews. They really cheered me up and encouraged me to go on. So, here's another chapter. In this chapter clothing is a bit important, so you will find the link below this rambling ;) Just add the **'h' **to the **'ttp' **and **remove the spaces**.

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I think you guys know by now where to find the review button ;) They are very, very welcome. Enjoy!

ttp:/www. polyvore. com/night_out/set?id=39272341

**Chapter Six**

Sad over the loss of such a young life, Rachel sat in the empty locker room. She had just gotten out of the shower, after she had given the chopper a checkup and had fueled it. By the time she had reached the locker room, her crew was already in the bar. So there she sat, letting the silent tears out. The girl's parents had been waiting at the base and Quinn had told them the bad news. They had cried out and eventually had taken the girl home. She was always sad if they couldn't save someone, but this just wasn't far.

"Here you are."

The soft, husky voice made Rachel look up. In the doorway stood Quinn, looking worried down at her.

"Yeah, I had to shower," the brunette explained and fell silent.

Quinn walked up to her and came sitting next to her on the bench. For a while they sat in silence, both thinking of the little girl. Quinn still could feel the weight in her arms, see the scarred, but beautiful face. She looked aside at Rachel, who had still tears running down. In an impulse, Quinn wrapped her arm around the tiny brunette's shoulders.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

Rachel nodded and wiped away the tears. With sad eyes she looked up at the blonde medic, who looked sympathetically back at her.

"It's never easy to lose someone, especially not someone who was so young," Rachel said.

"No, it's not. But we were too late, Rach. It's not our fault."

"Maybe if we flew harder," the brunette argued weakly.

"We would've been too late anyway. She…had laid there for a couple of hours."

This broke Rachel completely and she slumped down against the blonde's chest. Quinn just stroked Rachel's back. She also felt bad about the death of the young girl, but she knew they were too late and they couldn't have done anything. She was just glad they found her anyway, so her parents could bury her and give her a proper funeral. After a while Rachel broke loose from the embrace and stood up.

"Feeling better?" Quinn asked and looked up at her. It was only then she realized Rachel was only wearing a towel around her body. Quinn flushed and looked down quickly. The tiny brunette looked absolutely stunning as she stood there, her hair still wet and her skin damp. Quinn swallowed hard, her throat had gone dry at instant.

"Yeah, thanks. How are you, after last night?" Rachel asked and picked up her overall from her locker.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You didn't look fine this morning. Have you slept at all?"

Quinn knew Rachel asked this out of concern, but it still annoyed her a bit. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Not so much," she confessed and looked back at the brunette, who still looked stunning. "But thanks for last night," she added and smiled a little.

"You're welcome. Thank you too."

"What for?" Quinn asked confused.

"For your comfort you just gave me."

With that, she turned and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked out of the hangar after the late briefing. She couldn't focus during the briefing, her mind kept wandering off to Rachel. She looked so freakin' stunning in just a towel. She has noticed before how beautiful the brunette actual was, but had not paid much attention to it. But now she had seen Rachel in that little clothing, she could only but noticing it. And now it looked like she just couldn't get rid of the image. Not that it was a bad thing, Rachel looked gorgeous. She smiled as she jumped in the chopper and sat on the floor of the chopper. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, leaning against the cargo door. Quinn thought back at the days at school as Rachel had put an effort in clothing better than the skirts and those hideous sweaters. Chuckling, Quinn shook her head. Rachel had definitely started to dress better, those jeans she wore last night looked great on her. From what Quinn had seen, the brunette had a nice ass. Shocked, she suddenly came to her senses. How could she be thinking like that about Rachel, or even watch her like that? She couldn't do that to Jaidy, it felt like cheating. The sadness suddenly hit her once again and she noticed she was sitting at Jaidy's favorite spot. She sprung up as hit by lightning and took a deep breath. She swore to herself she would never ever look or think about Rachel like she did. Still the image of Rachel wearing only a towel kept nagging in the back of her mind.<p>

"Quinn!"

She looked up as she heard her name calling. Edmund Wagner came walking towards her, smiling.

"Hey, Eddie," Quinn greeted him friendly and hugged him when he stood before her.

"Welcome back, blondie," he smirked.

Quinn smirked back and took a step backwards. She was glad to see her friend back, but it also made her a bit sad. Edmund took her in quietly.

"I heard you found the girl," he said, walking with her over the grass away from the chopper.

"Yeah, I did."

"Must be tough," the German noted and looked at the blonde.

He had to admit, she didn't look as broken and sad when she left, but she still wasn't the old Quinn he got to know. He knew she wouldn't be entirely the same and it looked like she was doing better. The blonde medic shrugged.

"It wasn't the first I couldn't save someone," she answered simply.

"But she was the first after your return."

Quinn fell silent and just nodded. She plopped on the ground and pulled up her legs against her chest. Edmund sat next to her, staying quiet. He could only guess how hard it was for Quinn to be back at the place she had so many memories.

"It's so hard to be back. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but…" Her voice trailed off and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"You miss them." Quinn nodded quietly. "I think it's brave you came back. You really have balls, Stretch."

Quinn chuckled and looked up at Edmund. She had missed him, more then she had thought. He always managed to make her laugh, he was her best friend.

"Thanks. I think I've borrowed them from you, Squirt," she joked and jumped up.

"Really?"

He also jumped up and chased after her.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in de canteen, looking at some maps sprawled out across the table. She was studying for her exam in a couple of weeks. She knew Ferdy would give the exam, so she wanted to be as prepared as she could be. She sighed as she heard Edmund's thundering laugh go through the building. She looked up and watched Quinn laughing came running in the canteen, trying to escape Edmund. Laughing. Quinn was laughing. Mesmerized, Rachel watched the blonde's face, all lit up. Finally, she saw the old Quinn she used to know. She watched as Edmund caught the blonde around her waist and twirled around. Rachel couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, she wanted to be the one to make Quinn laugh again. From the others, she had understood Edmund and Quinn were very good friends, but still, it should have been her. From behind her table in the back of the canteen, Rachel watched Quinn and Edmund sit down at a table not far from her. She could see the sadness return in the blonde's eyes and wanted to take her in her arms and… Rachel mentally kicked herself and bowed her head over the maps. She should focus, she had to pass this exam. Still she couldn't help her mind wondering off to the laughing Quinn. The blonde had looked so…happy for a moment. Rachel was glad to notice Quinn still had it, how brief it may have been.<p>

"You won't need these."

Before Rachel could do something, Ferdy ripped the maps from the table and folded them up.

"Hey, I do need them. I need to prepare," she protested and tried to grab the maps.

With just one hand, Ferdy stopped her and smiled at her. Rachel still tried to get a hold of the maps, but the black pilot was just too strong for her.

"Hobbit, stop fighting. Just, let yourself be surprised," he just said and let go of her.

"I hate surprises," the brunette pouted and with her arms folded she plopped on the couch next to Ned.

"You can bribe me, I know what he's up to," Ned offered and grinned.

Even before Ned could duck away, Ferdy hit him on the head with the folded maps. Hurt, Ned looked up and pouted.

"No, you're not and you don't," Ferdy threatened and with a warning look towards Ned, he sat down.

"Rachel, don't worry. You'll be fine," Quinn suddenly said.

She had turned in her chair and looked at the still pouting brunette. She knew how the brunette could be if she had to be surprised.

"Thanks."

Rachel relaxed a bit and looked over at Ned.

"Did the big, bald man hurt you?" she asked cooingly.

"Yes," Ned played along and pouted even harder.

"Oh, now it's my fault?" Ferdy protested, but Rachel saw he was holding back his laughter.

"Of course, you know it's always you, if you have done it, or not," Rachel answered and laughed.

Ferdy didn't hold his laughter long and soon the entire crew, including Edmund, was laughing. Suddenly the bell rang, there was another call out. Ferdy, Rachel, Ned, Quinn and Steve ran out of the canteen, leaving Edmund behind.

"Be safe!" he yelled after them.

* * *

><p>They were flying around through the Rockies for more than thirty minutes. Over the radio, Jackie had told them she'd received an in distress call from someone saying he was trapped on a ledge and couldn't get off it. So now they were flying around in search for this man.<p>

"Does anyone see anything that looks like someone in distress?" Ferdy asked a bit annoyed, he hated these call outs without good coordination's.

"Nothing here," Steve reported from behind the radar.

"Here neither," Quinn answered, she and Ned were looking through the open cargo door.

She could understand why Ferdy was so annoyed, she was a bit too. But still, she would rather fly out one time too much. It could save someone's live.

"Let's check out the next chain and then we'll return, okay?" Rachel suggested and Ferdy nodded.

"You can take over, it's good practice," Ferdy said.

Quinn smiled as she thought back of the studying Rachel earlier today. Rachel had always been one to get high rates at everything, so Quinn was glad the brunette was still so achieving. While looking at the scenery that slid past them, Quinn thought about the sad looking brunette earlier that morning. She had looked so sad, the blonde wanted to wrap her in her arms and never let her go. Once again she caught herself thinking about Rachel in another way then just friendship. For a moment she closed her eyes and reminded herself once again she wasn't being fair towards Jaidy. She took a deep breath and looked outside again.

After another fifteen minutes they decided to head back to the base, also due to the fact the fuel tank was almost empty. Halfway back, Jackie reported that the call was a fake and the person in question got a ticket.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Ned complained, leaning back in his seat.

"Look at the bright sight," Steve answered his brother and smirked.

"What bright sight?"

"Now you have more flight hours."

"Hmm, true," Ned admitted and content he stared back outside.

* * *

><p>Whistling a random melody, Quinn sat on her knees on the floor of the chopper, checking the medical supplies. She knew they hadn't been used this ride, but she still checked them. It would be a bit sloppy if she would miss something she really needed. So there she sat, whistling and she even felt cheerful. Suddenly she heard someone hop on the chopper, but she didn't stop whistling.<p>

"Hey."

Surprised Quinn stopped whistling as she recognized Ned's soft voice. She looked up and smiled at the younger man.

"Hey Ned," she greeted him.

"I…Do you have a second?" he asked, glancing at the unpacked medical bags.

"Yes, of course. What's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to say you did a great job this morning. I don't think I could've done it," he said, looking shyly down at his feet. Quinn thought he looked adorable, almost a look alike of that Rory kid back in high school.

"Thanks Ned. In time, you get adjusted to it, not able to save someone, but you never really get used to it."

"I know what you mean, it stays difficult."

Quinn nodded and started to pack up the medical bags. Ned stood up and kneelt down next to her and started to help her.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled, she appreciated his help.

Ned nodded quietly and the blonde sensed he had more on his liver, but she didn't. For a few minutes he stayed quiet, but suddenly he looked back up at her.

"I think it's brave you came back, after what happened," he said.

Quinn swallowed, noticing the sudden lump in her throat. It always took her by surprise when people started to talk about the blackest period in her life.

"Thanks," she said with a thick voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you."

Clumpsy, he patted on her shoulder as he saw the blonde's face, distort in agony. She took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together.

"It's okay," she tried to smile at him. "Thanks, Ned."

Ned nodded quietly, unsure of what to do with a crying chick and finished packing the bags. After he finished, he jumped out of the chopper. He was about to walk away, as he remembered something.

"Oh, Quinn?"

The blonde medic turned to face him, looking more relaxed.

"Yes?"

"The crew is going to grab something to drink in the pub later tonight. You want to come?"

"I'd love too."

"Great."

With that, Ned walked off, leaving Quinn behind. The blonde dumped the bags in their places and stood up. She jumped out of the chopper, closed the cargo door and proceeded to walk to the building, as Rachel came running at her from her left.

"Quinn, wait!"

Quinn stopped and watched as the brunette run towards her. A small smile crept up her face.

"Easy, tiger. I didn't know you had such a good condition," Quinn complimented as Rachel stood still next to her, without gasping.

"You're not the only one who trained her whole life," Rachel answered laughing. "So, did Ned invite you?"

"To the pub tonight? Yeah, he did."

"Dammit, he beat me to it."

Quinn smirked at Rachel disappointed face.

"Next time I'll say no to him."

"Ah, no, that's mean. The next time I have to be quicker."

Chatting away, the girls walked into the building.

* * *

><p>Rachel always loved this pub. It was cozy and comfortable and it was her and her crew's hangout after a hard day of work. And today had been hard, especially with that dead kid. She couldn't quite understand why their blonde medic was so relaxed about it, they couldn't save a child's life. Rachel figured Quinn had seen much worse.<p>

"Hey, I thought Quinn was coming to," Steve noticed the absence of the blonde.

"She said she would coming, but she wanted to stop at her house first," Rachel answered almost automatically.

Rachel and the rest had changed at the base, but Quinn hadn't had a spare set of clothes in her locker yet. Grinning, the brunette followed a game of dart between Ferdy and Ned. Ned was clearly losing, making him grumpier every time Ferdy hit the bull's eye.

"There she is," Steve yelled. "Our blonde angel." Clearly, he already had a few shots.

Rachel looked up to see a gorgeous Quinn walking towards their table. She briefly smiled at Ferdy and Ned and sat down next to Rachel. Rachel couldn't keep her eyes of Quinn from the moment she walked in. The blonde was dressed in a pair of jeans, a black top with a white doll and a jean jacket which made her look casual and stunning at the same time.

"Glad you could make it," Rachel said and smiled shyly at the medic.

Quinn just nodded and looked around the bar. Nothing had changed since the last time she was here…

_Quinn couldn't count the numbers of glasses scotch she had had. To be honest, she didn't care, she just wanted a refill. Begging, she looked up at Jason, the bartender._

"_Come on, give me another one. You know I'll pay," she begged him._

"_No, Quinn. You've had enough."_

"_Bastard."_

_Angrily she threw the glass against the wall and it broke in a thousand pieces. She watched and felt her heart was also broken into a thousand pieces. With tears streaming down her face, she stood up and tried to walk to the door. But the room was spinning and she was about to fall, as two strong arms caught her._

"_Wow, there. I think you had enough."_

_She looked up and recognized Edmund's face right in front of her. For a moment she just stared at him, then she started laughing hysterically._

"_It's all over, Eddie. It's done. I've lost her."_

_Her laughing ended in crying hard, companied with screams of agony. She collapsed and fell on her knees. She couldn't stop the stream of tears, nor the screaming. All Edmund could was hold her, crying softly with her…_

"You want to play darts?"

Quinn looked up and saw Ned's questioning face in front of her. She needed a moment to snap back to reality, but then she grabbed the dart arrows.

"I'll kick your ass," she said jokingly and stood up.

* * *

><p>Ferdy was looking at his crew from the bar, in his hand he held a drink. As he took a sip, he looked over at Quinn who was winning from Ned. He was glad she joined the crew, she really was good at her job. Setting down his glass, he took a deep breath and stood up from the bar.<p>

"Quinn, Ned, can you come over here for a second?"

Ned and Quinn abandoned their game curiously and came sitting back at the table. Ferdy didn't sit down, he was searching for words. He looked around the awaiting and questioning faces of his crew and decided there was no easy way to say it.

"I have something to tell you," he started.

"Yeah, I figured something like that," Steve joked, but shut his mouth as he met Ferdy's eyes.

"This morning I heard I've been transferred. I'm going to work at a base in New York," he told them quietly.

Everyone fell silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say about this.

"When are you leaving?" Rachel finally asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"Not before there is a replacer. They're setting up a new base and they asked me as the CO."

"So, you're getting promoted as well?" Quinn asked surprised, she was glad for Ferdy. She was sad to see him leave, but it was for a good cause.

"Yes."

"Well, congratulations are in order then. Although, I don't like to see you go," she said and stood up and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Me neither, but it's a change I can't miss."

"No, you definitely can't," Rachel agreed and congratulated him as well.

The rest of the crew also congratulated him and glad for their reactions, Ferdy sat down. It was only then he saw Rachel's troubled face. He grinned, he knew Rachel would be troubled and he knew exactly why she was troubled.

"What about my exam?" she asked, she looked questioning up at the black pilot.

"Don't worry. I'll take your exam. I'm not gone that soon," he winked and stood up. "Ned, want to have another round of darts? I'll let you win."

Like a young dog, Ned ran to the darts. Rachel looked after them and sighed.

"I'm gonna miss him," she sighed and took a sip of her coke.

"We all are," Steve answered and stood up. "Another refill?"

Quinn and Rachel nodded and he walked away.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later, most of the crew had went home, only Quinn and Rachel were still in the pub. Quinn was sitting at the bar, sipping of her scotch. Behind her, Rachel was chatting with some bloke from town. Once again, Quinn's mind went back in time…<p>

_With stretched out hands, Ralf came walking down to their usual table, were Quinn and Joachim were sitting._

"_I finally won from Jaidy," he declared cheerful and laughed._

"_I let him win," Jaidy smiled and sat down next to Quinn._

"_You did not. I won fair and square," the pilot protested and sat down as well._

"_Somehow I doubt that," Joachim mocked him, earning him a push against the shoulder._

_Smiling, Quinn followed the bickering, placing her arm around Jaidy's back. She felt truly happy, she had the best job and amazing friends who for the most part replaced her family. They were her family and she was theirs. She smiled as she felt Jaidy gave a chaste kiss on the cheek and once again she felt blessed._

"I thought we had an agreement."

Rachel's soft voice pulled her out of her thoughts and Quinn looked up, feeling slightly guilty with the scotch in her hand.

"I just needed one," she whispered.

Rachel nodded quietly and moved in a bit towards the sad blonde.

"Please, let me fix you," she whispered.

Carefully, the brunette wiped away the tears from Quinn's face. She wished she could wipe the sadness from the blonde's eyes. Softly, she placed a kiss on the blonde's temple. With closed eyes, Quinn leant in on the kiss. She looked up and suddenly grazed the brunette's soft lips. Surprised, Rachel let it come over her. The kiss was soft and tender and Rachel missed the presence of Quinn's soft lips as Quinn suddenly broke the kiss. Broken and torn she looked away from Rachel.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

With one movement, Quinn emptied her glass and fled out of the pub, leaving an astonished Rachel behind…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: In this chapter will be a graphic scene of cutting, so I have to warn you all. After that is said, thanks all for reading and reviewing, they made me once again really happy! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter Seven**

Crying her eyes out, Quinn ran home. She didn't care she had to leave her car at the pub, she was in no state of driving. How on earth could she have kissed Rachel? How could she do that to Jaidy? It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. Finally, she reached her apartment and went inside. She grabbed Jaidy's leather jacket and dived on the couch. Curled up to a ball, she sat there with Jaidy's jacket in her hands, taking in her scent.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried out over and over again.

Quinn was rocking back and forwards while tears streamed down her face. She hated herself so much. It hurts so much to be here without Jaidy, not being able to touch her once more or to talk to her. Quinn wished there was a way to let out the pain, to just numb the hurting emptiness in her chest. In a fluent movement, she stood up from the couch and with Jaidy's jacket still in her hand she walked up the stairs. As if in a daze, Quinn walked into the bathroom and opened the top drawer. There, in the back lay what she was looking for. She pulled out a fresh pack of razorblades and opened it. Jaidy's jacket fell to the ground as Quinn picked up a fresh blade. She looked at it and felt the sharp side with her fingertip, it was sharp. For a second she hesitated and thought of the kiss with Rachel, how good it had felt. Guilty hit her hard, directly followed by the sadness and the hurting emptiness in her chest. No longer hesitating, she pressed down the blade against the skin of her arm. As the first stream of blood ran over her arm into the sink, she stared in awe at the blood and sensed the burning pain. Still she felt it wasn't enough, she needed to feel more pain. She dragged the blade several times over her skin, the cuts got deeper and deeper. As she felt light headed, she dropped the blade and sat down on the cold floor, her back against the tiles. Through her tears she watched the blood drop on the floor, forming a small puddle next to her…

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour earlier<em>

Flabbergasted, Rachel leant against the bar. Quinn fucking Fabray had kissed her, on the lips. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, still tasting the sweet taste of Quinn's lips, with a flavor of scotch.

"You need a drink?" Liv, the bartender asked grinning.

Liv's voice brought Rachel back to reality, the blonde had storm off, pretty upset. She pushed herself of the bar, looking at the slightly tinted girl behind the bar.

"No, thanks, Liv," she said and walked towards the door.

"Then I'll put in the tap then?" Liv asked, looking after the brunette.

"Please. Thanks, Liv."

Rachel grabbed her jacket, waved at Casey behind the DJ booth and stormed out of the bar. Once she reached the parking lot, she noticed Quinn's car still stood there. Rachel figured the poor girl walked home. She grabbed her bike from the wall and raced at the direction of Quinn's house over the now familiar road. A little gasping for air, she stopped at Quinn's cottage. As she walked up the cottage, she noticed the door was open. Cautious, she walked inside, closing the door softly behind her. She walked into the empty living room. Doubting what to do, Rachel stood there for a few minutes. Something didn't feel right, Quinn was way to upset when she left.

"Quinn?" she asked softly, she didn't receive an answer.

Quietly, she walked up the stairs. She knew she shouldn't do this, but she just wanted to know if the blonde medic was alright, nothing more. She reached the top of the stairs and didn't know what to do, she couldn't just barge into Quinn's bedroom. Suddenly her eye caught the light in the bathroom and she didn't hear any water run. Slowly, Rachel walked towards the closed door and listened. She didn't hear anything and slowly she pushed open the door. As soon as she stepped into the bathroom, she saw the blonde sitting on the floor with her eyes half closed. Rachel stepped closer and it was only then she saw the blood. Her eyes trailed up Quinn's body and saw the cuts on the blonde's arm, some were still bleeding. Quickly, she grabbed a towel and knelt down next to Quinn. Firmly, she pressed the towel against the wounds and hoped, no prayed, the girl hadn't lost too much blood. Quinn's head turned at the touch and she looked down at her arm, still a bit in a daze.

"Quinn?"

When the blonde didn't respond, Rachel was afraid the blonde was in shock. Pressing down on the cuts, the brunette tried to look Quinn in the eyes.

"It's okay. I'm here," she said in an offer to calm the girl down.

Carefully, Rachel took away the towel and saw the bleeding had stopped. Some of the cuts did need bandages.

"Come, let me help you."

Rachel helped the taller girl up and walked her to her bedroom. She sat the blonde down on the bed and went in search for the first aid kit. Finally she found it in the bathroom and her eye caught the blood on the floor. She made a mental note she would clean that up later. She rushed back to the bedroom, where Quinn hadn't moved a muscle. Rachel knelt down before the blonde medic and opened the first aid kit. Luckily it was a comprehensive one, so quickly she found the butterfly band aids and carefully placed it on one of the deepest cuts. In a reflex, Quinn pulled back her arm and seemed to snap out of her daze.

"Easy, I need to bandage it, so it won't start bleeding again," Rachel explained and softly pulled back Quinn's hand.

She felt Quinn freeze under the touch and quickly Rachel placed the band aid on the cut. Out of the first aid kit she took some gazes and placed them on the other cuts. She wrapped the bandage around Quinn's arm.

"It hurts," Quinn whispered suddenly, looking down at Rachel's act. "Please, make it stop," she begged and looked down at Rachel with such a sadness, Rachel all wanted to do was to wrap the girl in her arms and never let go.

"I know it hurts. It'll be alright," the brunette cooed.

"No, it won't. I've lost her forever and it'll never be alright," Quinn snapped and started crying.

It was only now, Rachel realized the blonde wasn't talking about the cuts. She was talking about the grief.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't stay here. Not in this house, hell, not even in this town."

Rachel stood up and came sitting next to the crying girl. She wrapped her arm around Quinn and held her tight. She felt the other girl trembling against her body and could feel her pain. After a while, Quinn's crying subsided and as Rachel looked aside, the blonde had her eyes closed. The tiny brunette lifted Quinn up and laid her down in bed. For a few seconds she looked down at her previous tormentor and realized the woman was no longer the girl back in school anymore. Softly, Rachel picked up the first aid kit and walked to the door.

"Please, don't leave me."

The husky, soft voice made Rachel look back and saw Quinn looking desperately at her.

"I won't."

She sat the first aid kit at the ground and crawled into bed next to Quinn. The blonde nestle herself against the tiny brunette's body and Rachel wrapped her arms around the trembling girl. Suddenly she knew how she could calm down the blonde. Softly, scared to sing too loud, she started to sing.

**Rachel**

_I'll sing it one last time for you__  
><em>_Then we really have to go__  
><em>_You've been the only thing that's right__  
><em>_In all I've done_

_And I can barely look at you__  
><em>_But every single time I do__  
><em>_I know we'll make it anywhere__  
><em>_Away from here_

_Light up, light up__  
><em>_As if you have a choice__  
><em>_Even if you cannot hear my voice__  
><em>_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder, Louder__  
><em>_And we'll run for our lives__  
><em>_I can hardly speak I understand__  
><em>_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_To think I might not see those eyes__  
><em>_Makes it so hard not to cry__  
><em>_And as we say our long goodbyes__  
><em>_I nearly do_

_Light up, light up__  
><em>_As if you have a choice__  
><em>_Even if you cannot hear my voice__  
><em>_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder, Louder__  
><em>_And we'll run for our lives__  
><em>_I can hardly speak I understand__  
><em>_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_Slower, slower__  
><em>_We don't have time for that__  
><em>_All I want's to find an easier way__  
><em>_To get out of our little heads_

_Have heart, my dear__  
><em>_We're bound to be afraid__  
><em>_Even if it's just for a few days__  
><em>_Making up for all this mess_

_Light up, light up__  
><em>_As if you have a choice__  
><em>_Even if you cannot hear my voice__  
><em>_I'll be right beside you dear_

As she stopped singing, she looked down at Quinn. She had her eyes closed and her breathing was steady and shallower. Rachel herself closed her eyes, feeling tears burn. She hated to see Quinn like this, she hated to see the former strong cheerleader so broken. The last time she had seen Quinn like this had been when Finn had found out he wasn't the father, but even then she hadn't looked so broken like now. Quietly, Rachel cried for the girl in her arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel woke up alone and in a strange bed. Disorientated, she needed a moment to realize where she was. She was at Quinn's and… She shot up and looked frantically around her. Quinn wasn't here. She rushed out of bed and ran to the bath room. Rachel took a relieved breath as she found the bath room empty. She heard noises down stairs, so she decided to go down stairs. She entered the kitchen and smiled at the sight. Quinn was already dressed in her uniform and it looked damn hot. It looked she was making breakfast for the two of them.<p>

"Good morning," Quinn greeted her and set down a mug of coffee and a plate with scrambled eggs and bread on the counter.

"Morning," Rachel said back and sat down at the counter.

Soon, Quinn joined her and silence fell down between them as they ate. Neither of them knew what to say, Quinn looked clearly ashamed. Rachel eyed once again Quinn's uniform and looked up at the blonde.

"Wait, are you going to work today?" she asked surprised.

Quinn shrugged and looked down at her mug. "Why not? I'm not sick or something," she said.

The brunette needed a second to wrap her head around that one.

"But, last night you were a wreck," she protested and looked down at Quinn's arm.

Quinn saw the brunette glaring and pulled back her arm, so the bandage wouldn't be visible. She knew she was a wreck, but she wanted to work. She wanted to fly and save lives. She needed to. If she wouldn't go to work, she knew she'd turn crazy.

"I'm fine now, Rach. Last night…" her voice trailed off as she thought back at last night. She just couldn't believe she had done it.

"Last night you hurt yourself, you can't take that lightly," Rachel whispered and reached out to place her hand on Quinn's arm.

The blonde pulled back as soon Rachel's hand landed on her arm and stood up.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Fine."

Surprised, Quinn whirled around to face Rachel. She had never ever in her life seen Rachel give up so easy.

"Really?"

"Yeah. For now. Eventually we will talk."

Quinn groaned, she could have known. Rachel wasn't one to let go so easy.

"Fine. You done? We're late."

Rachel quickly took her last sip coffee and ran after Quinn, who was already outside.

* * *

><p>All day long, Quinn had been trying to avoid Rachel. Of course, they had to fly out a couple of times, but that was different. That was professional, nothing more. In the chopper, Rachel couldn't have a chance of talking to her. So now she was hiding in a by now familiar spot, namely in the chopper. She just sat in her chair, looking out of the window. Her mind went back to last night. She never imagined she would be capable of doing that. Unconsciously, her hand stroked her bandaged arm. She remembered the stinging pain and then the relieve she had felt. It hadn't taken away all her inner pain, but it was something. But she knew it was wrong, it was very wrong to do. She knew she should talk about it, about the grief and the pain. She had to deal with the loss, but she just couldn't do it. She just couldn't talk about her, without suffering the consequences. She also knew that cutting wasn't the solution, but it helped. It helped to deal with all of this.<p>

"Hey you."

Quinn looked up and saw Joyce standing outside the chopper. The blonde smiled weakly at her and Joyce climbed into the chopper. In Indian style she sat down on the floor and looked up at the sad looking Quinn.

"How are you doing, girl?" Joyce asked softly.

Quinn bowed her head, she actually didn't want to talk about it. She sighed and stared back outside, doubting if she would answer. But on the other hand, it was Joyce, her best friend.

"Not so good," she answered quietly and looked back at the red head.

"How come?"

Of course, Joyce wanted to know. Joyce always wanted to know if something was up. It wasn't like Joyce was curious or out to get gossip, she just was concerned. Normally, Quinn didn't mind, she told Joyce everything. Joyce was also the only one who knew about her and Jaidy. But Quinn didn't know if she was ready to talk about all of this. She felt so confused.

"Did something happen between you and Rachel?"

Surprised, Quinn looked at Joyce.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, Rae is grumpy all morning and Rae is never grumpy," Joyce explained.

Quinn nodded and decided to tell Joyce.

"Something did happen," she started. "Last night at the bar, I kissed her. I kissed someone else, Joyce. It felt so wrong, like I was cheating."

Ashamed, Quinn looked away from the red head, barely able to stop the tears that threaten to roll down her cheek. She heard Joyce sigh and shift. Suddenly she felt a hand on her good arm and looked up at Joyce.

"But, sweetie, you weren't. She's not going to come back, if you kiss someone else or not."

"I know, but it still felt wrong."

Joyce stood up and wrapped her arms around the blonde medic, who had been her friend for so long.

"What are you going to do about Rachel? What did she say about the kiss?" Joyce asked.

"I don't know, I ran off."

"O. Have you spoken to her afterwards?"

"Yeah, sort of. She came to my house last night. It's unbelievable, every time she finds me when I'm the most vulnerable," Quinn said and smiled a little.

"Well, it's good you have someone you can go to if you feel bad," Joyce stated.

She was a bit sad Quinn wouldn't come to her, but she could understand. Joyce had witnessed her at the worst and the blonde needed someone who hadn't. She knew they were still friends. Suddenly Quinn stood up and stood at the edge of the floor, leaning against the cargo door.

"You don't understand. Rachel and I have a history. A history that isn't that nice. I used to torment her really bad. I don't want her to see me like this, I want her to see me strong, happy. I want to be friends with her, not relying on her like I do now."

She turned to Joyce, her eyes casted down. She really wanted to be friends with Rachel, but she couldn't do that now all her feelings were all over the place. There was no way she could be attracted to Rachel, her feeling were just playing tricks on her.

"Rachel doesn't mind, I think. She cares about you. Sometimes, I see her stare at you with a worried glance."

The blonde's face softened a bit and a small smile crept up her face.

"Really?"

Joyce stood up and laid her hands on Quinn's shoulder. Joyce was much smaller than the blonde, but she could look Quinn in the eyes.

"Yes. And you need someone to care about you. It's time for you to let someone care."

Quinn fell silent after those words. She knew Joyce was right, she should stop fighting. But something was stopping her.

"I think I blew it by kissing her. I don't think she appreciated it," she mumbled quietly.

"Have you asked her?" Quinn shook her head. "Then you don't know."

"What do you suggest then? Ask her? No, I think it's wiser to keep distance."

Quinn nodded to punctuate her words. She believed that if she kept distance, her crazy feelings for Rachel would subside eventually.

"If you think that's the solution. Look Quinn, you can't stop or hide your feelings."

Joyce let her go and jumped out of the chopper. Confused, Quinn looked after her. She knew Joyce was right, you can't stop feelings. She had tried it before with Jade, she refused back then to acknowledge she loved a woman. And now she refused to acknowledge she loved Rachel. She shook her head at that thought, she agreed with herself she wouldn't think about the tiny brunette like that. But she knew she broke that agreement when she had kissed the brunette…

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the canteen, staring outside with her thoughts back at last night. Of course, she had been surprised when Quinn had kissed her, but she knew all along that was the only thing she'd ever wanted. Then the medic had pulled back and Rachel missed those lips immediately. Half an hour later, she had found the blonde in her bath room, bleeding from her wrist. Rachel hoped Quinn wasn't planning on suicide or something, 'cause she knew she couldn't live without her. Through the window, Rachel saw Quinn standing in the chopper, leaning against the cargo door. Mesmerized, the brunette stood up, walked to the window and looked at the blonde. She looked so damn broken again. Rachel knew she would do anything to fix her, to make her whole again.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to studying?"

Steve's voice sounded really close by and Rachel swirled around. She smirked at him.

"What's the point without maps? Ferdy isn't going to give them back," she said and walked back to the couch.

"That's because you won't need them!" Ferdy answered and smirked at her.

Rachel was about to reply as the alarm bell sounded through the building. Rachel, Steve, Ned and Ferdy jumped up and ran to the locker room. When Rachel arrived in the locker room, Quinn was already chancing.

"You're quick," Rachel complimented her and Quinn just smiled at her. She grabbed her helmet and the small medical bag, she ran out of the locker room. Rachel and the rest followed her quickly.

* * *

><p>Soon they arrived at the crash site. On one of the ways up the Rockies, a car had rode through the crash barrier and hung now with the nose in the direction of a deep ravine. The crew was the first to arrive at the scene and after Ferdy had put the chopper on the road, Quinn, Ned and Steve jumped out. Quinn overlooked the scene and sighed. A few locals had been gathered at the scene and were looking down at the car. Disaster tourists, Quinn didn't like them very much. She looked around, but didn't spot the red truck of the fire department yet, she could hear the sirens in a distance.<p>

"Just leave it to the fire department to be late," she sighed and started walking towards the car.

Ned followed her grinning, while Steve grabbed the climbing ropes out of the chopper. Cautiously, Quinn climbed down next to the car and tried to look inside. Behind the wheel sat a young man, leaning forward over the wheel. Quinn tried to get next to the driver's door, but it was too steep.

"Sir? Can you hear me?" she yelled, but didn't get a response.

From where she stood, she saw the man was bleeding heavily from his head and was non-responsive. She tried to open the door, but as soon as she pulled, the car started to shift.

"Hey you, get away from there."

Quinn looked up and sighed. It was Ben freakin' Dogerty. She knew him from her time here, he was an aspirant commander. It looked like he took over the job from the old Bob Harrison. She gave one last look at the man and climbed back, she needed a rope anyway.

"Nice to see you again, Dogerty," she greeted him as soon she was back on the road.

Ben Dogerty turned around and groaned.

"Quinn fuckin' Fabray. I thought you left," he asked harshly.

"I'm back. So, when can I go in?"

"As soon as we secured the car. Please, step back," he requested and turned back to his men, starting to bark orders.

Shaking her head, Quinn walked back to her crew, she knew she couldn't anything now. She saw Rachel and Ferdy had come out of the chopper as well and Quinn came standing next to Rachel.

"Well, that was harsh," the co-pilot noted, apparently she'd overheard Quinn and Ben's conversation.

"He hasn't changed, that's for sure," Quinn shrugged and watched as the firemen started to secure the car.

"You didn't mind he said it that…harsh?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Nope. It's better than all the sympathetic looks and words," the blonde stated simply.

With her arms crossed, she looked at the progress the men made. Impatiently she tapped with her foot as she watched they hooked up the ropes to the red truck and dragged them to the car.

"This is taking way to long, that man is dying."

She grabbed the rope out of Steve's hand and walked to the edge. At the same time she hooked the climbing rope to her harness and attached the rope to the crash barrier.

"Fabray, what do you think you're doing?" Dogerty yelled at her and walked at her with big steps.

"Trying to save a man's life. What are you doing?" she asked him sharply.

"Trying to not get you and that man killed. Give us some space. Now."

He pushed her back and she watched as the car slowly got pulled up. Suddenly her eye caught something wet dripping out of the car. Before her eyes, one of the bystanders threw away his cigarette and the wetness caught fire. Almost immediately the car also caught fire.

"Get away there," Dogerty yelled at his men and they fled away to get the hoses to put out the fire.

Quinn watched as the flames got higher and higher and almost reached the man. She looked back and saw the firemen were unrolling the hoses. She knew they would never be in time.

"No!" Quinn yelled and pushed Dogerty away.

She sprinted to the car, which was pulled up halfway. She pulled open the door and dragged the man out of the car. Just as she had him out, the car blew up…

**A/N: **The song is 'Run' by 'Snow Patrol'. Please let me know what your thought as are, reviews are really welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm sorry that this is a rather short update, but I felt this was the right ending for this chapter. I hope the next one will be longer. O, and for those who are wondering who Liv and Casey are, you will find out in later chapters, I promise. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, they made me very happy! Enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter Eight**

Coughing, Rachel stood up. She, like the others, had been thrown to the ground, due to the explosion. She still was a little deaf as she looked around, but she could hear the screaming. She started walking around, searching for Quinn. On her path through the fragments of the car, she helped people up. Finally her eye caught the blonde and ran over to her. She knelt down next to Quinn, finding her unconscious.

"Quinn?"

Careful, she shook Quinn's shoulder and the blonde slowly woke up. Disillusioned, Quinn looked at Rachel's worried face and saw the chaos.

"What happened?" she asked with a hoarse voice as she scrambled up.

"The car exploded. You okay?" the tiny brunette asked worried and laid a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Yeah, just a bit deaf. You okay?"

Rachel just nodded and looked down at the man beneath Quinn. Quinn followed her glare and swore softly as she placed her fingers on his neck.

"He's gone."

"Fuck."

Surprised, Quinn looked up at Rachel as she cursed out loud. She wasn't used to Rachel swearing.

"Come on, we have work to do."

She stood up and pulled Rachel up as well. They started to walk around to help the wounded people around the place. Rachel knelt next to a heavy bleeding fireman, lying on his back with his eyes closed. She examined him quickly, realizing he was heavily injured.

"Quinn, can you come over here?" she yelled at the blonde who was sitting a few feet away.

Quinn looked up, nodded and came to her. "What is it?"

She looked down at the fireman and took Rachel's place. She also examined him, but a bit better.

"He has a hard abdomen, is non-responsive and has multiple wounds. From the looks of it he also has broken a few bones. He needs to go to the hospital, stat," she said, looking up at Rachel.

"I'll find Ferdy and Ned," she said and ran away.

Soon, they had lifted the man on a stretcher and the paramedic of the fire department had joined them to evacuate the man. Quinn was looking after the chopper as a fireman taps on her shoulder.

"I need your help, doc," he said.

He led her to the red truck and only now, Quinn saw it had tipped over and lay on its side. The man led her further to the back and in horror she stood still. Under the truck laid Ben Dogerty, both his legs laid underneath it. They were trying to lift the truck.

"No, don't lift yet. He will bleed to death," she warned him and she knelt next to him.

Half-conscious, he looked up to her and groaned.

"Not you," he growled and looked back at his men. "Lift that damn truck up," he barked at them.

Immediately, they started to lift again, not wanting to obey their commander orders.

"Stop it. Ben, if we lift this truck now, you'll bleed to death," she urged him and quickly took his vitals.

"Get away from me, woman," he growled again, but started already to get weaker.

"Look, I know you don't like me, but right now, I'm all you have. I'm going to help you, okay? You will get out of this."

She didn't say she didn't know how he would come out of this. By the looks of it, the truck pretty much crushed his legs, but she didn't know how badly.

"You," she pointed at the man who brought her here. "Get my medical bag and check if the chopper is back yet," she ordered him and the man ran away.

She directed her attention back at Ben, who had closed his eyes. Worriedly, she bowed over him and checked quickly if he was still breathing.

"Ben? Ben, open your eyes. Stay with me, buddy," she begged him.

"I'm not your buddy," he growled and opened his eyes, looking pissed. "When are you going to lift that damn truck up?" he asked demandingly.

"As soon as it's safe."

"And that will be when I'm dead, right?" he said sarcastically.

"No, I won't let you die," she said and looked up as the fireman came back with her medical bag. "Thank you."

"The chopper is on its way," he said and Quinn nodded.

She opened the medical bag and hooked Ben up to the portable heart monitor. As soon as it worked, she went in search for the tourniquets she needed. As soon as she found it, she turned back to Ben.

"I'm going to ties these around your legs really tight, okay?"

"You are not going to touch me, woman," he barked, almost biting her head off.

Quinn started to feel irritated, she knew why Ben was being so stubborn, but all she wanted was to save his life.

"I'll have to, Ben. Otherwise you'll die," she said and without paying attention at his protests, she started to tie the tourniquet around his leg.

But as she reached his other leg, Quinn noticed there wasn't a place to place the tourniquet. The truck laid way to high up, it was almost resting on his hip. She bit her lip, she didn't know what she could do now. The only way to reach his leg, was to lift the truck a bit, so she could slip underneath it. But if they lifted the truck, there would be a big chance of Ben bleeding out.

"We have to lift the truck a bit," she said with a thick voice.

"What?" Ben protested as he noticed the tourniquet in Quinn's hand. "Aren't you supposed to tie that around my leg?" he asked, he started to sound scared.

"Yes, but I can't place it around your left leg, the truck lies to high," she explained calmly.

"But if you lift it…" his voice trailed off, he looked really scared.

"I'm going to be honest with you, there is a risk you won't make it. You have what we call Crush Syndrome," she told him, she knew he knew what it was.

"No," he gasped and turned away his face. "You can't lift," he said, his voice thick with tears.

"If we don't lift, you'll die."

"But if you do lift, I can die too? Is that what you're trying to say?" he asked, turning his face back to her.

"Yes, but I try to be as quick as I can, I promise," she said to him.

For a moment he was still, he thought through his options. Behind her, Quinn heard footsteps and as she looked up, she saw Rachel coming around the corner. She saw her mouth drop in horror, but closed it quick. She stepped forward and looked at Quinn.

"You need a hand?" she asked and knelt down.

"Yes. We have to lift the truck a bit to wrap the tourniquet around his leg. I want you keep an eye on Ben, okay?"

Rachel nodded and moved to the other side of Ben, blocking his sight of his men. Quinn looked at Ben, who still hadn't said anything.

"Ben?"

He turned his head to face her, he looked terrified. Trying to reassure him, she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"You sure you can do it?" he asked and Quinn nodded. "Okay then."

Quinn looked up at the men and nodded at them.

"Start lifting slowly, okay?"

She watched as the truck slowly got lifted up. As soon as she saw an opening, she slipped her arm underneath. The first thing she felt was wet and as the truck lifted further, she saw his complete leg was crushed, there was no place to place the tourniquet. The men still lifted the truck and suddenly the blood squirted from underneath the truck right into the air.

"Lift up, quickly! We have to get him from underneath it!" she yelled as she realized what was going on.

"His pulse is dropping," Rachel screamed at Quinn.

The men lifted the truck further up quickly and Quinn and Rachel pulled Ben from underneath the truck. Both his legs were shattered, but right now Quinn needed to stop the bleeding. Rachel handed her gazes as she still eyed the monitor.

"Pressure is dropping quick, Quinn," she said softly, around them stood half the fire team.

Quinn just nodded and exerted pressure on the bleeding, but the blood gulped over her hands. She grabbed more gazes.

"Come on, Ben. Don't give up," she mumbled as she eyed the monitor, his pressure was still dropping.

Grim, she pressed hard down on his leg, she needed to save him. No matter how much they disliked each other, he didn't deserve to die like this.

"Cardiac arrest," Rachel suddenly yelled and started heart compressions.

"You! Help her," Quinn nodded at one of the men.

Immediately, he knelt down and started mouth to mouth. In her head, Quinn ran through the options she had. There was no way in hell she could see if she could fix the bleeder, all she could do was keep pressing and pray. Minutes passed without changing. The blonde saw Rachel was getting tired, her heart compressions got shallower.

"Switch positions," she ordered through her teeth.

Rachel switch with a fireman and shifted away. She took gaze out of the bag and helped Quinn to press down at the wound. Another ten minutes passed and he still was in cardiac arrest. The men who were performing heart compressions, stopped their actions and looked sad down at their commander.

"Keep going," Quinn ordered them harshly, she wasn't ready to let Ben go. He would make it.

"He bled out, Quinn," Rachel said softly, as she released the pressure on the bleeding.

"No."

The blonde pushed aside the men and started the compressions again. Grim, she stared at the monitor. He would make it, he was strong. She wouldn't let him die, she promised him. The adrenaline kicked in once again and she pushed down his chest as hard as she could, she thought she heard a few ribs break. She didn't care, as long as she could keep his heart going.

"Quinn."

She felt soft hands on her hands and with tears streaming down her face she looked at Rachel's sweet face. Slowly she slumped down, letting go of Ben.

"No," she cried out.

She looked down at him and knew he was gone. She took a deep breath and wiped away the tears as she stood up. Rachel stood up as well, eyeing her concerned.

"Cover him up, please," she said with a soft voice.

She picked up her bag and walked away, leaving the body behind her. Rachel quickly followed her and briefly squeezed her shoulder. Quinn didn't acknowledge she felt it, but Rachel knew she did. The blonde was just grieving, all over again. As they reached the crash scene, they saw the most wounded had been evacuated or were helped by the ambulance nurses.

"Come, let's go home," Rachel said and led her to the chopper, where the crew was waiting.

Without saying a word, Quinn climbed into the chopper, closely followed by Ned and Steve. Soon they were up in the air, heading down to the base.

* * *

><p>With her head hung down, Quinn sat lonely in the locker room. She was wearing her red cargo pants and her grey shirt, her jacket hung over the door of her locker. Her hair was still wet, so around her neck hung a towel. Silently, she cried. She cried for the loss of a friend, although most of the time they didn't get along. Well, Ben didn't get along with her. Quinn knew exactly why he didn't like her and once again her mind went back in time…<p>

_Whistling a familiar melody, Quinn walked to her car after her shift. Right behind her walked Jaidy, they would meet up at the bar later that night. With a big smile, Quinn stepped in her car and drove off to her apartment. They would have their second official date and Quinn felt lucky tonight, she really liked Jaidy. It took a while for her to accept she liked women, but now she was fully embracing it. As she parked her car in the parking lot, she noticed a figure leaning against the building. Squinting, she saw it was a man, a broad man. Cautiously, she stepped out and walked to her door. But before she could reach the door, she was pushed up against the wall and Ben Dogerty was in her face._

"_Ben?" she choked out._

"_Yes, Ben," he growled and pushed her harder against the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked and she could smell he had been drinking._

"_What do you mean?" she managed to ask, he was pushing down on her neck._

"_I think you know what I mean. You stole Jaidy away from me," he barked._

"_What? I…I didn't."_

"_Ah, you're denying you're a dirty dyke? Maybe you're just confused, maybe you're not a dyke. Why don't we just find out?"_

_He slid his hand between them and rumbled with his pants. In one movement, he pulled down hers. He was about to push past her underwear as an angry voice cut through the dark air._

"_Let her go, Dogerty."_

_Ben turned around, still keeping Quinn pressed against the wall and smirked at Jaidy, who looked furiously at him. In her hand she held a piece of wood._

"_Are you going to hit me with that?" he mocked mean and laughed a crazy laugh._

"_If you don't let her go, I won't just hit you," she threatened and took a step towards them._

_Her eyes met briefly Quinn's terrified eyes and rage streamed through her veins. "Let her go, Dogerty, and I'll let you go."_

"_Oh, now I'm scared," he mocked her further. Suddenly his laughter died down and angrily he looked at Jaidy. "So it's true? She turned you into a… into a…dyke?" He spit out that last word. "You were supposed to marry me," he screamed and let go of Quinn._

_Menacing, he walked towards Jaidy, who swung at him with the piece of wood. She started to feel a little bit scared now, he looked bigger than normal. With one hand, Ben grabbed the piece of wood and pulled it out of her hands. With force, he tossed it away and walked at Jaidy. Scared she walked back a few steps, but he grabbed her hands._

"_Maybe we should cure you first. After all, you haven't been contaminated that long."_

_Out of nothing, something hard hit him on the head. Unconscious, he fell aside on the ground. Quinn stood there with a piece of metal in her hand, shaking heavily. Terrified, the two looked at each other._

"_Did you kill him?" Jaidy asked softly._

"_I…I don't know."_

_Quinn knelt down and felt his neck. "No, there is a pulse." She stood up and grabbed Jaidy's hand. "Come. We'll call the ambulance later."_

_Side to side, they ran away…_

From the doorway, Rachel watched the crying blonde. She knew Quinn and Dogerty knew each other and thought they didn't like each other very much. But maybe she was wrong, she had seen them together just one time. Softly, Rachel walked up to Quinn and sat next to her. Quinn once again didn't acknowledge her presence, but Rachel didn't care. Carefully, she wrapped her arm around the blonde and the blonde leant into the embrace, burying her face into Rachel's shoulder.

"I couldn't save him," she cried into her shoulder and Rachel just stroked her arm.

"You did everything you could, Quinn," the brunette said.

"No, I didn't. I should…" Quinn's voice trailed off, she knew there was nothing she could've done.

"There was nothing you could do. His legs were too bad."

"I know," Quinn sniffled.

Careful, Rachel lifted Quinn's face and watched red rimmed eyes and the tears streaming down her face. Without thinking, Rachel leant forward and kissed Quinn softly on the lips…

**A/N: **Please review, they are really welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all once again for reading so loyal and for reviewing! They really made my day! Here's another update, quite a bit longer then the last, just to make it up. Enjoy and please, keep reviewing, they are really appreciated!**

**Chapter Nine**

Surprised, Quinn let Rachel kiss her. After a few moments, the blonde leant into the kiss, participating in the kiss. She felt Rachel slowly open her mouth and her tongue pushed against her lips. As if she suddenly woke up, Quinn broke the kiss and stood up real quick.

"I…I…" she stuttered and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I thought…" Rachel started and stood up as well, approaching Quinn slowly.

"I…We can't do this, Rach. I can't," she said. "I'm sorry I kissed you before."

With that, Quinn fled out of the locker room. Defeated, Rachel sunk down on the bench again. She really enjoyed that kiss and she thought Quinn did too. Hell, she even kissed back. Apparently, she had estimated it wrong. She felt like such an idiot right now, she had taken advantage of the broken girl. How could she make this up with the blonde? Rachel figured Quinn wouldn't want to see her or be alone with her. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the footsteps in the hall. It was only when Quinn was standing right in front of her, Rachel looked up, questioning.

"Quinn?" she asked confused.

She saw the doubt in Quinn as she stared down. The blonde suddenly lifted her up, pushed her against the lockers and kissed her. Once again surprised, Rachel let it overcome her and fervently kissed the blonde back. With tears streaming down her face, Quinn stepped back from Rachel. Without saying a word, Rachel just stared into the blonde's eyes, until Quinn just turn around and walked out of the locker room. But this time, Rachel didn't feel defeated but got left with more hope than she ever had. Quinn had come back and had kissed her again, so maybe she shouldn't give up hope. Maybe she should fight for her, let her see she loved her. With a smile she left the locker room.

* * *

><p>Fed up, Quinn was filling the medical bags. She was fed up about kissing Rachel again, she didn't quite understood why she went back and kissed her. Angry, she threw a new package of gaze in the bag and zipped it closed. With one angry movement, she threw the bag onto the ground. Deep down, she knew why she went back, but was afraid to admit it. She just couldn't get the tiny brunette out of her mind. Every time she saw her all she wanted to do was kiss her and hold her in her arms. Angrily, Quinn shook her head, she couldn't think this way about Rachel. She shouldn't even be considering looking at her, she had a girlfriend. Sudden guilt fell over her as she thought about Jaidy. She left the filling for what it was and sank to the floor. For a moment she let the guilt and sadness overwhelm her. She looked up as she heard footsteps came her way and prayed it wouldn't be Rachel. Luckily for her, it was Joyce who came towards her. Without saying a word, she sat down next Quinn. For minutes they sat silent next to one another. Out of habit, Quinn rested her head on Joyce shoulder.<p>

"I heard about Ben. I'm sorry," Joyce finally said and turned her head a bit towards Quinn.

"Yeah. It was a lost case, but it was still sad," the blonde answered calmly and knew she had to thank Rachel for that calmness.

"But that's not what your bothering, is it?" Quinn just shook her head, not able to answer. "Is it Rachel?" Joyce guessed and the blonde just nodded.

Quinn lifted her head up from Joyce's shoulder and looked at her, frowning.

"I just can't get her out of my head. You're right, I can't stop or hide my feelings," she finally said and casted her eyes down, studying her hands.

"No, you can't. I hear a but," Joyce smirked.

Quinn smirked and looked back up at her friend. "Why do you know me so well?" she joked. "But you're right, there is a but. I feel guilty."

"Towards Jaidy?" Quinn nodded and cast down her eyes again.

Joyce wrapped her arm around Quinn and pulled the blonde in a tight embrace. She sighed, she knew Quinn was struggling.

"I can understand that, but Jaidy is gone and she's not coming back. I think you need to go on with your life," Joyce said, stroking Quinn's arm. "I think she wanted you too."

"I don't know if I can," the blonde sobbed softly, again those damn tears.

"I know you can and if you have Rachel, you certainly can."

Quinn nodded silently, still feeling tore apart between her feelings for Rachel and Jaidy. But Joyce was right, Jaidy was gone. She had to leave Jaidy behind, had to say goodbye. She just didn't know if she could say goodbye.

"We're going to the bar after the shift, you're coming too?" the redhead asked and suddenly Quinn started laughing out loud. "What?" Joyce asked, frowning.

"Nothing. Something between Rachel and me," she laughed and stood up. "Thanks, Joyce."

"Anytime, sweetie."

Joyce stood up as well and hugged her tight. "So, you're coming?"

"Yes, I will. I only will be a bit later."

Joyce nodded, let go of the blonde and walked away. Quinn watched her go and picked up her filling job. Joyce was right, Jaidy didn't want her to mourn forever. Actually, she hadn't wanted her to mourn at all. She would've wanted for Quinn to celebrate life. But before Quinn could give in to her feelings for Rachel, she first had to do something.

* * *

><p>Quietly, Rachel sat in the bar, sipping of her dreams. Every time the door of the bar opened, her eyes shot to it. But every time she got disappointed as she didn't see the blonde coming in.<p>

"Yo, Berry, what's up with you?" Steve asked and startled, Rachel looked up.

"What?" she asked confused.

"What's wrong?" Ferdy asked grinning. "You're never this quiet," he added.

Rachel just shrugged and once again she looked back at the door as it opened. Some random bloke walked in and the brunette sighed. Joyce had observed her and knew why she was this quiet. She knew Rachel was worried, she herself was worried too. Quinn had promised to come, but she still hadn't showed up.

"Maybe she excited for tomorrow," Ned slurred, smiling happily.

Rachel's head snapped back at him, scowling at him and the rest who looked rather semi innocent. She squinted at them and looked back at Ned.

"What's tomorrow?" she asked.

"Didn't you know? Guys, why didn't anyone tell her tomorrow is test day," he said slurring, turning around at Steve and Ferdy.

Ferdy just looked down, burying his head in his hands. Steve pulled Ned out of his chair.

"Walk," he ordered his brother. "I'll take him home. Sorry for that."

"Why? I don't want to go home. I wanna tell Rea…"

Steve just pulled Ned with him to the door, out of the bar. Ferdy just shook his head and looked guilty at Rachel.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he said.

"Well, I still don't know what I have to do," she stated, her arms crossed.

"Do for what?"

Rachel swirled around at hearing a familiar husked voice next to her. Smiling happy she saw the blonde stood next to her, still wearing her coat. Rachel had to fight the urge to embrace Quinn, but she wanted to take it easy.

"Ned told her she has her final test tomorrow," Ferdy informed her.

"O…"

Quinn looked back at Rachel, who looked rather annoyed. She knew the brunette wanted to know more and held back her laughter.

"Did he spill more?" she asked Ferdy.

"No, Steve took him home."

"Good."

Satisfied, she sat down. Rachel looked like she could burst out of her skin off curiosity and it made Quinn smile.

"You want something to drink, Quinn?" Joyce asked as she stood up.

"Coke, please."

Joyce nodded and walked off to the bar. Quinn looked around her and recognized the bar tender, it was the same girl from a few nights ago. Vaguely, the girl looked familiar, but Quinn couldn't place her from where she knew her. She turned her head and saw another girl standing behind the DJ booth, she just looked like the bar tender. Quinn frowned and looked back and forth between them.

"They are twins," Rachel said, she saw Quinn looking at them.

"Ah, that's why they are look a likes," the blonde smirked and took her drink from Joyce.

Rachel sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked curious, she was about to talk with the brunette, she just wanted to bond with her.

"Outside. I need some fresh air and since Ferdy here isn't telling me anything…" Threatening, she looked at him, but smiled.

Quinn watched her leave, eyeing her ass. A smile crept up her face as she saw Rachel's ass came really out in those jeans.

"Quinn, around what time will you be at the base tomorrow?" Ferdy asked, ready to discuss their plan for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Enjoying the cool air, Rachel leant against the wall. In her hand she held a cigarette. She knew smoking was bad, but it wasn't like she would use her voice professionally. She took another drag as she thought back of Quinn. She looked really gorgeous, especially now she started to laugh. Rachel had noticed her laughter didn't reach her eyes yet, but Rachel wouldn't give up to make it happen.<p>

"Since when are you smoking?"

Rachel swirled around as she heard Quinn's voice behind her. The blonde looked surprised and a bit annoyed. Quickly, Rachel putted out her cigarette.

"Since I came here. I know it's bad," she admitted and smiled.

Quinn come standing next to her, leaning against the wall and with her hands in her pockets. Rachel thought she really looked lost right now.

"You know, you used to go on and on about how bad smoking was."

Rachel smirked at the memory.

"Yeah, you remember what Santana than used to say?" she asked, looking aside at the blonde.

"Smoking makes my singing voice better," they said simultaneous and started laughing out loud.

Quinn looked at Rachel, she really liked hanging out with the tiny brunette. She couldn't understand why she had fought against her feelings, Rachel really was great. She watched the brunette laugh, her eyes lit up in the dark. Quinn knew, her eyes hadn't lit up in a while, but she had the feeling they would be again sometime. And she would have to thank Rachel for that.

"I said goodbye to Jaidy," she said out of the blue.

Rachel stopped laughing and silence fell between them. Quinn could feel Rachel's eyes on her, but she didn't look up.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, but it still hurts. I really loved that woman."

Now she looked up at Rachel, she looked serious back at her. If Quinn could choose, she would rather see the brunette smile then serious.

"I think that's really brave, Quinn."

Careful, Rachel laid her hand on Quinn's shoulder to comfort her. Rachel raised her hand and with a finger she brushed over Quinn's cheek where once again a tear was falling.

"Thank you. I had to do it, she would've wanted me to."

"I wish I knew her, she sounds amazing," Rachel said softly, once again suppressing the urge to wrap the blonde into an embrace.

"You would've liked her," Quinn smiled.

Silence fell between them. Quinn stared into the dark, searching for words. She wanted to let the brunette next to her know she wanted to give it a try. Their kisses had been stuck in her head and to be honest, she missed kissing Rachel. She hadn't expected it, but Rachel was a good kisser.

"Rachel?"

Questioning, Rachel looked aside, meeting Quinn's hazel brown eyes.

"Yes?"

Still, Quinn was searching for words as she stared into those brown eyes of the brunette. A few times, Quinn opened her mouth, but just couldn't find the words to express her feelings. She moved from the wall and stood in front of Rachel. She locked eyes with her and kissed her softly on the lips. She felt Rachel deepened the kiss and laid her hand in Rachel's neck. The brunette laid her hands around Quinn's waist. After what seemed an eternity, they broke the kiss, needing the air. Quinn leaned her head against Rachel's forehead.

"I believe I've fallen in love with you," she whispered.

Rachel just stared at her, not believing her luck. Taking the silence as the brunette was offended, Quinn took a few steps back.

"But you're not," she said and looked away from Rachel.

She was about to walk to the door, as the brunette grasped Quinn's wrist. Surprise Quinn looked up at her, suspecting for Rachel to start yelling, but Rachel's eyes were soft and a smile played around her mouth.

"I have. For a long time."

The blonde squinted at Rachel, not believing the words the brunette had spoken. Her mind was probably playing tricks with her or she would wake up at any second. She must been dreaming. How was it possible that Rachel had been in a long time in love with her? She had been here for a few weeks, not even a month. The last time they had seen each other was back at…

"School?"

Non-understanding, Quinn looked at the tiny brunette, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Yes, I've been in love since I saw you that first day at school. But you were with Finn and later with Puck and Sam."

"But you chased after Finn," Quinn stated confused.

"I thought that if he was out of the way…"

"I would see you," Quinn filled in.

Rachel just nodded and pulled Quinn back in her embrace. She was so glad the blonde finally saw her for who she was. She just couldn't stop smirking, even if she'd wanted to. She felt Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist and met her eyes.

"I don't know what to do next, Rea," she confessed softly. "I mean, I…"

"It's okay," Rachel interrupted her and smiled reassuring at her. "I get it. You just said goodbye to Jaidy, you can't do that in one night."

Now Quinn smiled a little, it was like the girl she used to torment was in her head. "No, I can't. But, that wouldn't be fair to you."

"Don't worry, I'll be there. We'll take it slow, okay?"

"Thanks, Rea."

Softly, Quinn kissed her again. They didn't hear the door open and neither did they hear the footsteps.

"I hate to break this up, but you should come in."

Startled, the intertwined girls looked up and saw a smirking Joyce standing next to them. Quinn just smirked back, but Rachel looked concerned.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked.

"We have to get back to base. There's a call out," she told them.

"But the other crew…" Quinn started confused.

"They need us."

Quickly, the two followed Joyce back inside where a concerned looking Ferdy was on the phone. Quinn and Rachel sat down and looked up at him as he hung up.

"It's that time of year again. We got bushfires," he told them.

"You're kidding. Let's go," Quinn said and stood up.

"Wait, we can't go. We don't have a flight engineer, Ned is way to loaded," Rachel protested and looked at Quinn.

"Shit, you're right," Ferdy mumbled.

"I'll go."

Surprised, Ferdy and Rachel looked up at Joyce, who looked confident down at them. Quinn stood just smirking behind her.

"You?"

"Are you a flight engineer?"

"She's the best," Quinn smirked and slammed her on the back, Joyce just grinned.

"Then why are you behind the desk?" Rachel asked suspicious.

"Because, officially I'm declared unfit, due to an injury to my knee," she told them. "But this is an emergency. Shall we?"

Rachel stood up and followed Ferdy and Joyce outside. As she walked outside, she grabbed Quinn's hand, who lightly squeezed back.

"I'll put in the tap!" Liv called at them and looked concerned after them, she had heard what was going on.

"Thanks, Liv!" Rachel yelled back, just before the door fell close behind her.

Liv proceeded to do the dishes as Casey walked up at her, looking at the closed door.

"Hey, Liv. Was that who I think it was? That blonde?" she asked, leaning on the desk, looking down at her sister.

Liv looked up and nodded. "Yep, that was Quinn Fabray." She glanced over at Casey, who had a concerned glance over her face.

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize her," she said.

"Me neither, sis. Me neither."

* * *

><p>The chopper soared through the dark night. In the back, Quinn was preparing for a long and heavy night. They would assist the helicopters of the fire department and help if there would be people in danger.<p>

"Ferdy, what's wind direction?" Steve asked as he leaned aside.

"South. It's blowing the fire towards town."

Silence fell in the chopper after the bad news. Quinn could look through the windshield and saw the yellow glow of the fire. It was way closer to the town then she thought. She swallowed and looked over at Joyce, who looked tense.

"We have the first people in distress, they are at the camping site in sector Seven B," Ferdy said through the intercom. "They got surprised by the quickly upcoming fire. Quinn?"

"Let's pick them up," Quinn said and got ready to go down.

"Quinn, be careful," Rachel said, looking over her shoulder at the blonde medic.

"I will," Quinn promised and smiled reassuring at the tiny brunette.

Joyce slid open the cargo door and only now, Quinn saw how close the fire was at the camping site. Down she saw three people wave at them and looking scared at the fire that closed in at them. Quinn knew it would be a close one and they would've act real quick. She hooked herself and the sling on the winch and felt herself lower towards the ground.

"Thank God!" the man yelled and ran towards her.

"Do you have everything?" Quinn asked, she knew it was important to take the most important stuff.

"Yes, we do."

"Okay, let's go," Quinn said and wanted to the slid the sling over the man's head, but he stopped her.

"No!" he yelled and pointed at his daughter. "She first."

Quinn nodded and motioned her to come to her. The girl ran to her, looking scared back at the fire. The blonde slid the sling around the girl's waist, who grabbed her waist scared.

"It'll be okay," Quinn said sweetly. "Soon you'll be save."

She motioned to Joyce to pull them up and soon they were lifted up into the chopper. Quickly Quinn slid the sling off the girl.

"You'll get my mummy and daddy?" the girl asked scared.

"Yes, I will. I'll be back soon."

She smiled reassuring at the girl and walked back to the door. Soon she was down on the ground again and saw the fire had reached the first few tents of the camping site.

"Come, quick!" Quinn yelled and the man pushed his wife over to Quinn.

"Can't you take us both?" the woman asked scared as the blonde slid the sling around her and shook her head.

"No, that would be too heavy. Don't worry."

Quinn motioned at Joyce to pull them up. The woman looked down at her husband, who looked scared at the fire, what came closer and closer.

"I love you," she yelled down at him.

Soon, they got pulled into the chopper and the girl flew to her mother, who wrapped her daughter in her arms.

"Quick, we have to hurry," Quinn said to Joyce and jumped out of the chopper for the third time. She looked down and saw the fire had almost reached the man, he was looking scared at it. Quick she hooked him up and motioned to be pulled up. Just in time they got loose from the ground, the fire almost touched the man's shoes.

"Pull your legs up," Quinn yelled at him as she saw it. Soon they were back in the safety of the chopper and as quick as they could, they soared through the dark night, back to the base, leaving the fire behind them for now…


	10. Chapter 10

**Writer's Note: **Just a brief note. Thank you all for reading so loyal and for your fantastic reviews. I really loved them, so please let them coming. This chapter will be an intense reading, a lot is happening. I hope you will enjoy it. I love you all! Underneath this note you will find the URL's to the clothing Jaidy and the crew are wearing. Just add the 'h' and remove the space ;)

ttp:/www. polyvore .com/jaidy_gomez/set?id=39525435

ttp:/www. polyvore .com/crew/set?id=39352271

**Chapter Ten**

Rachel was checking the chopper, while she waited for Quinn to return. Quinn was dropping of the family they just saved from the fire. While she kneeled down next the wheel, she thought about her latest conversation with the blonde. She was glad Quinn made peace with her past, although she would face some rough times. Rachel knew she would help the blonde as best as she could. She smiled as she thought of the kiss before Quinn told her how she felt. She was so glad Quinn had told her, she wouldn't have found the courage to tell it herself. Smiling she stood up and leant against the chopper, awaiting for the blonde to return.

"You're cheerful."

Rachel looked aside and smiled at Joyce, who had come standing next to her. The redhead looked smiling back, like she knew why Rachel looked so cheerful.

"Yeah, just having a good mood," Rachel replied.

Joyce scowled at, cocking up one eyebrow. Rachel remembered Quinn could do that too, Joyce probably learned if from her.

"You sure it has nothing to do with one Quinn?" she asked.

"What? No, we're just friends," Rachel quickly defended, she knew the rules of engagement in the air force.

"Rea, I know. I knew about her and Jaidy and I know about you two," she said as she looked the tiny brunette in the eye.

Rachel swallowed, were they that bad in hiding a secret? She really hoped not, that would mean one of them had to transfer to another base.

"Don't worry, it's not obvious. I just know Quinn fancies you and you fancies her," Joyce said as Rachel didn't respond, but now her head shot up.

"I never said…"

"I'm not blind. I see the way you look at each other," Joyce laughed and patted Rachel shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she promised.

"Thanks," Rachel said, relieved they weren't that obvious to the rest.

She looked up as the blonde came towards them, her head hung down. Rachel immediately was worried and hurried to Quinn.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Nothing. I just heard the fire almost reached the town. We need to get back."

Rachel was a little taken aback by Quinn's stern attitude, but she could understand why she was acting like this. She knew what this sort of fire could do, in the past she had dealt with it several times.

"Okay, let's go."

Side by side they walked back to the chopper, climbing back in.

* * *

><p>The chopper hovered over the threatening fire and the crew tried everything to stop it's destructive path. On board they had one tank filled up with water and now they tried to force back the fire with huge tubes.<p>

"Ferdy, can you get any lower?" Joyce asked, holding on to the tube.

"I'll try."

The chopper lowered a bit more and Joyce and Steve pointed the tube on the fire that nearly reached them. Quinn could feel the heat as she leaned out of the cargo door. Suddenly her eye caught something strange and suddenly she grabbed the tube out of Joyce's hands and pointed at a running, burning person. As soon the fire on the person died down, Quinn handed back the tube to Joyce.

"Ferdy, I have to go down. Now! He or she might be still alive," she called at him, grabbing the hook of the winch, which Joyce already had lowered.

"Quinn, no!" Rachel's voice shot through the intercom a bit to sharp.

"Rea, I have to."

Pleading she looked at the brunette, who was looking over shoulder at the blonde with scared eyes.

"Rachel, instruments. Fabray, you think you can get him or her in time?"

Quinn looked down, estimating the speed of the fire and nodded then.

"Yes, I'll take the stretcher right away," she said as she hung the stretcher on her back.

"Okay. Good luck, Fabray."

"Thanks, Ferdy."

Quinn was about to take her helmet of the intercom as Rachel looked over her shoulder again, ignoring Ferdy's order.

"Please, be careful," she pleaded.

Quinn just nodded. "I love you," she mouthed as she took her helmet of the intercom. She briefly locked eyes with Joyce as she swung out of the chopper.

"Be careful," she said over the soaring sound of the propellers.

"I will."

Quinn felt herself lower and felt the heat of the fire come closer and closer. Smoke came towards her and quickly she covered her mouth with her hand. Soon she felt the ground under her feet and hooked herself off the cable. She motioned to Joyce to winch up the cable. Quinn turned around and ran towards the burned person. She almost threw up at the sight of the heavily burned person, she couldn't recognize if it was a man or woman. She kneelt down and felt for a pulse. Suddenly, the person grabbed her wrist.

"Please, help me."

"I will."

She took the stretcher of her back and folded it out. As quick as she could she lifted the person on the stretcher and strapped him or her to the stretcher. She motioned to Joyce for the cable and looked aside at the fire that almost reached her. The heat almost became unbearable. The cable fell to the ground and quickly Quinn hooked the stretcher on the hook and her harness. She motioned again and got lifted up. She felt the fire lick her shoes and was relieved as Joyce pulled her into the safety of the chopper. Quinn hooked her and the stretcher off the hook and knelt down next to the stretcher. Now Quinn saw it was a woman, her eyes were open, they had a scared glance in it. Behind her she heard the cargo door close and Joyce came towards her.

"The oxygen, please," she said. "Ferdy, get us to the hospital, ASAP," she said as soon she was hooked up to the intercom.

"Already on her way. How bad is it?" he asked.

"Bad," was all Quinn said.

She slid the oxygen mask over the woman's face, who was gasping for air. Quinn hoped they would make it to the hospital, but was afraid the woman wouldn't make it.

* * *

><p>The morning arose and crew B sat in the canteen. They were supposed to rest, but none of them were sleeping. In the meantime, Ned had come in to, to replace Joyce. Rachel looked over at Quinn, who stood next to the window, staring outside. She looked sad, but not the same sad as before. It was a different sad, Rachel could tell. She stood up and walked over to the blonde.<p>

"You okay?" she asked quietly, taking Quinn's hand in hers, careful for anyone to see.

Quinn looked up and Rachel saw the blonde had been crying.

"Not really. That woman…"

Her voice broke and quickly, she looked back outside. She enjoyed having Rachel so close by, it comforted her. She fought the urge to just curl up in Rachel's arms, she just couldn't do that here.

"At least you tried. When you reached her, she was still alive. You gave her more change then anyone else could have," the tiny brunette said and fought the urge to take the blonde in her arms.

"I know. I just hope this fire won't take any more victims," she said, bowing her head.

"Guys, I have good news."

They all looked up at Joyce from their different places, curious to the good news. By now, they could use some good news.

"The wind turned and the fire is retreating from the town. Of course, the fire still has to be put out, but the town is safe."

They all cheered, it was indeed good news. Quinn and Rachel just smiled at each other and Rachel was glad she was holding Quinn's hand. She had been so scared back in the chopper, she just couldn't bear the thought of losing Quinn so quick after she found her.

"Come on, guys. Time to get back," Ferdy said as he stood up.

They all followed him, Joyce looked after them…

* * *

><p>Once again the chopper soared over the blackened landscape. It would take years before it would be back in its original state. Through the open cargo door, Quinn and Ned saw the trees were still smoldering.<p>

"Come on, let's get to work."

Ned pulled out the huge tube and Quinn assisted him at pointing the smoldering trees. It was their job to take care of these smoldering scenes, just to make sure the fire wouldn't start over.

"What's that?" Ned pointed at something that looked like something that looked like a hut. Now it was blackened and had collapsed.

"Let's just hope no one was in there," Quinn said and exchanged looks with Ned.

In the next few hours they worked through the sector, until they reached the fire. The helicopter of the fire department was still trying to put out the fire, or at least to control it.

"You guys need a hand?" Ferdy asked over the radio.

"We got it covered for now, but thanks for the offer, RMT. Thanks for your help today," they answered.

"Anytime. Call us when you need us," Ferdy said and steered the chopper back in the direction of the base.

For now their job was done, but there was always a change the fire would return. Quinn knew this was possible, she had seen it happen many times before. Finally, they reached the base and were just in time, the tank had been almost empty.

"That was a close one," Quinn noted as she heard Rachel say it in the locker room.

"Yeah, I actually was sweating."

"No need to, I know exactly what this baby can," Ferdy joked and changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie. "I'll see you tomorrow. Quinn, same time?" he asked, winking.

"Yep, I will be there," she answered grinning.

"What's tomorrow?" Rachel asked curious.

"Nothing, wise nose," the blonde joked and pulled on her jacket.

Rachel followed her outside, stopping dead in her tracks. Quinn looked back as she noticed the tiny brunette wasn't walking next to her any more. She saw Rachel searching for something.

"Sweetie, what is it?" she asked.

The brunette looked fierce back at the blonde, she was clearly pissed. Quinn smiled, the brunette looked cute when she was pissed.

"Someone stole my bike," she stated as she walked towards Quinn with furious steps. Quinn started laughing out loud and Rachel looked even more pissed at her.

"Your bike is still at the bar, you rode with me to the base, remember?" she said still laughing.

Rachel's mouthed dropped at the realization and ashamed she bowed her head, avoiding eye contact with the blonde. Quinn's laughter died away and she walked over to wrap an arm around the brunette.

"It has been a long day for all of us. How about I drop you off?" she suggested, walking the brunette to her car.

"Thanks."

Rachel climbed inside the car and Quinn walked over to the driver's side. She started the car and drove off. In silence they drove to Rachel's apartment, which was dark. Quinn parked the car on the parking lot and turned to face Rachel.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked quietly.

Rachel looked up and met Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Yes, I will be. Are you?"

Quinn just nodded, not sure if she would. She was sure she would dream about the latest events, but she didn't dare to ask Rachel to sleep over with her. She needed to take things slowly.

"If you're not, just say it, okay?"

Rachel took the blonde's head in her hands and softly kissed her. Quinn answered the kiss, she would never grow tired of kissing the brunette.

"I'm okay. Just tired."

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow?" Rachel asked, although she didn't look forward to leave the blonde.

Quinn smirked at the thought of tomorrow, Rachel would be surprised pleasantly. She didn't know how wrong she would be.

"Definitely. I see you tomorrow."

She kissed the brunette once again and then Rachel stepped out of the car. Quinn followed her as she walked around the car and stopped next to Quinn's window. Curious, Quinn lowered the window and Rachel leant in.

"I love you too," she whispered and gave Quinn another kiss.

Smiling Quinn answered the kiss, she was glad Rachel hadn't forgotten what she had mouthed in the chopper. The blonde wasn't sure if it wasn't too quick to say, but she felt good about it. Rachel broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Goodnight, Quinn."

"Goodnight."

Quinn watched Rachel as she walked to her door and went in. In the doorway she waved at the blonde and Quinn waved back. Then Rachel disappeared inside and Quinn started the car. As she drove home, sudden guilt fell over her. Of course it had been too soon to tell Rachel she loved her, she just had said goodbye to Jaidy. Her love for the Latina hadn't died that quick. She felt tears threatening behind her eyes, but held them in. She threw her car in the parking lot before her eyes and ran inside. Once inside she let go of her tears, sliding down at the floor against the front door. How could she betray Jaidy like this? Yes, she had said goodbye to Jaidy, but not to her love for her. Crying her eyes out, Quinn crawled up the stairs to her bedroom. She took off her clothes and crawled into her bed. The guilt overwhelmed her and completely took over. She just couldn't do anything, she was completely paralyzed with guilt. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep…

_I found myself in an empty hangar at the base. A bit confused I looked around me, this wasn't normal. I started to walk around and walked out of the hangar. The bright sun blinded me for a moment and through my squinted eyes I saw someone standing on the grass, leaning against something that looked like a motorbike. Slowly I walked forward as my eyes adjusted to the sharp light. As I saw who was leaning against the motorbike, I stopped dead in my tracks._

"_Hey, beautiful."_

_I gasped as I heard her beautiful voice again and started to ran towards her._

"_Jaidy?" I gasped as I noticed I couldn't come close enough to her, she always stayed a few feet before me, too far to touch her._

"_I know, it's frustrating," she said slightly smiling. _

_Gasping, Quinn stopped walking and just stared at her. She just couldn't believe she finally saw her again, alive and kicking. The blonde saw Jaidy was wearing her favorite clothes, a pair of black jeans, a with shirt a music note and the words Life on it and her favorite black leather jacket. She was still smiling at Quinn._

"_It's time, sweetie."_

"_For what?" Quinn asked confused._

"_To go one. Rachel will be good for you," Jaidy said seriously._

_A bit confused, Quinn heard Jaidy say Rachel's name. How did she know her?_

"_I know a lot of things, Quinn. I know you have been grieving, but you don't have to do that anymore."_

_By time Jaidy had stopped speaking, tears were running down Quinn's face. She wanted to touch Jaidy so badly it hurt. _

"_I don't know if I can," she sobbed and angrily she wiped away the tears._

"_I know you can, sweetie. It's time to let me go."_

"_I love you."_

_Jaidy smiled at that statement, her eyes softened._

"_I love you too."_

_Still smiling, Jaidy started to fade away._

"_No!" Quinn yelled and started to ran towards Jaidy again, against better judgment. But the more steps she took, the faster Jaidy faded away. As Jaidy had disappeared completely, Quinn fell to her knees, crying out loud…_

Bathing in sweat, Quinn shot up in bed, completely disoriented. The emptiness was eating her up once again from the inside, opening the wounds which were slowly healing. But now she felt she could fall apart. Not able to handle the unbearable pain, Quinn knew there was only one solution. She crawled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She flicked on the light and squinted at the bright light. For moments, she stared to herself in the mirror. Although, Jaidy had said it was time to move on, Quinn still felt like a betrayer. She opened the top drawer and grabbed the razor blade. This time she dragged it across the skin of her arm without hesitating. She felt relieve as soon she saw the blood trickle down in the sink. She closed her eyes, fully embracing the sensation.

"_Why did you hurt yourself again?" _

Quinn could almost hear the hurt in Rachel's voice if she would found out. As if snapped out of a bad dream, the blonde looked down at her arm where a freshly new cut stared back at her. Quickly, she grabbed a wash cloth and pressed it against the cut. Fresh tears trickled down her face, this time out of shame. She doubted if she would tell Rachel, she knew she should, but she felt so ashamed and scared. Ashamed, because she let Rachel down and scared, because she was afraid she would lose Rachel. She just couldn't bear the thought of that. She lifted up the cloth and saw the bleeding had stopped. She dried her arm and bandaged it up. Shivering of cold and shame, she dived back into her bed, knowing she wouldn't sleep much. Her arm was aching and she knew she only could blame herself. Eventually, she drifted off to a restless sleep…

* * *

><p>Whistling, Rachel stepped out of Jackie's car. Rachel had expected for Quinn to pick her up, but instead Jackie had showed up. The dark haired woman had told her that Quinn called to pick her up. Rachel scowled as she saw Quinn's car sitting in the parking lot.<p>

"Hey, Jackie. I thought Quinn would run late?" she asked, at least that's what Jackie told her.

Jackie shrugged nonchalant and walked to the door. "Maybe she did make it," she said and let Rachel through the door.

"Weird. I see you upstairs."

Rachel walked into the bar, expecting to meet her crew there. Instead, she walked into an empty bar. Well, almost empty. Near the window stood a man, a man who Rachel knew all too well. Her instincts told her to run, she turned on her heels to walk out of the bar as quick as she could. She didn't even reach the desk as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her face twitched as she turned to face…

"Jesse?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The wind was cold and it was still half dark as Quinn and Ned hiked through the forest. They were on their way to the cliff to set up something for Rachel to pick up later during her test.

"Remind me, why did I need to come?" Quinn asked gasping as she walked behind Ned.

"Because you know the area," Ned answered simply and walked through a line of trees.

Suddenly they stood on the edge of a ravine. Ned checked the card and compass and nodded satisfied. He knelt down and took his backpack of his back. He zipped it open and took out some ropes and a doll. Smirking, Quinn picked the doll up.

"It looks exactly like…"

"Like what?" Ned asked curious, Quinn rarely spoke of her past.

"A doll we used to have at school," she finished her sentence and looked around her. "This is the right place?"

Ned checked the map again and tied the rope around the doll.

"Yep, it's perfect." Smirking he looked up at the blonde. "She'll do fine."

Quinn nodded, she knew Rachel would do great at her test. Unconscious, she stroked over her wounded arm, it aches. Quilt overwhelmed her again, she really shouldn't have done it. She didn't know how she could face Rachel at the briefing this morning. She took a deep breath to calm her nerve, she really didn't wanted to disappointed the brunette. She looked away from Ned as she felt tears behind her eyes, she really needed to get her act together.

"You ready to go?" Ned asked behind her.

Quickly, she wiped away the tears and turned around smiling. She hoped Ned would fall for it, she really couldn't handle any questions.

"Yes."

She walked after him, back into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Jesse?"<p>

Smiling, the man in front of her took her in, content with what he was seeing.

"Hello, Rachel," he replied and held out his arms for a hug.

Rachel decided to just ignore the gesture and turned around to walk to the stairs, she was already late for the briefing.

"I don't have time for this, Jesse," she said as she took the first step of the stairs.

"I'll wait here."

Rachel sighed and turned around, facing a charming smiling Jesse. She so didn't want him here, she really couldn't deal with him right now. There was a reason she left him, a reason she refused to think about right now. Right now she had to go to her briefing, she had to prepare herself for the test.

"Don't," she said with an ice cold voice.

Jesse pouted and took a few steps towards her, but kept some distance, due to the other people walking around them. Rachel saw that Joyce was watching them suspiciously, she knew the history between Rachel and Jesse st. James.

"Come on, I just want to talk, that's all," he pleaded and it looked like he was going to sit on his knees.

The brunette rolled her eyes, he was so damn theatrical all the time. Back at school it was cute, but now she had grown up.

"I told you before, I don't have time."

"Not even after your 'briefing'?" he asked, smirking at the last word.

Rachel sighed and looked up as the doors open. Quinn and Ned came in, laughing. As soon as Quinn saw Jesse, her laughter died. Suspicious, she came walking towards them. It was only when she stood in front of Jesse, she opened her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspicious.

Jesse stood up, still smirking. Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose and wished he'd just disappeared. Her life just got back on the rail and then he showed, ruining her life as usual.

"Taking home my wife."

Rachel's head shot up at hearing that word, shocked. She saw Quinn was also shocked, her mouth had dropped to her knees.

"Your what?"

* * *

><p>Ferdy looks aside at his co-pilot who was about to take her test to become a pilot and commander. He doubted if he would continue the test, but Rachel would probably kill him. Still he doubted, she looked so distracted. She had been already when she had sat in the briefing room, she even hadn't gave him a hard time as she discovered she had her test. She had quietly taken off and now they flew to the first assignment. In between the seats in the cockpit sat CO Lincolns, he would take the exams together with Ferdy.<p>

"Rachel, are you ready?" the CO asked, he had noticed the brunette seemed distracted.

"Yes," she answered calmly.

"Okay. We have three parts as you know. You can call the base for the coordinates for the first part now," the CO informed her and Ferdy already reached for the radio.

Rachel just nodded and pushed Jesse out of her head. She really needed to focus right now, she couldn't do this if he was in her mind.

"This is RMT 04 for Roswell base, over."

"This is Roswell base for RMT 04. I have here the coordinates for you, Rachel. N 33 36.877, W 108 30.71. You have exactly twenty-five minute for this part. Good luck."

"Thank you, Jackie."

She smiled as she heard Jackie's voice and felt good about this test. She knew she would do well.

"Steve?" she asked.

Steve hurried and gave her the right direction. Soon they flew through the national forest, heading for the position. As they approached the position, Rachel saw something hanging on a rope into the ravine. She smiled as she saw it was a doll.

"Visual at three o'clock," she said.

In the back, Quinn was getting ready to be winched down. She was impressed at how calm Rachel was flying and taking her test. Quinn doubted if she could have done it if her ex had been standing in front of her, probably not.

"Quinn, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," she answered.

"Okay. Cargo had control."

"Cargo has control," Ned repeated and slid open the cargo door.

He handed Quinn the hook and swung the blonde medic outside. Quinn felt herself lower into the ravine and could reach the doll. The cable stopped lowering and she detached the doll of the rope and motioned to Ned to pull her up. Back in the chopper, she quickly connected her helm to the intercom.

"Got it. It's a lovely doll," she smirked.

"Well done, Quinn," Rachel replied.

"Okay, let's do a double winching with lieutenant Fabray and lieutenant DiMarco," the CO suggested.

"Alright," Rachel agreed, knowing this was probably her last part to finish.

Steve stood up from behind the radar and smirked at Quinn, who stood ready with the hook.

"Finally some action!" he smirked as he got hooked onto Quinn.

They swung out of the chopper and got lowered onto the edge of the ravine. Their feet touched the ground and Quinn hooked them off. She motioned to Ned to pull up and they looked up, watching the chopper fly away. The blonde took the opportunity to get the ropes and rolled them up.

"What was wrong with Rachel this morning?" Steve suddenly asked as he eyed the blonde.

Quinn looked up at him, hoping he wouldn't notice the sad look in her eyes. She dumped the ropes on the ground and leant against a tree, not really knowing what to tell Steve. She couldn't tell the truth, hell, she didn't even know real reason why Jesse was here. She didn't even know Rachel and him were married. If it was true, Quinn just didn't know how the both of them could go on. Once again she felt tears burning behind her eyes, she really didn't want to lose Rachel, especially not to Jesse.

"I don't know," she finally managed to say, wrapping her arms around her chest.

She took deep breath, trying to keep herself together. Next to sadness she also felt anger. Anger towards Jesse st. James, who was ruining Rachel's life again. Quinn knew she could make Rachel happy and regretted she had kept Rachel at a distance. At the sound of the chopper she looked up and saw it approaching.

"Quinn, come on. Let's go home," Steve grinned, he didn't notice the sad look on her face.

Putting on a smile, Quinn stepped forward and motioned to Ned to lower the cable. She looked up at Steve and smirked at his excited expression.

"You like hanging on a cable?" she asked mocking.

"O, yeah, I do. Should do it more often," he joked as Quinn hooked them both on the cable and motioned to Ned to pull them up.

"We should trade place then."

Steve just smirked as they got lifted up without any problems and Ned pulled them in. Quinn hooked them off and sat down in her place.

"Cargo door closed. Pilot has control," she heard Ned say and smiled.

"Pilot has control."

Quinn looked outside the window as they flew back to the base. She was proud of Rachel.

* * *

><p>Tense, Rachel walked away from the helicopter with her helmet in her hand. The CO and Ferdy were now talking about her exam to decide if she passed or not. And then there was still the case of Jesse lingering in the back of her head. She swore she filled in the divorce papers, but apparently Jesse hadn't, that son of a…<p>

"Rea, wait up."

Rachel swirled around and watched Quinn walking towards her. The blonde was also holding her helmet in her hand and over her shoulder she carried her medical bag. Smiling, the blonde stopped next to her. She quickly looked around her and gave Rachel a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Because I'm proud of you," the blonde stated and smiled.

"I didn't pass yet," the brunette mumbled and started walking towards the hangar to cross over to the changing room.

"I'm sure you did," Quinn said confident, walking next to her.

Rachel felt the eyes of Quinn burning holes in the side of her head and sighed. She knew Quinn needed answers, but she couldn't give them yet. First she had to talk to Jesse and convince him she left him.

"I don't know what Jesse is doing here," she said, because she knew the blonde wanted to know.

They walked into the locker room and placed their helmets in the open lockers. Rachel walked over to her locker, while Quinn leaned against the wall, pondering a question.

"What did he meant by taking his wife home? Are you married to him?"

Rachel suppressed the tears as she heard the offensive tone in Quinn's voice. She didn't want to hurt the blonde, but she couldn't have predicted this. How could she know Jesse hadn't filled the form? She took a deep breath and turned around, meeting Quinn's angry eyes.

"Apparently, yes. I wanted a divorce, but apparently he didn't set his signature," Rachel tried to explain.

Quinn pushed herself of the wall as she walked over to Rachel.

"Why did you marry him in the first place? Did you forget what he did to you?" she asked quietly, not wanting to scare Rachel.

"He did that, because…It doesn't even matter. When I moved to New York, he was there. We fell in love again and we married."

Quinn shook her head, turned on her heels and walked to the showers. In the doorway she turned around, facing Rachel again.

"But you didn't love him enough, otherwise you wouldn't wanted a divorce."

Insecure, Rachel looked away from Quinn. She really didn't want to discuss the real reason of her divorce with Jesse. Not yet. She wasn't ready yet.

"That… I will tell you later, okay?"

Quinn noticed the slight change in the brunette's face and knew something was up. Something wasn't right here and she got worried. Slowly she walked towards Rachel and took her in her arms.

"What did he do?" she asked quietly.

Rachel looked away from Quinn, not wanting to talk about it.

"I can't talk right now. I'll see you later."

She freed herself from Quinn's embrace and walked out of the locker room. Quinn stayed behind, staring at the now closed door. She just knew he did something to the brunette, she sensed it. She sighed and made her way towards the shower. She stripped down her clothes and stepped in the shower, turning the water on. For a moment, she was glad Rachel didn't join her. Careful, she took of the bandage around her arm and inspected the cut. It wasn't closed yet, but at least stopped bleeding. With her forehead she leant against the cool tiles, she wished she hadn't pushed Rachel away. Now she might just lose her to that dirt bag of a Jesse st. Fuck. With all the force she has, she slammed her head against the tiles, the pain shot through her head. It still wasn't enough, again she slammed her head against the wall, wanting to feel as much pain. She keeps repeating the slapping as suddenly two arms wrap around her waist and pull her away from the wall. Crying, she sinks to the floor.

"Ssh, it's okay," Jackie cooed softly, hating to see her friend in so much pain.

"I don't want to lose her," Quinn cried out and clenched onto Jackie.

Water runs down on them as Jackie kept a tight hold onto the crying blonde.

* * *

><p>Tensed, Rachel walked into the canteen, fully expecting Jesse sitting there. She let go of her breath as she didn't spot him. A quick look outside, learns her that his car is gone as well. Relieved, she sat down on the couch, still a little tense. She fights the urge to run upstairs and listen on the door. She flips through some magazine, wondering what keeping Quinn so long. As she is about to stand to check on the blonde, the CO and Ferdy walked into the bar.<p>

"Rachel," Ferdy said, with a serious look on his face.

Scared of the outcome of the exam, Rachel sunk back on the couch.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you," Ferdy started and looked down at the brunette.

Behind him, Quinn sneaked in the canteen and came sitting next to Rachel. She grabbed the brunette's hand and squeezed softly in it. Rachel looked aside and smiled at the blonde, she was glad she was there. It was only then she saw Quinn had cried.

"You will have to say goodbye a lot sooner then you expected."

Rachel turned her head towards Ferdy, frowning.

"What?"

"Congratulations, commander."

A broad smile appeared on Rachel's face as the news sunk in. She made it, she was board commander now. Ferdy stood up and congratulated her again, the CO and the rest of the crew followed his example. As last she reached Quinn, who took her in a tight embrace.

"Congratulations. I knew it," she whispered in the brunette's ear.

Rachel grinned and turned around to the crew.

"I think it's time to celebrate. I'll buy!"

* * *

><p>Rachel came walking out of her apartment, Jessica followed close behind, she was wearing her uniform.<p>

"Have fun at the bar," Jessica said and hugged Rachel.

"Thanks. Have a good one," she replied and walked to her bike.

She watched as Jessica took off on her motorbike and picked up her bike. She was so glad she passed the exam, although it meant Ferdy would leave. She would miss her mentor, but she also knew he had to take this change. He deserved to become a CO and lead his own squadron.

"Hello again."

Rachel swirled around as she heard that familiar voice behind her. Leaning against his car, Jesse was looking at her, with a big smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him the same question as before.

Jesse pushed himself of the car and nonchalant walked over to her. He stopped in front of her, gripping her front wheel between his legs. He placed his hands on her steer as he looked her in the eyes.

"I told you, taking home my wife."

Rachel closed her eyes, trying to control the fear. With an ice cold glare she stared up at him, hoping she could keep the fear out of her eyes.

"I'm not going with you. I am home. And besides that, I divorced you," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"No, you didn't."

Still smirking, he took a something out of his back pocket and held it in front of her. Rachel recognized it, it were the divorce papers. She recognized her signature and saw he didn't sign.

"I couldn't get through with it. You are my wife and I love you," he said.

"But I don't love you, Jesse."

She pulled back her bike, getting it free. She stepped up and glanced at Jesse. She couldn't remember for the sake of her life why she ever loved him. He had never given her the feeling she had as she looked at Quinn.

"Don't act all tough, 'cause I know what you really are. You are still the same little, scared girl from Lima. You're nothing but a piece of shit now you lost your voice."

Rachel gritted her teeth and set off. She drove as fast as she could away from Jesse. But she couldn't get away from his words, the words that made her feel worthless.

* * *

><p>Satisfied, Quinn walked back to their table. She just beat Steve with darts and felt pretty good about it. He wrapped his arm around her as he came walking next to her.<p>

"You know I let you win, right?" he asked mockingly.

"Yeah, right. In your dreams, DiMarco," she laughed and stopped at the bar.

She saw the same girl was behind the bar and looked at her. Somehow the girl looked so familiar to her, but she just couldn't place her.

"Can I get a coke and a beer, please?" she asked.

"Sure," Liv answered.

Quinn watched as the darker tinted girl made the orders, she was trying her hardest to remember from where she knew this girl. Suddenly, Liv looked up, smiling.

"And, do you remember yet?" she asked teasing, she had seen Quinn staring.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I didn't expect you to remember." Liv set the coke and beer on the tap. "Think back at school, think Glee," she hinted and let the blonde think.

In her mind, Quinn went back to the blurry time that was school and suddenly her face lit up. Grinning, she looked up at Liv.

"You were in the band, now I remember. Together with your sister, what's her name again?" Quinn asked.

"Casey," Liv replied.

"Right, now I remember. The twins. You played the drums, right?"

"I do."

Behind her, the crew cheered and Quinn looked up. Rachel had come in, but she wasn't smiling. Quinn thought she looked rather scared then cheerful.

"Thanks, we'll talk later, okay Liv?" she asked, grabbing the drinks from the tap.

"Okay."

Quinn walked away and set the beer in front of Steve. With the coke in her hand, she walked over to Rachel. She sat down next to the brunette, who hadn't said a single word.

"Hey you. Did you get lost?" she asked smiling slightly.

Now Rachel looked up, smiling back. Quinn could see it was a fake smile, she didn't like what she was seeing in the brunette's eyes.

"You alright?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. Let's celebrate."

Rachel's smile grew wider, but Quinn saw the fear linger in her eyes as she stood up. With a half ear she listened to Rachel's speech. The blonde wondered what happened in that short time she went home to change. Quinn felt guilty she didn't go with her, she should have protected her to whatever scared her. Suddenly her attention got drawn to the little stage in the back of the bar. A complete band stood on stage, Casey and Liv were standing behind the microphone.

"Rachel, we want to congratulate you. Well done!" Casey said through the microphone.

People started to cheer and clap and the blonde saw Rachel blush as she sat down next to Quinn. Proud of her girlfriend, Quinn grabbed her hand and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Give it up for CoverUp!" Liv announced the band and walked over to the drums.

_Baby  
>You are the one<br>I can feel it inside my bones  
>Maybe<br>In the long run  
>You'll finally feel it's so<br>You say you don't know  
>If you honestly want my love<em>

_I'm gonna hunt until I get you_  
><em>And when I get you I will love you<em>  
><em>I will hold you, satisfy you<em>  
><em>You'll never wanna let me go<em>

_I'm gonna kick them out of my way_  
><em>I'm gonna find us a place to stay<em>  
><em>You will love me, satisfy me<em>  
><em>I'm gonna win this little game 6-0<em>

_Baby_  
><em>There are boys<em>  
><em>Who bring all the roses to you<em>  
><em>And them<em>  
><em>Sweet toy-boys<em>  
><em>Who sweat with their abs, that's cool<em>  
><em>Honey-babe<em>  
><em>Can't you see<em>  
><em>There's so much more in me<em>

_I'm gonna hunt until I get you_  
><em>And when I get you I will love you<em>  
><em>I will hold you, satisfy you<em>  
><em>You'll never wanna let me go<em>

_I'm gonna kick them out of my way_  
><em>I'm gonna find us a place to stay<em>  
><em>You will love me, satisfy me<em>  
><em>I'll win our little game 6-0<em>

The bar was in uproar as Casey finished the song and smiled at Rachel. Rachel smiled back and Quinn bowed towards the brunette as the band started to play another song.

"You are popular," she said.

"I guess so."

Rachel looked aside Quinn and smirked. The blonde saw the fear was gone in the brunette's eyes, but she was still worried. She decided she would talk later to Rachel, first they needed to celebrate.

"Do you want to celebrate further at my house?" she whispered in Rachel's ear.

Rachel's eyes grew wide in surprise and nodded, followed by a kiss.

"Yes."

Quinn took Rachel's hand and together they sneaked out of the bar.

**The song is 6-0 by Sunrise Avenue. Thank you all for reading and please review, they are really much appreciated! I love you all very much for reading so loyal!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Writer's Note: **Sorry for the long update! I've had and still having a rough week and had not much time to write. But here's a new chapter, starting with some smut to make it up to you. Thank you all for reviewing and adding to alerts and favorites, they really made me smile! WARNING: The first paragraph is a quite a bit graphic, so you'll all been warned. Now, without further due, enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve**

"Are you sure about this?"

Rachel was hovering about the blonde. Currently, they were laying on Quinn's bed, Quinn laid underneath the tiny brunette. The blonde didn't answer at first and pulled Rachel into a passionate, but sloppy kiss.

"Absolutely. Are you sure?"

Rachel just nodded and kissed the blonde again. She felt Quinn's hands roaming over her back and pulling at her shirt. They briefly broke the kiss and Quinn pulled the shirt over the brunette's head. Quinn stared down at the brunette's black lacy bra and wondered for a moment how Rachel's tits would look like. Their lips crashed again in a bruising kiss as Rachel leant into her. She moaned as she felt Quinn's hand stroked her back lightly, it was like electric shocks were send up her spine. Rachel tries to work up Quinn's shirt, without breaking their kiss, but finally had to leave Quinn's lips to pull the shirt over the blonde's head. The brunette swallowed as she looked down at Quinn's toned abs and stroked lightly over them. She felt the muscles tighten under her touch and smirking she looked up at the blonde, who had closed her eyes. Rachel softly kissed the blonde's jawline and moved slowly down, kissing her collarbone, following the straps of her bra. Suddenly, Quinn moved up so the brunette could get rid of the bra. In the same movement, Quinn removed Rachel's bra. With glistening of lust, Quinn looked up at Rachel's perfect breast and wanted to touch it, but Rachel pushed her hand back.

"Not so quick," she smirked.

She started again with the soft kisses, kissing her way down to Quinn's nipples. The blonde moaned as Rachel took her right nipple in her mouth and sucked on it. She swirled her tongue around the stiffening nipple and softly bit down. The left nipple she gave the same treatment. She kissed her way down Quinn's toned abs and loved the feeling of the tightening muscles under lips. As she was kissing the blonde, she tasted a mixture between salt and sweet. She reached the waistband of Quinn's jeans and looked up. Quinn was looking at her with a lustful look and dragged Rachel back up. Their lips crashed and Quinn turned their bodies, so she could straddle the tiny brunette. With one single finger she brushed Rachel's lips, slid down her neck, strokes the collarbone and slid further down to Rachel's perfect breasts. The blonde took the left nipple between her thumb and index finger and rolled it until it was stiff. The tiny brunette was writhing underneath her, trying to get contact at the spot she most wanted it. Quinn smirked at the sight of a writhing Rachel and took the right nipple in her other hand, rolling it the same way.

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel moaned, looking right up at Quinn.

The blonde bowed down and with her mouth, she found Rachel's pulse in her neck. She licked and sucked on it, definitely leaving a hickey. She smirked as she got up again, grinding her hips into Rachel's core. The brunette moaned and jerked her hips up. Very slowly, Quinn let her hand slid down between the valley of Rachel's breasts down to the waistband of Rachel's jeans. Quinn locked eyes with the brunette and as she nodded, she slipped her hand in the jeans. Her fingers met the wet spot on the fabric of Rachel's underwear.

"You are so wet," Quinn whispered in a husked voice and got pulled down by Rachel for a kiss.

Quinn stroked the wet spot, pressing down onto Rachel's throbbing bundle of nerves. The brunette's hips jerked up. Suddenly Quinn removed her hand and the brunette groaned in disapproval. Quinn just smirked as she unbuttoned Rachel's jeans and got rid of them, together with the underwear. For a moment she looked down at the naked Rachel and thought she looked beautiful.

"Like what you're seeing?" Rachel asked playful as she tucked at Quinn's jeans.

Her slim fingers unbuttoned the jeans and slid them down. Quinn quickly removed them along with her underwear and straddled the tiny brunette again. She stopped her movement as she suddenly felt two fingers plunged inside her. She inhaled sharply as the fingers began the move, closing her eyes. As she felt a hand got wrapped around her wrist she opened her eyes and saw Rachel was guiding her hand down. Quinn got the hint and slipped two fingers inside Rachel. She kept them still for a moment, sensing Rachel's fingers moving inside her. The tightening feeling in her lower stomach told her she was close. She adapted the brunette's pace and started moving her fingers inside Rachel. The brunette was moaning and panting as her walls clenched around Quinn's fingers. Quinn could tell she was close as her body arched up, accessing the blonde more room to move. The blonde thought she saw stars as Rachel touched the sensitive spot inside her and an overwhelming orgasm took her. Just before she closed her eyes, she saw Rachel had reached that point as well. Her eyes were rolling back in her head and her walls were clenching around Quinn's fingers. They rode out their orgasms and then Quinn fell next to Rachel on the bed, both panting heavily. The air got filled with their gasps and for moments neither of them could speak. Finally, Quinn came back to her senses and pulled Rachel against her body tightly, they were face to face.

"That…was amazing," Rachel finally managed to get out.

Quinn just smirked and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Snuggled up in each other's arms, they fell asleep…

* * *

><p>Rachel thought she never felt so happy as she did now. Whistling she drove down the road to the base, Quinn had dropped her off at the bar, so she could pick up her bike. Rachel felt like she was walking on air, her night with Quinn had been perfect. Arriving at the base, she parked her bike at the usual place and taking off her helmet, she walked into the building. As she walked across the desk, she saw the blonde leaning over to Joyce.<p>

"Goodmorning," she said cheerful and walked into the canteen.

She didn't see the smile Quinn shot her as her glance slid through the canteen. Her team was already sitting there, waiting for a call-out. Suddenly her eye caught someone familiar. There he was again, leaning nonchalant against the window, glancing outside. He had seen her coming and she hadn't even seen his car. She had been in a flush off last night, she hadn't been paying attention. Now she could hit herself for being so ignorant. As she stood there, watching him, she hadn't noticed Quinn had come standing next to her.

"Rea, what's wrong?" she asked softly as she followed Rachel's gaze.

Her breathing stocked in her throat as she recognized the person against the window. She gritted her teeth and wanted to step forward to smack his ass, as Rachel stopped her by grabbing softly her wrist. Questioning, Quinn looked down at the tiny brunette. She saw the fear had returned in the brunette's eyes and suddenly she realized it was Jesse who frightened her so much. Anger boiled even harder up after the realization and wanted to break free from Rachel's grip to kick more than his sorry ass, when she heard Rachel's voice.

"I'll deal with him. Please, let me do this."

Begging, Rachel looked up at the taller blonde and let go of her wrist as she noticed Quinn relaxed a bit.

"Okay. But yell if you need me."

"I will."

Rachel smiled sweetly and walked into the canteen. From the doorway, Quinn watched her girlfriend go and walk to that bastard. Her fists clenched and unclenched, her eyes darkened as she watched him touch Rachel. She had seen the fear in her girlfriend's eyes and saw it now in her body language.

"I want to kick his sorry ass as well, Q."

Quinn looked aside her and saw Joyce standing next to her, looking pissed at Jesse. Her eyes had turned darker as well and her mouth was one stripe. She looked up at Quinn, held her glance for a second or two and walked back to the desk. With one last glance at Rachel and Jesse, Quinn followed her friend. Joyce busied herself with some work as Quinn leant against the bar, her body turned so she could still look into the canteen.

"You know him?" she asked Joyce.

Joyce stopped with what she was doing, sat down and sighed, looking at the tiny brunette.

"Only from what she told me."

Due to the tone in Joyce's voice, Quinn looked down at the sad looking redhead.

"What did she tell you?"

Looking up guilty, as if she had said too much, Joyce met Quinn's questioning eyes. She bit her under lip and glanced back at Rachel.

"I can't tell you, Rachel will have to do that," Joyce finally said, glancing back at Quinn.

"Did he hurt her? You don't have to say anything, just nod if it's true," Quinn finally said, already knowing what was going on.

She saw Joyce think and doubt. Quinn almost regretted she asked the question, she didn't want Joyce to feel uncomfortable. Joyce nodded, barely noticeable.

"I thought so. You know they dated at high school?" Quinn asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Yes, she told me."

"Did she also tell you he egged her?"

Joyce gritted her teeth and looked at Rachel, who was still talking to Jesse. By now they had sat down in the back of the canteen, as far away from the crew as possible.

"That was nothing compared by what he did to her," she said and turned back to her computer.

Quinn sensed the redhead couldn't see anymore and decided to casual walk into the canteen. She sat down on the table, were Ferdy was sitting reading the paper. From her position across Ferdy, she could keep an eye on Rachel.

"How does it feel? Your last day?" Quinn started the conversation.

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen minutes earlier<em>

Rachel felt Quinn's eyes on the back of her head as she walked to Jesse. She took a deep breath as she came standing in front of him. She felt her hands tremble with fear, so she stuck them in her pockets.

"You looked cheerful just now."

Jesse looked smiling at her, it was the smile she fell in love with. It was not the crazy smile he wore when he… Mentally, she shook her head like she would shake the thoughts out of her head.

"Why are you here again?" she asked him, avoiding eye contact.

"I just wanted to see you. To ask too come home."

He raised his hand and cupped her cheek. She felt he wanted to pull her into a kiss, but she just turned her head away and took a step backwards.

"I'm not coming home with you," she said firmly.

She heard him breath out hard and knew he was getting pissed. She was glad her crew was in the same room, otherwise…Again, she shook her head mentally, she just didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to be scared.

"Don't tell me you're happy here," he hissed and stepped into her personal space again.

He grabbed her wrist which was on her left side, against the wall. He grabbed it and twisted it slightly, but enough to cause pain and not enough to break it.

"Well, I am happy here, Jesse. Please, just let's go sit down. Please?"

Begging, she looked up at him, meeting his angry eyes. As he noticed some of the crew were watching them, he let go of her wrist and walked over to the table the furthest in the back of the canteen. Rachel followed him, glancing briefly up at Quinn. She saw she was talking to Joyce, who looked sad. The brunette casted her eyes down, she knew where those were talking about. They were talking about her and Rachel knew she had to tell Quinn what happened, but she wasn't ready yet. She sat across Jesse, looking down at the table blade.

"Rae, you belong in New York. You belong with me," Jesse said softly, grabbing her hands.

Rachel wanted to pull her hands back, but his grip was to strong. Once again he had her in his power, from which she couldn't escape. She swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump forming in her throat. She couldn't cry, not here. Here she was the tough pilot.

"I love it here, Jesse. I have nothing left there."

"You have me."

"Why didn't you sign the papers?" Rachel asked suddenly, because she just couldn't reply to his last comment.

"Because I'm not ready to let you go," he answered simply and leant back with a smile, finally letting go of her hands.

"I'm not coming back, Jesse. I just became a pilot, I'm a board commander now. I can't abandon by crew just like that," the brunette said fiercely, pulling her hands of the table.

"I'm sure they'll do just fine without you," he said cooingly, smirking confident at her.

It was like something snapped in her and stoic she looked at him, not believing how unbelievable ignorant he was.

"Have ever seen a helicopter fly without a pilot?"

He snickered amused and leant forward to her.

"I'm sure there will be an understudy, right?"

Rachel closed her eyes, he was being so stupid right now.

"Not everything is a play, Jesse. This is life and no, there is no replacer, 'cause there is no need to. I'll be flying here."

"No, you are not."

Suddenly, Jesse grabbed her arm and pulled her over the table. His eyes were glistening of insanity and Rachel started to get really scared. Behind her she heard footsteps and prayed that it wouldn't be Quinn, she didn't want her girlfriend to see this. At the same moment, the alarm went off and Ferdy, Steve and Ned stood up. Jesse released his grip on her arm, startled by the sound of the alarm. As quick as she could, Rachel stood up and ran after her crew.

"Saved by the bell," Quinn whispered in her ear, walking beside her.

* * *

><p>Rachel climbed into the chopper, wanting to take her normal seat as co-pilot. A hand on her shoulder stopped her movement.<p>

"Your seat is there, pilot," a familiar voice said in her ear.

Questioning, Rachel looked behind her, seeing a smirking Ferdy standing there.

"What? No, it's your last day," she protested.

"And I want to see you fly on my last day. Go on, sit and fly this baby."

Smiling, Rachel sat down in the pilot seat. Ferdy came sitting next to her, smiling as well. As the well-oiled team they were, they ran through the startup procedure and soon the red and yellow chopper soared through the sky blue air. Rachel looked aside at Ferdy and nodded at him. He grinned and reached for the radio.

"This is RMT 94 for Roswell base. We're coasting out. Jackie, what is the call out?" Rachel asked, enjoying her position in the cockpit.

"This is Roswell for RMT 94. A woman called in distress, her son and husband haven't returned from an early morning hike," Jackie answered through the radio, she added the coordinates as well.

"Copy that Roswell. Heading 364, two miles."

In the back Quinn smiled at hearing Rachel's voice, she really was in charge. Quinn would never have thought she would fly with Rachel, let alone start a relationship with her. Her smile faded as she thought of Jesse, who probably was still waiting in the canteen. She had clearly seen he grabbed her hard and was about to stop him as the alarm bell went off. Talking about clichés. She was worried about Rachel. Joyce hadn't said much of their relationship, but enough for Quinn to understand Jesse was still the same scumbag he had been at school, maybe even a bigger scumbag.

"Everyone, pay attention, we reached the searching area. They were last seen at this point."

Rachel's voice ripped through Quinn's thoughts and as she looked up, she saw Ned had already opened the cargo door. She smiled, he was a fast learner. Quickly she stood up from her seat and came standing next to him. She watched the forest and ravines pass by, searching for any sign of life. After flying more than thirty minutes, they started to give up as Rachel suddenly saw something.

"I have visual at three o'clock," she said.

Quinn stuck her head a bit further out of the cargo and saw on the edge of a very deep ravine someone waving at them. As they came closer, they saw someone hanging three foot lower in the ravine.

"Shit," Quinn muttered and motioned to Ned to lower the hook.

"Quinn, are you going to get there?" Rachel asked concerned, she felt the wind had become stronger.

"I'm going to try."

"Be careful."

"Always."

With that, Quinn disconnected her intercom and clicked the hook on her harness. She swung herself out of the chopper and felt herself lower. She looked down at the young boy, holding on to a root of a tree. She saw he could barely hold it.

"Hang on, I'm come and get you," she called at him and slowly she got closer to him.

When she hung next to him, she quickly slipped the sling around him and motioned to Ned to pull them up and set them on the edge. Soon they had solid ground under their feet and Quinn hooked them loose.

"Are you okay?" she asked the boy.

"Yes, just my hand is hurting."

He stretched out his hand and showed it to Quinn. His hand palm was bleeding and had scratches everywhere.

"Okay. We'll take you to the hospital to check the wounds out, okay?"

The boy nodded and looked at his dad.

"Can I come to?" the man asked.

"Of course."

Quinn looked up at the chopper and putted up three fingers, to sign they would come up with the three of them. Ned lowered the hook with two slings and Quinn slipped the slings over each of them. She motioned again to Ned and they got pulled up. Soon they were in the safety of the chopper and Ned closed the cargo door behind them.

"We have to set them off at the hospital. The boy hurt his hand badly," Quinn said as soon as she was hooked up to the intercom.

"Copy that," Rachel answered and the blonde could hear the relief in her voice.

Quinn smiled and dug into her medical bag for a bandage to wrap temporarily around the boy's hand. She felt the helicopter change direction and knew they were heading home.

* * *

><p>The evening had fallen and darkness was about to set in. Quinn loved this time of day, it was not quite dark, but it wasn't bright light either. As she looked up she could already see some stars, this would be a clear night. She folded her arms behind her head as she lied down on the grass of her backyard. A smile lingered around her mouth as she felt something warm settled between her legs and she looked down at Rachel's dark hair. Her head was resting on Quinn's stomach and once again Quinn couldn't believe she was lying here with Rachel <em>fuckin' <em>Berry.

"Jesse was gone when we got back," Rachel broke the silence.

"I noticed. I think Joyce kicked him out."

Rachel chuckled and shifted her head a bit to look up at the sky. She loved being here with Quinn.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did."

Silence fell between them again. Rachel didn't know how to proceed further. A part of her wanted Quinn to know, but the other part didn't. She didn't want to upset Quinn any further, she was already coping with the loss of Jaidy.

"Rae, did you want to divorce him because he hurt you?" Quinn suddenly asked, no longer able of holding her tongue, she needed to know.

For a long moment Rachel didn't answer and Quinn was scared she had upset the tiny brunette. Slowly she got up, embracing Rachel from behind. She leant with her chin on Rachel's shoulder, her hands intertwined with Rachel's.

"I get it if you don't want to talk about it, but…"

Rachel turned around, ending up on her knees, facing Quinn. Well, not really facing, her eyes were casted down.

"I do want to talk about it, but I don't want to upset you."

Now Rachel looked, looking really sad and vulnerable. The blonde pulled the brunette back into her embrace, wanting to protect the tiny brunette.

"What upsets me is seeing you in so much fear and there is nothing I can do," Quinn answered, a slight hint of desperation in her voice.

"You're doing more than enough. You're here and you're holding me," Rachel mumbled, leaning into Quinn's embrace.

"I just want to kick his sorry ass."

"I know. Don't worry, he'll be gone soon," Rachel assured the blonde.

She snuggled into Quinn's shoulder, taking in her smell. The blonde smelled like gardenia's and lavender, it was Rachel's favorite smell. She swallowed as she gathered more courage.

"Yes, he hurt me. In more than one way."

The muttered words were so soft, Quinn barely heard them. But she did hear them and tears started to form in her eyes. She had wanted to hear the truth, but now she had heard it, it frightened her. She tightened her grip on Rachel, pulling her closer to her body.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Can we just watch the stars?"

Quinn smiled through her tears, she remembered the tiny brunette loved stars. She had noticed Rachel was wearing a necklace with a silver star on it every single day.

"Of course."

They laid back on the grass, Rachel snuggled up to Quinn's shoulder. She looked up and saw the sky had turned darker. The night officially had set in.

"I love stars."

They just laid there without a word exchanged, enjoying each other's company. When Quinn noticed the brunette had fallen asleep, she quietly stood up, lifted her up and carried her inside the cottage and closed the door behind them...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The sun shone through the open curtains right on Quinn's sleeping face. Slowly she opened her eyes, but the sun wasn't the one who woke her up. Out of the shower she heard someone sing.

_It's always such a great surprise__  
><em>_To wake up to your disguise__  
><em>_You pretend you're just like us__  
><em>_But you're my peace of mind__  
><em>_You can take the mood I'm in__  
><em>_And turn it into something that's alright__  
><em>_Oh it's alright_

_Things can't get much better__  
><em>_You might have to stay__  
><em>_To make sure I never forget about today__  
><em>_You might have to stay__  
><em>_You might have to stay__  
><em>

Staring at the door, Quinn laid still listening to Rachel's voice. She didn't hear any faults in her voice, it still sounded clear as water, like it always had.

_I don't really want to know__  
><em>_How this story will unfolded__  
><em>_I can only hope you'll wait until it's told__  
><em>_I'll go out and find my way__  
><em>_And you can do the same__  
><em>_But I need all, all of you__  
><em>_I can be alone but only when I'm holding you_

_Things can't get much better__  
><em>_You might have to stay__  
><em>_To make sure I never forget about today__  
><em>_You might have to stay__  
><em>_You might have to stay__  
><em>

By now, Quinn walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, she had undressed on her way to the bathroom. She wrapped her arms loving around Rachel's wet body and snuggled into her shoulder.

"I'm here to stay," she whispered.

Smiling, Rachel turned around and kissed her girlfriend.

"So am I."

Quinn smirked and kissed Rachel's collarbone. She heard the brunette moan as she did so and her smirk grew wider. With her fingers she trailed down to her nipples, brushed them lightly and moved further down. Rachel's nails scratched her back as she dipped one digit into the brunette's folds. Still smirking, Quinn looked up.

"You'll have to wait for tonight. We're late."

With that, Quinn removed her fingers from between Rachel's leg and stepped out of the shower.

"Quinn!" she heard Rachel groan.

Laughing, Quinn walked out of the shower, only covered in a towel.

* * *

><p>"You will pay for that."<p>

Rachel held open the door and Quinn walked into the building, looking back at the brunette.

"For what?" she asked innocently.

"You know for what."

Still a bit pissed off, Rachel glared at the smirking blonde.

"That's the longest conversation I ever heard you two ever had."

Both the girl's head shot up to the desk. Leaning against the desk, stood a smirking Noah Puckerman. In his hand he held a pair of pilot sunglasses and wore a shirt with the text 'Manhattan New York', a pair of black shorts and sneakers. The only thing that seemed missing was his Mohawk. Both of the girl's mouth were hanging practically on their knees as they took in their friend and co-glee clubber.

"Noah?"

"Puck?"

They both started to speak at the same time and Puck burst out in loud laughter.

"Look at you two, just a Siamese twins," he laughed.

Behind him, Joyce had raised an eyebrow looking at Puck. Quinn saw her face, smirked and walked over to the desk.

"Puck here is an old friend of us."

"Both their exes to be precise," Puck added and winked at Quinn, who gave him an eye roll. "Good to see you too, Ba…" Quinn raised her one eyebrow like she used to do at him, hearing what he was going to say. "Baby," he quickly corrected and smirked his famous smirk at the blonde.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked curious and came standing next to Quinn.

"I…" Puck started, but got interrupted by CO Lincolns.

"A, I see you already met half of your crew, lieutenant Puckerman," he said smiling.

"Lieutenant, you?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Yes, Quinn. This man…Wait."

The CO walked into the canteen to gather around the rest of the crew. Rachel was looking at Puck, as if she had an idea of why he was here. A small smile lingered around her mouth as she realized something. Ned en Steve came lazily walking out of the canteen, following the CO. Curious they took in Puck.

"Okay, I wanted to do this with the briefing, but seeing he's a bit early and you all are curious, I'll introduce you now. This is lieutenant Puckerman, he is our new co-pilot."

The smirk on Rachel's face grew wider as her realization came true. Puck would be flying under her.

"What are you smirking about, little Jew?" Puck asked curious as he saw Rachel smirking widely.

"Nothing," she answered cheerful and walked to the stairs. "Isn't it time for the briefing?"

"Yes, you are right."

The CO lead them upstairs, with a still smirking Rachel following his tail.

* * *

><p>Still a bit stunned, Puck was changing to go for a test flight with the crew. During the briefing it had become clear Rachel was his pilot and so his boss, kind of. He looked over at Rachel, who looked pretty content with herself. Then his gaze went to Quinn. Out of all people, Quinn was the last he expected to be flying on a helicopter as a medic. The miracles weren't out of the world apparently.<p>

"Ready, Puck?" Rachel asked him, she was standing next to him.

"Only if you wipe that smirk of your face," he replied smoothly and he heard that crew was holding its breath.

"I don't think I can, Puck. This is awesome, isn't it? Flying together?"

"I guess so. But if you're flying like you were driving back in Lima…" his voice trailed off, mockingly.

"I'm sure I'm better then you," she replied.

"Bring it on."

Laughing they walked out of the locker room. Amazed, Steve and Ned had followed the conversation. Quinn had just been smirking, it was good to have Puck around. Maybe he could even help them with their little problem called Jesse st. Fuck.

"What was that about?" Ned asked the blonde medic, grabbing his helmet.

"They are old friends, just like me and Rachel. We know each other from high school," Quinn answered and followed the brothers out of the locker room.

"You know him too?" Steve asked.

"Yep, I used to date him."

With that, she pushed passed the brothers and jumped into the chopper. Ned and Steve followed quickly and Ned slid the cargo door close.

The red and yellow helicopter was soaring through the air, Puck was the one who was flying at the time. Quinn enjoyed the bickering between Rachel and Puck and once in a while skipped in the conversation. Suddenly the bickering went dead and Quinn said up.

"Okay, listen up everyone. We have a call out somewhere on the north side of the National park. The reporting was pretty vague, so we're going to check it out," Rachel said with a sudden serious voice.

The helicopter changed directions as soon Steve set the course. As they reached the sector from where the call had been, Ned slid open the cargo door and Quinn came standing next to him. They both looked outside at the passing forest and occasional ravine. Suddenly something caught Quinn's eye.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Quinn, what is it?" Rachel asked concerned, she hadn't seen anything.

"At three o'clock, that open spot," she said.

"Yep, visual. What is that?" Puck asked.

"Wild campers," Quinn answered and gritted her teeth.

On the open spot had been smoke and now Quinn was looking closer, she also could see fire. She just hated that kind of people. They were or ignorant or they just didn't care. They didn't realize a fire like that could spread and set half of the Rockies on fire.

"Puck, you think you can set it on the ground?" Quinn heard Rachel asked.

"I think so."

Quinn moved away from the cargo doors to give Ned his space. He had to guide Puck down. After a few tries, the helicopter stood on the ground and Quinn and Ned jumped out of the helicopter. They ran the few feet to the people who were sitting around the fire. As they came to the fire, a man with long hair and round glasses stood up and came walking to them.

"Hello," he greeted them friendly.

Pissed, Quinn took off her helmet and wanted to scold at the man, but Ned beats her to it. He stepped for her and looked up at the man.

"What are you doing here with that fire?" he asked quite politely.

"Camping," the man answered and motioned with a wide arm gesture at the tents at the edge of the forest.

"I request you to put out the fire, sir," Ned replied.

"But, we're barbecuing above it," the man protested.

"Sir, this fire can spread and then half the Rockies will be on fire as well," Quinn finally stepped in, she was tired of the politeness.

This answer seemed to scare the man as he looked stunned at them. He looked back and forth at the fire and with his hand he stroked his beard.

"Really?" he muttered.

"Yes, sir," Ned answered.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't know. We will put it out," he promised and grabbed two steaks of the grill and handed them to Ned. "For you and your colleague," he said.

"Thank you and thanks for putting out the fire," Ned said.

After saying goodbye, Ned and Quinn walked back to the helicopter, enjoying the steaks.

"Does it taste?" Steve asked as they soared back up in the air.

"O yeah, it's delicious," Ned smirked and took another bite of his steak.

"Here, you can have some of mine."

Quinn ripped off a piece and handed it to Steve, who looked at it lustful. Ned raised his eyebrow at Quinn, she just smirked and shrugged.

"Hey, what about us?" Puck asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Puck, I have nothing left."

"Puckerman, instruments," Rachel ordered him and Quinn could hear her smirk.

Puck turned back around groaning and concentrated on his instruments. Quinn just stared out of the window and realized being back hadn't been so bad at all.

* * *

><p>Back at the base was it quiet. There hadn't been a call out for a couple of hours now and they were hanging in the canteen, drinking a soda.<p>

"So, Puck. Where did you fly before?" Steve asked curious as he set down his glass.

"I've been flying in Belgium, they have a SAR team at the coast," he told them.

"Wasn't that hard? I mean, with the language and all?" Rachel questioned.

"It was in the beginning, but I learned to speak Flemish and French," he answered.

"Awesome. You got to learn me that. French sounds so freakin' sexy," Ned said smiling.

"I know, right," Puck smirked.

From her spot at the bar, Quinn looked at Puck. He seemed to blend in pretty good in the group, him and Ned would certainly become friends, she expected. She had missed him, she still had a soft spot for that man. Now she had seen him in action, she had to admit he was matured. She didn't notice as Rachel came sitting next to her, until a hand sneaked around her waist. Smiling, she looked up, right into Rachel's brown eyes.

"You're quiet," the brunette remarked.

"Just listening to the conversation," Quinn smiled and shifted a bit, so she leaned against Rachel.

"I missed him."

"Yeah, me too. You're enjoying being his boss, aren't you?"

The blonde looked at the brunette and saw her smirking. Of course Rachel was enjoying this.

"Just a bit," Rachel admitted and smirked.

* * *

><p>That evening the crew was gathered at the pub, Puck was giving rounds to his new crew. Quinn had settled in the corner against the wall as Puck came back with the first round of drinks. He gave everyone his drink and ended up sitting next to Quinn.<p>

"So, how is my favorite baby mamma doing?" he asked softly, careful for no one to hear his nickname for the blonde.

"You have more baby mamma's?" she mocked him.

Puck sighed and gave her an annoyed look.

"No."

She smirked and took a sip of her coke. She wondered what she would tell Puck. At school she had always told him the truth, but she didn't know if she could do that again. At least, she couldn't tell him that here.

"I'm fine. I love my job, my friends. I'm good," she finally told him, deciding to tell him later. Maybe.

"Good to hear, Q. How in the world did you end up as a medic?" he asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"I sucked at law school and decided to sign up for med school. When I graduated, I met CO Lincolns and he offered me a job," she gave him the short version. "How did you end up as pilot?" she asked him.

"I hadn't any idea what I wanted after high school. So, one day I was bored and stepped into the office of a military recruiter. That's how it started. I walked through the military academy and when I was in my last year, they needed a co-pilot urgent and I finished the academy in Belgium," he told her, smirking at the memory.

"Wow, that sounds awesome," Quinn said.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Rachel sneak out.

"By the way, that girl behind the bar. I know her," he pulled her attention back to him.

Quinn smirked as he pointed at Casey, who was attending the bar tonight. She didn't see Liv, until she scanned through the pub and saw her standing behind the DJ booth.

"That's right."

"Did I do her?" he asked, scratching his bold head.

Quinn chuckled and looked at her old friend. He hadn't changed that much after all.

"I have no idea, Puck. But she went to our school, together with her sister."

Quinn pointed at Liv behind the DJ booth and Puck's mouth dropped open.

"Damn. A twin? Awesome, I never did a twin," he said as if he had a genius idea.

"Just, forget it Puck."

"Why?"

"Because, you're an adult now."

Quinn quirked her eyebrow at him, hoping he had lost that bad habit. Apparently not.

* * *

><p>Smoking her cigarette, Rachel enjoyed the cool air. She smirked as she thought back of Puck, she was glad he strengthen their crew. It felt like a mini reunion this morning as they had stood there with the three of them. She had seen Joyce's questioning face and just loved Puck's reply at Quinn's explanation. That was another thing she had in common with Quinn, they both had dated the same man. She chuckled as she thought of Puck's reaction if he would found out about her and Quinn. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms pulled her into the bushes and she got pushed against a three. The cold blade of a knife connected with her cheek. She couldn't see who was doing it and at the moment she wanted to scream, a hand covered her mouth.<p>

"I'll kill you if you scream."

**Writer's note: **The song is 'Stay' by Sarah Bettens. ttp:/www. polyvore. com/noah_puck_puckerman/set?id=40404140 - This is the link to the clothes Puck is wearing. Just add the **h** and remove the space. I don't know when I'll be updating, I had a death in the family and the funeral is Thursday. Again I want to thank you all for reading so loyal and reviewing, they really cheer me up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Writer's Note: **First of all, thank you all for your support, I really appreciated it. The funeral was nice, saying goodbye was hard. But, here's a fresh new chapter, I hope you all will enjoy it! Please, let me know what you think, the reviews are very much appreciated. Love you all and thanks for reading so loyal!

**Chapter Fourteen**

Puck walked over to the bar to get another round and sat down at a stool, seeing Casey was busy serving another costumer. Interested, he watched her move and noticed she had a nice ass. Smirking, he checked out the rest of her body. She was well formed, probably smaller than him.

"Like what you are seeing?"

Startled, Puck looked up and stared into a pair of baby blue eyes. They looked amused and a bit questioning into his.

"Depending on who's asking," he smirked.

"Me."

Startled, he looked next to him were Liv had showed up. His eyes went big as he saw how much the two sisters looked alike.

"Is he harassing you, sis?" Liv asked and looked back and forth to Puck, with her hands in her sides.

"Nothing I can't handle, sis," Casey replied. "What can I get you?" she asked Puck.

"Uh… the same," he muttered.

He looked up as Liv walked back to the DJ booth and looked back at Casey. He watched her pour in the drinks and thought she looked amazing.

"So, you went to McKinley as well?" Puck asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Yes, I did," Casey answered. "I was in the band."

"Really? Cool. I was in Glee," he said, hoping it would take a while before she would finish the drinks.

"I know, we supported you with the band."

Casey looked up to him, smirking. Puck's face lit up as he remembered her being in the jazz band.

"Yes, now I know where I've seen you. You were the guitar player, right? And your sister the drummer."

Casey nodded smiling and set the drinks on the bar. Puck briefly at it and looked back at Casey. She hadn't changed much since school, she looked still gorgeous. As he was looking at her, something in the pit of his stomach came loose and flew around. It was something he had never felt before.

"Puck?"

A familiar female voice ripped through his thoughts and annoyed he looked up to Quinn, who was standing next to him.

"What is it, Baby Momma?" he asked annoyed, he didn't notice the worried frown on Quinn's head.

"I haven't seen Rachel in a while."

"She's probably checking her make up or something," Puck said, not wanting to get distracted from Casey.

"I saw her go outside," Quinn insisted in getting his attention, but Puck was still looking at Casey.

"Then you know where she is."

"She is not there. Puck, look at me." Puck finally tore his eyes off Casey and saw the blonde's worried face. He frowned, Quinn never looked this worried. "Jesse st. James is roaming around the town. He and Rachel are married."

"What?"

Now Puck had full attention for Quinn. He knew Rachel dated that douchebag, but thought the brunette would have had enough of him after the egg incident. He never had figured they would get married.

"I know, I don't understand it either. All I know is that she's terrified."

"Okay. Let's find her."

Puck stood up and left the bar. Quinn looked apologetic at Casey, who looked after Puck and followed Puck outside. They walked around the bar, but didn't find Rachel. They met again at the front of the bar.

"Where could she be?" Quinn questioned out loud, feeling desperate.

"Maybe she went home," Puck thought.

"No, her bike is…"

Her words stocked as her eyes caught something sparkle on the ground, near the bushes. She walked to it and knelt down. She gasped for air as she picked up the necklace with a star on it.

"Baby Momma, what is it?"

Puck had become standing behind her, but hadn't seen the necklace yet. Slowly, Quinn stood up and turned to face him. She showed him the necklace and his eyes narrowed.

"It's Rachel's," Quinn whispered.

Before Puck even could react, the blonde sank through her legs, crashing hard on the ground. She started sobbing uncontrollable, clutching to the necklace in her hand. Why was faith so mean to her? Didn't she have the right to be happy? She barely noticed Puck wrapped his arms around her. After what seemed hours, Puck helped her stand up.

"Come, let's get inside."

Careful, he wiped away the tears of her face and walked inside the bar. Almost immediately Jackie and Joyce were surrounding them, Steve and Ned kept their distance, but were still listening in. They both had seen Puck and Quinn storm out like there was a fire, so they knew something was up.

"What's going on? Where is Rachel?" Jackie asked worried.

"We don't know. All we found was her necklace," Puck answered, Quinn couldn't talk.

With his arm around the blonde, Puck set Quinn on a chair, afraid she would collapse again. He had never seen his friend so upset and he wondered what the hell was going on.

"What do you mean, you only found her necklace?" Joyce asked.

Now Quinn looked up, tears streamed down her face as she opened her hand. There were gasps around her as they all recognized the necklace.

"Jesse has checked out."

Jackie and Joyce both took a step aside as they heard Casey's voice behind them. The slightly tanned girl looked down on the sad blonde, who looked questioning up.

"Checked out? How do you know?" she asked confused.

Quinn knew there was a hotel in Roswell, but how could Casey know if Jesse checked out there?

"He stayed here. We have a guest house above the bar," Casey explained.

The realization hit Quinn hard. Jesse had checked out. Rachel had disappeared. Terrified she looked up at Puck, who had realized it as well. He looked as terrified as she did.

"He took her," Quinn choked out.

Suddenly, Jackie's phone started to ring. She stepped away to take the call. Quinn looked up at Casey, who had looked puzzled at them.

"Jesse probably has taken Rachel with him, against her will," she explained to the girl, Liv had come standing next to her sister.

"You're kidding," Liv said, apparently she knew what was going on.

"Liv, what's going on? Why is that bad?" Casey asked, she clearly had no idea what was going on.

Quinn was wondering how many people knew about this. She knew Rachel, she wasn't one to share her private thoughts. Apparently, she had trusted a few people here or they had found out somehow. Quinn wished she had seen it sooner, but how could she?

"I'll tell you later. Does anyone know where he took her?" Liv asked, she looked pissed off.

"Probably New York. That's where they got married," Joyce answered.

At that moment, Jackie came walking back to the crew. She looked worried, more then she had before. For a second her eyes rested on Quinn, who had stopped crying but still looked so sad and broken. It broke Jackie's heart to see the blonde medic like this again. She wondered why faith was playing so mean with this sweet woman.

"Jackie, what is it?"

Steve interrupted her train of thoughts and she looked up at him.

"We've been called back. There's another fire. It's heading the other way, but we still need to help," she said.

Ned and Steve stood up, as well did Quinn. She grabbed her jacket from the chair, but stopped mid-way pulling it on.

"Wait, who's going to fly?" she suddenly asked, realizing their team wasn't complete now Rachel was gone.

"The CO already has called another pilot, he's on his way," Jackie answered, being all professional.

She knew it was hard, but now they had a duty to fulfill. They would deal with Rachel later, after this was all behind them. Quinn nodded, she understood the emergency. She pulled on her jacket and followed the rest of the team.

"Okay. What was that about?" Casey asked confused, looking at her sister.

Liv sighed as she looked after the back of Quinn disappearing in the darkness. She had seen how close she had been with Rachel and saw how it was breaking the blonde. Liv looked back at her sister.

"Come, I'll fill you in."

She pulled her sister towards the bar, starting to talk Casey through Rachel's sad story.

* * *

><p>The crew's filed into the locker room, Edmund's team was already changing. Quinn caught a strange face amongst the familiar faces and guessed that would be the replacer for Rachel. The blonde bit back the tears as she thought the name. She needed to focus now. As quick as she could, she pulled on her fly gear. The door opened and Jackie stuck her head around the corner.<p>

"The fire is heading north west, so we're still in the clear," she told the crews and was about to pull back as Quinn called her.

"Have you heard anything?"

Behind her, the crews were leaving the locker room. Jackie shook her head and looked sad for a moment.

"No, sweetie. Sorry."

Quinn nodded and fished out her phone out of her pocket. She threw it at Jackie.

"Keep it with you, just in case she calls."

The black haired woman caught the phone and nodded.

"Go. Be safe."

The blonde just nodded and ran after her team out of the locker room, ready to do her duty. Jackie pulled back and walked back to the WING Ops centrum, setting Quinn's phone right in front of her.

* * *

><p>It was in the late next morning, when the crew landed on the base. The fire was under control and there weren't any more people who were in danger. Quietly and tired, Quinn took off her gear and overall. She was left alone in the locker room and in her underwear she walked to the shower. She took off her underwear and let the warm water run down on her body. Her mind went back to the previous morning, when she had showered with Rachel. God, she missed the brunette so much. Softly, she started to sob as the emptiness once again filled her heart. Against the wall, she slid down on the floor, burying her face in her hands. She felt so lonely right now. She really thought she could be happy, to start over again after Jaidy. Apparently, faith decided differently.<p>

"Baby Momma, are you here? We have a briefing in five."

Puck voice sounded through the shower. Quinn sighed, turned out the shower and stepped out of the stall with a towel wrapped around her.

"You really need to cut the nickname, Puckerman. They don't know around here," she pointed out to him, walking passed him into the locker room.

"I'll try," he smirked.

He leant against his locker, trying not to watch as Quinn dressed herself. He looked up as he heard she zipped her jacket and saw her sad face.

"Babe, are you alright?" he asked, pushing himself of the lockers.

Quinn shook her head, she felt like she could start cry again any second. She just missed Rachel so damn much and she wanted to start looking for her.

"Not really," she choked out.

Before she knew it, Puck had wrapped her in an embrace and buried her face in his chest. She was so glad he was here, she really missed him.

"Do you know what happened between Rachel and Jesse?" Puck suddenly asked and she back away from his embrace.

"Not precisely. I only know he's hurting her, but I don't know anything more," she said and she wished she had pushed Rachel just a bit more to let her tell what had happened.

But she knew that would have pushed the brunette away, she wasn't the same Rachel anymore. Quinn bowed her head and felt like a really bad girlfriend.

"What is going on between you two? Didn't you used to hate her?"

Puck had sat down on the bench and the blonde decided to came sit next to her friend. She knew he would going to ask this, but she had hoped it would have been under other circumstance. Together with Rachel, for example.

"Yes, I used to hate her. When I got here, I still did, sort of. But she was all friendly and cared for me, I just fell in love with her," Quinn told him, without details, she would fill him in on that later.

"Wait, what? You love her?"

Puck looked really amazed at the once so prude blonde. He did get lucky when they slept together, but afterwards she still had been so prude. Quinn smirked at his disbelieving face.

"Yes, I love her. In fact, she loves me back," she added smirking.

"No. You two went gay for each other?"

"She did for me, yes. I have dated another woman before I met Rachel again," the blonde admitted, hoping she hadn't said too much.

"You're kidding me, right? Do I know her?" he asked curious.

He really was completely surprised by this twist, he would've never guessed it. Yes, he had seen how close they had become, but this was a complete surprise to him.

Quinn grimaced as she gave answer. "No, you don't know her." A shadow slid over her face as she thought back of Jaidy. "We have to find her, Puck. For all I know, he could kill her, or worse, he could hurt her again."

Puck heard the fear in Quinn's voice and wrapped his arm around her. He agreed with her, he also knew Jesse st. Fuck. If he would ever get that man in his hands…

"Ah, here you are. The briefing is about to start."

Joyce had stuck her head around the door and looked at the two friends. She smiled, she was happy Quinn had someone who could comfort her.

"Yes, we are coming."

Puck and Quinn stood up, following Joyce to the briefing room.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat lazily in a desk chair, next to Jackie, who was managing the WING Ops centrum. Not that she had much to do, it was a quiet day. Quinn didn't mind, she didn't feel comfortable flying with that reservist pilot. He was good at his job, but he wasn't Rachel. The blonde looked aside her friend, who was looking something up on the computer.<p>

"Jackie, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

Jackie didn't take her eyes of the screen.

"Did Rachel ever tell you what happened to her? What Jesse did to her?"

This question pulled Jackie's attention and she looked aside her friend, with a sad look on her face. She didn't want to tell Quinn, she thought Rachel had to do it, but now with Rachel kidnapped, Rachel's life might be on stake.

"Yes, she did."

"Will you tell me, please? I need to know what is going on," Quinn begged and at that moment, Jackie decided to tell.

Without saying a word, she stood up and closed the door. She walked back to her chair and sat down. She looked Quinn right in the eye and started to tell.

_One year ago…_

_Gasping for air Rachel shot up, hitting her head on the top bunk above her. They had been forced to stay on the base, due to an operation with the federal agency. Rachel felt sweaty and decided to get out of bed. Her watch told her she had a few hours left, it was five o'clock in the morning. Softly to not wake anyone, she walked out of the dorm to the canteen. She knew she would be able to sleep, not after such a terrifying nightmare. She sat down at a table and grabbed a random magazine, she probably had already read it. She flipped through it, still with her head in the nightmare. He had been haunting again, this time she was running through the full streets of New York. The worst of the nightmare had been that nobody had moved to help her. She felt tears burn behind her eyes and she didn't do anything to stop them from falling._

"_Hey, sweetie. Are you okay?"_

_Startled, Rachel looked up and saw Jackie standing in the doorway. Quickly she wiped away the tears, hoping Jackie wouldn't have seen them. But she knew Jackie had seen them, because she came sitting across her. _

"_I heard you scream. Did you have a nightmare?" Jackie asked._

"_Yes," the brunette admitted._

"_What was it about?"_

_Rachel knew she could lie and say she didn't know anymore. But she didn't want to lie to the smaller woman. She liked Jackie, she just couldn't lie. But she couldn't tell the truth either, she was so scared he would find out. And if he would found out, he would… Mentally, she shook her head. He couldn't reach her, he couldn't do anything anymore to her. She left him, for good. _

"_Rachel?"_

_It was only when Jackie grabbed her hands, Rachel noticed she had started crying again. She looked up to those friendly green eyes and just knew she was going to tell._

"_It was about Jesse, my ex-husband. He chased after me, through the streets of New York," Rachel started telling, now and then she fell over her words. "And no one helped me, no one stopped him."_

_By now, she was crying uncontrollable. Jackie scooted over to the chair next to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. She suspected Rachel hadn't these nightmares without a reason. She knew something bad had happened to the brunette. Rachel felt safe there in the arms of Jackie and knew she could trust her._

"_He used to hit me."_

_The words were so soft, Jackie wasn't sure she had understood it correctly. Rachel broke loose from the embrace and sat straight, staring at her shaking hands. She needed to tell someone, she was tired of carrying the secret with her. She needed to close her past._

"_Whenever he was stressed, or drunk, or found a reason to it, he hit me. I always tried to please him, but it was never good enough. One night, after a failed practice of The Phantom he even forced himself into…"_

_She couldn't finish her sentence as tears fell down again. Barely able to keep her tears at bay, Jackie took the brunette's hands in her hands and stroked them._

"_The next morning, I left. I only left the divorce papers on the table."_

Sobbing next to her, brought Jackie back to the presence. Quinn had tears streaming down her face and Jackie felt she was crying as well. She embraced Quinn and so they sat for minutes, crying for the woman they both cared about. Crying for the woman who had been kidnapped to her nightmare.

"Did she ever tell you about her dream about being on Broadway?" Quinn asked, as she had calmed down enough to talk.

The question brought a smile on Jackie's face.

"She wouldn't shut up about it. One day I asked her about it, but she told me she couldn't sing professionally anymore, due to polyps on her vocal chords or something?"

"Yeah, she told me the same. But I don't believe her. I heard her sing yesterday under the shower and she sounded like she used to at school. I think Jesse has something to do with it," Quinn thought out loud.

"I believe you immediately. I think he's capable of anything."

Quinn just nodded, she knew he was.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Quinn woke up from an annoyed sound. She had been awake for hours since she got home from her shift and now she felt like she just fell asleep. The annoying sound kept going and suddenly she realized it was her phone. Suddenly awake, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and answered it.<p>

"Quinn."

"Quinn?"

The voice sounded really thin and soft, but Quinn immediately heard it was Rachel.

"Rachel? Are you okay? Where are you?"

Quinn just couldn't stop her from shooting all these questions to Rachel, she needed to know if she was okay and where she was.

"He took me, Quinn. Please, help me."

Almost in tears, Quinn heard the desperation in the brunette's voice and knew she was not alright.

"I will, sweetie. I will. Please, tell me where you are."

"I… Jackie knows. No! Please, no!"

Quinn heard a thud and thought she heard something break. By now she sat straight up in her bed.

"Rachel? Rachel!"

Then the line went dead…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The room was dark around her as she woke up. She couldn't remember much from what happened, but she felt stiff. She smelt a familiar, heavy scent and recognized it immediately. It was Jesse's favorite perfume and he knew she hated it. So he would just wear it to piss her off. Slowly, Rachel sat up a bit and saw something crushed lying on the floor. As she looked closer, she recognized her phone. Apparently, he had crushed it with his foot, like he had done to her previous phone that connected her to her friends and family. He had got her another one and had made sure, she didn't gave her number to anyone.

"Clean that up."

Startled, Rachel realized he was still in the room. Knowing better then show it, she picked up the piece from what was once her phone and crawled to the garbage bin. Her whole body ached as she moved, but she didn't let out a sound. She knew if she did, he would punish her. It was unbelievable how fast she turned back into the submissive wife she used to be. The courage and toughness she once had was all gone after one day with him.

"Get over here. Now."

Quickly Rachel stood up and stumbled towards him, her head hung down. She tried to find the courage and the toughness somewhere in her body, but all she find was hurt. He laughed out loud, blowing smoke towards her.

"Look at you. You're nothing worth, even your so called friends think so. Do you really think they will rescue you?"

He laughed even harder as she cringed as his harsh words. Yes, she had hoped Quinn had been here by now, but then again, she had no idea how much time had passed after her call to the blonde. She swallowed thickly and looked up at him. She saw the cigarette dangling in his hands and was suddenly disgusted by the smell of smoke. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and put the cigarette out on her arm. She screamed in agony, trying to pull away her arm.

"I told you not to scream, you bitch!"

He hit her hard against the head and as soon as her head connected hard with the floor, everything went black…

* * *

><p>"Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute?"<p>

Quinn groaned internally as CO Lincolns called after her as she sped out of the briefing room. She was on her way to talk to Jackie. If Jackie knew where Rachel was, why hadn't she said it before?

"Yes, sir."

Looking longingly to the exit of the briefing room and followed the CO into his office. To her surprise, Puck stood there as well. She came standing next to him as the CO sat behind his desk. He folded his hands together as he looked up to the two friends.

"So, have any of you heard from Rachel? You are her friends, right?" he asked, a slight hint of worry sounded through his voice.

"Yes, we are," Puck said.

"I have heard from her last night," Quinn answered his first question.

Puck's head shot to his left so fast, the blonde was afraid he would have a whiplash.

"You did?" he asked through his teeth.

"Yes. She called me."

"Do you know where she is?" the CO asked.

Quinn shook her head and looked down. She hadn't slept anymore after Rachel's suddenly ended call. She had prayed to God for Rachel to be safe and wished she knew where Rachel was. She forced back the tears as she looked up to her CO.

"No. But she said Jackie would know," she told him the same thing Rachel had told her.

"Okay. You go find her. Noah, I'm sorry, but you have to stay here. I can't find a replacer for you," he said and saw the disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay sir, I understand."

"Quinn, I'll ask Richard to fill in for you. One of the doctors in the hospital will replace him for so long," the CO said.

"Thank you sir."

"Keep me in the loop," he asked before Quinn and Puck left the office.

"Will do, sir."

Together with Puck, the blonde rushed down the stairs to go to Jackie in the WING Ops centrum. She was bummed Puck wasn't allowed to come with her, but she knew how hard it was to find a pilot.

"Why didn't you tell me she called?" Puck asked.

"There wasn't any time this morning. I would've told you," she said as she entered WING Ops.

Surprised, Jackie looked up as Quinn and Puck came into the room. She could see something was up. Quinn came sitting next to her.

"She called last night."

"Is she okay?" Jackie asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. The call got ended pretty sudden. I think he caught her."

Next to her, she heard Puck gasp. She hadn't told him that part yet, and she wished she had had time to fill him in.

"Shit. Can you reach her?"

The blonde shook her head. "No. Her phone is switched off. But she did say something interesting. She said you knew where she was."

Now Quinn looked up at Jackie, trying not to denounce her for not saying it earlier. She saw Jackie was thinking hard.

"What? If I knew, I would already…Wait, he can't be that stupid, can he?"

"Jackie, what do you mean? Do you know?"

Quinn almost jumped out of her chair, wanting to force the words out of Jackie's mouth. She needed to know where Rachel was, she needed to rescue her before it would be too late. And she knew she couldn't handle another loss like that.

"Rachel once gave me his address in New York, just in case. I didn't think he would be stupid enough to take her there, but clearly he is," Jackie stated and handed Quinn a piece of paper with an address.

"He probably was convinced she wouldn't give it to anyone," Puck thought out loud.

"Probably," the smaller woman agreed.

Quinn stood up and hugged Jackie. "Thanks, Jacks."

"Just find her."

* * *

><p>Quinn busied herself with packing the necessary things as soon as she got home. In the living room stood a duffel bag and the blonde was throwing things in it. She ran to her bathroom as she realized Rachel could be injured, so she grabbed her first aid kit and threw it next to duffel bag.<p>

"Hey, Quinn? Your door was open and… Wow, going somewhere?"

The blonde looked up as she heard a voice. In the doorway to the living room stood Liv, watching her pack.

"Yeah, I'm off to New York," she said hastily, she couldn't use any visitors right, not even when they were as kind as Liv.

"New York? What are you going to do there?"

"Rachel is there. Jackie gave me the address of Jesse's house."

With wide open eyes, the dark haired girl stared at Quinn, who was almost finished with packing.

"You're kidding? Who's coming with you?"

"No one. The CO couldn't let Puck go," the blonde answered and zipped the duffel bag close.

"Okay. I'm coming with you."

Now Quinn looked up surprised. She did need someone to come with her, although she thought she could handle it herself. But she hadn't expect Liv to offer it. Liv saw her doubted and laughed.

"I have the black belt in karate, you know?"

Quinn smirked and picked up her duffel bag. "Alright, let's go then."

Outside, the blonde hopped on the carrier of Liv's bike and the tinted girl took off. While they made their way through the small town, Quinn was glad Liv had showed up. She knew she couldn't take on Jesse if it had come to a fight. She would've lost twice. She would've lost the fight and Rachel. He would've taken her away and they wouldn't be able to find her. Internally, Quinn shook her head, she mustn't think like this.

"Hey Liv, can you get away from the bar? I mean, it's pretty busy every day," Quinn asked concerned.

"Casey can take over and we have a few staff members. They can handle a few days without me," Liv answered and hit the brake as they reached the bar.

"Come in. I'll get some stuff."

Liv lead her into the bar and disappeared upstairs. Quinn looked around, the bar looked abandoned at this hour. She started walking around and ended up in front of the stage. Looking at the stage, she realized she'd missed being on stage, it had given her so much joy.

"Why did you stop singing?"

The voice startled her and Quinn looked around to see where it came from. Finally, she spotted Casey behind the DJ table and the blonde walked over to Casey.

"I don't know. I got too busy, I guess," Quinn answered. "I did sing when I was still in college, but when I enrolled the military, it just stopped."

"It's a waste," Casey stated simply and shoved the headphones to her neck.

With clear bright green eyes she looked at the blonde. She had studied Quinn as she sang and when she sang something changed in the blonde. Like she was free, or something.

"You should come jam sometime with the band. Take Rachel with you, you two sound awesome together."

Quinn's face fell a bit as she heard Rachel's name. To jam with the band, she first had to find the tiny brunette.

"Quinn, you ready?"

The blonde swirled around and saw Liv standing next to the bar. Quinn nodded and looked back at Casey.

"Maybe when we get back," she answered, she liked to jam with them, they sounded awesome.

"Okay. Be safe and I hope you find Rachel."

"Yeah, me too."

Quinn hugged the smaller girl and walked over to Liv. Liv waved at her sister and together with Quinn, she walked out of the bar. Casey looked after them through the window, watching them get in the car.

* * *

><p>Quinn looked out of the window of the airplane she was currently in. They were half way to New York, but it couldn't go quick enough for her. Every minute she wasn't with Rachel was one minute too much.<p>

"You're probably wondering why I wanted to come with you."

The blonde looked aside at the dark haired girl next to her and realized she looked sad, almost at crying point. In a reflex she took the other girl's hand in hers.

"A bit," Quinn admitted.

Liv looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"I used to live in New York, my parents have club there. I used to run it with my older brother. One night, Rachel was in the club and she looked so tired. So I went over to her and we started talking. She told me she was married with Jesse and was happy with him. I could tell she was lying, but I didn't want to push her away. A few weeks later, she showed up at my door and told me she left him. I and my brother took her in, she was a wreck. She told us everything that had happened. She told me about the abuse and that he…" her voice stocked, thick with tears. After taking a few deep breath, she resumed her story. "In the following months she got harassed multiple time by him, trying to get her back. When she got that job in Roswell, I went with her to protect her. When you showed, she lit up. I saw the old Rachel she was in school. It wasn't quite the same, but she was still there."

By now, both girls were crying their eyes out. Although Jackie had told her what happened, it still hurts the blonde. She wish she would've been there for Rachel, she wish she had told her earlier how she really felt about her.

"Thank you, Liv," she said and hugged the tinted girl.

So they sat until the plane landed in New York City. The city of Rachel's dreams that had turned into a nightmare for her.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got their baggage they made their way to the exit of the airport. Quinn was about to hold a cab, as Liv stopped her.<p>

"Don't. That's way too expensive. I'll call a friend."

She fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. In the mean time she pulled Quinn back inside and lead her to the nearest Starbucks.

"Hey girl, it's Liv. Hey, how are you? I'm fine. Hey, can pick me and my friend up at the airport? We need a ride. Thanks, you're a life saver." Liv hung up and looked at a tired Quinn. "She's on her way."

"Great. I ordered coffee and something to eat," Quinn said and rubbed her eyes, she was so tired.

"Cool. So, tell me. What's your deal with Rachel?" Liv asked, without sounding curious.

"What do you mean?"

A waitress brought their orders and left. Both girls almost attacked their food, they were hungry.

"Well, at school you two couldn't be in the same room without a fight, and now you're inseparable like all the time."

Quinn choked at her coffee. Was it that obvious?

"Is it that obvious?" Liv just nodded smirking and the blonde sighed. Apparently. "We're dating. But we're taking it slow," Quinn admitted, looking down at her food.

She wished that friend of Liv's would hurry up. She needed to get to Rachel as soon as possible.

"I just knew it. You two are perfect together," Liv beamed smirking.

"Hello, hello."

Quinn looked up and choked again as she saw who Liv's friend was.

"Mercedes! You're quick."

Liv jumped up and hugged the black woman. With wide eyes of surprise, Quinn just started at Mercedes. Mercedes looked up and for a moment she mimicked Quinn's acts, her eyes also widened as she saw the blonde.

"Baby girl!" she exclaimed and hugged Quinn.

"Hello, Mercedes," Quinn greeted her friend and was glad to see her.

"So, shall I take you home?" Mercedes asked Liv.

"No. Can you take us to this address?" Quinn asked, handing her the address.

Mercedes looked at it and looked then up at Liv. She opened her mouth to say something, but Liv cut her off.

"I'll fill you in under way. Come."

She grabbed the coffee and with the three of them they hurried out of the airport.

* * *

><p>Quinn learned a lot during the short trip to Jesse's house. She learned Mercedes worked in the club Liv used to work in and she was a roommate of Liv and her brother. Mercedes had also been there when Rachel had moved in there and had also taken care of the tiny brunette. Quinn was grateful Mercedes had been there, she was one awesome woman. She looked up as Mercedes hit the brakes and saw they were parked in a chic neighborhood.<p>

"This house is it."

Liv pointed at a house right to them and the blonde took it in. It was a nice house, there was a small garden in front of the house and the house itself counted three floors. Quinn took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Liv and Mercedes followed her example and with the tree of them they stared up at the house.

"Now what?" Liv asked quietly.

"I don't think we can knock," Quinn said dryly.

"We certainly can't, but his car is gone."

Mercedes pointed at the empty driveway and Quinn nodded. She knew what to do.

"Follow me."

She walked around the house and found a locked door of the entrance to the back garden. Out of her pocket she took a piece of thin iron wire and fiddled it into the lock. Within seconds she opened the door.

"Where did you learn that?" Mercedes asked stunned.

"Military," Quinn smirked.

She lead the two other girls into the back garden. It was a lovely garden and Quinn could see Rachel had decorated it. She smiled a little, Rachel had taste. They made their way to the backdoor and Quinn repeated her little trick again, forcing their entrance into the house. The house was dark, the curtains were closed. Quinn swallowed and really hoped Rachel would be here.

"Okay, I'll check the bathroom. Ceecee, you check the living room. Quinn, can you check upstairs?" Liv asked, suddenly in control.

Quinn was glad she took control, because she couldn't. She didn't what she would find, or in what sort of state she would find the brunette. She nodded to Liv and made her way upstairs. She entered the first room she found, but it was empty. Quinn guessed it was Jesse's practice room, it was all isolated. Quickly she walked over to the next room and slowly opened the door. This room was very dark and the blonde needed a second to let her eyes get used to the dark. The room she stood in was empty except for a mattress and a desk. As her eyes got used to the dark, she saw something else. In the corner laid someone, curled into a ball. Quinn practically flew to the corner and knelt down. She stroke away the hair that covered the face and she gasped as she saw who it was.

"O, Rachel."

**Writer's Note**: You all blew me away with your amazing reviews, they really, really made my weekend! Thanks! So, I have a question for you. As you know, the crew frequently visit the bar Liv and Casey are running, but maybe some of you have noticed the bar hasn't have a name! Now I wanted to ask you, my loyal readers, to come up with a cool, nice name for this bar! I'm really curious with what you are coming up with.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Rachel really thought she was dreaming. She was hearing Quinn's voice, but that couldn't. Jesse had took her and she had tried calling Quinn, but that was days ago. Still, she enjoyed hearing the blonde's voice, it was like she heard the voice of an angel. Maybe she did hear a voice of an angel and had she died. She couldn't decide if she should be happy with it, she was saved from Jesse, but that way she couldn't be with Quinn. But maybe she could find Jaidy and tell her Quinn was fine. Although, she couldn't be sure if Quinn was alright, because if she indeed had died, the blonde would be so sad. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Well, only her left, she couldn't open her right eye. She saw blurry, couldn't make out where she was or if there was someone with her. Suddenly a pair of hazel brown eyes came into her sight and she tried to smile.

"Hey, sweetie."

So, she wasn't dead. Quinn was really here. She felt her heart jump with joy, everything would be alright now. She opened her mouth, trying to say something, but her voice wouldn't work.

"It's okay. You're safe now."

All she could do was smile. Her sharp ears suddenly caught a familiar sound. It was the sound of heavy footsteps and they made their way upstairs. She knew those footsteps, it were the footsteps of danger. She tried to warn Quinn, by pushing her away, but it didn't work. With her left eye she looked passed Quinn and saw him standing in the doorway. A very angry looking Jesse. Once again she opened her mouth to warn her girlfriend, but was too late. A hand grabbed Quinn's shoulder and pulled her away from Rachel, throwing her into the wall. He stood with his back too Rachel, looking down at the blonde, who was slumped against the wall. Afraid of the consequences Rachel closed her eyes, not wanting to see her girlfriend to get hurt.

"How the hell did you get inside?" she heard him ask.

"It was easy. Don't think you're getting away with this. I saw what you did to her," she heard Quinn say and thought she heard her stand up.

She knew that was a bad idea, Jesse liked looking down on someone. Rachel knew Quinn was smaller than Jesse, but still.

"You have no proof."

Rachel heard something crash into the wall again and knew it was Quinn. The next thing she heard was the sound of a breaking bone and a scream. Her eyes flew open and saw Jesse was about to kick Quinn again. Sudden rage and adrenaline flew through her body and Rachel jumped on her feet, ignoring the pain that shot through her body. She gave Jesse a hard push aside. Jesse hadn't expected an attack and lost his balance. Rachel didn't even look at him as he crashed onto the floor and rushed over to Quinn. She knelt down next to the blonde.

"Quinn, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No, Rachel!"

Rachel felt she got pulled back and crashed onto the floor. As she looked up she saw him standing over her. Rapidly, his fists hit her arms, face and head. She tried to get away, but he pinned her down with his foot. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two people standing in the doorway. One of them was big, the other one was rather small. Her mind and vision were too clouded to realize who it were. The smaller one ran towards Jesse and jumped on his back. Jesse stumbled over Rachel, surprised with the sudden weight on his back. He crawled back on his feet and attacked the smaller girl. By then, Quinn had reached Rachel and was hovering over her. The last thing that Rachel saw before she lost consciousness, was that the smaller girl was fighting with Jesse. Then everything blacked out for Rachel…

* * *

><p>For the past two hours, Quinn had been sitting next to Rachel's bed. The brunette had been sleeping ever since the doctors had finished the examining. Quiet soon after they had reached the hospital, Rachel had woken up from unconsciousness. Rachel's doctor had told her that Rachel had minor injuries and a concussion. Quinn herself had broken her wrist and had already a cast on it. If she hadn't been injured, she would've attacked that scum bag. Luckily, Liv had done that part for her and Mercedes had called the cops. All Quinn now knew was that the cops had taken Jesse. She looked at Rachel's battered face, her right eye was all swollen up as well was her lip. Quinn really wished she had found Rachel sooner and started to feel guilty. Careful, she took Rachel's hand in hers, without taking her eyes of the sleeping brunette.<p>

"How is she?"

Quinn looked up and saw Liv standing, leaning on the foot of the bed. The smaller girl looked tired and had blood stained in her hair. During the fight she caught a nasty cut on her head, she even needed some stitches.

"The same," Quinn answered, looking back at Rachel. "Asleep."

"Good. Sleep is good."

"I know."

"Go get something to eat. I'll stay here and call you if she wakes up," Liv suggested and walked over to the bedside were the blonde sat.

Quinn looked up at the slightly tinted girl. She didn't want to leave, but she had to agree, she was hungry. Careful, she let go of Rachel's hand and stood up. Liv took her seat and Quinn walked out of the room. In the doorway she turned around.

"You call me, right?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Yes. Go."

The blonde nodded and walked into the hallway. While making her way to the stairs, she fished out her cellphone and checked. She saw she had missed 20 calls and as she opened them, she saw it were calls from Puck, Jackie and Joyce. She decided she would call Puck, he would fill in Jackie and Joyce. She dialed his number and walked down the stairs.

"_Quin! Finally!"_

Quinn quirked an eyebrow as she heard how he answered the phone, but she figured he was worried.

"Sorry. It was a bit hectic here."

"_Did you find her?" _he asked, clearly not interested in her explanation.

"Yes. She's at the hospital." She heard he wanted to say something, but she was quicker. "She has a concussion, a few bruises and minor injuries. According to the doctor she's allowed tomorrow morning," she filled him in.

Meanwhile she reached the ground floor and looked around her in search for the cafeteria. After a bit looking around, she found it and made her way to it.

"_Thank God. And Jesse?" _she heard Puck ask as she joined the cue for the check out.

"The police arrested him. I hope they have enough against him."

"_Yeah, me too. Are you alright?" _he suddenly asked.

"Yes, just tired and a broken wrist," she told him, knowing he would comment on that last.

"_What? He broke your wrist? I hope you're filling a report against him," _he spat.

Quinn had reached the check out and pointed at a sandwich she wanted and pulled out her wallet. She also ordered a cup of coffee.

"Yes, I do that. You never guess who's here also," Quinn smiled as she saw Mercedes sitting at a table near the window.

"_Who?" _Puck asked curious.

"Mercedes Jones."

"_No! Is she there?"_

"Yes, wait a second."

Quinn handed the phone to Mercedes, who looked questioning at her. _"Puck." _Quinn mouthed and the black woman took the phone. Quinn sat down and started eating her sandwich. She looked out of the window as she half listened to the conversation Mercedes had with Puck. To be honest, she hadn't thought of filling a report against Jesse, but it would certainly help the case. Quinn was almost finished with her sandwich as Mercedes hung up with a huge smile on her face.

"You didn't tell you worked with Puck."

"I'm sorry," Quinn smiled at her friend.

Mercedes faces softened and she placed a hand on the blonde's healthy arm.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Exhausted and confused," Quinn answered honest.

"Why confused?"

"I just don't understand how Rachel could get back to him after she knew what he's capable off. I mean, even with prom she refused him. What was different this time?"

Confused, Quinn looked up at the now sad looking black woman in front of her. Finally she had dared to ask the question that had haunted her ever since she knew Rachel and Jesse were married. She didn't know if Mercedes had an answer, but maybe they could just speak about it.

"You know how they say love is blind, right?" Quinn just nodded. "Well, that was in the case of Rachel. Before she married him, we shared an apartment. I know, an unlikely match, but we got along after we moved her. One day she came all cheerful at home and told me she had met Jesse. I tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen. She said he had changed, that he was different. And I have to admit, even I believed it when she brought him home. He was a gentleman, really. All charming, but not as creepy as he first was. It looked like he had matured, just like Rachel. They were the perfect match. Soon she moved out to life with him. I didn't hear months from her, until I got a wedding invitation. Her and Jesse's wedding. Well, I went and that was the last time I saw her. Today was the first time I saw her again. If I had known…"

By now, Mercedes had tears running down her face and wasn't able to speak further. Quinn stood up and tried to comfort her. She herself had tears burning behind her eyes, but forced them back.

"You couldn't have known. Neither could I."

After a few moments, Mercedes calmed down and dried her tears. She looked up at Quinn.

"How did you meet her again?" Mercedes asked.

"I used to work in Roswell with a Search And Rescue team. But after a huge accident where I lost my collegian's I left. I started working in a hospital in Chicago, but my CO convinced me to come back. He said he had a new team, they were only missing a medic and team spirit. So I decided to go back, I missed flying and feeling the adrenaline. That's when I saw her. She was fixing the motor and she looked so damn sexy in those overalls. We started to get close and after a lot hesitating from my side, we started dating."

A surprised gasp from Mercedes made her look up and smiled seeing Mercedes' surprised and slightly shocked face.

"Yes, I've fallen in love with her. Deeply. I was so shocked and confused when I heard she was married with that dirt bag," Quinn ended her story.

"Girl, I share that feeling."

Quinn smiled and saw it had gotten dark outside. She stood up and Mercedes followed her example.

"I think it's time to go back. Maybe you can take Liv home and get some rest," Quinn suggested.

"Good idea."

They left the cafeteria and took the elevator upstairs. As they entered Rachel's room, the first they saw was that Rachel was awake. Liv looked up and smiled.

"I was just coming to get you," she said.

Quinn just nodded and walked over to Rachel. She hugged the brunette careful and looked at her. She thought Rachel's right eye was less swollen.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked quietly.

"A bit groggy, but glad to be alive."

This brought tears to Quinn's eyes and she sat down on the bed. She took Rachel's hand in hers and kissed it softly.

"So am I."

"You two can handle it for the night?" Liv asked grinning.

She could see how much Quinn loved Rachel and she saw Rachel was all beaming when she looked at the blonde. Liv thought she had never seen the brunette beam like this.

"Yes. Thank you, Liv."

Rachel looked up to Liv and smiled at her. Liv just hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome."

Mercedes and Liv said goodbye to the two girls and walked out of the room. Both lost in their thoughts they made their way to the elevator.

"Did you know Quinn fell for girls?" Mercedes suddenly asked as the elevator went down.

"No. But she looks pretty damn happy, don't you think?"

"Yeah, she does. They both do."

The two of them looked smiling at each other.

* * *

><p>Rachel was staring at the ceiling, she couldn't sleep and was missing Quinn. Apparently, Quinn had stepped out of the room while she was sleeping, because now she was gone. Rachel thought of the past day and was grateful for Quinn to show up, just in time. But something was nagging in the back of her mind.<p>

"Hey, you're awake."

Rachel looked up and smiled as she watched Quinn walk into the room.

"Yes. I really do wonder how much a human being can sleep, because I have the feeling I've been asleep for a week," Rachel said.

Quinn just smiled and sat down in the chair.

"Sleep is good for you. You have a concussion, so you need to sleep," Quinn explained, leaning towards her.

It was then that Rachel saw the white cast around Quinn's arm and looked shocked at Quinn.

"Did he do that?"

The blonde closed her eyes, she had hoped Rachel wouldn't have seen it for a while. Or at least for the night.

"Yes."

Rachel looked away from the blonde. How could she ever be grateful for Quinn to show as they both got hurt in the end? It was all her fault, she shouldn't have called. But she knew she would be dead now.

"I'm sorry."

Almost immediately, Quinn sat next to her on the bed, taking her hand in hers. Rachel looked back at the blonde, tears running down her face. Careful and soft, Quinn wiped them away.

"It's not your fault, sweetie."

"Yes, it is. I called you and hinted you that Jackie knew where the hell hole was," Rachel spat.

"Rachel, I don't care he broke my wrist. It will heal. The wound that would've been there if you had died, wouldn't heal. Ever," the blonde spoke quietly, tears also running down her face.

"O, Quinn," the brunette cried and swung herself into Quinn's arms.

Quinn gladly wrapped her girlfriend in a tight embrace. She was so glad she had saved Rachel. In the short amount of time, the woman had started to mean the world to her. She thought she couldn't life without her. After a while, Quinn noticed the brunette had calmed down and laid her back down. Careful, she stroked Rachel's cheek and kissed her softly. Rachel looked up at her and the blonde could tell something was bothering the brunette.

"Rachel, what is it?"

"Please, don't get mad, but I need to talk to Jesse."

For a second, Quinn stared stunned at her girlfriend. Then she stood up and started pacing around the room. It started to freak Rachel out and she regretted she had said it. Quinn stood still and looked over at Rachel. She saw how scared the brunette looked and walked over to her. Trying to keep her disbelief at bay, she sat down on the bed again.

"Why?" was all Quinn could ask.

"Because, I need to. He needs to understand I'm not going back," the brunette answered.

"How are you going to do that? You've already tried that."

"I know. I just need to try it one more time," Rachel pleaded.

The blonde saw Rachel really wanted to do it and gave in. She knew there was a change, Jesse would get bailed and then he would come after Rachel again.

"Okay," she sighed and Rachel smiled. "But now you need to rest."

Rachel just nodded and moved to one side of the bed. She pulled back the cover and looked up at Quinn.

"Will you lay with me, please?"

Quinn just smiled and came lying next to Rachel. The brunette snuggled against Quinn's chest and the blonde wrapped her arm around Rachel. Soon both of them fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel walked into the police station where Jesse was captured. Next to her walked Quinn, holding her hand. Behind them walked Liv with Mercedes. Before they had left the hospital that morning, Rachel had convinced both Liv and Mercedes she needed to talk to Jesse. The both women hadn't completely agreed, but in the end they had said yes. So now Rachel was on her way to speak to Jesse. A cop lead them to a room and in front of the door stopped Rachel. She turned to Quinn.<p>

"I need to do this alone."

"What? You hadn't said that," Quinn protested.

"I know and I did that on purpose. Because I knew you wouldn't let me," the brunette answered calmly, she had expected this reaction.

"Damn straight. I'm going with you."

"Quinn, please. Trust me. He can't hurt me."

The blonde looked Rachel deep in the eyes, not wanting to let her girlfriend go into a room with a man who used to beat the living daylight out of her. But Rachel looked so confident right now, all Quinn could do was nod.

"Thank you."

Rachel kissed her passionate on the lips and walked inside the room. With her head hung down, Quinn walked back to Liv and Mercedes.

"Girl, you let her go?" Mercedes asked stunned.

"I trust her," was all Quinn said, sitting down on the bench.

All she could do now was waiting.

Rachel swallowed as she saw Jesse sitting, handcuffed, tired looking and unshaved. Still nervously, she walked forward and sat across him. Nervously, she looked up at the cop who stood in the corner. The woman nodded reassuring at her and Rachel pointed her attention to Jesse. She met his stunned and questioning eyes.

"Rachel?"

Rachel forced herself to keep looking in his eyes, she wasn't about to bow. She wasn't about to give in to his sweet, caring voice.

"I'm so, so, sorry babe."

"Jesse," she started and licked her lips nervously. "You need to leave me alone after this."

"I can't. You are my wife," he said, sounding desperate, but still sweet.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I am not. Jesse, you signed the divorce papers. Last week, I called my lawyer and he told me you signed."

Defeated, Jesse hung down his head. He knew he couldn't touch her anymore. He had no legal right on her. Suddenly, his head shot up. With eyes burning of passion, he penetrated her eyes.

"But I love you," he said with passion.

Rachel knew she had to be strong now and looked at him with an ice cold stare. She knew she had to finish it right here and now.

"I don't," she said cold.

"There is someone else, isn't it?"

Suspension dripped off his voice and his eyes got this insane glance. It was the glance it scared the crap out of her. Trying to keep her cool, Rachel stood slowly up and walked to the door.

"Goodbye Jesse."

As quickly as she could, she walked out of the room.

"You bitch! I will get you! And when I do, I'll finish you!"

With tears in her eyes, Rachel walked to Quinn who caught her just in time. Crying, the brunette buried her head in Quinn's shoulder. Having heard what Jesse had yelled at Rachel, Quinn wrapped her arms protective around the brunette.

"You want to go home?"

Rachel just nodded and Quinn led her to the exit of the police station.

* * *

><p>A week had past and both Quinn and Rachel had taken a week off to recover. Now they were on their way in Quinn's station car to the base.<p>

"You sure you want to go back to work?" Quinn asked, looking aside at Rachel.

Although Rachel still had nightmares, the brunette had become better every day.

"Yes. I need to go to work, otherwise I will go insane. Flying clears my head," she explained to Quinn as she quirked her eyebrow at the word insane.

"Right. I know what you mean," Quinn smirked, remembering she wanted to go back to work as soon as she could after Jaidy, although it wasn't quite the same work.

The arrived at the base and Quinn smirked as she saw Puck, Ned, Steve, Jackie, Joyce and the CO standing outside. Quinn and Rachel stepped out and got welcomed by their crew.

"Welcome back!"

"Good to have you back!"

Smiling, Rachel hugged them all. She was so glad to be back. At last, she reached Puck, who was smirking at her.

"Welcome back, Fun Size," he smirked and hugged her.

Rachel laughed at his nickname and looked back at Quinn. The blonde was also welcomed back and winked at her.

"Ladies and gentleman, time for the briefing," the CO said smiling, he was glad they were back.

Together with the crew, Quinn and Rachel walked inside.

**Writer's Note: **I've decided not to end with a cliffhanger this time ;) Thank you all for reviewing and reading, the reviews are really very much appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

As a ray of sunlight shone on her face, Quinn woke up. Sleepy, she looked at the alarm and saw that it was seven o'clock in the morning. She groaned softly, her shift would start in five hours, but they had to be at the base at eight o'clock for the briefing. She looked down on the sleeping girl next to her, Rachel was fast asleep. The blonde was glad for it, this was probably the first night Rachel had slept all night, without waking up from a nightmare. Smiling, Quinn tried to get her arm from under Rachel, without waking the girl up. As she was free, she stood next to bed. Looking down at Rachel, she was so glad everything turned out okay. Jesse would be in jail for at least a year unless someone would bail him, which she doubted. The case had been all over the news, how a rising musical star had abused his wife and all. Quinn walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast for them as her eye fell on the date on the calendar. Breath stocked in her throat as she realized today was exactly a year since the crash. A year since Jaidy had died. For a moment she let the sadness overwhelm her, gasping for air she slid down on the floor. Sobs escaped her throat as she realized she had almost forgotten about Jaidy. How could she ever forget the most beautiful woman she ever met? Her mind went back to their first meeting…

_Impressed, Quinn stared at the big red and yellow chopper standing on the grass. She would be flying in it very soon. With a smile on her face she walked inside the building, to report herself. As she walked up to the desk, she saw a tall Latina woman leaning on the desk, talking with the woman behind it. The Latina was wearing red jeans and a plain grey shirt on it. As far as Quinn could see it, the woman had muscled arms and Quinn wondered how the rest of her body would look like. As soon as she thought is, she stopped thinking, shocked. She had never ever thought about a woman like that, perhaps just one time. She could remember her dreams about a certain tiny brunette…_

"_Can I help you?"_

_The woman behind the desk was looking at her, questioning. The woman was wearing a navy blue uniform and was a redhead. Quickly Quinn recovered from her thought about the Latina woman and smiled at the woman behind the desk._

"_I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm medic," she told the woman._

"_Hallelujah!" the Latina said and smiled at her._

_Shyly, Quinn smiled back. She met a pair of unnatural grey eyes and thought she could drown in them. She swallowed as she noticed how beautiful this woman was._

"_Finally a proper medic. At least, are you from the hospital?" the Latina asked._

"_Uh, no. I'm from med school," Quinn answered._

"_Awesome. Welcome to Roswell," the Latina smiled, walking up to Quinn._

"_Thanks."_

"_I'm Jaidy Gomez by the way," Jaidy stuck her hand out to Quinn._

_Shyly, Quinn accepted the hand. It was like an electric shock went through her as their hands touched._

"_Uh, Quinn. Quinn Fabray," Quinn stumbled and blushed._

_Why in the world was she acting like some kind of moron around this woman? She felt like a teenager in love._

"_Nice to meet you, Quinn. Come, I'll bring you to the CO."_

_Quinn walked after Jaidy as the Latina led her upstairs. This way, Quinn had a good side of Jaidy's ass, which looked awesome. A smile spread across the blonde's face, she had a feeling she was going to like it here…_

"Quinn? Quinn!"

Startled and a bit disoriented, Quinn looked up. Her vision was blurred, but after she blinked a few time, she saw Rachel was sitting next to her. Rachel had wrapped an arm around and Quinn felt herself pulled into Rachel's body. She holds onto Rachel and cried like a baby.

"Quinn, what is it?"

The blonde tried to talk, but Rachel couldn't make out what she was saying. She decided to wait until Quinn had calmed down. Finally, Quinn calmed down and pulled away from Rachel. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"Today it's a year. Today exactly a year ago was the crash," Quinn said between two sobs.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, Quinn."

Quinn moved away from Rachel, leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes, trying to force back the tears that threaten to fall.

"It's not your fault, Rachel. You're just replacing her."

Now Quinn looked up at the brunette and smiled shaky at her. The blonde tried to get up, but her legs were shaking so she just fell back to the ground. Rachel shot up and helped her get up. Rachel led her to the counter and the blonde sat down. With a sad smile she motioned to the fridge.

"I was going to make you breakfast," she said.

"Don't worry. I'll make breakfast."

Rachel turned to make breakfast and the blonde just looked at her girlfriend. She was so glad she met the brunette again. She looked aside into the living room and her eye caught the picture of Jaidy on the cabinet. Without saying a word she walked into the living room and picked up the photo. She stared down at the smiling face of Jaidy and a single tear fell on it. Two arms sneaked around her waist as she stood there. Rachel looked over her shoulder at the picture.

"I just miss her," Quinn whispered, wiping away the tear with her finger.

"I know you do. Why don't you stay home tonight?" Rachel suggested, but the blonde shook her head. "I'm sure Lincolns will understand."

"He will. I just want to go to work, Rae." She set the picture down and turned to face her girlfriend. "By going to work today, I will honor her. She loved this job and so do I. Through this job, she still a bit with me."

Quinn hoped her rambling would make sense to Rachel. It was true, though. It kept Jaidy with her. When she worked in Chicago, she just tried to forget all about Jaidy, which obviously didn't work. And when she came back, it was like she found her again. She didn't just find Jaidy, but also Rachel.

"I understand," Rachel said.

"Thank you."

She kissed Rachel softly and was about to deepen the kiss, as Rachel pulled back.

"We are late. Come on!"

She pulled Quinn with her into the kitchen. Smiling, Quinn followed her.

* * *

><p>Restless, the crews were waiting for the arrival of the CO. Rachel checked her watched for what could be the tenth time in three minutes. Quinn glanced aside and smiled. She laid her hand over Rachel's watch and the brunette looked up.<p>

"Relax, he will be here."

As soon as Quinn's words left her mouth, the CO and another man stepped into the briefing room. The man behind the CO was quiet tall and thin.

"Good morning everyone. Timecheck," Edmund started the briefing. He counted off to zero and looked down at his papers. "Okay. Crew A is stand-by to twelve hundred hours, Crew B will take over after that. Crew B will have a test flight at nine hundred hours with the RMT 05, which came out of repair today. Testing will be about the second motor. Questions?"

Ned's hand shot up.

"Does the entire crew need to be on that flight?" he asked.

"No. Just the two pilots and the flight engineers," Edmund answered and looked up at Jackie. "Meteo."

Jackie was about to stand up as the CO and the other man stood up.

"Not yet, Jackie." Jackie nodded and sat down again. Curious, the crews looked at the CO and the man behind him.

"This is detective Altman. The next 48 hours we will assist him and his in an operation." He got interrupted by moaning around the briefing room. "Yes, that means that both crews will be stand-by for the next 48 hours. You can all go home now for an hour to pick up clothes. Questions?" he ended his story.

Rachel's hand shot up, she had a serious expression on her face.

"What is this operation about?" she asked.

The detective briefly looked at the CO, who nodded.

"We have reliable sources that there will be a street race in this area. The street races are a part of a huge gang that handles in armory and drugs. We've been trying to catch them, but they are smart. They probably have scanners and the frequencies of us. That's where you come in action. They don't have your frequency so we use that in our favor. Next to that, with you we can follow them quicker," detective Altman explained.

"So we are playing your chauffeur?" Puck stated.

"Not exactly," Altman kept it vague.

He looked at CO Lincolns, apparently he didn't want to go into further discussion with them. Puck smirked, he knew he was right.

"Alright, that's it. See you in an hour. The reserve crew will cover this hour," he added quickly.

He left into his office with the detective. The crews walked down the stairs, complaining about this little change of plans.

"This is not fair. Puck, you were so right," Richard, the medic from crew A, complained.

"It's so obvious," Puck agreed.

Quinn and Rachel left the two arguing and walked outside. Hands barely touching they walked over to Quinn's car and got in. Quinn drove off the base.

"So, shall I bring you to your place, pick some things up at my house and pick you up?" Quinn asked while they drove over the road to town.

"Sounds like a plan," Rachel agreed and looked up at Quinn. "How are you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess. It's hard, but this operation will keep me busy," Quinn said reassuring.

What she didn't tell was that she felt like shit. All the time she walked around the base, she wanted to cry and hide for the damn world. She wanted to scream, yell and curse at the world, because Jaidy wasn't here anymore. But she didn't, she pretends like she was okay, like she could cope with it. But the truth was, she couldn't. But she just didn't want to tell Rachel, the girl had enough on her plate already. True, Jesse wouldn't hurt her anytime soon, but there were still the nightmares.

"Quinn, where are you going?"

Rachel interrupted her train of thoughts and Quinn saw she had passed the turn to Rachel's apartment.

"Shit, sorry."

She turned the car around and took the exit.

"You sure you're okay?" Rachel asked worried, Quinn never wondered off in her mind when she was driving.

The blonde looked aside and smiled reassuring at Rachel.

"Yes. Just thinking about the operation."

Rachel nodded, she didn't quite believe Quinn, but decided to not say anything. It was a tough day for the blonde Rachel could tell. She could tell Quinn was pretending everything was just fine, because the brunette saw the sadness in Quinn's eyes. It was the same sadness she had had when they met. Rachel knew she couldn't take the sadness away, not right away at least. Quinn had to go through this, it was part of the grief. Rachel looked up as the blonde parked the car in front of her apartment. The brunette leaned into her girlfriend and kissed her.

"See you in a few?"

"Definitely. I can't go too long without you," Quinn teased.

Rachel smirked and got out. Quinn watched her girlfriend go inside and drove off.

* * *

><p>On her own, Quinn was checking the medical bags and supplies. She just had to get away from that canteen. Rachel was constantly watching her and the eyes of Jaidy were prying her from the wall. It was just too much. She understood why Rachel was keeping an eye on her, Quinn knew the brunette looked right through her. She sighed and cursed once again at the 48 hours they had to be here. She knew she would break time sooner or later and she rather didn't do it here. She preferred at home, with Rachel at her side.<p>

"Hello Quinn."

Surprised Quinn looked up and saw her CO walking up. He stopped next to her, watching her do her work.

"CO. To what do I own the honor?" she joked half heartily.

With his hands in his pockets he leant against the desk and looked up at the blonde. He had been so glad when she had returned and he was still glad with her. She really had made this team a real team. That she even made friends, was also fortunate. But something was bugging him.

"I didn't expect you here today," he said, closely watching her reaction.

"I don't see why, sir."

Now Quinn looked up and he could tell she was wearing a mask. She had to be.

"Well, it's been a year today," he said carefully.

"I know that, sir. But I wanted to come. It's my job," she said.

"I know, but I would've understood."

Softly, he placed a hand on her shoulder. He just wanted a normal reaction from her, not this stiff doll she was now. He kept looking into her eyes and finally he saw a hint of sadness and grief in her hazel brown eyes.

"I know you would, but I really wanted to go." She stopped her work and turned her body slightly towards the man next to her. "It's my way to honor her, my way of remembering her," she whispered.

"That's good, Quinn. But don't push it. If it gets too much, just tell me, okay?"

"I will, sir."

She bowed her head, not wanting to look him into the eye. She felt tears burning behind her eyes. She heard him walk away and stop half way. As she looked up she saw tears in his eyes.

"She is missed, Quinn. They all are."

With that, he turned around and walked out of the hangar. Not able to hold on to her tears, she started crying silently.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the WING OPs centrum and leant on the desk. She watched Jackie work on the computer and smiled slightly. She looked out of the window behind Jackie and saw Quinn walking to the chopper over the grass. Her smile fell of her face, the blonde looked so sad again. She had the same closed attitude she had when they met here. She wished Quinn would just tell how she felt, but Rachel knew by now that Quinn wasn't a talker.<p>

"Rachel!"

Startled, Rachel looked back at Jackie who looked grinning back. Apparently, she had been calling her name.

"Sorry," the brunette smirked sheepishly.

"What brings you here? Aren't you supposed to mock the FBI?" Jackie asked.

Rachel shook her head and smirked. "No, I leave that to Noah and Steve. Do you have minute?"

"Sure."

Rachel walked around the desk and sat down next to Jackie. For a moment she searched for words.

"I'm worried about Quinn."

Jackie seemed to understand immediately what this was about, because she nodded and turned to face Rachel. She had a sad glance over her face, her eyes stood serious.

"Well, it's a hard day for her," the dark haired woman said.

"I know. It's a year today."

"Look, Quinn didn't just loose her friends. She lost her family. That crew, Jaidy, were her real family. Not like the family she left behind in Lima. And then she lost the love of her life. Jaidy made it out alive out of the crash, but she died later in the hospital. Quinn was a wreck. And I have to say, since she's with you, she almost is the same Quinn I used to know. But today is a though day, for all of us."

Rachel nodded quietly. She was glad Jackie got to know Quinn how she was before the crash.

"I just wish I knew how to help her, you know?"

"I know. I think the only thing you can do now is be there for her," Jackie suggested.

The brunette nodded, she had figured that already out. She looked back outside the window and saw Quinn sit in the open cargo door, staring into the distance. She looked so lost.

"I'll try."

The door of the WING OPs flew open and Puck came strolling in, a hasty look on his face.

"We have to go. They sighted the racers."

Rachel shot up from her chair and followed Puck out of WING OPs. In the doorway she turned back to Jackie.

"Thanks, Jackie."

"Anytime, Starlet. Be careful out there," Jackie replied and putted on her headset.

Rachel smirked at the nickname, nodded and left the WING OPs. Jackie looked after her, knowing how Rachel felt about Quinn. She felt the same thing. But she kneQuinn would turn to the brunette and Jackie was okay with it. She was glad Quinn had found someone she loved.

* * *

><p>The chopper soared through the night. On board of the RMT 03 was crew B, accompanied by a few FBI agents. The street racers were spotted and now it was up to them to follow the racers. Luckily, the air was clear and there was a good sight. In between Rachel and Puck stood detective Altman, he was looking through the windshield. They were hanging above the road where the street racers would pass. After waiting a few minutes, headlights came around the corner and the first cars came soaring underneath them.<p>

"How many are there?" Puck asked the detective.

"We are not sure. The numbers change every time," he answered.

Suddenly a fast red car crashed into the crash barrier. He shot through it and balanced on the ledge of a small, but deep ravine. A second later a second car crashed into the red car and the red car shot over the ledge, into the ravine. The second car followed close as a third car crashed into the second car. The third car balanced on the ledge. Luckily, the fourth car saw it in time and could avoid hitting the third car.

"There are no more cars," Steve called from behind the radar.

Rachel didn't answer and set down the chopper on the road. Quinn and Ned jumped out of the chopper and ran to the third car. Ned wrapped a rope around the drawbar of the car and secured the car by wrapping the rope around a tree. Quinn rushed to the driver's side and saw a young boy behind the wheel. She thought he was barely seventeen. He was conscious. Quinn pulled open the door and smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Quinn. What's your name?" she asked while she shone with her flashlight in his eyes.

"James. Are they alright?" he asked as he looked down the ravine.

Quinn felt the car shift a bit and looked back at Ned. She saw he had secured the car and nodded at him. She focused back on James. As far as she could see he wasn't injured.

"We don't know yet. Do you have pain somewhere?" she asked, trying to get is attention back.

"No, I'm fine," he answered and looked back at the blonde medic.

"No pain in your neck or head?" she asked to be sure.

He shook his head. "No. I'm fine. Please, you have to help them!"

"We will. Can you come out of the car?" she asked.

He nodded and unfastened his seatbelt. A bit stiff he stepped out of the car and looked down the edge. He started to cry as he saw the cars in the ravine. Quinn grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the edge.

"Don't look down. Come."

She led him to the ambulances that had arrived. She saw crew A had also arrived at the crash side. Quinn was relieved that she wasn't the only medic anymore. As soon as she had dropped James off at the ambulance she walked over to Richard who stood looking down.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

He looked aside at her with a serious glance. "At least we're going to check them. Maybe we can get them out," he said.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

They walked back to the choppers and gathered some ropes. Rachel came walking towards them.

"Are you going down?" she asked concerned.

"Yes," Quinn answered. "We're going to check them and maybe we can get them out."

Rachel bit her lip as she listened to the plan. She didn't feel comfortable with it, but she knew Quinn was a good climber and it was her job.

"Be careful," she said softly.

Quinn looked aside at the worried brunette and kissed her quick. "I will."

With that, she walked away. From her position next to the chopper, Rachel watched Quinn getting ready for the descent. She watched the blonde disappear over the edge and had to stop herself from running to the edge to stop Quinn.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Quinn lowered herself into the ravine. Underneath her laid two cars crashed into each other. As she came closer, she saw the damage was enormous. The first car was only half the size of what it used to be. She saw Richard was above her, she would reach the bottom first. She climbed down the cars and reached the first car. She looked inside and was shocked at the sight. The two people who were sitting in the front of the car were crashed into the car, they couldn't move a muscle. Both of them were covered in blood and Quinn thought one of them was pinned down. Suddenly she saw smoke coming from underneath the car. She looked underneath the car and saw a few flames licking on the car, making their way to the fueltanks...<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Writer's Note: **Thank you all for reading, reviewing and adding my story to your alerts. They really made me smile every time I opened my mail. Please keep the reviews coming, they are very much appreciated and keep me going! So, without further due, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Suddenly she saw smoke coming from underneath the car. She looked underneath the car and saw a few flames licking on the car, making their way to the fuel tanks..._

"O, shit," she swore. "Rich, fire under the car!" she called at the other medic.

She saw him trying to put out the fire with a small fire extinguisher he had with him. Quinn pulled herself up on the car and tried to open the door she was next to. She had to try to save at least one person out of this care. She didn't care how she was going to do it, she just had to. With all the force had in her, she yanked at the door. The door didn't give in and Quinn saw the fire spread.

"Quinn, we got to get out of here," Richard called at her, the fire got too big for him to put out.

"One second," she yelled back.

Once again, she threw all her weight into it to open the door. She just couldn't get it open and was about to slam the window, as Richard grabbed her.

"Let's go. We can't help them."

Quinn looked aside and saw the fire was getting nearer and nearer. She gave one last glance at the boy behind the wheel and climbed after Richard. She had nearly reached the edge as the cars underneath her exploded. The fire blaze up high, reaching her leg. As soon as she could she climbed up and Richard pulled her up, grabbing her hand. Quickly, he died the flames on Quinn's leg with the extinguisher.

"Thanks, Rich," she said at him, looking up at him.

"Anytime, Fabray. You okay?" he asked concerned.

"I think so."

Her eyes trailed off to the edge, flames were still blazing up high. Richard followed her gaze and placed his hand on her shoulder. He knew what she was thinking, he was thinking the same.

"We couldn't help them, Fabray."

Quinn sighed deeply and looked back at him.

"I know."

"Come, I'll get you to the ambulance."

He helped her on her feet and supported her. The blonde looked up and saw Rachel came running towards them. She smiled at the brunette to assure her she was fine.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she wrapped Quinn's arm around her tiny shoulders.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just my leg."

They walked to the ambulance and she got laid down on a stretcher. An ambulance nurse bowed over her leg, cutting open her jeans. Rachel stood next to Quinn, holding her hand tightly. Quinn propped her elbow underneath her and looked at her leg.

"How bad is it?" she asked the nurse.

"Not too bad, but you still need to go to the hospital. You probably inhaled some smoke."

Quinn nodded and lay down again. She looked aside at Rachel's worried face and smiled at her girlfriend, who smiled back.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," Quinn winked at her.

"I know."

"Go, you have to fly. I see you in the hospital or else I see you at the base."

"I'll pick you up," Rachel replied.

"I can take a cab," the blonde argued as she got shoved into the ambulance.

"No, I pick you up," Rachel called and looked through the doors.

Quinn couldn't reply anymore, the doors were slammed shut. She sighed, now she had to wait for Rachel to pick her up. The nurse who had treat her, came sitting next to her.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, looking aside.

"No, not too much," she replied and he chuckled.

"You can have some sedatives, if you want?" he said.

"No. I probably have to work after this."

"Okay. You're a tough one," he smirked.

Quinn just shrugged and felt they drove off. Her mind wondered off to the explosion, she really wished they would have been able to save at least one person. She knew they hadn't had a change in hell, but still. With her hand folded behind her head, she stared at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Rachel was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. As soon as they had landed, she had borrowed a car from the base and had driven off like an idiot to the hospital. As she had arrived, a nurse had told her they were still working on Quinn. Now she was worried out of her mind, because it took so long.<p>

"Rachel, will you please sit down?"

Puck had come with her and looked up from the magazine he was reading. The brunette shot him a glare and sat down next to him. Nervously, she tapped with her fingers on the side of the stool she was sitting him. Puck just smirked at her tenseness, he found it hilarious to see how close those had become.

"Stop smirking, Noah."

"What?"

Surprised Puck wiped away his smirk, how did she know?

"Stop smirking, it's not funny," Rachel replied, without taking her eyes of the door where Quinn was behind.

She was worried sick and she just couldn't use Puck's attitude. He seemed to find that this whole situation was funny. Not able to hold her nerve any longer, she stood up and began pacing again. Puck sighed and tried to ignore her. He suspected something more was going on between those two. He had seen how Quinn almost lost her mind when that Jesse had taken Rachel. Now Rachel was losing her mind over Quinn being injured. He had to admit, he once dreamed about the blonde and the brunette being together. It was one of the hottest dreams he ever had. His head shot up as the door opened and a doctor came walking out of the room. Behind him, Puck saw Quinn sitting on a bed. Rachel practically ran towards the doctor.

"You are here for miss Fabray?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, Marc, they are," Quinn called from the room and smirked at Rachel.

The doctor, who apparently went by the name of Mark, chuckled. "Thank you, Quinn. You can see her, she's good to go."

"Thank you, doctor," Puck said as he stood up.

Rachel hadn't even taken the time to thank Marc, she had ran into the room and was currently hugging the blonde tightly. Smirking, Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"I'm fine, Rae," she said.

The brunette pulled back so she could look at Quinn. She realized she had been a bit over enthusiastic and as she heard Puck walking in, she let go of the blonde. Quinn just smirked and winked at her. Rachel looked down, blushing. She hoped Puck hadn't noticed how worried she had been.

"Good," Rachel said, shyly looking up at Quinn. "I brought you a pair of jeans, figuring that nurse cut yours."

Rachel handed her the pair of red working jeans and Quinn gladly accepted them.

"Thanks. Give me a second."

Quinn jumped of the bed and walked into the small shower. It wasn't Rachel or Puck hadn't seen her naked before, but it felt more comfortable this way. As soon as Quinn had disappeared into the shower, Puck looked amused at Rachel from the doorway.

"I told you she would fine," he mocked her.

"Yes, you did, Noah. Thank you for that," Rachel answered and prayed he hadn't figured hers and Quinn's relationship out.

It wasn't like he couldn't know, but he was a part of her crew. It wasn't allowed on the base to have a relationship in the same crew. There were a few exceptions, but still it wasn't allowed. So it would be better if Puck didn't know. The door of the shower opened and Quinn stepped into the room.

"You ready to go?" Puck asked.

"Yes."

Quinn grabbed her jacket from the bed, pulled it on and walked out of the room with Rachel. Puck followed them smiling.

* * *

><p>Closing the door of the dormitory behind her, Quinn walked into the dark room. She threw her jacket on a bed nearby and crashed on another one. Her leg was aching more than she had said to Rachel. They were still on stand-by, it was almost midnight. Exhausted, Quinn closed her eyes. Somehow she was glad for the busy day, it had prevented her from grieving of Jaidy to much. But now she was alone and the grief hit her hard. Sudden tears streamed down her cheeks, she just couldn't stop crying. She just missed Jaidy so much it hurts. In a reflex she wrapped her arms around her body, to prevent herself from falling apart. She curled up to a ball, sobbing quietly. Unable to stop it, her mind went back to that unfaithful night…<p>

_The wind was howling around the building and the rain gushed against the window. Still, crew B was on active duty. Quinn looked up at Jaidy and Ralf who were discussing if they should stand-by. At that moment the alarm bell went off and Quinn stood up. She looked back at Jaidy and Ralf, who were still discussing._

"_Are we going?" Joachim, the flight engineer, asked._

_Ralf and Jaidy exchanged looks and then Jaidy nodded. "We are going."_

_Knowing, it would be a rough ride, Quinn walked to the locker room. She exchanged looks with Jaidy, who looked worried. As Quinn wanted to exit the locker room, Jaidy stopped her. They were the only ones left in the room._

"_You'll be careful down there," Jaidy said quietly._

"_If you're careful up there," the blonde replied._

_Jaidy nodded and kissed her quickly on the lips. The Latina passed her and left the locker room. Quinn grabbed her helmet and followed Jaidy, with a smile on her face and adrenaline shooting through her body…_

Quinn shook her head and wrapped her hands frenetic around her temple. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop thinking about that night. She didn't want to relive it all again. Frantically, she rocked back and forth, but it didn't stop her from going back to that night again…

_Rain gushed down on her as she got hoisted down. Through the rain she saw a woman lying on the ledge above a deep ravine. She was a few feet away from the ledge as she felt the cable shake. She looked up and her eyes went big as she saw the chopper had somehow caught fire. With a deformed voice she heard Jaidy yell through the radio._

"_Mayday, mayday, mayday. Bird strike, bird strike!"_

_Quinn suddenly realized what had happened and knew instinctively what would happen after this. She looked up, seeing Joachim standing in the open cargo door._

"_Joachim, cable cut! Save Quinn!"_

_Stunned, Quinn heard Jaidy gave the order to Joachim. She wanted to protested and grabbed her radio, as Jaidy spoke again._

"_I love you, Quinn."_

_With that, Quinn felt the cable got cut. With a smash, she crashed onto the ledge. She scrambled to the ledge and saw the chopper go down._

"_No!" she screamed._

_She watched the chopper crash into the ravine under her, followed by a huge explosion. Quinn got blown back and the sound of the explosion echoed through the mountains. As soon as she could, she scrambled back to the edge, tears streaming down. The sound of the echo died down and a deadly silence fell around Quinn…_

Arms wrapped around the rocking Quinn. With pain in her heart, Jackie saw in how much pain the blonde was. With one hand she removed Quinn's clutched hands from her temple. She held Quinn's hands in hers and stroked the blonde's back with the other hand. Jackie knew Quinn was reliving that awful night and wished she could do something. After what seemed hours, the blonde calmed down. She pulled back out of the embrace and leant against the wall, she felt exhausted. She wanted to close her eyes, but was afraid to see the images of that night again. Instead, she looked at Jackie, who was looking concerned at her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Jackie just smiled at her and wiped away the stray of tears on Quinn's cheek. Suddenly, the alarm bell sounded through the building, making both women look up. Without even thinking about it, Quinn rose up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Quinn, you don't have to go," Jackie said, stopping the blonde in the doorway.

The blonde looked back at the woman on the bed and saw the concerned look. Quinn knew she was concerned and bowed her head.

"I want to, Jacks. It's my job," she whispered hoarsely.

"I know, sweetie. But if you don't go now, they will understand," Jackie tried and stood up.

Quinn nodded, she knew they would understand if she didn't go along with them. She looked up as Jackie stood in front of her.

"I know. But I want to go."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will."

Quinn smiled at the smaller woman and left the dormitory. Jackie looked after the blonde as she ran towards the locker room to change. She sighed, she was worried about her friend.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked up as Quinn entered the locker room. Concerned she saw the red rimmed eyes of the blonde, apparently she had been crying. Without someone noticing her, she moved over to Quinn and leant against the lockers.<p>

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

Quinn looked up and nodded. She tried to force a smile on her face, but ended up grimacing.

"Yes, I think. Don't worry. We'll talk later."

Quinn turned to get her wetsuit and pulled it on. Rachel sighed and walked away. Quinn needed some space now, the brunette sensed it. The door of the locker room flew open and Jackie came.

"I have the latest Meteo. There's a thick fog, visibility is three feet."

Quinn looked up at Rachel, who looked at Puck. They exchanged looks with each other and for a moment the blonde had a déjà vu. She swallowed as she saw them agreeing silently.

"As long as we can see the nose," Rachel answered and left the locker room.

Quinn followed the rest of the crew, groaning internally.

The chopper soared through the night. Normally, Rachel loved night shift, but not right now. Due to a thick fog she had minimal vision at the moment and they needed to find a missing hiker. A small plane had seen the man earlier, but wasn't able to give them precise coordinates due to speed and steep terrain. Now they were flying around the coordinates the pilot of the plane had given them, but they had no luck yet.

"Steve, anything on the infra-red camera?" Rachel asked.

"No, nothing," Steve replied.

"Shit," Rachel mumbled and turned the chopper.

They flew over a part of the forest. In the back stood Quinn and Ned in the open cargo door, looking down into the darkness and fog. Quinn saw they were heading for a famous cliff in the Rockies.

"Berry, can you fly lower next that cliff? It's nearby the coordinates," Quinn said.

"Will do," Rachel answered.

The chopper lowered next to the cliff, they still couldn't see much. Quinn grabbed the infra-red binoculars and scanned the cliff. All she saw was rocks, rocks, more rocks, something furry and more… Wait, something furry? Quinn went back to the furry thing and saw it wasn't furry, it was the man they were looking for!

"Three o'clock," she called, her eyes keeping trained on the man. Through the binoculars she didn't see much movement, actually nothing at all.

"Visual," Steve also called.

"We don't see a bloody thing," Puck answered, trying to find the man through the fog.

"I have eyes on him. I'm going down."

"Quinn, are you sure?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Yes, I am."

Without further discussion, Quinn hooked herself up on the winch and swung herself outside the chopper. Ned stuck up his thumb and she felt she got lowered into the darkness. She still had eyes on the man and tried to grab the rocks. She missed and felt her hands cut open. With difficulty she finally had a hold onto a big rock and pulled herself up to the ledge. Gasping, she hooked herself from the winch and signed at Ned to pull it up. The hook didn't move and as Quinn looked up, she couldn't see the chopper. She grabbed her radio.

"Ned, you can pull up," she called through it.

She looked down at the man in front of her and her breathing stocked for a moment. The man was in a bad way, blood was everywhere. From what she could see he had broken both his legs, they laid in a strange angle underneath him. She reached for his neck to check his pulse. For minutes she begged for a pulse, but couldn't find one. Sighing, she closed her eyes and grabbed the radio.

"Ned, send down the stretcher," she said with a calm voice.

As she waited for the stretcher, she looked down at the man. His eyes were still open, widened in shock. With her fingers, she closed his eyes. The stretcher landed next to her and she shoved him onto the stretcher. She attached herself to the winch.

"Okay, you can pull up," she said into the radio.

Slowly, she got pulled up. She looked up and saw the landing lights shine through the fog and soon she saw the chopper. Ned and Steve pulled them in and Quinn hooked her and the stretcher off.

"And?" Ned asked.

Quinn just shook her head and sat down in her seat. She connected her helmet with the intercom as Ned slid the cargo door close.

"He's dead," Quinn reported.

"Damn it," Puck mumbled.

Quinn felt the chopper turn and looked outside. She was really done with this day.

* * *

><p>Waiting for her crew to leave the locker room, Quinn sat on a bench. She made sure Rachel was still in the shower as Puck closed the door behind him. He had been looking funny at her all day and she knew she eventually had to tell him what had happened here. She stood up, pulled out her overall and walked to the open shower. At the entrance she stood still for a moment and watched the brunette shower, she was so beautiful. Quinn slipped out of her underwear and stepped into the shower. She walked over to the brunette and wrapped her arms around Rachel from behind.<p>

"Hey you."

Quinn could hear the smile in her voice and kissed Rachel's collarbone. She was so glad she had Rachel, the brunette was the reason she was still here.

"Hey." Quinn turned Rachel around so they faced each other. "You want to come over after the shift?" she asked.

Rachel looked down and freed herself from the blonde's embrace.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Quinn."

"What? Why not? Did I do something?" Quinn asked surprised.

"No, you didn't do anything. I just think…you may need some time," the brunette replied shyly, still not looking at Quinn.

"Time for what?"

Right now, Quinn felt really confused. She had dealt with Jaidy, she had said goodbye. Yes, she was having a rough time, but wasn't that normal? It's been a year, for crying out loud. She didn't want to have time to be alone. If she would be alone, she had time to think and feel miserable.

"To figure this out."

Now Rachel looked up with a concerned glance in her eyes. It looked like she was going to step closer, but didn't.

"To figure what out?" Quinn almost shouted.

"What you are still feeling for Jaidy," the brunette answered and casted her eyes down again.

Quinn sighed, she could have known. She didn't want to hurt Rachel, but she had to be honest with the brunette. That would be only fair.

"Look, Rachel. I will always love Jaidy, but…" She saw how Rachel stepped back towards the door of the shower, but Quinn quickly stepped in front of her to block her. "But you were my first love. I have loved you from the moment you swayed your way into that auditorium, singing a duet with my boyfriend. Yes, I pretended to be angry with you because you sang with him, but to be honest? I was angry because _he _was with you and not me. And when I came here, I met Jaidy. She showed me how sweet women were and that I actually was a lesbian. But you never left my mind, Rachel. Never. I love you."

Quinn whispered the last sentence. By now they stood against each other against the tiles. The warm water came down on them and steam blaze up to the ceiling. Still a bit uncertain, Rachel looked up to the beautiful blonde. She couldn't believe Quinn had been in love with her all those time, just like she had been with Quinn. Rachel swallowed thickly.

"Really?" she whispered back.

"Yes, really."

Quinn smiled at the uncertain look in Rachel's eyes. She had spoken the truth. Yes, she had been head over heels with Jaidy and had been so devastated after her death. But now she had the love of her life in her arms and she felt happy. She hadn't felt that way for a year and wasn't about to give up on it. True, she would always miss Jaidy and probably always love her. Jaidy was the one who showed her what real love was about. And now she could really love Rachel. While these thoughts went through her head, she closed the space between her and Rachel's face and kissed her tender. Greedily, Rachel opened her mouth and their tongues darted around each other. Quinn pressed herself onto Rachel's body, deepening the kiss.

"I knew it!"

Quinn and Rachel looked shocked up, with big eyes like a deer looked into the headlights of a car…


	19. Chapter 19

**Writer´s Note: **You're reviews were amazing! They really keep me sharp, especially with the feedback you guys are giving me, it's really awesome. Alright, here's a new chapter and keep the reviews and feedback coming, they are really very much appreciated. Enjoy!

**Chapter Nineteen**

In the doorway stood a smirking Puck. His eyes were glistering with fun as he watched the two girls make out. Quinn groaned and looked with a dead glare at the smirking man. Leaning nonchalant against the doorway, Puck watched them.

"Since when are you two together?" he asked, still smirking.

"You weren't supposed to know, Puck," Quinn snarled at him.

"But I do know. So, how long?" he asked again.

Quinn sighed and looked at Rachel. Rachel had looked down, avoiding eye contact with Quinn and Puck. The blonde figured she must been feeling vulnerable.

"Can we maybe first get dressed?"

"Of course. But you're not getting from under it, Fabray," Puck said smirking and left the shower.

Quinn looked down at Rachel, who still hadn't looked up. The blonde thought she looked sad and a little lost.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

Rachel looked up and smiled at the blonde. Quinn narrowed her eyes, something was off with the brunette. She wished she could look into Rachel's head, just to see what was going on.

"Yes. Just let's get dressed."

Rachel turned off the shower and walked passed Quinn into the locker room. Quinn followed her close and started to dry herself of.

"You know you can talk to me if you're not, right?"

Again with the fake smile, Rachel looked up to her girlfriend.

"I know, but I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

She pulled on her shirt, grabbed her jacket and left the locker room. Quinn looked after her, sensing she was missing something. She threw the towel in the basket and started to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Her shift was done and with her jacket in her hand, Rachel walked off the terrain of the base, away from the village and into the woods leading up to the nearest mountain. The base was situated at the base of it and she was familiar with this part of the mountain. It was nice weather today, the sun was shining and she didn't need to wear her jacket. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the peace and silence around her. Hearing the birds whistling made her almost whistle as well. She wasn't exactly in the mood for whistling, so she just listened to it. At least it cheered her up a bit. Soon she walked out of the woods and found herself on a wide edge, which was a perfect look out of the base and town. She sat down on the edge and looked down. Deep down she saw people walk and cars drove off. She saw Quinn's car drove off the base and sighing, she laid down. She folded her arms under her head and looked up at the sky. The sun was shining bright on her and she had to squint her eyes against the brightness. Quinn. She knew the blonde was having a rough time, but she also was having a rough time. She knew didn't show it, but still. Quinn was her girlfriend, she should see it. Rachel had the feeling the blonde was still hung up on Jaidy. She didn't blame Quinn, she could understand. But she felt a bit left out and it hurts. She sighed again as her mind went back to a few weeks ago…<p>

_She tried to open her eyes, but they felt so heavy. Vague noises reached her ears and she thought she was on a plane or something. Her mouth felt dry, like she had been sleeping with her mouth open. Again she tried to open her eyes and this time she succeeded. Slowly she got up and started to look around her. As she did so, her whole body was aching, like someone had been shaking her. Her eyes had to get used to the light, but soon she discovered she was sitting alone. At least, the seat next to her was empty, but the suitcase on the seat told her someone had been sitting there. She tried to order her thought, trying to remember how she got here in the first place. All she knew was that she had went out the bar to get a smoke and that someone had approached her. It was someone familiar, but now she couldn't remember who it was. _

"_Hey, look who's awake."_

_She looked up and saw the smiling and charming face of Jesse st. James. The hair on the back of her head rose and chills were rolling down her spine. She was on a plane with Jesse? This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. Panicked, she unfastened her seatbelt and tried to stand up. Her legs however felt like jelly, she just couldn't stand._

"_Easy," Jesse said as he saw her attempts to get up. Smiling, he sat next to her and handed her a glass of water. "Drink something, you must be thirsty." A bit suspicious, she accepted the glass. He was right, she was thirsty. "We are almost home," he said satisfied._

_Stunned she looked at the screen in front of her. She was on a plane that was heading to New York. Automatically, she took a sip of the water. Within seconds, she felt her eyelids drop again and she felt so tired. She remembered Jesse took the glass out of her hand, smiling. After that, everything went dark…_

Rachel's eyes shot open as she heard footsteps and she shot up. Suspicious, she looked at the woods as someone stepped out of it. She sighed in relieve as she saw that it was Jessica. Jessica walked towards her and sat down next to her. For minutes they sat in silence, staring down at the base.

"I saw your car was still here, so I figured you were here," Jessica said.

"I need to clear my head," Rachel replied and smiled at her roommate.

Jessica nodded and looked aside at the brunette, who still was looking down. The Italian woman knew something was bothering Rachel.

"Everything alright?" she asked Rachel.

The brunette nodded and looked up at Jessica, smiling.

"Hmmm."

"You know you're a terrible liar, right?"

The smile fell of Rachel's face as she sighed. She pulled her legs up and hugged her knees against her chest. She rested her head on her knees.

"It's just, everything that happened with Jesse, it really got to me. I mean, when he did it when we were married, I was used to it. I had put up a wall around myself. Then I met Quinn and she broke down that wall. When he did it again, it just…"

Rachel's voice stocked, she felt tears come up. She tried to swallow the lump, but it only grew bigger.

"Broke you?" Jessica asked.

Rachel just nodded.

"I get Quinn has a hard day today, but it's like she's completely ignoring what happened. I want to talk about it, but I can't just start. It's too hard."

She gritted her teeth as she looked aside at the Italian woman next to her. She was glad Jessica showed up, she needed someone to talk too.

"So, you want Quinn to ask what's wrong?" Jessica tried to summarize Rachel's tangled thoughts.

"Sort of. She knows what's wrong, but yeah, she needs to ask me."

"But, isn't that kinda weird? I mean, for all she could know, you could be coping alright. She can't smell if something is wrong. But, in this situation is kinda obvious," Jessica replied.

"Yeah, it is. I don't know. Maybe I just want her to see me. I'm like invisible at the moment. I know she has had a bad day, but she needs to acknowledge me. What happened to her is a year ago. Not that it isn't bad, but I need her now" Rachel sighed and looked back down.

"Then talk to her. Tell her what's bothering you," Jessica suggested.

"Maybe I should do that."

At that moment, Jessica's pager went off. She grabbed it and groaned.

"I've got to go. You'll be alright?" she asked as she stood up.

"Yeah. Thanks," Rachel answered and looked up to her friend. "Be careful!"

"I will!"

Jessica ran off. Rachel stayed were she was and watched the chopper taking off. With her hand above her eyes, she followed the chopper with her eyes until she couldn't see it anymore. Then she stood up and started walking back. Her conversation had helped her clear her head. She knew what she had to do know and although it hurts, she knew it was for the best.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat on the veranda with her phone in her hand. She was alone, Puck just left. He wanted to know what was going on between her and Rachel and although she doubted, she had told him. She made him promise to keep his annoying and smart ass comments low, at least when they were working and around the crew. Now she was watching she sun go down and was debating with herself whether or not to call Rachel. She really wanted to talk to her and hadn't seen her since the end of the shift earlier that day. After the shift, Rachel had disappeared and hadn't showed up later at her house or hadn't called. Quinn felt something was up and still felt like she was missing something big. Suddenly it hit her, Rachel wasn't coping it all with the recent events with Jesse. She shot up out of her chair and ran inside. She grabbed the keys of her bike and ran to the garage. She opened the garage and swallowed as she saw two bikes standing in the middle of the garage. For a second she closed her eyes and pulled herself together. Then she pushed her bike outside and closed the garage. She stepped on the bike and putted on her helmet. At the moment she wanted to start, her pager went off.<p>

"Fuck," she swore under her breathe.

She pulled out her pager. Crew B to base. Code red read the message and she sighed. She pushed the pager back in her pocket and took off on her bike. She had to talk to Rachel later.

* * *

><p>The chopper with crew B on board soared through the air. At the base they had been prepared for the worse. A touring car full of tourist had driven off the road, straight into a ravine. The ravine itself wasn't all that deep, but there were a lot of casualties. Crew A was already on the site of the accident, but needed assistant. As they arrived at the crash site, Ned opened the cargo door and Quinn and Steve looked down at the crashed touring car. As they could see, the touring car had driven straight through the crash barrier. The ravage was huge, everywhere where fragments of the touring car. Rachel set down the chopper and Quinn and Ned jumped out at the moment the chopper touched the ground. Quinn ran at Jessica who just pulled a blanket over someone at a stretcher. Quinn's face saddened as she met the Italian woman's eyes, put pulled herself together quickly.<p>

"What can we do?" she asked.

Jessica looked around to see what was the most urgent.

"Over there are a few heavy injured people. They need to get to the hospital like now," she said and lead Quinn and Ned to the stretchers. There were three people in bad shape.

"Okay, Ned, we take him."

They sped to the first stretcher and lifted him up. Behind them, rescue workers from the ground team followed them with the other two injured. As soon as they could, they loaded them in the chopper.

"Hospital?" Puck guessed as the cargo door closed.

"Yes. And now you can do something you're normally not allowed. Flying as low as you can. One of them has a collapsed lung," Quinn told them.

She saw Rachel looking at Puck and thought she saw the brunette smirk.

"You have it?"

"I have it."

Quinn smiled for a second as she heard his smirk. The chopper took off and as soon as they could they flew low to the hospital, only to return half an hour later. Once again, Quinn and Ned ran to Jessica, who just climbed out of the ravine.

"Good, you're back. We have a problem," Jessica said as she scrambled on her feet.

"What is it?" Quinn asked and looked over the edge, now she was closer the ravage looked even bigger.

"We have a few people trapped in the touring car, among them is a five year old kid," the Italian woman told them.

"Okay, tell us what we can do."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in New York, Jesse laid bored in his cell. At first he was outrageous, he even had been in the isolate for a few times. Now he was calmer and he could think clearer. He would end that Berry woman, together with that blonde girlfriend of hers. If that cheerleader hadn't been there, she would've still been with him. Anger flared up in his stomach and he threw the soft ball against the wall. He would finish them both. If he couldn't have Rachel, no one could have her. He looked up as he heard the key in the cell door and the door swung open. In the doorway stood a black officer.<p>

"st. James? You have a visitor."

Surprised, Jesse stood up from his bunk and followed the officer. He wondered who would wanted to visit him in jail. It couldn't be his mom, she didn't know he was in jail. He didn't have much friends, so now he became pretty curious. The officer led him to the visiting room and surprised he saw who was waiting for him. He sat down and the officer removed his handcuffs.

"You have fifteen minutes," the officer told them and left.

Curious, Jesse looked up to his visitor. He was quite stunned this man was visiting him.

"How are you doing, Jesse?" the man asked him.

"Alright," Jesse answered.

"Good. Look, I'm working to get you out as soon as I can."

"You are going to pay me out?" Jesse asked stunned, wondering to what he deserved this. Not that he wasn't grateful, quite the opposite actually.

"Yes. But when you are out, you have to do something for me," the man said.

"You name it, sir. I'll do it."

"That's good to hear. Listen, I'll visit you again tomorrow and by then I expect that you can go," the man said and stood up.

Jesse stood up as well and shook the man's hand.

"Thank you, mister Flores," he said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, son."

With that, mister Flores left the visiting room. Stunned, Jesse sunk down on his chair. He had expected he had to wait much longer before he could get his revenge on Rachel, but this way he could do that way earlier. Vicious, he smiled.

* * *

><p>Quinn laid on her stomach in the touring car, trying to calm down a five year old boy. He got stuck between a collapsed chair and the floor of the touring car. He was crying and calling for his mommy.<p>

"Sssh, can you tell me your name?" Quinn asked him as she quickly checked his vitals.

As far as she could see, he wasn't injured. She knew that could change the second the chair would be pulled off him.

"Tim," he said between two sobs.

"Okay, Tim. I'm Quinn. Can you tell me where it hurts?" she asked him, she needed him to keep talking.

"My tummy," he answered and clutched onto his stuffed animal.

"Your tummy. Does it hurt bad?"

He just shook his head and looked at Quinn. "Where's my mommy?" he asked sobbing.

"She waiting for you when you get out of the bus, okay?"

Tim nodded and bit on his lip. Quinn saw he was getting paler with the minute and she started to worry something was bleeding inside is abdomen.

"I can't breathe," he suddenly said.

Quickly, Quinn grabbed the oxygen mask and shoved it over his mouth. She hoped it was enough, but she saw the chair was pressing down on his chest. She decided to check what took Ned so long and shoved back.

"Please, don't go," Tim begged and stretched his little arm out at her.

"I'll be right back," she promised him.

She shoved back further towards the exit and passed Jessica, who was working on a man. Jessica was trying to stop the bleeding on his leg, but had a hard time.

"Need a hand?" Quinn asked and Jessica nodded.

Quinn pulled a pair of gloves out of the bag and pulled them on. She grabbed gazes and helped pressing down on the bleeding.

"How's the boy doing?" Jessica asked as she grabbed new gazes.

"Not too bad, but he's having trouble breathing. Any sign off Ned?" she asked as she looked outside the window she was facing.

"Nope."

"He needs to hurry." She grabbed her radio with her free hand. "Ned, where are you?" she called at him.

"On my way down. Sorry it took so long," he replied.

"Okay. Hurry." Quinn looked down on the man and noticed his chest was still heaving. "Okay, keep pressing down," she instructed Jessica.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked as Quinn pulled her hands away.

"Maybe I can clamp the bleeder, then we can move him," Quinn answered as she grabbed a clamp out of the bag.

She tried to find the bleeder with her fingers and after a few moments of feeling around, she found it and set the clamp on it.

"Got it," she smiled and looked up at Jessica.

"Awesome."

At that moment, Ned came climbing into the touring car with a cutter.

"I know I am," he answered and winked.

"O, get over yourself," Jessica smirked.

"Come, he's over here."

Quinn led Ned to Tim, whose head hung down. She touched softly his shoulder and sleepy, he looked up at her and smiled as he saw her.

"Quinn," he said softly.

"Hold on, buddy, we're going to get you out, okay? This is Ned, he's going to help me," Quinn said as she pulled herself up, so was next to him.

"Hi, Tim," Ned said and smiled at the boy.

"Ned is going to cut away that chair that's pressing on your chest. It will make a lot of noise and it might hurt a bit. But you're a tough, right?" Quinn asked him and smiled at him.

"I think so," Tim said and he grabbed Quinn's hand.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood waiting on the edge of the ravine as Jessica came up with the man. Rachel helped her pull the man up and looked at Jessica.<p>

"Is Quinn still down there?" she asked.

"Yes, she's helping that boy. He's stuck between the chair and the floor," Jessica filled her in and knelt down next to the man.

He was somehow conscious and Jessica quickly checked his vitals. She stood up again and saw Rachel's worried face.

"She'll be fine. Can you help to get him to the ambulance?" she asked.

"Of course."

Together, they lifted the stretcher up and carried him to an ambulance. They slid him in the ambulance and Jessica wished him good luck. They walked back to the edge next to each other.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Jessica asked.

"No. We didn't have much time," Rachel replied with her hands in her pockets.

"True."

They reached the edge and looked down. There wasn't still a sign of Quinn or Ned. Jessica grabbed the climbing rope and attached it to her harness.

"I'm going down to see if I can help there," she said.

"Okay. Be careful," Rachel replied and watched her friend go down.

* * *

><p>With one last cut, Ned cut away the chair. He wanted to lift the chair up, but Quinn stopped him.<p>

"Does your tummy hurt more?" she asked Tim, who looked even paler.

"A bit," he said softly and laid down his head.

He closed his eyes, he was feeling so tired. Quinn shook his shoulder softly.

"Stay awake, Tim," she said.

He opened his eyes again and lifted his head up a bit.

"Okay Ned, lift the chair slowly up, okay?"

Ned nodded and stood up. He grabbed the chair and pulled it slowly up. As soon as there was more space, Quinn pulled Tim from underneath the chair. As she looked down again at the boy, she saw he had lost consciousness.

"Shit, he needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

Together they carried him out of the touring car, meeting Jessica outside. She quickly pulled out a stretcher and Quinn and Ned laid Tim on it.

"I'll take him up," Jessica said and hooked him on her harness.

"I'll go with you."

Quinn grabbed a free climbing rope and climbed up with them. Ned went back into the touring car to get the cutter. On the road were Richard and Edmund standing to help the boy up. Quinn and Jessica pulled themselves up and Jessica went with them. Quinn looked after them and prayed that the boy would make it. Steve came standing next to her.

"Where's Ned?" he asked.

"He is still down there," Quinn replied and they walked back to the edge. Rachel was also standing there, together with Puck.

"Are there any people down there?" Puck asked.

"No, just Ned, he was getting the cutter."

The words hadn't left Quinn's mouth as the touring car exploded and the fire blaze up high. Stunned, they looked down, Steve looked like he would get an heart attack.

"Ned!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Writer's Note: **Thanks for all the amazing reviews, they really made me smile. This chapter is a bit slow, but there will be some important stuff in it. I hope you all enjoy it. O, and don't stop reviewing, they really are appreciated!

**Chapter Twenty**

"I'm here. What's up?" The team swirled around, seeing a smirking Ned standing behind them. They stared at him with a wide open mouth. "Did that bus just explode? Then I just got out in time."

He couldn't talk any further, because his brother was hugging him tightly. Ned just smirked and looked a bit surprised at his brother.

"Will you never ever do that again?" Steve asked muffled, his voice thick with fear.

"Uh, do what exactly?" Ned asked as he freed himself from the embrace.

"Scare us. We thought you were still in that bus," Rachel explained as she hugged him as well.

"Ow, that. Yeah, sure."

Quinn shook her head at his smirked reply. She was glad he was okay, she really was going to like him as her colleague and friend. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder as the team made their way to the chopper.

"I'm glad you got out in time," she told him and looked aside at him.

"Yeah, me too," he replied with a much more serious tone.

Jessica and Richard came running towards the team, in between them they carried a stretcher. Quinn immediately shot back in her professional mode and watched them shove the stretcher into the chopper. Quinn met them in the chopper.

"Can you bring her to the hospital? She's one of the last serious injured," Richard told her.

"Sure thing. See you back home."

Richard nodded and jumped out of the chopper. Jessica followed close behind him and Ned closed the cargo door. The blonde putted on her helmet and connected with the intercom.

"We have to fly by the hospital, we have a patient," she told Rachel.

"Got it," Rachel replied.

Soon the helicopter took off and they flew away from the crash site.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Quinn was filling the medical bags as Jessica came walking into the hangar. She watched the blonde from her spot. She could see why Rachel was falling for her, the blonde was gorgeous. Jessica walked forward and sat on the workbench Quinn was working from.<p>

"Hey Jess," Quinn smiled as she looked up to the Italian woman.

"Hey. How are you?" Jessica asked.

"Good. How are you?"

"Still a bit shaken up from this afternoon, but I'm fine," she said and looked down at what Quinn was doing.

"I understand. It's not something you forget easily. Have you heard anything from that little boy?" Quinn asked, a serious glance slid over her face.

"No. Look, Quinn, I wanted to talk to you."

A bit uncomfortable, Quinn stopped with what she was doing and looked up at Jessica. She wondered why Jessica would want to talk to her.

"I think you need to talk to Rachel. She needs you," Jessica said, locking her eyes with Quinn's.

Quinn breathed out a breath she apparently was holding. She knew she had to talk to her girlfriend and she really wanted to, but there had simple been no time to talk.

"I know and I've been a selfish bitch lately."

"Those are your words," Jessica smirked, relieved Quinn knew she needed to talk to Rachel.

Quinn smirked back and zipped the medical bag under her hands close. She threw it to the other medical bags and came sitting next to Jessica.

"It's true. After all these times I'm still hung up on Jaidy and had no eyes for Rachel. And I should have, she's been going through hell with Jesse," Quinn confessed.

"Yes, she has. And Rachel didn't want to bother you, knowing you're still dealing with your loss. She's probably the most kind and selfless person I know," Jessica said, looking aside at the blonde.

"Me neither. She has always been like this. At least, outside the spotlight. In the spotlight, she could be a bitch," the blonde chuckled.

"Really? She never told me she was in the spotlight. What did she do then?"

Now Quinn looked up surprised. The Rachel she knew couldn't shut up about Broadway, musicals and Barbra Streisand. But, the Rachel she knew now, didn't do talk about that anymore. Quinn suddenly realized Jesse had broken more then she thought. He had broken her dreams.

"She's the most incredible singer I ever met. She was amazing at school and I think her talent must have developed even more over the years. She never told you?" Quinn asked surprised.

"No. I didn't even knew she sang," the Italian woman answered.

"Wow. You're right. I need to talk to Rachel like now."

Quinn jumped of the workbench and walked out of the hangar. Jessica stayed behind, still processing the things Quinn told her. She thought she knew her roommate, but apparently she didn't.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the canteen to find Rachel. She quickly found the brunette and walked over to her. Rachel was in an animated conversation with Puck as she came sitting with them. Rachel looked up and smiled a little.<p>

"Hey you," Quinn said and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Look who we have here. It's your other half, Fun Jew," Puck teased them as he leant backwards with a huge smirk on his face.

Quinn just shot him a death glare and turned her attention back to Rachel.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked quietly.

"Sure."

As Rachel stood up, CO Lincolns stepped into the canteen.

"The RMT 04 still needs his test ride. Maybe you can do that now?" he suggested.

Rachel looked at Puck, who nodded. Ned stood up as well, as he was the flight engineer. A bit disappointed Quinn sat down on a chair and watched Rachel walk away. In the doorway, Rachel turned around.

"We'll talk later, okay?" she said and Quinn nodded.

With that, Rachel walked away. Quinn sighed and grabbed a random magazine from the table.

* * *

><p>Soon the RMT 04 had taken off and now they were hanging on 500 feet of the ground. Ned busy checking everything and Rachel and Puck had a moment of rest.<p>

"So, how is it to sleep with you know who?" Puck asked smirking.

"Puck, I'm not talking to you about that," Rachel said, scared that Ned would hear them.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was very busy and not paying attention to them. She looked back at Puck, who still was smirking. Rachel figured he was always smirking these days.

"Aw, come on. One little juicy detail?" he begged.

"No way, Noah. That's so not of your business." He pouted and looked really sweet at her and she started laughing. "Definitely not, Puck. Forget it."

"You're not sweat," he pouted.

"I don't have to be. I'm your boss," she mocked him.

Ned came sitting in between them and interrupted their conversation.

"Rachel, can you go to thousand feet, please?" he asked, looking seriously at the instruments.

"Will do, Ned."

Rachel let the chopper go up to thousand feet and kept hanging there. Once again, Ned run through his clipboard to see if everything check out.

"Still I think you should tell me. Maybe we can swoop stories."

Puck smirked again at Rachel and annoyed the brunette rolled her eyes. She was kinda getting tired of his questions and really wanted to go down again. She had the feeling Quinn wanted to talk about something important.

"Okay, we're done. We can go back," Ned finally said.

Relieved, Rachel started to fly back to the base. She was glad she would get rid of Puck soon. She figured she had to come up with some sort of story to shut him up, but they couldn't discuss her relationship with Quinn when the crew was around. She sighed and sat down the helicopter.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked out of the locker room. She made her way to the canteen, as Quinn grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the dormitories and closed the door behind her. Rachel sat down on a bed and Quinn came sitting across her, her head hung down. Rachel looked at her girlfriend worried and wondered what was going on here.<p>

"Quinn, what is it?" she asked softly, wanting to place her hand on the blonde's shoulder, but didn't.

Quinn looked finally up, she looked sorrowful.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," she whispered. Rachel didn't quite understand what Quinn should be sorry for, but decided to let her talk. "I should have known you weren't coping at all with what Jesse did to you. I'm so sorry for being a selfish bitch."

The brunette looked at the sorrowful Quinn and bit her lip. She saw Quinn was really sorry and also heard she wasn't making any excuse for why she didn't see it. Rachel knew why she hadn't noticed.

"Well, I'm sorry to," Rachel said.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry, Rae. I'm the stupid one. I didn't see you were in pain, while you obvious were. I…Maybe I don't deserve you!"

By now Quinn had stand up and stood with her back to Rachel, leaning with her head against the door. She really felt she didn't deserve the brunette. Rachel had been so patient with her and had been so supportive and now when she needed some support, Quinn hadn't given it to her. It hurts to admit it, but Quinn really thought Rachel would be better off without her.

"Well, I thought about taking a break, but I realized I couldn't be without you," Rachel said softly as she stood up.

She stood still behind Quinn, staring at the blonde's back. Slowly, Quinn turned around to face Rachel, a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I don't deserve this, Rachel. I'm a bad girlfriend," Quinn said.

Rachel sighed, not really sure what to say. She so loved the blonde, she couldn't let her go. Seeing her girlfriend so said, hurt her.

"This is partial my fault as well. I know you had a rough couple of days. It mustn't have been easy to go on, realizing Jaidy died a year ago. I get that. And I haven't been open with you. I told you I was fine, while I was not. I'm sorry for that."

Stunned, Quinn looked at Rachel. This wasn't right, she should have seen it. Rachel shouldn't have to say anything, she should have known Rachel wasn't coping.

"No, Rae, I should've known it. What Jesse did to you… You can't just go on from that. That's not human possible," Quinn argued, looking up at the brunette.

"No, I can't. But I don't blame you, you had enough on your plate."

"That happened a year ago, I should be fine by now. I should support you instead of vice versa."

Quinn took a step forward, so she closed to space between them. They almost touched each other and Quinn wanted to wrap Rachel in her arms and protected her against everything that was bad in this world.

"But you have, Quinn. You've been there in the middle of the night when I woke up from a nightmare. You've comfort me and took me in your arms. I feel so safe in your arms, Quinn. It's my fault I didn't tell you, but it has been years like this. I couldn't tell anyone what Jesse did to me. It took me over a year to tell Jackie and I still don't talk about it. I just can't, because I'm terrified he will find out. He used to threaten me to kill me if I let anyone know what was going on. So I pretended like everything was fine."

Rachel was crying now, confessing why she hadn't showed what was going on. It was the truth, she was used to having on a mask. She was used to put up a fake smile, so no one would know. It was what Jesse had taught her in the very first month of their relationship. She threw herself at Quinn, wanting to feel save again. Quinn quickly wrapped her in a tight embrace and cried with her girlfriend. She felt so guilty she hadn't talked to Rachel sooner.

"I'm so sorry, Rae," she cried. "He will never hurt you again, I promise. And if he does, I'll break him," she promised.

Rachel just sobbed, burying her face even deeper in Quinn's shoulder. She really wanted to believe the blonde, but couldn't yet. But for now she felt save in the blonde's arms and wished she could stay there forever. Suddenly, the doors behind them slid open and Puck stuck his head around the corner.

"Is everything alright?" he asked worried as he saw the two woman stand there, hugging each other.

"Yes," Quinn replied.

"Okay. We're off for the rest of the day. Our next shift is tomorrow," Puck told them and pulled back, sliding the door close behind him.

Quinn looked down at the brunette, who seemed to have calmed down. Rachel looked back, smiling shyly.

"I'm so glad you showed up here," she said as she wiped away her tears.

The blonde smiled. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Pretty content with himself, Jesse walked out of jail. Mister Flores had bailed him out this morning and after handling the paperwork, he now was a free man. He threw his bag on his back and stepped into the cool air of December. As he walked down the street, a black car with darkened windows passed him and stopped a few feet ahead of him. Curious, he walked up with the car and as he passed it, the window of the back seat slid open.<p>

"Jesse?"

Jesse looked aside and saw a young man sitting in the car. Curious, Jesse walked over to the car as the door opened.

"My father asked to pick you up. I'm Joseph Flores," the man told him.

Jesse smiled and stepped in the car. The door closed behind him, the window closed and the car drove off into the busy traffic of New York City…

* * *

><p>Hand in hand, Quinn and Rachel walked up to the bar of Liv and Casey. It was only now that Quinn noticed the name of the bar. It was called 'Raven'. Quinn liked the name, it fitted the bar. They walked inside and hung up their jackets. As they walked inside, the music came flooding towards them. CoverUp was playing some song they didn't know, but they liked it. They sat down and listened to the rest of the song.<p>

_Casey:_

_Jillian our dream ended long ago.__  
><em>_All our stories and all our glory I held so dear.__  
><em>_We won't be together__  
><em>_for ever and ever, no more tears.__  
><em>_I'll always be here until the end.__  
><em>

_Liv:  
><em>_(Jillian, no more tears...__  
><em>_Jillian, no more tears...) _

_Casey & Liv:_

_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.__  
><em>_I'd turn it back, it's my fault.__  
><em>_Your destiny is forlorn,__  
><em>_have to live till it's undone.__  
><em>_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.__  
><em>_I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way._

Quinn and Rachel applauded as the song finished. Casey smiled at them and jumped of the stage. She walked over at them.

"You're here. Awesome. You're just in time to jam along."

Casey pulled them with her on stage and a bit unaccustomed, Quinn looked around her. The band counted four members, Liv sat behind the drums, a girl was playing the base, a boy an electric guitar and another girl stood behind the keyboard. The blonde smiled as Rachel immediately felt at ease on the stage and had taken her place behind the microphone. Rachel looked back at the blonde and stretched out her hand.

"Come."

Shyly, Quinn walked towards Rachel and stood behind the second microphone, which Casey quickly had set up.

"Okay, Quinn, Rachel, this is Eva." Casey pointed at the girl who played the base guitar and Eva waved at them. "That is Julian." The black haired boy with the electric guitar smiled at them. "And last but not least, this is Amy." Casey stood next to the shy girl behind the keyboard, her arm wrapped around her. Amy smiled shyly at them.

"Let's get started," Liv said from behind the drums.

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other, not sure of what to sing. Casey came walking to them and handed them lyrics for a song.

"You know the song?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," Rachel asked and looked aside at Quinn. "It's not difficult. Just follow me."

Quinn nodded and the music started.

_Rachel_

_The burning desire to live and roam free  
>It shines in the dark<br>And it grows within me  
>You're holding my hand but you don't understand<br>So where I am going, you won't be in the end_

_Quinn:_

_I'm dreaming in colors  
>Of getting the chance<br>I'm dreaming of China; the perfect romance  
>In search of the door to open your mind<br>In search of the cure of mankind  
><em>

_Both:  
>Help us we're drowning<br>So close up inside_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?_  
><em>Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?<em>  
><em>Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?<em>  
><em>How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?<em>

_Rachel:  
>I'm searching for answers<br>not given for free  
>Both:<em>

_You're hurting inside, is there life within me?  
><em>

_Rachel:_

_You're holding my hand but you don't understand  
><em>

_Both:_

_You're taking the road all alone in the end_

_I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there_  
><em>I'm dreaming the dream we all seem to share<em>  
><em>In search of the door, to open your mind<em>  
><em>In search of the cure of mankind<em>

_Rachel:  
>Help us we're drowning<br>So close up inside  
><em>

_Both:  
>Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia<br>Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?  
>Why does it rain, rain, rain, down on Utopia?<br>And when the lights die down, telling us who we are  
><em>

_Quinn:  
>Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia<br>Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?  
><em>

_Both:_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia  
>And when the lights die down, telling us who we are<em>

_Why does it rain?_

The music died down and Quinn had to come down from the high she had been on. She had forgotten how it felt to sing your heart out. She liked aside and saw a smiling Rachel staring at her. Quinn just smirked back, knowing Rachel felt as amazing as she did right now.

"Told you they were good," they heard Casey say and they looked behind them.

Casey was smirking at her band members and Quinn quirked her eyebrow.

"Yes, you were right, o almighty Casey," Julian mocked her and smiled widely at the two ladies.

They just looked at each other and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Exhausted, Quinn plopped on the couch. It was past midnight and she just come home from a night full of singing and jamming with the band. She had to admit, it had been amazing and something she might do again. She looked up as Rachel plopped next to her. The brunette cuddle into Quinn's chest and Quinn gladly wrapped her arm around Rachel. They laid for a few minutes in silence as Quinn spoke.<p>

"How are you, Rachel?" she asked.

"Good. This was a good day, but I can't tell you yet how my night will look like," Rachel asked honest, knowing she probably would have nightmares.

Ever since she had come home, nightmares had haunted her. It was the same nightmare every night and she just couldn't shake it off her.

"I don't care. I'm here."

Smiling, Rachel looked up and kissed the blonde.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Smiling, Quinn resumed the kiss and the brunette straddled Quinn. She deepened the kiss and enjoyed being so close to Quinn. She felt Quinn's hand roam over her body and slip underneath her shirt. Rachel was about to pull the shirt over her head as the doorbell rang. They looked at each other surprised. Who would be standing in the middle of the night on the front door? Quinn stood up and walked to the door. Rachel followed her close and Quinn opened the door. In front of them stood Casey. Her left eye was swollen and had dried blood on the side of her face where she had a nasty cut. She was crying and could hardly form words. Rachel stepped immediately passed Quinn and wrapped her arm around the smaller woman. Finally, Casey seemed to be able to form words.

"He's back," she said between two sobs.

Terrified, she looked at Rachel and Quinn, who looked shocked back in return…

**Writer's Note2: **The songs are 'Jillian' and 'Utopia' by Within Temptation. All that's left for me to say now is **Merry Christmas!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Writer's Note: **First of all, I hope you all had a great Christmas, I certainly did. I had a great time with my family and have eaten way to much ;) You're reviews blew me away again! Thank you all for reading and reviewing so loyal. They really keep me going and sharp. Here's a new chapter, please let me know what you're thinking! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty One**

Casey sat in between Rachel and Quinn, who were trying to calm her down. Ever since she had come in, she hadn't said a word. She just wasn't able to form any words, she was just to upset. Quinn had taken care of the cut on her cheek and it had stopped bleeding. After what felt hours, she calmed down. She accepted the tissue Rachel gave her and wiped her face dry. She looked over at Rachel, who looked terrified.

"Casey, who did this to you?" Quinn asked quietly.

Casey bowed her head, she really didn't want to ruin their happiness. Liv had told her all about what had happened in New York and she really wished she could tell them good news.

"My brother. Joseph."

Over Casey's head, Quinn looked at Rachel, who sighed silently in relieve. But then Casey looked up again, her eyes looked so sad at the brunette.

"He wasn't alone. Jesse was with him. He told me he's working for my father now."

Fear reached Rachel's eyes again as Casey's words sunk in. Jesse was back. He was out of jail and was here. That was not good. Before she knew it, Quinn sat right in front of her, grabbing her face.

"I'm really sorry, Rachel. I really am."

Rachel looked up at the smaller girl and felt sorry for her. She looked really terrible. The brunette tried to smile at her to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, Casey," Rachel said and wrapped her arm around the shaking girl.

"Casey, is Liv alright?" Quinn asked worried.

"Yes. Joseph doesn't dare to touch her," the dark haired girl replied smiling.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"Because he can't handle her. She kicks his ass."

Casey was beaming by now off pride. She even stopped shaking and her eyes were less terrified. Both Quinn and Rachel looked at her, surprised.

"Then why didn't she stop him for beating you?" Quinn asked curious.

Now Casey's face fell and her eyes turned to terrified again. She looked up at Rachel, who still was holding her.

"Jesse had her. I don't know what he did to her, but she couldn't move," she told them. "Before I left, I carried her upstairs."

"He sedated her. He used to do that to me to when…" Rachel's voice stocked, tears where threatening to surface. "We have to go to her. She will need some help."

Rachel stood up and Casey and Quinn followed her outside. They got in Quinn's car and drove off. In the car, the brunette turned to Casey.

"Are they still in Raven?" she asked.

"No. They are staying elsewhere, I don't know where," Casey replied.

Rachel nodded and turned back to stare out of the window, into the dark. Her nightmare had just became reality. She couldn't count the times she had dreamed he would come back and now he had. She sighed quietly, when would this nightmare stop? She looked up as she felt that Quinn had laid a hand on her leg and was looking at her.

"Are you okay?" she mouthed.

The brunette just nodded and laid her hand on Quinn's hand. She was so glad she had Quinn. Rachel was glad they had talked, she loved the blonde way too much to let her go. Quinn pulled up at Raven and they got out the car. Casey led them inside and upstairs. She opened the door of what was Liv's room and quietly, Quinn and Rachel looked at the sleeping Liv. At least, Rachel thought she was asleep. Quinn certainly didn't think so as she shot into the room and knelt down next to the bed. She pressed her hands on where Liv should have a pulse. She found a weak pulse, but saw and heard that Liv wasn't breathing. She stood up and started to give mouth to mouth.

"Call 911. She isn't breathing," she called at Rachel between two breaths.

Rachel left the room with the cellphone in her hand and dialed 911. Casey just stood there in the doorway, watching Quinn giving life support to her sister. If Liv wouldn't make it, she swore she would finish Joseph. Rachel came back into the room.

"They are on their way. Let me, I'll take over."

They exchanged spots and gasping for air, Quinn watched her girlfriend giving life support. Then her eye fell on Casey, who was as white as a sheet and looked like she could collapse any minute. She walked towards the girl and she pulled her out of the room. She sat Casey down on the floor and knelt in front of her. Casey looked up at her, her eyes filled with tears.

"Is she going to make it?" she asked with a thick voice.

"I don't know," Quinn replied honest.

Suddenly, Casey's eyes filled up with fear and clenched her right hand around her left wrist. Before Quinn could even do something, Casey dugs her nails into her skin. Just in time, Quinn grabbed her hand and stopped her from hurting herself. Casey looked up terrified.

"Calm down. The paramedics are here any minute."

The words had hardly left her mouth as the paramedics came up running the stairs. Quinn stood up and led them to the room where Liv laid. She quickly filled them in on the situation. The paramedics quickly take over from Rachel and they lifted Liv on the stretcher.

"Do you know how much she had?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Casey?" Quinn looked up at Casey, who stood in the doorway again.

"I…I don't know."

She started crying uncontrollable and Rachel rushed over to her to prevent her from falling. Casey leant heavy against Rachel as the paramedics take Liv outside. Outside, they shove her into the ambulance and Quinn jumped into the ambulance as well.

"We'll follow you," Rachel said and the doors were slammed shut.

With blaring sirens the ambulance drove off. Rachel led Casey to Quinn's car and helped her in. She shot the door and walked around the car to the driver's side. Quickly, she tried to pull herself together before she got in the car. She opened the door and got in. She started the car and drove off, racing after the ambulance with a terrified Casey next to her…

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Quinn turned around as the doors closed behind the stretcher where Liv laid on. She was told to wait here for any news. All she could do now was wait and pray. She sank into a chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. She hoped she would wake up and this would just be a bad dream. But she knew that this was very much the reality. How it could have happened, she still don't know, but Jesse was on the loose en he probably was out on revenge. For a second she started to worry, she had left Rachel drive alone after them. She looked up as she heard footsteps and saw Rachel and Casey come towards her. The blonde stood up and took Rachel in her arms briefly. Rachel answered the hug.<p>

"Where is she?" Casey asked as she looked desperate at Quinn.

"Marc is with her. He's a doctor here and he is very good," Quinn told her.

She had never been so happy to see Marc in her life. He immediately had taken Liv to an examine room. She knew he would pull her through this.

"I need to see her!"

Quinn needed every strength she had to stop Casey. Rachel wrapped Casey in her arms and sat down in a chair. Casey tried to wiggle out of Rachel's arms, but the brunette was stronger than she knew. Finally, Casey grew tired and slumped against Rachel's chest. Quinn noticed the girl was scratching over her skin with her nails, trying to draw blood. The blonde took Casey's hands in hers, to stop her hurting herself. Casey just looked up, with so much hurt in her eyes that Quinn felt so sorry for her. For hours they sat like this in the waiting room. Half way, Casey had fallen asleep. Both Quinn and Rachel hadn't been able to sleep at all, worrying about Liv and Casey. Finally, Marc came through the doors, looking exhausted. Quinn stood up and Rachel could only look up at him.

"How is she doing?" Quinn asked, trying to read Marc's face.

"She had had a fair amount of sedatives and it was a tense moment in there, but for now she's okay." He eyed the sleeping Casey and pulled Quinn with him out of hearing range. Rachel quickly laid Casey on the chair and joined them. "But she's not out of the woods yet. She has a concussion and I believe someone had been beating her up very badly. We made a CT-scan of her brain and there is a swelling. The next twenty-four hours are crucial," he told them.

Rachel and Quinn exchanged looks, this was very bad news. Apparently, Casey hadn't seen everything that had happened to her sister. On one side it was a good thing, but it wasn't a good thing when she would file a complained at the police.

"Thanks, Marc," Quinn said thankful.

"Can we see her?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, of course. She's in the room down the hall, third door on your right," he told them. "If there's anything I can do for you, please let me know," he said and walked away.

Quinn looked over at Rachel, who was looking at the sleeping Casey. Quinn saw a certain sadness over Rachel and wrapped her arm around the brunette. Rachel looked up and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Yes. I haven't been thinking about his return that much. It will come," the brunette replied and pulled Quinn closer.

"And I'll be there," Quinn said.

"Thank you."

Quinn looked down on the smaller woman and smiled. The brunette smiled back and kissed Quinn tender. Quinn kissed her back, putting a bit more pressure into the kiss. They looked up as they heard Casey yawn. They exchanged looks and Rachel freed herself from the embrace.

"I'll tell her," she said quietly and walked over to Casey.

Rachel knelt in front of the chair and looked up at the sleepy Casey. A bit daze, Casey looked back and seemed to suddenly remember where they were and why. She shot up, looking around her frantically.

"How is she?" she asked, looking back at Rachel.

The brunette looked over at Quinn, before looking Casey straight in the eyes.

"Not so good, I'm afraid. There's a swelling in her brain and the next twenty-four hours are crucial."

Casey's face showed a mixture of fear, anger and angst as it sunk in. Rachel was afraid she would slide into a shock, but Casey suddenly stood up. She had her hands clenched in fist, but her face no longer showed the anger.

"Can I see her?" she asked with a calm voice.

"Yes, of course. Come."

Rachel wrapped her arm around Casey and took her to Liv's room. Quinn followed them quietly, feeling proud of Rachel. She had stayed so calm all this time, it was like she was coping really well with all of this. But Quinn knew she would deal with it later, when they were home. Still she was proud of her girlfriend, staying so strong. They walked into Liv's room and Casey gasped for air as she saw her sister lying there in bed. Liv's face was as white as the sheet on her bed and her face was more damaged then they had known. Casey walked over to the bed and looked down at her sister. Behind her, had Quinn come standing next to Rachel, holding her hand. Without saying a word, Casey sat down. She took Liv's hand in hers and stayed that way. Quinn and Rachel found a spot on the other side of the bed, supporting each other as they looked at Casey and Liv. They knew words weren't enough at this moment, so they kept quiet. Hours had passed as Quinn's and Rachel's pagers went off. Casey hardly looked up as Quinn silenced hers and walked out of the room. Rachel looked at her watch and saw it was almost half past twelve, their shift had start an half hour ago. Quinn came walking back into the room.

"We have to go, at least until…"

"Go. Do your job."

Both Rachel and Quinn looked at Casey, who stared back at them. She looked exhausted, but Rachel knew she wouldn't go to sleep.

"Are you sure? We can come back," Quinn said doubting.

"No, I'll be fine. There's nothing you can do now," Casey replied and Quinn suspected she wanted to be alone with Liv.

"Okay, then. Call us if something changes, okay?"

"I promise."

Rachel grabbed her coat and gave Casey a quick hug before she left the room. Hand in hand, Quinn and Rachel walked out of the hospital, worried sick about their friend…

* * *

><p>Snow was falling down as Quinn parked her car on the parking lot off the base. She and Rachel got out of the car and started to make their way to the building through the snow. Rachel looked up and caught smiling a snowflake between her fingers.<p>

"I love snow," she exclaimed and smiled at Quinn.

Quinn just quirked her eyebrow at Rachel's childish happiness. Something wasn't right with Rachel. Ever since she had heard Jesse was back, she hadn't said a word about it. The blonde promised herself she would talk to Rachel as soon as there was time.

"Well, it certainly is attractive," Quinn admitted as she looked up as well.

She saw the snowflakes coming right at her and the cold touched her warm skin. She also saw big clouds floating by quickly and she suspected the snowfall would become worse.

"Hey, Quinn?" Rachel asked as they made their way to the building.

"Yes?"

Quinn looked aside and saw the brunette smirking.

"Since when are you riding a motorbike?"

The blonde held open the door for Rachel and wiped the snow of the brunette's back. For a second her mind went back to the first time she rode on her bike.

_Nervous, Quinn sat on the bright red bike. Next to her stood Jaidy, grinning like mad. She handed Quinn the fitting helmet and helped her putting it on._

"_You look sexy," Jaidy commented._

_Quinn just grimaced and looked at the road ahead. They stood on the parking of their apartment and would go to the base on the bikes for the first time. She looked next to her and saw Jaidy had already started her bike. A shot of adrenalin shot through her veins and she started her bike as well. Jaidy soared away over the road and Quinn followed quickly behind. Within seconds her nervousness was replaced by a feeling of freedom, something she only felt in a chopper…_

A hit to her arm, pulled Quinn back to the reality. She looked next to her and saw a smirking Rachel looking up at her.

"Where did you go?" she mocked.

"Nowhere. I've been riding since Jaidy gave me a bike for my birthday," she told the brunette as they walked further inside.

"No kidding. She gave you a bike for your birthday? Did she gave you riding lessons as well?"

"No need to. She already taught me on her bike and I could easily get my driver's license."

Now Quinn was smirking at Rachel's surprised and shocked face. Luckily, Rachel hadn't changed that much, she still was punctual and wanted to be safe with a lot of things. They walked through the last pair of swing-doors and were met with a very angry looking CO.

"Where did you two come from?" he asked sternly.

"From the hospital, CO," Quinn replied calmly, she knew him longer then today.

"Are you both alright?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"Yes, we are both fine, but a friend of ours lays there in a critical condition," she explained seriously.

"Okay, I'm glad you both are alright. Puck will fill you in."

With a nod, he walked away to his office. Quinn and Rachel walked into the canteen, where their crew were waiting on them.

"There you are," Puck said relieved and the women walked over to sit with them. "Everything alright?" he asked as he saw their worried faces.

"We'll explain later. Did we miss anything at the briefing?" Rachel asked, looking down at a weather report that lay on the table.

"Well, there's a storm coming this way. At the moment we can fly, but it's getting worse," Puck filled them in, pointing it out on the weather report.

"Shit," Rachel mumbled as she saw what he meant.

"And you said you liked snow?" Quinn mocked her girlfriend.

Looking dead serious, Rachel looked up. "Not anymore."

The blonde just couldn't help to laugh out loud at that dry and dead serious comment. It was just hilarious, especially with that serious face Rachel had on.

"What are you laughing?" Puck asked, half laughing as well.

"Just now, our pilot exclaimed to love snow and now she hates it," Quinn explained laughing and the brunette just grimaced.

"Nothing as fickle as woman," Ned chuckled, which earned him a slap on the head from Rachel.

Laughing, he moved away from Rachel. The brunette could see the humor and laughed with them. It felt good to laugh out loud for a moment, especially after an intense and emotional night. To be honest, she hadn't thought that much about Jesse's return after they found Liv. She looked aside at Quinn and knew the blonde was worrying about her.

* * *

><p>A nurse entered Liv's room and found a sleeping Casey. The girl laid with her head on Liv's shoulder. The nurse smiled at the sight and pulled a blanket out of the closet. She draped it over Casey and started to check Liv's vitals. Nothing had changed, so the nurse left the two sleeping sisters silently.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a quiet time at the base. Ever since the shift had started, there hadn't been a call out. Rachel watched her friends playing cards, it looked like Quinn was winning. Rachel had never been one to play cards, so she had pulled back to the back of the canteen and was looking outside. The weather hadn't got much worse, they were still able to take off if needed. Her mind wondered off to last evening. She hoped Liv would be okay. Before she could stop herself, she felt fear settle in her stomach like a lump of ice. Jesse was back. He was free and probably wanted revenge. She cringed slightly as she thought of what he would to. He probably would kill her. She had peace with that, as long as he left Quinn alone. As she looked outside, she thought she saw his face in the dark, but she knew she must be dreaming. Jesse was banned of the base and no one could enter the base without passing the officer of wait. The sudden sound of the alarm bell made her look up. Immediately, she shot in her pilot mode. She ran with her crew to the locker room, to save yet another life…<p>

* * *

><p>The red and yellow chopper soared through the night and snow. They weren't able to fly at their normal height, due to change of freezing of the main rotor.<p>

"Rachel, what's the call out?" Quinn asked.

"A family in distress. They're stuck on a shifting rock in their house. Apparently, they have a house right on the edge of a cliff. They didn't have the exact coordinates," Rachel added.

Quinn quickly went in her head through the area. There weren't that many houses that were build close to the edge. To be precise, there was only one and she knew exactly who owned that house. She stood up and walked over to Steve.

"I know where it is."

She gave Steve the coordinates and soon they headed to the distress call. Within fifteen minutes they arrived at the spot and Ned opened the cargo door. Quinn looked down and counted three people out of the house. She frowned, she thought the family existed out of four people. She shrugged and hooked the winch to her harness. Soon, she stood on the ground and ran over to the family.

"Emily!" she yelled at the woman against the wind.

The older woman looked up and smiled as she saw Quinn. She and the two kids came running towards them.

"Quinnie! Thank God you're here!" Emily yelled back.

"Where's Ed?" Quinn asked worried.

"Still in the house. He wanted to save his collection," Emily told her as Quinn shoved the sling over the youngest kid's head.

She rolled with her eyes, remembering Ed owned an impressive collection of antlers. He shot the animals himself and told her they were mostly sick and were dying anyway. Quinn motioned to Ned to pull them up and soon they were in the safety of the chopper.

"How much more?" Ned asked and Quinn stuck up three fingers.

Ned nodded and winched her down. Smoothly, Quinn lifted up the older kid and went down again to pick up Emily. That's when the problems started. As Quinn had unhooked the winch she walked to Emily, who stood near the house. Ed hadn't still come out.

"Emily, we have to go!" Quinn yelled and tried to pull the woman with her.

"Wait! Ed is coming," the older woman yelled back.

Quinn looked through the open door, but didn't see Ed coming. The rock shifted downwards and they fell onto the ground due to the shock. Quinn quickly got to her feet and pulled Emily with her to safety ground. She motioned to Ned to let down the winch with the sling and as it came down she looked back at the house again. The hook touched the ground and Quinn quickly hooked herself and Emily to it. She motioned to Ned to winch them up. Quinn looked down at the house again, hoping Ed would come out in time. She thought she saw something and there he came out of the house, carrying his antlers with him. The rock shifted again downwards and Ed started running towards them. It was however too late. The rock kept shifting and fell down into the ravine.

"Ed!" Emily screamed and wriggled into her sling.

As soon as they came in front of the chopper, Ned pulled them in. He sat Emily down in the back of the chopper as Quinn unhooked the winch. She looked down, hoping Ed would have made. She however didn't see any sign of life. The chopper flew forward and suddenly Puck cheered.

"I see him! He's hanging in the ravine. At five o'clock!"

It didn't take long for Quinn to spot him. As quick as she could, she hooked herself on the winch and Ned winched her down. The wind was blowing her in every direction and snow soaked her through and through, but she didn't care. Finally, she reached him and managed to get to him save.

"Quinn! I've never been so happy to see you!" Ed called as he saw her.

"Me neither, Ed. Let's get out of here," Quinn smiled.

She secured him and slid the sling over his head. She motioned he could let go of the rock he was clenching on and Quinn motioned to Ned to pull them up. Looking down at the man, she wrapped her legs around him. Ned pulled them in and he got greeted by his wife and kids. Ned closed the door and Quinn just heard the words he said as she plugged in the intercom.

"Pilot has control."

Feeling content, Quinn and Rachel walked out of the locker room half an hour later. They had dropped the family at the hospital and Quinn had quickly walked to Liv's room. She had found Casey sleeping and had left smiling. All was good and even Casey was getting some rest.

"Good safe, Fabray," Puck complemented her and slammed on her back with his hand.

"Thanks, Puck."

"Uhm, Quinn, Rachel?" Jackie stood in the doorway, looking serious. "There is a phone call for you. It's Casey."

Before they had left, Quinn had filled her in on the situation of Liv. Rachel and Quinn made their way over to Jackie and followed her inside the WING Ops. Quinn grabbed the phone, locking her eyes with Rachel.

"Casey? It's Quinn."

"_Quinn? Something is wrong." _

Quinn closed her eyes as she heard the panic in Casey's voice.

"Why? What's going on?" Quinn asked, looking at Rachel again.

"_They've taken her for surgery. I think she's going to die."_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"_I think she's going to die."_

Going to die.

Die.

Quinn swallowed hard as the words sunk in. She gripped the phone tightly, pulling herself together. She couldn't let her emotion take over now, Casey needed her strong.

"What did Marc say they were going to do?" she asked finally hoarse.

"_Something about the pressure in her skull. He's going to release it, or something," _Casey replied panicked.

Quinn let out a breath of relief, Liv wouldn't die. Yes, it was a risk full surgery, but Marc was the best in his job. And if he didn't do anything, Liv would die.

"Listen, it's okay. She's not going to die." She heard Rachel gasp and smiled reassuring at the brunette. "The swelling is probably pressing against her brain and that can damage her brain. This is good, Casey. Marc is good, he will pull her through," she continued, trying to calm Casey a bit down.

"_Really? I really hope so."_

"Me too. Casey, is there anyone how can come to you?" Quinn asked.

"_No, I only have Liv," _Casey answered.

"Okay, one second." Quinn lowered the phone and folded her hand over it. She looked at Rachel. "I should go to her, she's all alone," she said.

"Then you should go. I'm sure Richard will cover for you," Rachel said with a concerned look on her face.

"I'll call him," Jackie said and grabbed the phone.

Quinn nodded and placed the phone on her ear again. "Casey, I'll be there in five minutes, okay?"

"_You don't have to come, Quinn. I just…panicked. I'm fine," _Casey argued.

"Casey, you shouldn't go through this alone," Quinn said, not getting why Casey didn't want her to come.

"_Quinn, I don't want you to lose your job. There's nothing you can do here."_

"There is, Casey. Someone need to take care of you."

"_I'm fine. You need to be with Rachel, what if he comes looking for her," _Casey said.

"Don't worry about that, okay?" Quinn replied quickly, without letting Rachel know they were talking about her, she didn't want to worry the brunette.

"_But I do. You need to be with her," _Casey still argued.

"Casey, we're not arguing about this. I'll be there in five."

Without waiting for an answer she hung up. Rachel looked at her amused and the blonde just smirked. She knew she sounded like she used at school, like the HBIC she was.

"Richard is on his way," Jackie said.

"Thanks, Jackie."

Quinn and Rachel left the WING Ops centrum. The blonde grabbed her jacket from the chair. Puck looked at her strangely.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"I am going to the hospital. Rachel is staying here," Quinn replied and walked out of the canteen.

At the desk, she met CO Lincolns, apparently he had heard she was leaving. She sighed and walked over to him. Rachel stood waiting at the door, watching them.

"Are you going to your friend?" he asked sensitive.

"Yes. Her sister called, she's in surgery. I'm going to support Casey," the blonde explained and was glad she was on his good side.

"Wait, Casey? From Raven?" he asked, suddenly curious.

"Yes, she and her sister Liv own it."

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"I'm not quite sure. Casey's been beaten up by her brother and Liv was held down by Jesse, that's all we know," Quinn filled him in.

CO Lincolns nodded thoughtfully. He could tell Quinn was worried and nodded again.

"Jackie said Richard is on his way?" Quinn nodded. "Okay. Go. Good luck."

"Thank you, sir."

Thankful, Quinn left the building, followed close by Rachel. By Quinn's car, the blonde turned to Rachel. The brunette hugged her.

"Good luck," she whispered.

"Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can and if I'm not back by the end of the shift, I'll pick you up," she said, feeling guilty for leaving Rachel here.

She still wanted to talk to Rachel about Jesse and frowned. Why was it so hard to find time to talk to each other? She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and looked her in the eye.

"How are you, Rachel?" she asked softly.

The brunette immediately knew what Quinn was pointing at and her eyes turned sad.

"I'm scared," Rachel confessed softly.

It hurts Quinn to hear Rachel say those words. She wished she could protect Rachel from Jesse and was determined to do so.

"I know. But you're safe here. And outside the base, I'll be with you," she promised her girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you. We'll talk later okay? Casey is waiting for you."

Quinn nodded, gave Rachel a kiss and let go of the tiny brunette. She got in the car and before she closed the door, she looked back at Rachel.

"I love you, Rea."

"I love you too, Luce."

Quinn smirked at the name, she couldn't believe Rachel had remembered that name. She closed the door and drove off.

* * *

><p>With her hands in her pockets, Rachel walked back to building. She looked at her right and saw the sun rising. Smiling, she walked on to the grass and looked out over the mountains. She loved this time of day, it was like the mountains were waking up. Enjoying the sunrise, she climbed into the helicopter and sat on Quinn's favorite spot against the cargo door. She pulled her legs up and rested her head against the door. Thinking about Quinn, she wondered how Liv was doing. She really hoped the girl would pull through, otherwise Casey wouldn't take it well. Watching the sun go higher and higher, her mind went unwillingly back to Jesse. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact he's free and slowly but steady, the fear overtook her. What if he could sneak onto the base? What if he would show up at the moment Quinn was away? What if he kidnapped her again? Now she was alone, she dared to let out the tears. It were tears of fear. She jumped up as she heard footsteps coming towards her and she looked around the chopper. Relieved, she let go of her breath as she saw that it was Puck who was coming at her.<p>

"Here you are," he smirked and hopped next to her.

He also watched the sunset for a moment and a peaceful smile slid over his face. Rachel took advantage of the moment and wiped away the tears. Unfortunately, Puck had seen her tears.

"I hate to see you like this, Fun Jew," he said without actually looking at her. "What's going on?"

Now he looked at her, his forehead frowned worried. Rachel sighed and shifted a bit, so she sat next to him.

"Jesse is back," Rachel started quietly. "Last night, Casey showed up at Quinn's doorstep, all beat up. She told us her brother is back, with Jesse. Casey told us her brother beat her up, Jesse got his hands on Liv and now she's in the hospital. At the moment she's in surgery, she has a swelling in her brain," the brunette told the sad story.

Puck had been listening with rising astonishment at the story. Casey was beat up? Jesse was back? He needed a second to wrap his head around this one.

"Why didn't call me?" he asked Rachel.

"There was no time. Casey told us Jesse had sedated Liv and we went straight over there. When we got there, she was in respiratory arrest. I called 911 and she was in the hospital in no time. We've been there until we got paged," she explained and felt she had tears in her eyes. "Quinn is now with them."

Puck fought his tears back as he wrapped his arm around the tiny brunette. Gladly, she leant into the embrace, although she wished it was Quinn who was sitting next to her. Still she felt comfortable and save in his arms, knowing he would kick Jesse's ass.

"Have you seen him?" Puck suddenly asked.

"No and I plan on keeping it that way," she replied dryly.

"Good idea."

The alarm bell interrupted their moment and Rachel freed herself out of Puck's embrace. She looked back at the base and sighed.

"Back to work," she said as she jumped out of the chopper.

Puck followed her and they ran back to the locker room to get changed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile had Quinn arrived at the hospital and was now sitting in the waiting room with Casey. Casey was resting against Quinn's chest, the girl was exhausted. Still, she couldn't sleep, her head was just too full. So she just laid against the blonde, listening to her steady breathing. She wondered why Quinn came, even after she had protested. She wasn't that important to care for, her family had told her that her entire life. Her eyelids got heavy and for a moment she closed them. But as soon as she closed her eyes, she relived that last night…<p>

_My vision blurred as my head got pushed into the floor, but I still had her eyes on Liv who was bended forward over the bar, a man held her arm tightly on her back. _

"_You made a nice place here, sissy," Joseph laughed out loud. "There's no way the police will suspected this place as a cover up for drug handle."_

_He laughed even harder as Liv struggled against the pressure on her back. Her eyes locked with mine._

"_Don't be afraid," she mouthed as she got pulled roughly off the bar…_

Quinn looked worried at the girl on her lap. Casey had finally fallen asleep, but she was restless. The blonde stroked with her fingers through Casey's hair in an attempt to let her know she's not alone.

_Sharp pain jolted through my head as Joseph pulled me on my feet by my hair. His smirking face got right into my face and I could smell in his breath he had been drinking. I knew drinking and using drugs wasn't a good combination._

"_While Jesse over here is going to have some fun with Olive, we will have a little talk," he smirked. _

_Wait? Did he say Jesse? I looked up at Jesse and saw he fitted the description Liv gave me over him. How in the world did he got out? I already knew the answer, my dad._

"_Apparently, Liv pissed Jesse off. Have you any idea? Probably not, your just stupid, aren't you little whore?"_

_I got sick to my stomach and want to vomit over him. He pulled me out of the room into the little office. The last thing I saw of Liv was that Jesse had Liv up against the wall, waving with a syringe before her face. I saw her eyes went wide as he whispered something in her ear._

"_No!" I screamed._

_With all the strength I had in me I broke free from Joseph and rushed over to Liv, knocking Jesse to the floor. I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me to the exit. But Joseph was quicker and he grabbed rough my arm and yanked me back. I lost my balance and fell to the ground._

"_You shouldn't have done that," he said and placed his foot on my chest, grinning wickedly…_

As hit by thunder, Casey shot up, her eyes darted rapidly through the room. She slapped as she felt a pair of arms were wrapped around her.

"Sssh, it's me," the soothing voice of Quinn sounded in her ear.

She calmed down as she realized it was really Quinn and ashamed she looked down. She had wanted to hit the blonde, who was more of a friend then anyone had ever been.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay. Did you have a nightmare?" Quinn asked and looked aside at the dark haired girl.

"Something like that. Do you think Rachel is save?" she asked.

Quinn noticed that Casey changed the subject but decided to let it go. She understood Casey didn't want to talk, but she could guess what she had been dreaming of.

"Yes. She's at the base and Puck is with her," Quinn answered.

Casey smiled slightly as the blonde mentioned Puck's name. She liked him, he was nice and good looking. Sometimes he had a big mouth, but she liked that about him.

"Is he single?" she suddenly asked.

"Who? Puck? I believe so, yes," the blonde answered surprised.

"Good."

Casey just smirked and laid her head back at Quinn's chest. She was still tired and they probably needed to wait for a long time. Casey knew she wouldn't sleep, but now she could think about Puck…

* * *

><p>This was most definitely the most amazing feeling, Rachel thought as they soared in the chopper through the air. Under them slid the forest as they flew south.<p>

"Puck, radio," she said and looked aside at her co-pilot. Puck however was looking outside, lost in his thoughts. Rachel frowned, maybe she shouldn't have told him what happened in the middle of their shift. But on the other hand, he had heard worse. "Puck?" she asked.

Puck looked up, startled. "Uh, yeah?"

"Radio, please."

"O, yeah."

He reached for the radio and switched on.

"This is RMT 02 for Roswell base, over," she said.

"_This is Roswell base for RMT 02, over," _Jackie replied.

"Jackie, what is the scramble?" Rachel asked.

"_A lost twelve year old. She's wearing The girl had been missing since yesterday afternoon," _Jackie told them.

Rachel and Puck exchanged looks and the brunette frowned as she realized that the girl had been missing for probably more than twelve hours.

"Why didn't they call it in earlier?" Rachel asked frowning.

"_The parents thought she stayed over with a friend on the same camping. Apparently she didn't," _Jackie replied.

"Okay, we're going to search. Over and out."

The chopper soared to the south, where the girl had last been seen. In the cargo slid Ned the cargo door open and Puck was also looking outside. Rachel didn't really mind, they needed all eyes to find this girl.

* * *

><p>For what seemed the tenth time, Quinn walked to the coffee machine. While she waited for the coffee, she dialed Rachel's number, but it was shut off. That only meant one thing, there was a call out. She dialed the number of the base.<p>

"Rosewell Base, this is corporal Reece," Joyce answered the phone.

"Joyce, it's Quinn. Is there a call out?" she asked, while picking up the plastic cup with coffee.

"Yes. Uh, I believe there's a girl missing. Rachel is flying," Joyce informed her.

"Okay. Thanks."

Quinn was about to hang up as Joyce said something.

"Q, are you alright? I mean, you sped off like a mad men," Joyce said worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn leant against the wall, staring at Casey who was somewhat asleep. "A friend lays in the hospital and her sister needed some support," Quinn explained.

"Is she okay, your friend?" Joyce asked.

"We don't know yet. We're still waiting."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks, Joyce."

Now Quinn hung up and putted her phone back in her pocket. She saw how Casey was fighting against the sleep and hated to see the girl like this. Quinn walked back to the coffee machine and pulled another coffee out of it. With the fresh coffee, she walked back to Casey and handed her the coffee. Slightly smiling, Casey accepted it and took a sip.

"Is this normal that it's taking so long?" she asked Quinn.

"In this case, yes. Such a surgery is not easy," Quinn answered honestly.

"So, it's dangerous?" Casey looked up scared.

"With every operation there are risks. But, Marc is really good," the blonde replied, not wanting to scare Casey.

They both looked up as Marc came walking into the waiting room. He looked serious and both women stood up. Casey grasped Quinn's hand and squeezed it tightly. She swallowed nervously as she looked up to Marc.

"The operation went well. We were able to release the pressure and the swelling is already shrinking," he told them.

Casey flew around his neck and cried tears of happiness. Quinn also smiled relieved, Liv was going to make it. Then she saw Marc's face and her smile fell.

"Marc?" she asked and knew she didn't need to say more.

"There were complications and we won't know for how long she will be in coma," he continued and Casey looked up at him in shock.

"Coma?"

"Yes, she has been since she's brought in. She's in recovery now. A nurse will get you when she's back in her room," he said.

Casey nodded and sunk into a chair. Quinn thanked Marc quietly and walked over to Casey. Marc left the waiting room quietly as the blonde sank to her knees in front of Casey.

"Hey, maybe she will come out soon," she said softly.

"Yeah, but you don't know that!" Casey spat and tears ran down her cheek.

"No."

Casey broke and Quinn wrapped her arms around the crying girl, feeling tears roll down her own cheeks…

* * *

><p>After a two hour search without result, the RMT 02 landed on Roswell base to be fueled again. Ned, Steve and Richard exited the chopper as Rachel and Puck shut down the helicopter. Rachel looked aside at her old friend and saw the worry on his face.<p>

"Casey is okay, you know," she said.

"Who said I was thinking about her?" Puck protested, but smirked caught.

"I said. You like her, don't you?"

Puck shrugged and ran over the instruments.

"I don't know. She's nice, I guess," he said, not completely wanting to admit he did like Casey.

"Yeah right. You never say 'she's nice' about a chick," Rachel chuckled and unfastened her seatbelt.

"You're not the only who changed," Puck argued as he followed Rachel out of the helicopter.

Laughing, Rachel took off her helmet en propped it under her arm.

"You may have changed, but no one can change that much. You're still a womanizer. Admit it," the brunette dared him as they walked through the hangar to the locker room.

"Okay, maybe a bit. With Casey, I don't know. It's different," Puck contemplated as he held open the door of the locker room.

"Maybe you finally found out what love is," Rachel mocked him and set her helmet in the cabinet.

"Haha," Puck replied and was about to get out of his wetsuit as the door opened and CO Lincolns came in. Behind them, Steve and Ned came filling into the locker room as well.

"Keep it on. We're having a grand search," he told them. "The girl has been missing now for more than twelve hours. Her parents fear for the worst and want us to keep searching, which we will do," he continued.

Rachel and Puck exchanged looks, they had expected that. After their two hour search

"O, Quinn is on her way back, the other two crews are coming as well for the search," Ned added.

Rachel sighed, this could turn out to be a long, long shift.

* * *

><p>Casey sat alone next to Liv's bed, holding her hand. Quinn had been called away, something about a missing girl. Casey sighed and shifted her weight a bit. As Liv's hand trembled in her hand, Casey's eyes are glued to Liv's face. Ever so slowly, Liv opened her eyes. Casey stood up, so Liv would see her.<p>

"Liv," was all Casey could say.

Liv couldn't reply, due to the tube in her throat, but a tear rolled out of her eye.

"Don't cry, you're alright," Casey said and kissed her sister on the forehead.

If she had looked back, she might have seen Jesse standing in the doorway. But she didn't look back, too happy to see her sister awake. Neither did she hear his footsteps getting nearer, until he stood at Liv's foot end of the bed.

"Well, well, if it aren't the sisters Flores," he said taunting.

Both Liv and Casey looked at him wide eyed, completely shocked…

**Writer's Note: **Well, I started writing this chapter, planning this would be a slow chapter. It didn't turn out that way, but I think you guys don't mind. Anyway, I want to wish all a good, happy and blessed 2012! O, and please review *setting up puppy eyes*


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

As Quinn drove onto the parking lot of the base, she saw that this was a big call out. Several ground teams were preparing to hike into the mountains and Quinn also saw cops and dogs. She frowned and walked quickly inside. At the desk was Rachel waiting for her and looked relieved as she saw her girlfriend.

"Hey," Quinn greeted her and Joyce and the brunette hugged her.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

Rachel let go of Quinn and walked with her into the canteen, where the other crews were sitting and preparing. Quinn's frown got deeper as she saw them, looking concerned back at Rachel.

"A twelve year old girl, Hannah, has been missing. She's gone since yesterday afternoon, her parents assumed she was with a friend at the same camping and stayed the night there. Apparently she didn't. About fifteen minutes ago, another call out came in. A seventeen year old boy, Greg, has been missing from the same camping," Rachel informed her.

Quinn frowned as she processed the information. A twelve year old girl and a seventeen year old boy from the same camping?

"Is that why the police is here?" she asked.

"Yes, they think the two ran away together," Puck stepped in, his arms crossed.

"Wow," Quinn replied and sighed.

She looked around and saw that crew A was about to leave. Feeling tired, she sank on a chair. Within seconds, Rachel had sunken to her knees and had laid a hand on Quinn's knee.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yes. Just a bit tired," the blonde replied and smiled reassuring at her girlfriend.

"How did it go in the hospital?" Rachel asked and noticed Puck had come closer.

"She's out of surgery. Casey is with her and we have to wait until she wakes up. Marc said that could take a while, there were complications," Quinn informed them and sighed.

"Casey is all alone there?" Puck asked concerned.

"Yes, she has no one else."

Puck sighed and looked annoyed. Quinn frowned as she saw it. She didn't know he was close with Casey, she didn't know they knew each other at all. Rachel saw her looking and grinned.

"He likes her," she said, smirking.

"I do not," Puck protested and smacked Rachel's back of the head lightly, which only caused Rachel to start laughing. "I just think she's nice," he said to Quinn, to defend himself.

"You think she's nice? I've never heard you say that about a girl or woman," Quinn laughed.

"See? I said the exact same thing," Rachel giggled.

Puck just sighed and shook his head. "Woman," he mumbled.

"The second ground crew is ready to get dropped," CO Lincolns said from the doorway, looking at the crews.

Rachel stood up from her kneeling position and straightened her back. "That's our cue. Crew, let's find this girl and boy," she said.

Quinn, Puck, Steve and Ned followed the tiny brunette out of the canteen.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here? Are you here to see what you've done?" Casey snarled at him, suddenly finding her tongue back.<p>

She was filled with rage and wanted to punch him. She wanted to do everything he had done to her sister and to Rachel.

"No, but I might as well. Hello Liv, how are you?" he said with a sweet voice and smiled at her.

The monitor showed that Liv's heart rate went up and Jesse smirked.

"I think she's happy to see me," he joked and turned then to Casey, his eyes suddenly dark as the night. "A little bird has told me you are friends with Rachel and Quinn," he said low. Casey swallowed hard as his face was just inches away from hers. "Where are they?" he asked.

"I don't know who you mean. I don't know a Rachel or Quinn," Casey lied, hoping he would fall for it.

A smirk spread over his face, his eyes turned black. Casey swallowed as she saw it, knowing he didn't believe it. Her mouth twitched in pain as he grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifted her up and smashed against the wall.

"Don't lie to me. I know you know them, because your sister knows them. Seeing you two are a twin, she has told you. You probably know them, don't you?" he said, his eyes were glancing with insanity.

"I really don't know where you're talking about," she choked as his hand pressed against her trachea.

Still smirking wickedly, he pressed harder against her trachea and she started gasping for air.

"Are you sure? Because I can do this for a long time," he said.

She started to feel dizzy as he kept pressing. Still, she didn't want to betray her friends and she nodded. He suddenly let her go and smashing hard to the ground, she started coughing.

"You know what? I'll let you think about it. I believe visiting hour is over," he said, looking down at the coughing Casey on the ground.

With that, he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The RMT 02 soared through the air as they made their way to the coordinates they would drop the ground crew. This ground crew was supposed to cover the Devil's Peak and Quinn prayed that the kids weren't there. After a short flight, they landed on an open spot and the ground crew, existing out of six people, exited the helicopter.<p>

"Good luck," Quinn yelled at the last one and handed him a radio. "Call us in when you found something," she said and he nodded, accepting the radio.

Quinn and Ned looked after them as they made their way through the wilderness. The helicopter took off and they flew over the Devil's Peak, they were supposed to search the ravines and the area's the ground teams couldn't reach. Sitting on her knees, Quinn sat in the open cargo door. Ned sat next to her, holding a pair of binoculars for his eyes. The blonde had a pair of infra-red binoculars in her hands and looked aside, in search for any sign of life down there. While she was searching, her mind went back to the hospital. She hoped Casey would be okay on her own. At least she was with Liv and that comforted Quinn enough at the moment. She had seen how close those two were and for a moment she wished she knew how that felt, to be close with your family. With her sister she had never been so close. Sure, they looked out for each other with their abusive father, but Quinn felt she was left behind when her sister got married and moved to another state. She couldn't remember when she had spoken to her sister, it had been quite a while.

"What's that?" Ned snapped her out of her thoughts and quickly Quinn looked through the infra-red binoculars and saw a flash of something green.

From the description the CO had given them, fitted the green. The boy was wearing a green jacket. She couldn't see more as they had passed the spot.

"Do we need to go back?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, just to be sure."

The helicopter turned and flew slowly over the spot. Now Quinn visualized the green and saw it was indeed a green jacket. But she didn't see anyone, only the jacket.

"I'm going down to check it out," she said as she put the binoculars aside.

Quickly, she disconnected the intercom and accepted the hook Ned gave her. She attached it to her harness and got winched down. As she reached the jacket, she picked it up. As she was looking around, she unhooked the winched and motioned to Ned he could pull it up. She started walking around to see if there was someone.

"Greg? Hannah?" she called out, hoping to get a sign of life.

But the silence was screaming back at her and she was pretty sure they weren't down here. She wondered how the jacket got her and she looked at the label. "J. Howard," it read.

"Shit."

She walked back to the spot she found the jacket and motioned to Ned to pull her up. Soon, she connected the intercom back to her helmet and was generally pissed.

"And?" Rachel asked.

"False alarm. It isn't Greg's jacket," Quinn replied.

"Damn," Rachel swore softly and they flew further.

* * *

><p>Casey had left Liv's room to stretch her legs and go for something to eat. Shortly after Jesse's little visited, Liv had fallen asleep. So now, she was sitting in the cafeteria, poking around her food. Absently, she looked out of the window. She didn't notice a young woman with black hair came towards her. It was only when her name got called, she looked up and saw the woman standing next to her table.<p>

"Is this seat taken?" the woman asked and Casey shook her head frowning.

"Thank you. I'm Daniela Greene" the woman introduced herself as she came sitting across Casey.

"Nice to meet you, miss Greene. I'm Casey Flores," Casey replied polite, but she really didn't feel like talking, especially not with a stranger.

"Please, call me Daniela. You probably don't want to talk, but you looked like you could use some company," she said as she opened her bottle of milk.

Casey swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, I can use some company," she answered.

Casey watched the woman a bit closer. The woman looked like she was in her mid-thirties and looked tired.

"So, are you visiting here?" Daniela asked, looking up at Casey.

"Yes, my sister. You?"

"My father. He's cancer patient. Is your sister going to be alright?" Daniela asked without sounding curious.

"I hope. She's recovering from a head injury," Casey told her, not sure why she was talking so freely with this woman.

"Tough. I hope she's going to be alright," Daniela replied sympathetic.

"Me too. How is your father?" Casey asked.

"He's giving up. It's okay, though. He suffered enough," Daniela told her and Casey saw she was okay with it and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, he had a good life. Is your sister older then you?" Daniela asked.

Casey chuckled as she thought back at the moments Liv was mocking her with it. "Yes, five whole minutes."

Daniela chuckled and while looking at each other, they started laughing. After minutes, they calmed down, still grinning at each other.

"Wow, I just needed that," Daniela smiled and wiped away some tears.

"Me too. Thanks," Casey agreed smiling.

"No, thank you. You started," Daniela argued.

"True. Whatever, it felt good."

"Yeah, it did."

Suddenly, Daniela's pager went off and she grabbed it from her belt. She saw Casey frowning and staring at it.

"One of the nurses gave it to me, just in case," Daniela explained and stood up. "Well, it was nice to meet you," she said and lifted up her tray.

"Likewise. All the best with your father," Casey said truthfully.

"Thanks. You with your sister," Daniela replied. "Maybe I'll see you around."

With that, Daniela walked away. Casey looked after her, still with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>After another two hour search, the RMT 02 landed at the base. Steve and Ned left the helicopter quick. Quinn stayed behind, waiting for Rachel and Puck to finish. When she was finished with putting away the binoculars were they belonged, she walked to the cockpit. Rachel and Puck just finished setting out the motor and were running through the instruments. Quinn leaned with her elbows on both chairs and sank to her knees, looking outside thinking.<p>

"What are you thinking?" Rachel asked as saw Quinn's absent face.

"Just…Those kids, why would they run away?" Quinn wondered out loud, looking at the two pilots.

"Maybe they were secretly together?" Puck guessed, not taking his eyes of his work.

"Yeah, right. She's twelve," the brunette argued.

"It is possible, but she's a bit young," Quinn said, agreeing with Rachel.

"Then he seduced her," Puck said.

"Possibly. I just hope they are alright. Are you done?" Quinn asked and stood up.

"Yep, I am."

Rachel stood up as well and left the helicopter with Quinn. Puck stayed behind to finish his work. Hand in hand, Rachel and Quinn walked inside, knowing Puck was watching them. They entered an empty locker room and Rachel undressed herself.

"How is Casey holding up?" she asked Quinn.

"I don't know. At some moments, she is super strong, but at other moments, she's a wreck," the blonde said and got undressed as well.

"As soon as the shift is done, we're going to see them, right?" Rachel asked as she stepped into the shower.

"Of course."

Quinn followed her girlfriend into the showers and before she even could say something, she got pulled into a shower stall. She collapsed against Rachel and with one hand, Rachel locked the door.

"We don't want any intruders, do we?" she grinned mischievously.

Quinn grinned as well and bowed to the brunette to kiss her. Rachel waved her fingers through the blonde hair and pulled Quinn closer to her. She parted her lips and licked Quinn's lips to ask for excess. The blonde gladly granted her that permission and soon their tongues were battling. Rachel moaned into the kiss, vibrating in Quinn's mouth. Her right hand darted over Quinn's back, sending shivers down Quinn's spine. The brunette's hand ended up on the blonde's ass and squeezed it lightly. Now it was Quinn who moaned into the kiss. She deepened the kiss if that was possible, being possessive over the brunette. She missed her so much, even though she hadn't left her side. But the last weeks had been so crazy, there had been hardly any time to be intimate. Quinn knew they wouldn't be flying for at least an hour, so they had time now. The blonde let her hand slip in between them and started playing with Rachel's nipple. She rolled it between her fingers. Rachel broke the kiss and moaned out loud. She looked Quinn in the eye and Quinn could see the lust in her eyes. Smirking, the blonde took Rachel's nipple between her lips and sucked on it. Rachel arched her back at the sensation. Quinn felt the hand on her ass was moved to her own nipples and moaned as Rachel rolled it between her fingers. Suddenly, Rachel pulled her up and kissed her roughly. At the same time, she plunged two fingers into Quinn's wet folds. Quinn gasped at the sudden feeling of being filled and arched her back to give Rachel more access. Rachel pushed Quinn against the other wall and started a rapid pace. The blonde grabbed Rachel's head and kissed her hard, while getting fucked hard. She let her free hand wander between them and found soon Rachel's wet folds. She plunged two fingers into Rachel and sucked at Rachel's pulse at the same time. The brunette moaned out loud and Quinn matched Rachel's pace. Within minutes they reached the edge and after two more deep strokes, they got overwhelmed by their orgasms. They collapsed on the floor, cuddling each other, coming down from their high.

"Wow," Rachel finally managed to get out.

"Yeah, you can say that," Quinn agreed and kissed Rachel on the temple.

* * *

><p>Casey walked to Liv's room, still grinning from her meeting with Daniela. She really hoped her father would make it through. As she opened the door and walked in, she stopped dead in her tracks, freezing at the spot. Next to the bed sat Mack, her other brother. Mack was one year older then her and had a completely other character then the rest of her family. But Mack still obeyed their parents and did everything they asked him to do. So, it was logical Casey was afraid. Mack saw the fear on her face and stood up, his hands up.<p>

"I'm here in peace," he said and reluctantly Casey walked further into the room. "I heard Joseph brag about it and got worried. How is she?" he asked.

"She's just out of a coma. She had brain surgery and woke briefly up a few hours ago," she told him, letting out a breath she was holding.

Casey knew Mack was just scared of their parents, but so were she and Liv. But they ran away when Mack hadn't dared. But as she saw him sitting there, head down, she felt sorry for him. He didn't want this live and she knew it. She wished she could help him, but he had to be the one to take the first step. He was the one who had to leave his parents and brother. Casey sat down next to Liv's bed and looked at her. Surprised, she saw Liv was waking up again.

"Mack," she said and nodded at Liv.

Mack's head shot up and smiled as he saw she was awake. He stood up and bowed over her, so she could see him. Her eyes went big as she saw him, fear flashed through her eyes.

"It's okay, Liv. I'm in peace," he said softly.

Liv turned her head to Casey, who nodded. She looked back at Mack and tried to smile at him. Mack smiled back and stroked her temple.

"You're going to be fine, sis," he said as a tear slip out of the corner of his eye.

She blinked at him and raised her hand, shaking. He took his hand and sat on the bed next to her, smiling she accepted him being here. She looked aside at Casey and stretched her other hand out. Casey took it and came sitting on the other side of Liv, holding her hand. She briefly exchanged looks with Mack, seeing he was happy to be here.

* * *

><p>The red and yellow helicopter soared through the late afternoon air. The ground team had found the two kids, but couldn't reach them. They were trapped half way the Devil's Peak and the ground team couldn't reach them. Crew B had been flying about half an hour and were the closest to the Devil's Peak.<p>

"Quinn, where were you two after we got back?" Puck asked, looking mockingly aside at Rachel.

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at the front to catch Puck's smirking face.

"I was refilling in the hangar," Quinn quickly made up and hoped it would sound convincing enough.

"Okay, but Rachel, where were you?" Puck teased further.

"I was helping her," Rachel quickly answered.

"O, is that what they call it these days? Refilling?" Steve burst out in laughter.

Quinn stared at him with big eyes, causing Ned to laugh as well and Steve laugh even harder.

"O come on, don't play stupid. Everyone knows," Ned laughed at Quinn's stunned eyes.

"What?" she managed to get out.

"Don't worry, we won't tell the CO, if he doesn't already know," Steve said smirking.

"No," Quinn groaned.

How could they have known? They had been so careful around each other at the base and in public, what had went wrong? She sighed and prayed the CO hadn't not notice anything.

"Q." Quinn looked up and saw Puck was looking back at her, looking serious. "I don't think the CO suspect anything. It's just, when you two are together, even a blind man can see the sparks fly," he said, trying to comfort her.

"And seeing the CO is sometimes more than a blind man," Ned said.

"You two have nothing to worry about," Steve added, winking at her.

"Unbelievable. Why didn't you see anything?" Rachel asked curious.

"It was way more fun to see you two trying not to be attracted to each other," Puck laughed.

Quinn shook her head, she could have expected something like that from Puck and even from the other two. She knew it would have been a matter of time, so she was actually a bit glad they knew. But they still had to be cautious at the base.

"Quinn, we are here."

The crew immediately shot back to professional mode and Ned opened the cargo door. They saw the ground team, they pointed at a small ledge more than half way down the Devil's Peak. Quinn saw why they couldn't reach the couple, it was too steep and rocky to climb down. Quinn prepared to go down and soon she was winched down. As she felt ground under her feet, she unhooked herself and Ned winched up the cable.

"Are you alright?" Quinn called at the boy.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I think she broke her leg," Greg answered.

Quinn looked at Hannah and her leg was twitched weirdly to the right. Her leg was clearly broken. The blonde knelt down next to the girl and splinted the leg to stabilize it. Quinn looked back at Hannah and saw she had passed out.

"How long has she been out?" she asked Greg.

"Ever since the fall," he answered. "We really didn't mean to go this far, but we just wanted be together," he said desperate.

"It's okay. You're safe now," Quinn said and motioned to Ned to let the winch down with a sling.

"No. Her parents will kill me," he replied.

Quinn made him stand up and put the sling around him. "It's going to be fine. Trust me," she said and motioned to Ned to winch the boy up. As soon as he was from the ledge, Quinn sat down next to Hannah. Out of her bag she grabbed a cervical collar and put it around her neck. She looked up as the stretcher landed next to her. Carefully, she lifted the girl up and laid her on the stretcher. She strapped the girl to the stretcher, hooked herself on the winch and motioned to Ned to winch them up. While they got lifted, she looked down on the young girls face and smiled. Yet another life was saved…

* * *

><p>They laid on the grass, looking up at the stars. This time, it was Rachel who laid in Quinn's arms and she was content. They just had come back from visiting Liv and had met their brother Mack. Rachel thought he was a nice bloke, he really cared about his sisters. Sighing, she took a sip of her whine and set it back on the grass.<p>

"Have you heard something from that girl Hannah?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Yes. Luckily, she only broke her leg and has a minor concussion," Quinn told her and looked down at her girlfriend.

She was so glad to hold her girlfriend in her arms. No matter who would cross their paths, no one would ever take Rachel away from her.

"What are we going to do about the crew?" Quinn sighed and couldn't help but smile at the revelation that afternoon. Rachel arched up and looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you smiling?"

"O, come on, Rea. It was pretty funny. They knew it all along," Quinn chuckled and stroked some hair behind Rachel's ear.

Rachel's face softened as she thought back as well and smiled as well. She settled herself again between Quinn's legs and looked up at the stars again.

"Yeah, it was," Rachel admitted.

"I don't think we have to change anything. We still have to be cautious at the base," Quinn said.

"Because of the CO," the brunette agreed.

Silence fell between them as they drunk their whine and looked up at the stars. The blonde was pondering how she would start the next, sensitive, conversation. She really wanted to talk to Rachel about Jesse, but Rachel beat her to it.

"I'm scared, Quinn. Jesse is on the loose and I just don't know what to do," she said and turned to face Quinn.

The blonde saw how scared the brunette was and took her face in her hands.

"I know you are. To be honest, I'm scared to. But I'm not going to let him hurt you," she said softly, sensing Rachel's fear.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Rachel looked Quinn right in the eyes, her vision blurred a bit by her tears. She blinked them away, she had promised herself she would never ever cry over Jesse again. Instead, she kissed Quinn.

"I love you, Quinn."

"And I love you, Rachel."

**Writer's Note: **So, no cliffhanger this time ;) I can be good, if I want to ;) Thanks for your loyal reading and reviewing, it really means a lot to me. Please, keep reading and reviewing, they help me to write this fic and even I am sometimes surprised by the twist. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Signing off for now, but will be back soon!


	24. Chapter 24

**Writer's Note: **So sorry for the delay! I really meant to update sooner, but I got a bit distracted. I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and I hope you'll not forget to review, they are really much appreciated!

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Softly, Puck walked into Liv's room, finding Casey sitting alone at her bed. From his position, he watched her and a smile crept up his face. He walked further into the room and came standing next to Casey. He saw Liv was asleep, but was ex-tubated. That was a good sign, it meant she was breathing on her own.

"Hey," he said softly, looking down at Casey.

Casey seemed to startle, but as she saw him, she started smiling at him. He smiled back at her and placed carefully his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," she greeted back.

Puck pulled a chair next to Casey and sat down. He looked at Liv as he started to speak.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Well, she's doing better. They pulled out the tube a few hours ago and our brother is here to visit us," she told him cheerful.

Puck's eyes narrowed as he heard her brother was here, but decided to leave it for now. He didn't want to upset her by asking difficult questions.

"I didn't mean that. How are _you_ holding up?" he asked again, looking back at Casey.

He saw her face fell and sadness, fear and despair slid over her face. He had to restrain himself to not wrap her in his arms and hold her for eternity. Instead, he just watched, placing his hand over hers.

"I'm scared," she whispered and he saw tears in her eyes.

"You're safe here," he said.

She shook her head and looked away from him to her sister. Puck felt her body shake and wondered what got her so spooked.

"He was here," she said and looked back at Puck.

"Your brother?"

"No, not my brother. He's wiser than that."

"But you just said…"

Casey's short, but hard laughter interrupted him and curious he looked at her.

"I have two brothers. Joseph and Mack. Mack is a good guy. Joseph…Not so much."

She looked back at Liv, turning her hand slightly so she was holding Puck's hand. Puck smiled briefly at the feeling and squeezed her hand softly.

"So, if you're brother wasn't here, then who was? You don't mean…?" Puck didn't dare finishing his question, although he knew the answer.

It sends shivers down his spine as Casey barely noticeable nodded. He swallowed hard, trying to control the sudden anger that flared up in his inner side. Where got Jesse the nerves to visit his victim? What did he even do here?

"He threatened me. He was looking for Rachel and Quinn," Casey told him.

"Did you tell him where they are?" he asked tensed, worried about his friends.

"Of course not. I pretended like I didn't know them."

She turned her head back to Puck. He saw tears were streaming down her face and now he just couldn't restrain himself anymore. He wrapped his right around her waist and his left around her head. He pulled her against him, letting her cry out. With force, he tried to contain his own tears for falling.

"I make sure he won't hurt you or Liv," he promised, looking down at Liv and Casey.

* * *

><p>Yawning, Quinn sat in her chair in the back of the briefing room. She stared at the back of Rachel's head and smiled as she thought back of the previous night. It had been incredible, it was like the brunette had been in her head. She stood up as the CO entered the briefing room and sat down again as Jackie walked over to the board to tell them the weather forecast. It promised to be a nice day and that was exactly what they needed. Quinn only listened with half an ear, trying to nap a bit. She shot up as someone poked her between the ribs. She shot Puck a dirty look as she saw his smirk.<p>

"Rough night?" he smirked.

"Shut up," Quinn growled and looked at front as the CO stood behind the small desk.

"Good morning, all," he started. "Today, as you all know, is the airshow. The tasks have been hand out and everyone knows what he or she has to do?" He looked around and received a few nods. "Good. I think this will be an excellent day, the weather is good and I heard there are already people at the gate. Some household rules, the RMT 06 is out of order, so instead the RMT 02 is stand by. I think that's it."

The CO stepped from behind the desk and left the briefing room in a hurry. The crews followed quickly. Puck wrapped his arms around Quinn and Rachel and looked at them smirking.

"You two looked tired. I guess you two haven't had much sleep, did you?" he asked.

"Puck, get a life," Rachel ordered him and slapped his arm of her shoulders.

"Yeah, what she said," Quinn said and followed Rachel out of the briefing room.

Puck followed them smirking, knowing he was right.

* * *

><p>The base was over floated with a mass of people. Today was the yearly airshow in Roswell and people from over the country had arrived. Quinn and Rachel were standing behind the information kiosk, looking at the huge crowd. Behind them came Ned, he carried a few boxes loaded with bottles of water. He sat them on the ground behind them.<p>

"Thanks, Ned," Quinn said and opened the top box and placed a few bottles on the table.

"Did that presenter show up yet?" Rachel asked Ned.

"No, not yet," Ned replied and picked up a bottle of water.

"But the show is about start," Quinn said alarmed.

"I know, we've been trying to call him," Ned replied and took a sip from his bottle.

"Then maybe you should to the presentation," Rachel suggested smirking.

Ned's eyes went great at her suggestion and shook his head.

"No way."

Puck came running towards them, looking heated and stressed. He was responsible for the program. He stopped in front of the kiosk and looked over at Ned.

"Did Johnson show up yet?" he asked stressed.

"No, we can't reach him either."

"Damn. Okay, you go up there and replace him until he's here."

Before Ned could protest, Puck ran away again. A bit helpless, Ned looked at Rachel and Quinn who were smirking at him. Knowing he didn't have a choice, he walked away, his head hung down.

"Have fun!" Quinn called after him.

He turned around, flipped his middle finger and disappeared in the crowd. Rachel and Quinn loved out loud. As it was naturally, Quinn wrapper her arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her against her. The brunette looked up at her and kissed her quickly. Neither of them saw the tall man that was watching them. He was wearing a cap and dark sunglasses.

"Aw, look at the two love birds!"

Rachel and Quinn broke the kiss and found Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine standing in front of the kiosk. They were smiling widely at the couple who were blushing. Rachel came from behind the kiosk and hugged them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised after hugging Blaine last.

"We heard about the airshow, so we thought, we step by," Kurt explained and hugged Quinn as well.

"Yeah, we wanted to see what you guys were doin'," Mercedes said and looked around.

"Well, welcome at base Roswell," Quinn smiled.

At that moment three strike fighters flew over there head. They did a triple somersault synch. Holding their hands above their eyes to watch the strike fighters, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine looked up. Rachel and Quinn smirked at each other, knowing Ned had to present. There sounded some weird sounds through the speakers, then Ned started to speak.

"What you can see now is the Spanish Air force. Their front man is Juan Gonzalez, with an impressive amount of flight hours. Ladies and gentlemen, the Spanish Air force!"

They could hear it took some effort from him, but he did it. Rachel and Quinn moved back behind their kiosk, smirking at each other. Steve showed up behind them, looking curious.

"Was that Ned?" he asked.

"Yes," Rachel laughed. "Johnson hadn't showed up yet."

Steve chuckled and looked at the presenter tower. Ricky, one of the ground mechanics showed up in front of the kiosk.

"Johnson is not going to show up. He's double booked."

Rachel, Quinn and Steve exchanged looks and burst out in laughter. Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine looked up at them, curious.

"I'll go tell him," Steve chuckled and walked away.

Quinn and Rachel watched him go, still chuckling.

* * *

><p>With his eyes on the sky, Steve climbed up the tower. He knew Ned was going to hate this and his smile grew wider. He opened the door and stepped into the small cabin. Ned looked up and looked disappointed as he saw it was his brother.<p>

"Is he here yet?" he asked grumpy.

"Nope," Steve replied cheerful and sat down next to his brother, watching him rearranging the cards.

Suspiciously, Ned looked aside at his brother and found he was way too cheerful. He stopped his arranging and looked sharply at Steve.

"He's not coming, is he?" he asked.

Steve's smirk grew even wider and Ned sighed, throwing the card he had in his hand across the table.

"Sorry, bro," Steve said.

"Yeah, yeah. Why does it always have to be me?" Ned wined and picked up another card.

Steve shrugged, he thought this whole situation was pretty funny. Suddenly, the alarm bell sounded across the base and Steve and Ned exchanged looks.

"Was that…?"

"Yes, definitely."

Ned threw the card on the table and followed Steve out of the small cabin. They past Ricky, who looked worried after them. He had heard the alarm bell. Then he looked questioning up at the now empty cabin and smirked suddenly. He climbed up the tower and walked inside the cabin, the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>As the alarm bell kept ringing over the base, Rachel and Quinn looked at each other. They were stand by, but they also had to run the kiosk. Kurt and Blaine came walking over and saw them looking doubtful.<p>

"Is that a call out?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. We…" Rachel replied, but got cut off by Kurt.

"Go, we'll take over," he said.

"Thanks, guys," Quinn said and ran after Rachel into the hangar.

Kurt and Blaine stood behind the kiosk and looked at each other. Blaine looked doubtful at the table full of shirts, caps and key rings.

"Have you any idea how to do this?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, just selling." Kurt smirked and picked up a shirt. "This very special shirt for only five dollar!" he started calling.

Blaine looked smirking at his boyfriend and started to accept the money from the people who wanted a shirt.

* * *

><p>The helicopter soared through the air as they made their way to a couple in distress in a cave. Quinn was suiting up to go down into the cave and looked suspiciously at Ned as he wasn't suiting up. She quirked her eyebrow.<p>

"Aren't you coming along?" she asked him.

"No, I'm claustrophobic," Ned told her and she could tell he was telling the truth.

"Okay. Who's coming then?" she asked.

"I'll go," Puck offered and Quinn nodded.

Although he was most of the time a pain in the ass, he knew what he was doing. Soon, the helicopter landed and Puck quickly suited up. Quinn handed him a flashlight and they jumped out of the helicopter. Rachel shoved her window open and leant outside.

"Be careful you two," she said.

"Always," Puck replied and they disappeared in the cave.

Rachel looked after them, worried. She knew all she could do was wait…

* * *

><p>Jackie was looking out of the window. The air show went on and if she heard it correct, Ricky had taken over from Ned. She watched the Mexican fly over with their apache helicopter. They were quite impressive, Jackie thought.<p>

"_This is RMT 02 for Roswell base, over."_

Jackie turned away from the window and sat down behind the desk. With half an eye on the radar, she grabbed the radio.

"This is Roswell base for RMT 02, come in," Jackie answered.

"_Jackie, Quinn and Noah have gone in the cave. We don't know the exact situation yet," _Rachel informed her.

"Copy that, RMT 02. Keep me posted," Jackie replied.

"_Copy that. Over and out."_

The radio went dead and Jackie laid it down. She stood up to measure the exact coordinates out on the map. She knew there weren't many caves in this area, so it was not that hard to find out where they were. As she was finished, she grabbed the portable radio with her and walked out of the WING Ops to score some food and drinks. She arrived at the kiosk and looked suspiciously at the two men behind the desk.

"Excuse me, who are you?" she asked frowning.

One of them turned around and smiled reassuring at her. He was wearing a black cap, a grey blouse and underneath it a red shirt. It got completed with a black scarf, jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel. We're helping Quinn and Rachel out, they had a call out," he told her friendly.

"You know Quinn and Rachel?" Jackie asked, she wasn't convinced yet.

"Yes. We went to school together," Blaine told her.

The black haired woman took him and his boyfriend in once again and decided she could trust them. She had heard Rachel once tell about them, they were one of the first gay couples at school. She smiled at him reassuring.

"Very well. I'm Jackie," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. How is the call out going?" he asked curious. "We heard Quinn and Puck went into a cave?" he added.

Now Jackie looked surprised. How could he have known that?

"How do you… Wait, Ricky?"

She looked up at the presenter tower and saw the bright orange of the radio and she smirked.

"Someone let the conversation hear through the speakers," Blaine said, seeing her confused face.

"Yeah, I figured. There's no new news. But I'm sure you'll hear it as soon there is news," she said and grabbed the portable radio. "How is it going?" she asked, eyeing the shirts.

"Good. Kurt is quiet good at this," Blaine smirked.

"Good. I'm going to score some food. You want some too?" she asked.

"No, thanks. We have eaten already."

Jackie nodded and left the kiosk. She smiled as she saw Kurt was good at selling indeed.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Puck went deeper and deeper into the cave in order to find the couple in distress. Before the crash, Quinn had been cave climbing with Jaidy, so she knew what the danger were and were she had to look. She noticed Puck wasn't that experienced, but he wasn't quite a rookie.<p>

"Have you done cave climbing before?" she asked him as they crawled through small tunnel.

"Yes. I've been working at a base in Canada, there were caves as well," Puck told her and got up after he got out of the tunnel. He looked over Quinn's shoulder as she looked on the map. "Are you sure they went this way?" he asked.

"Yes, they gave quite a detailed description and I know this cave. Through this tunnel, there's open spot in the mountain. Many people go there. But these people went deeper into the cave and are somehow trapped," she told him.

"But they didn't tell us how," he added.

Quinn grinned and walked in the direction of the open spot. She heard Puck followed her. After a few hundred meters, they reached the open spot. It was deserted at the moment and Quinn didn't mind. She couldn't need snoopers when she was rescuing someone. The walked over the open spot and climbed over a huge rock. Halfway the rock, Puck stopped dead in his tracks and Quinn almost pushed him over. She came standing next to him and saw how the couple was trapped. The tunnel they had to cross was flooded with water. It was more than half filled. Quinn went through her knees and was able to look through the tunnel. On the other side she saw the couple sitting there. As far as she could see, they were unharmed.

"Hello? Can you here us?" Quinn called.

"Yes, we can here you. Please, help us," a male voice answered, sounding panicked.

"Sir, are you alright?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. We both are fine. Please, help us," the man answered.

Quinn sighed, glad that both of them were okay. But she didn't see how she or Puck could get them out.

"I'm afraid we can't get you out right now, but we're going to get extra help," the blonde medic told them, deciding it would be better to be honest with them.

"Please, hurry."

This time the woman answered, sounding as panicked as the man. Quinn stood up and faced a worried Puck.

"We've got a problem," Puck said and they exchanged looks.

"We certainly do," the blonde agreed.

* * *

><p>While playing with the helmet on her lap, she got her eyes trained on the entrance of the cave. Rachel didn't like it when she couldn't see what Quinn was doing. It was not like she was possessive and Quinn had no freedom, but Quinn had to rescue someone. Rachel only felt responsible for her crew and now she couldn't see two of her crew members, she couldn't decide if it would be too dangerous. And next to that, she just hated if Quinn was out of her reach. So it was logical that she jumped up as she saw Quinn and Puck came out of the cave, without their patients. Ned and Steve also stood up from the grass and looked worried at them.<p>

"What happened?" Rachel asked. "Where's that couple?"

"Still trapped," Puck said.

"Yeah, they are trapped because they went too far into the cave and now they are trapped by water. The tunnel they have to go through, if flooded and the water is still rising," Quinn added, looking worried.

"Are they safe?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, for now they are," Quinn answered. "We're going to need a diver."

Rachel nodded and the crew got into the helicopter. Soon they took off to pick up the divers.

* * *

><p>"…<em>and they are picking up the divers right now. As far as the medic could judge, the couple is unharmed."<em>

Confident Jesse walked over the terrain of the base. He ignored the soft applause of the crowd as a reaction to the message. He couldn't care less about the couple in distress, they were stupid enough to go into a cave. As he wondered further over the base, he was glad to notice nobody seemed to recognize him, due to his disguise of his cap and sunglasses. He slipped into an closed hangar and saw it was almost empty, there was only an helicopter standing. He smirked as he walked over to it. RMT 04 read the sign. Jesse climbed into the chopper and looked around. His eye caught the lid of the motor and lifted it. He smirked as he saw the motor. He grabbed a tool box that was standing in the helicopter. Before he started, he putted down his sunglasses and started to screw some screws of the motor, but decided it wasn't enough. He didn't know enough about motors to sabotage them good, so he climbed up to the rotor and screwed a few screws loose. Satisfied with his work, he climbed off the helicopter, threw the screwdriver back in the toolbox and left the hangar. He was so satisfied, he hadn't noticed he had left behind his sunglasses…


	25. Chapter 25

**Writer's Note: **Wow, this wasn't an easy chapter to write, I don't know why. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews, the concern and loyal reading! I know I haven't been updating regular and I'm sorry for that. Life's a bit crazy, but I will try to update more regular. Anyway, please leave your review, they help me write! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Five**

CO Lincoln exited the WING Ops centrum and walked back outside. For a moment he overlooked the huge crowd and was glad to see that so many people had showed up. He squinted as he saw a man with a baseball cap walking away quick from a closed hangar. The man looked familiar to him, but as he wanted to look closer, the door behind him open and Jackie appeared behind him.

"CO? They landed with the divers. Quinn and Puckerman are guiding them back in."

He nodded and followed Jackie back inside. They entered the WING Ops centrum and Jackie grabbed the radio.

"This is Roswell Base for RMT 02,over," she said.

"_Roswell base, this is RMT just went into the cave," _Rachel reported.

"Copy that, Rachel. Keep us posted."

"_Will do," _Rachel replied.

Jackie looked up at the CO, who looked concerned.

"Quinn knows what's she's doing, sir," she said.

"I know," the CO replied quietly.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Puck made their way back into the cave, followed close by two divers. When they arrived at the tunnel, they saw the water had risen higher and now there was no way they could communicate with the couple on the other side. Quinn and Puck exchanged looks as they saw it and the blonde worried if the couple would be alright. The divers prepared themselves to go into the water and soon they were ready to go. All suit up, one of the man walked over to Quinn and Puck.<p>

"We're ready to go. So, there are two people?" he asked.

"Yes," Quinn told them.

"Okay. See you in a bit."

With his parent he walked into the water and they disappeared under water. Quinn sat down on the rock, Puck came sitting next to her.

"How's Rachel holding up with that Jesse's on the loose?" he asked.

"She's scared, but doesn't show it. I know she's tough, but it's normal to be scared. I'm scared," Quinn said, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Yes, it is normal. I really hope he'll leave you two alone, otherwise he'll have to deal with me," Puck replied and looked aside at the blonde.

"Thanks, Puck."

Quinn smiled at him and he hugged her. Staring at the water, Quinn was glad Puck joined the crew. She had missed her friend and to be honest, she missed a lot of her friends from high school. She hadn't talked to Santana or Brittany in ages and she missed them. Suddenly, one of the divers came up and he took out the breathing mask.

"We have a problem," he said.

* * *

><p>The CO walked past the kiosk deep in thoughts. It was only when he had passed the kiosk completely, he turned around and walked back. Questioning, he looked at the two men behind the kiosk who were selling the shirts. The CO walked forward.<p>

"Do you want to buy this lovely shirt?" one of them said cheerful.

"No. Who are you?" he asked stern.

"I'm Kurt, this is my boyfriend Blaine. Who are you?" the man asked suspiciously.

"I'm the CO of this base. What are you doing behind that desk?" he asked stern.

"O. Well, Rachel and Quinn had to leave, so we're just helping them out."

The CO frowned at hearing the names of his two co-workers. How did these two know them?

"You know Rachel and Quinn?" he asked.

"Yes, we went to school with them," Kurt answered and folded one of the shirts.

"Right. Okay."

He looked at the couple and suppressed a smile. He was glad they stepped in to help, but he rather had heard from it earlier.

"Is there any news on the rescue?" Blaine asked curious.

"Unfortunately not. That last thing we heard was that the divers went into the cave," he informed them.

"Okay."

The CO nodded and walked away. Right after him, Mercedes came to the kiosk, looking curious at the CO. She stepped behind the desk and sat down behind Kurt and Blaine.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"The CO," Blaine told her chuckling.

"I think he thought we were robbing the place or something," Kurt added.

Mercedes laughed and shook her head.

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Quinn asked, getting up on her feet.<p>

"The woman isn't breathing. My partner is giving her life support," the man informed them.

"Shit. Is she in cardiac arrest?" Quinn asked.

"Not as far as I know. I'm going back to pick up the man, he's in needs some medical attention as well," the man said.

Quinn nodded and the man disappeared again. The blonde medic went with her hand through her hair and closed her eyes.

"I should've swim over when it could," she said.

"And then drown? It's a good thing you didn't go. You made the right call."

Doubting, Quinn looked at Puck. She didn't quite believe him, but she knew he was right. She would've drowned. Desperately looking back at the water she prayed they could save her. A few minutes later, the diver surfaced again, this time with the man along his side. Puck helped the man on the rock, while Quinn looked back at the diver. He silently shook his head and disappeared again. Quinn knelt down next to the man and saw he had an ugly large cut on his leg. Carefully, she cleaned it as good as she could and bandaged him up.

"My wife," the man said, trying to get back to the water.

Puck held him down, while Quinn worked on him. "They are getting her now, man. Calm down," Puck said and briefly exchanged looks with Quinn.

The blonde had a worried glance in her eyes, which she didn't show the man. She didn't need him more to panic then he already was.

"Shall I bring him back to the helicopter?" Puck suggested, but Quinn shook her head.

"Better not. You will get lost here," she said and gave the man something against the pain.

Puck nodded in agreement, he would probably get lost. He looked up as he saw air bubbles and motioned to Quinn. They saw two dark spots in the water and then one diver surfaced, quickly followed by the second one and the woman. Quinn was glad to notice she had a breathing mask on and Puck helped her on the rock.

"She's still unconscious, but she's breathing," the diver told her.

Quinn nodded and quickly gave her another breathing mask. While the divers got out of the water, Puck and Quinn laid her on the stretcher. The man had gotten up and was holding his wife's hand.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"We're doing everything we can," Quinn promised him.

When the divers were ready to go, they left the cave. When they reached the helicopter, Quinn noticed the woman wasn't breathing.

"Set her down, Puck. She isn't breathing."

Quinn quickly checked her pulse and started reanimating.

"Come on, you're almost there," she gasped. "Lift her in the helicopter. We have to go to the hospital, now!"

One of the divers and Puck lifted her in the helicopter, while Quinn was still reanimating. Soon the helicopter took off, heading towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>"…<em>but the woman is in a critical condition. She's being reanimated right now by our medic."<em>

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks as they heard the messages. A sigh went through the crowd as a response to the message. Jackie came walking towards them and looked content at the smaller amount of shirts.

"We should've hired you sooner," she smiled. "Good job."

"Thanks. Is that woman going to be okay?" Kurt asked concerned.

"I don't know," Jackie replied honestly and stepped behind the desk to grab a bottle of water. "I hope so," she added.

"This sort of call outs, how often do you get them?" Blaine asked.

"That's different every day. But we do not have often lazy days, that's for sure," Jackie chuckled, taking a sip from her water.

"And you coordinate everything?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes. I'm what you call a WING-OP," Jackie explained.

Suddenly she caught sight of a man with a baseball cap. She narrowed her eyes as she recognized him. She flew out of the kiosk and grabbed the man from behind.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

Jesse smirked at her, confident she wouldn't recognize him. But as she kept staring at him furiously, he realized she had recognized him and realized he had lost his sunglasses.

"Enjoying the airshow," he smirked.

Jackie dragged him out of the crowd and grabbed her radio. "Edmund, can you meet me across the kiosk? We have a uninvited guest," she said.

"_On my way," _Edmund replied.

Jackie held a tight grip on him and sends him death glares. She didn't have to think long how he had gotten in, it had been so busy and he probably had disguised himself. Finally Edmund showed up and Jackie handed him over.

"It's Jesse," she said and Edmund nodded, knowing what the story was.

"I'll kick him off," he said and he walked away with Jesse.

Jackie looked after them and walked back to the kiosk, finding a really curious Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes, all looking at Jesse.

"Wasn't that Jesse st. James?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes," Jackie answered shortly. "You know him?"

"Yes, we do. He dated Rachel for a while and was our competition," Kurt replied and looked questioning at Jackie. "What's going on? Why is he here?" he asked.

"Long story and I think you should ask Rachel that," Jackie answered and sighed.

Kurt nodded and exchanged looks with Blaine and Mercedes, who both looked worried. Suddenly, Mercedes realized something and looked up at Jackie.

"I thought he was in jail," she said.

"He was. Someone paid his bail," Jackie replied.

"How is that even possible?" the black woman asked out loud.

"I have no idea." She stood up. "I have to get back. Keep up the good work."

Jackie walked out of the kiosk back inside. She entered the empty WING Ops centrum and sat down. While grabbing the radio, she hoped Edmund had kicked Jesse in the nuts or something. She hated that man so deeply, he had broken a beautiful girl and she knew she would do everything to stop him hurting Rachel again. Quinn would too, she knew.

"Rachel, what's the status?" she asked and as she looked outside, she saw everyone was listening along.

"_She's alive, Quinn was able to get her back," _Rachel reported. Outside was a loud cheering and Jackie smiled relieved. _"We're almost at the hospital," _Rachel added.

"Good to hear, RMT 02. See you soon. Over and out."

"_Copy that. Over and out."_

* * *

><p>Quinn walked through the hospital to Liv's room. She found only Casey in the room, Liv's bed had disappeared. She startled and walked over to the reading Casey.<p>

"Casey, where's Liv?" she asked worried.

"They've taken her for an MRI," Casey answered relaxed and looked at her watch. "She should be back any minute," the tinted girl added. "What are you doing here?" she asked then.

"We had two patients and I had time to check up on you," Quinn explained.

"That's nice of you. How's the air show going?" Casey asked, laying aside her magazine.

"Good, it's pretty crowed," the blonde said.

"Awesome."

The door opened and two nurses brought Liv back. Liv's face lit up as she saw Quinn was in the room. The blonde noticed that Liv looked better and walked over to her as the nurses were done.

"Hey you," Liv smiled.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Better. The swelling has shrunken even more, so it's looking good," Liv told her smiling.

"That's good to hear."

Quinn's pager went off and she looked at it. Sorrowful, she looked at both girls.

"I have to go. I'll step by soon."

They said goodbye and Quinn left the room. She ran through the hospital and as she arrived on the roof, she saw they were already starting up. She quickly jumped in the helicopter and soon they took off.

"How's Liv?" Puck asked.

"Good. She's doing better," Quinn answered.

"Good."

* * *

><p>The day had ended and Quinn, Rachel and Puck had taken Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes to Raven. The rest of the crews were also there and the club was packed.<p>

"You guys come often here?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, it's our bar," Puck joked as he came back with the drinks.

Rachel's eyes automatically went to the DJ booth, but someone else was standing in it. She sighed and looked away. Quinn saw her glance and grabbed her hand under the table. The brunette looked up and smiled slightly at her.

"You okay?" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded.

They looked up as the band entered the stage. Rachel's face lit up as she got an idea.

"Guys, come on. Blaine, you can drum, right?" she asked while she stood up.

Quinn saw where Rachel was going and smiled. This would be the perfect ending for this day.

"Yes. Why?"

"Come on."

Rachel led them to the stage and quickly spoke with Eva, who nodded and smiled at the group that gathers around the stage. Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Quinn and Puck climbed up the stage, all having a microphone in hand. All but Blaine, who sat behind the drums. The music started to play.

**Kurt**

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart__  
><em>_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar__  
><em>

**Puck**

_And we don't know how we got into this mad situation__  
><em>

**Kurt**

_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard__  
><em>_She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time__  
><em>_I've got a new job now in the unemployment line__  
><em>

**Puck**

_And we don't know how, how we got into this mess it's a gods test__  
><em>_Someone help us cause we're doing our best__  
><em>

**Quinn**_  
><em>_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard__  
><em>_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine__  
><em>_Sit talking up all night__  
><em>_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah__  
><em>_We're smiling but we're close to tears__  
><em>_Even after all these years__  
><em>_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting__  
><em>_For the first time__  
><em>

**All**_  
><em>_Uuuuuuhh Uuuuuuuuhh...__  
><em>

**Mercedes**_  
><em>_She's in line at the door with her head held high__  
><em>_While I just lost my job but didn't lose my flight__  
><em>

**Puck**

_But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts__  
><em>_When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt__  
><em>

**Mercedes**_  
><em>_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard__  
><em>_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine__  
><em>_Sit, Talking up all night__  
><em>_Doing things we haven't for a while, a while yeah__  
><em>_We're smiling but we're close to tears__  
><em>_Even after all these years__  
><em>_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting__  
><em>_For the first time__  
><em>

**All**_  
><em>_Uuuuuuuhh.. Uuuuuuuuuhh...__  
><em>

**Rachel**_  
><em>_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine__  
><em>_Sit, Talking up all night__  
><em>_Saying things we haven't for a while__  
><em>_We're smiling but we're close to tears__  
><em>_Even after all these years__  
><em>_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting__  
><em>_For the first time__  
><em>_Yeah.. for the first time__  
><em>_Oh, for the first time__  
><em>_Yeah, for the first time__  
><em>

**Kurt & Blaine**_  
><em>_(We just now got the feeling that we're meeting__  
><em>_For the first time)__  
><em>

**All**_  
><em>_Oh these times are hard__  
><em>_Yeah they're making us crazy__  
><em>_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard__  
><em>_Yeah they're making us crazy__  
><em>_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard__  
><em>_Yeah they're making us crazy__  
><em>_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard__  
><em>_Yeah they're making us crazy__  
><em>_Don't give up on me baby_

The song ended and the whole bar was in an uproar. They laughed as they got a standing ovation and as the applause died down, they climbed off the stage. Feeling happy and cheerful they made their way to their table, were someone was waiting for them.

"Look who's having a little reunion."

Jesse was smirking evil at them. With big eyes of shock, Rachel stared at him, not able to say or move…

**Writer's Note 2: **The song is 'For The First Time' by The Script.


	26. Chapter 26

**Writer's Note: **Thanks again for the reviewing and reading! Well, I don't have much to say, I just present you a new chapter and I hope you'll review again! They really are much appreciated!

**Chapter Twenty Six**

There he stood, smirking and Puck wished he could just smack that smirk off his face. How did he have the nerve to show up and smirk at them? He took a step forward, his hands clenched in fist. A hand on his arm stopped him and he looked up at Quinn, who shook her head softly. Then her gaze went back to Rachel, who seemed calmly.

"Too bad you're not a part of it," she spoke and Jesse's face twitched.

"Excuse me? I lead you to victory, remember?" he said.

"And then to destroy us at Regionals. Jee, thanks, Jesse."

Quinn was impressed by Rachel, she knew her girlfriend must be terrified. She stepped forward and laid her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I think it's better if you leave," Quinn suggested and looked him right in the eyes.

The man in front of them started laughing out loud while looking at the small group of friends. He stepped back and still laughing, he disappeared in the crowd. Puck followed him with his eyes and sighed. He stepped forward and came standing on the other side of Rachel.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

It was like all the calmness slid off Rachel and she started shivering with anger and fear. Quinn quickly wrapped her arms around the brunette, scared she would collapse.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked, looking worried at Rachel.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked up at Kurt. She didn't want to tell them, she felt so embarrassed, but they were her friends and they deserved to know. She exchanged looks with Quinn, who looked doubtful.

"They deserve to know, sweetie," she said and sat down.

The rest of the group gathered around her on the table and Rachel took a deep breath. She watched the worried faces around her and she started her story.

"It started about five years ago…"

* * *

><p>The morning air felt cool on her skin and Quinn loved it. She was on her way to the base on her bike and looked forward to see Rachel again. After last night, Rachel had decided she wanted to go home and have a good night of rest. Quinn had agreed, although she found it risky to let Rachel alone. But this morning, Rachel had shot her a text with the message she had slept like a baby and that they would meet on the base. The blonde parked her bike and smiled as she saw the helicopter standing on the grass. She loved her job. With her helmet under her arm, she walked inside and Joyce greeted her.<p>

"Morning, Quinn."

"Morning, Joyce," Quinn greeted back and walked into the locker room to put away her helmet.

"A, Quinn. Morning," Edmund greeted her.

He was changing into his normal clothes and smiled at her.

"Hey, Ed. How was the night?" she asked.

"Slow. Not one call out," he informed her and looked quasi-sad.

"Aw, poor you. But, look at the bright side, now you were able to do your well needed beauty sleep. You need that on your old age," she mocked him and ducked to dodge the flying shoe that came her way.

"Yeah, yeah, mock me all you want, but I have more flight hours then you," he replied.

Quinn smirked at him and pulled out her motor jacket and pants. Out of her locker she grabbed her overall and changed into it.

"O, I don't know if you heard it, but Jackie caught Jesse wondering around the base yesterday, during the air show," Edmund told her.

"You're kidding," Quinn reacted shocked.

"I wish. I kicked him out."

"Thanks, Ed."

"Anytime, Blondie," he mocked.

Smirking, Quinn walked out of the locker, right into the canteen. As if she was a magnet, Quinn's eyes immediately went to Rachel, who was sitting alone at a table. Quinn greeted the rest of the crew and walked over to Rachel. She caught Rachel looking outside, with a frown on her forehead. Quinn sat down across her and smiled. God, she was so lucky to call Rachel her girlfriend.

"Good morning, sweetie," Quinn said and Rachel looked up.

"Hey. Morning."

She rose from her seat and kissed Quinn quickly. Ned, Steve and Puck cheered and laughed. Rachel just stuck her tongue out and sat down. She smiled as she looked into Quinn's beautiful eyes and felt so lucky. Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers.

"Did you sleep well?" Quinn asked, noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"Not so good. I kept dreaming about him, you know?" Quinn nodded and squeezed her hand softly. She wished she could help Rachel, but she knew Rachel had to deal with it mostly alone. "You looked sexy though, on your bike."

Quinn smirked and blushed slightly. Jaidy used to say the same. Jaidy. The missing and the grief had become less, but there was still a part deep down that missed her previous girlfriend. She thought she would always miss Jaidy, no matter how great her current girlfriend was. Jaidy was after all her very first real girlfriend. Yes, she had always loved Rachel in a way she couldn't love Jaidy. In that way, Jaidy and Rachel had been equally. They both were her first, Rachel her first love and Jaidy her first girlfriend. Quinn smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Rachel asked curious.

"Nothing. I'm just glad to see you," she smiled.

"Me too."

Their eyes locked and Quinn thought she could drown in those brown eyes. She wished she could look into Rachel's eyes for eternity.

"Yo, two lovebirds!" They looked up, startled, facing a smirking Puck. "It's briefing time," he smirked.

Quinn smirked back at Puck and they stood up. Talking and laughing, the three of them walked up the stairs to the briefing room.

* * *

><p>Whistling, Rachel walked out of the hangar. With a toolbox she walked to the helicopter and hopped in after she had set the toolbox in the helicopter. Still whistling, she opened the lid to the motor and pulled out her little flashlight. Ned had heard something strange yesterday, so she decided to check it out. So far, it had been a very slow day. There had been no call out and it was half past the afternoon. After a bit searching, Rachel found the problem and fixed it. She smirked as she closed the lid. In high school she never would've figured she would be fixing a motor of a helicopter. While she sat down in the doorway, she figured you never know for sure how life pans out. To be honest, she was pretty content with the way her life was now. Perfect job, great friends, hot girlfriend. What could a girl want more? A shadow slid over her face as she thought of Jesse. If he hadn't been around, her life had been so different. For a moment she allowed herself to go back to her old dreams and tried to imagine how it would be to be on stage, to do a production of Wicked. She sighed, she knew she would never be on Broadway. She jumped out of the helicopter, grabbed the toolbox and walked back to the hangar. Most of the time she was content with her life, but ever so slightly she thought of the life she could have.<p>

"What are you looking serious?"

Rachel looked up and saw Jackie sitting on a bench. The brunette smiled at Jackie and set down the toolbox. She walked over to Jackie and sat down next to her.

"Just thinking of old dreams," she replied vaguely.

They had conversations like this before, mostly at the beginning. Rachel knew she was way more closed off and serious then she was now.

"In which you sing on Broadway?" Jackie guessed. Startled, the brunette looked up at Jackie. How did she know about that dream? "Quinn told me about it," the dark haired woman added guilty.

"I could've known. Yes, I was thinking about it," Rachel admitted, looking through the open hangar door at the mountains.

"Do you miss it? Performing?"

Rachel looked aside, not meeting Jackie's sympathetic eyes and nodded.

"Every day. But I know it's not possible."

She saw Jackie nod from the corners of her eyes and bowed her head. As if she was really interested in it, she studied the patterns on the ground. She noticed it was still hard to talk about her dreams, it hurts to know she will never be on a stage. At least not professional. She was glad Quinn never asked about it, she think she couldn't have handled it well.

"But if you got the change, would you take it?" Jackie asked seriously.

"I'm too old to be on stage now. And besides, I couldn't sing. I had polyps on my voice, remember?" Rachel replied.

"I didn't hear anything last night. You sounded amazing."

Rachel smiled slightly as she thought back of last night. It had been so amazing to be on stage with her friends again, it had felt like old times.

"Thanks." Still smiling, she looked aside at her friend. "Look, even if I had the change to go to Broadway, I wouldn't do it. I can't miss it here, I love it here."

"Do you love it as much as Broadway?" Jackie asked, sensing Rachel didn't want to talk about it, but she wanted to know.

Rachel looked away from Jackie again and took in her surroundings. She eyed the RMT 04 which was ready to be tested, another old helicopter which was no longer in order, an iron platform and the bright sun outside shining on the RMT 02 and smiled. Then she went in her mind back to the time she stood on the stage of Wicked and knew how she felt. She had felt incredible and intimidated at the same time. It had been an overwhelming feeling to sing there.

"I don't know," she answered honest and looked back at Jackie.

* * *

><p>Bored, Quinn was folding paper planes. She had accepted a challenge with Puck and Ned to build a paper plane to see which one would fly the furthest. She had been bragging she was a champion and now the gentleman wanted proof. So there she sat, folding paper planes. She saw she was quicker and leant grinning backwards in her chair. Finally, Ned and Puck finished and they made their way to hallway. Steve would be the referee.<p>

"On my count. One…Two…Three!"

At the same moment, they threw away the paper planes. Three paper planes sailed through the air and soon one of them landed against the doorpost. The other two kept flying until the second on fell down out of the air. Quinn started cheering, she knew her paper plane was the one the flied the longest. As soon as the third plane had landed, they ran to the planes and saw that Ned's plane the first one that had crashed. As they walked further they saw Puck's plane and a broad smile came on Quinn's face as she picked up her plane.

"Told you so," she smirked and content with her plane, she walked back to the canteen.

"We want revenge," Ned stated and the blonde just laughed.

"Yeah right. Do you really like losing, Ned?" she mocked him.

"Mine wasn't good. You can at least give us a second chance," Puck said.

"Fine. At least I don't have to fold another one," Quinn smirked and plopped on the couch.

She watched as the guys started folding again and toyed with the plane in her hands. A year ago she couldn't imagine she would be back in Roswell. She leant back and thought of Rachel. She really loved that girl, she always had. Sighing, she checked her watch and saw it was almost time for the test flight. She looked out of the window and saw Rachel and Jackie walking over the grass. Once again she noticed how gracious Rachel actual was and smiled. She chuckled softly as she thought of Santana, what would she think right now?

"Done!"

Quinn looked up and saw Ned jumping up and down. She quirked an eyebrow and stood up. Puck was also ready and they walked back to the hallway. Joyce looked up from her computer as she saw them coming again.

"Come on, guys. How old are you?" she asked, but around her mouth lingered a smile.

"Eight," Puck smirked.

"Ready to be smashed?" Quinn mocked the boys.

"O, bring it on!" Ned called.

"On my count. One…Two…Three!"

Once again the paper planes sailed through the air. Soon, the middle crashed on the floor and Quinn heard Puck sigh. She smirked as she watched hers go further and further, followed closely by Ned's plane. After a few more meters, they both crashed almost at the same time. Ned, Quinn, Puck and Steve ran to the planes. Steve knelt down, with a measuring rod in his hands. Ned, Quinn and Puck gathered around him as he measured. Tension rose as he looked slowly up.

"The winner is, by a nose length…Our Quinn!"

Quinn cheered once again and picked up her plane. She smirked at the boys who looked disappointed.

"Want a revenge again, Ned?" she asked sweetly.

"No, thank you."

Smirking, Quinn made her way to the canteen. Halfway, she met Rachel who just come out of the locker room.

"What are you smirking about?" she asked, eyeing the paper plane in Quinn's hand.

"I beat the boys twice," Quinn replied and held up the paper plane.

Rachel shook her head and laughed. When this crew had too much time, they grew immature.

"Really mature," she chuckled and plopped on the couch.

Quinn shrugged and plopped next to her. She saw Puck and Ned talking to Joyce and Steve had disappeared. She smiled and looked seductive at Rachel.

"I hadn't had a real kiss yet," she said.

Rachel frowned and looked aside at her girlfriend. As soon as she saw the seductive look on the blonde's face, she knew where this was going. She bowed to Quinn and kissed her passionate. They closed their eyes and forgot the world around them. It was only when someone scraped their throat, they looked up, gasping for air. They looked up at a smirking Puck.

"Test time," he smirked.

He turned on his heels and disappeared out of the canteen. Rachel sighed and leant her forehead against Quinn's forehead.

"Don't be away too long," Quinn whispered.

"I promise," Rachel whispered back.

She kissed Quinn once more and stood up. She walked out of the canteen as Quinn looked after her. Suddenly she rose to her feet.

"Rae, wait." Rachel turned around and Quinn quickly walked to her. She handed Rachel the paper plane. "Here. Then you have reminder of me."

Rachel smiled and took it out of Quinn's hand. She looked at it and putted in her breast pocket.

"I keep it here. On my heart."

Rachel opened the door and walked into the locker room. The door fell close behind her…

* * *

><p>Fully enjoying the view, Rachel looked outside the window. They were flying around the mountains near the base to fully test the helicopter. Up until now, everything worked perfectly. Puck looked behind him and saw Ned was scribbling busy on his flip board.<p>

"So, you and Quinn. It's pretty serious," he said, looking aside at Rachel.

"Yes, it is. I never thought this would happen. I've fancied her for so long, I thought it was a daydream," she smiled.

"Well, you two look perfect together. You really make her happy."

"And she makes me happy," Rachel replied.

Deep down her she saw a few people climbing and smiled. She realized she still needed to explain something to Quinn and promised herself she would do it soon.

"Okay. Let's go to 6000 feet," Ned said, his eyes trained on the instruments.

"Going to 6000 feet. 45000 feet. 5000 feet. 55000 feet," Rachel count.

Just before they reached 6000 feet the instruments hit the roof and some red lights lit up. Rachel's eyes went big as she saw it.

"Fire in the second engine," she called, but even before she stopped speaking, a second red light lit up.

"Fire in the first engine," Puck called, his voice sounded slightly panicked.

"Second engine down," Ned saw, his voice was high pitched.

"First engine down. We're crashing!"

With fear in her eyes Rachel looked aside at Puck, who looked just as frightened…

* * *

><p>Whistling, Quinn walked to the desk and picked up the phone.<p>

"Do you know a good restaurant?" she asked Joyce. "I want to surprise Rachel."

"Uhm, there's a new one in town. It's called Rockie Blue," Joyce said and scribbled something down. "This is the number."

Quinn nodded and dialed the number.

"Good afternoon. I want to reserve a table for two. For tonight. Yes. On name of Fabray. Okay, thank you."

Content Quinn hung up.

"She's going to love it," Joyce assured her.

"Thanks, Joyce."

Smiling, Quinn walked back to the canteen to get back to her magazine. Behind her the doors of the WING Ops centrum flew open and a panicked Jackie appeared in the doorway.

"The RMT 02 is crashed!"

Quinn turned around and saw Jackie wasn't kidding. Her mouth dropped and she wasn't able to move.

* * *

><p>The terrain car drove like mad over the bumpy road to the place where the RMT 02 had crashed. In the car sat Steve, CO Lincolns and Quinn. High above the trees they had seen the smoke and now they drove through the forest to the crash place. Finally they arrived and the chaos was huge. Everywhere where fragments. They jumped out of the car and the CO was the first one to spot the two people a few meters away from the wreck. As Quinn got nearer and nearer the two people, she slowed down.<p>

"Where is Rachel?" she asked.

She didn't receive and answer and started to search around the crash site. Suddenly her eye caught something red close to the helicopter. She knelt down and saw it was Rachel. The brunette had her eyes closed and for a second Quinn was scared she had died. With shivering fingers she felt Rachel's pulse and breathed relieved as she felt the thumping under her fingers. With tears in her eyes she pulled Rachel's body on her lap and cried, holding a motionless Rachel…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

The room was dark and silent. Only the beeping of the monitor was audible. Quinn felt like she hadn't slept for days, which wasn't far from the truth. Ever since Rachel had been out of surgery, she had been at Rachel's bed, scared for leaving. Shortly after they had arrived at the crash site, a few ambulances had arrived and had taken Rachel to the hospital. Quinn knew she was in a bad shape, she wasn't an idiot. So when Marc told her Rachel had suffered a severe brain injury, she wasn't all that surprised. She had been when Marc told her Rachel had also severe swelling around her spine and they weren't sure if her spine was broken. He told her they had to wait for Rachel to wake up from the coma she had been in. That had been three days ago and Rachel hadn't woken up yet. So Quinn had been sitting at her bedside for three days and had barely slept. She didn't care, she wanted to be there when Rachel would wake up. She sighed as she realized she had been in the same situation before and wished the outcome would be different this time. Rachel's injuries weren't the same as Jaidy's, but still Rachel's life hung on a thread, just like Jaidy's. Trying not to cry, Quinn turned her head and looked outside the window. She saw dawn had sat in and remembered it was Rachel's favorite time of day. Quinn looked back at the sleeping Rachel and took her hand in hers. Ever so softly, she started to sing, knowing Rachel loved hearing her sing.

_**Quinn**_

_The first time ever I saw your face__  
><em>_I thought the sun rose in your eyes__  
><em>_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave__  
><em>_To the dark and the endless skies, my love_

_And the first time ever I kissed your mouth__  
><em>_I felt the earth move through my hand__  
><em>_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird__  
><em>_That was there at my command, my love_

_And the first time ever I lay with you__  
><em>_I felt your heart so close to mine_

_The first time ever I saw your face__  
><em>_Your face, your face__  
><em>_Your face_

With tears in her eyes, Quinn let go of Rachel's hand and stood up. She didn't know how much longer she could take this, she needed Rachel to wake up. She wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. That they would grow old together. Now she couldn't tell all these things, because she didn't know if Rachel would ever recover from this. She slid to the ground, her back against the wall and her knees pulled up against her chest. Her head rested in her hands and silently, she cried. She cried out of fear, grief and pain. She needed Rachel so desperately, it hurts. When a hand touched her shoulder, she didn't look up. She didn't even acknowledge the present of the person next to her. All she could do now was cry. She felt she got pulled in a hug and she wrapped her arms around the person next to her. Through her tears and grief, she smelt a familiar scent. A scent she hadn't smelled in a while. With tears streaming down her face she looked up, vision blurred.

"Jaidy?" she asked shaking.

"It's going to be alright, Q."

* * *

><p>With his feet on the table, Puck laid lazy in the WING OPs centrum. He had a frown in his forehead as if he was thinking hard. Jackie looked up to him, raising an eyebrow as she saw his face.<p>

"You need to crap?" she mocked.

Puck looked up and shook his head. He had been lucky, just like Ned had been. They both had come out with some scratches and bruises. But Rachel had been much worse and she was still in a coma. He sighed and took his feet from the table.

"I'm worried about Quinn," he said.

"I know. She hasn't left the hospital since the crash," Jackie sighed and looked away from the screen.

"She's barely sleeping. At least she won't be alone anymore," Puck said.

"What do you mean?"

"I called an old friend from Quinn. She will take care of Quinn," Puck told Jackie.

"Good, Quinn needs all the support she can get. O, the report of the crash has come."

Jackie handed him a thick dossier and Puck looked into it. While reading he frowned and suddenly he jumped up, slamming the dossier on the desk. With big steps he walked to the door. Jackie looked after him, curious.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Be right back," he just replied and left the WING OPs centrum.

While pulling on his jacket, Puck crossed the terrain to the hangar. When he went inside, he looked searching around him. The hangar was empty, except from the very old helicopter. He walked to the place where the RMT 04 had been standing and looked around him. He found a few screws, which obvious shouldn't have been here. The report had told him someone had been messing with the helicopter, several cables had been cut and there were numerous screws missing. As he walked around, his eyes fell on something shiny. He knelt down and saw a pair of sunglasses laying on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it. On one of the legs stood something engraved. It were initials. . J. His eyes narrowed as he recognized it…

_Enjoying the busyness of the air show around him, Puck walked over the terrain. He was happy to see everyone was cheerful and happy. His eye caught a man hanging on the fence, looking up at the fighters. The man was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. Puck narrowed his eyes, he knew this man. As he walked closer, he got even surer. It was Jesse! He was about to tap on Jesse's shoulder as the alarm bell rang. He groaned inwardly and ran off…_

Puck could hit himself. He should have kicked Jesse of the terrain, or at least call Edmund to remove Jesse. He hadn't done none of that and now Rachel was in the hospital. What if he had interfered? What if he had informed anyone of Jesse's presence? Then maybe Rachel wouldn't be in a coma and wouldn't Quinn neglect herself. He shook his head, he didn't even know when Jesse had been sabotaging. But one thing was sure, Jesse had been doing it. That Rachel laid in the hospital, was Jesse's fault. Determined to take revenge, Puck got up and left the hangar, with the sunglasses in his hand…

* * *

><p>"Q, you need to calm down, like now."<p>

The stern voice in her ear made her hold her breath. That didn't sound like Jaidy's voice at all. And the scent she was smelling, didn't smell exactly as Jaidy. Slowly, she pulled back from the embrace and looked up to the person next to her. Her vision was still a bit blurry, so she blinked a few times. Her mouth dropped to the floor as she saw who was sitting next to her.

"Santana?" she managed to get out. Santana smiled slightly at her, empathy glanced in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

Quinn scrambled to her feet and walked back to Rachel's bed. Santana followed her and looked down at Rachel from the feet end. Sadness slid over her face as she saw the former tiny diva laying there.

"Puck called me. He told me about the crash and about you. Quinn, you look terrible," Santana said, looking up at Quinn.

"Gjee, thanks," Quinn replied sarcastically.

"That's what friends are fore," the Latina said lightly. "When is the last time you slept?"

Quinn shrugged and kept her eyes trained on Rachel. She was glad Santana was here, but she forgot how well the Latina knew her.

"At least, come get something to eat."

Santana stood behind her and had laid her hand on the blonde's shoulder. She felt the muscles tighten under her grasp and was afraid Quinn would push her away.

"No, I need to stay here, in case she wakes up," Quinn protested.

"I'm sure the nurses will keep an eye on her."

With soft, but stern hand, Santana forced Quinn to walk away from Rachel's bed. Looking behind her, Quinn glanced at Rachel before she left the room. Santana took her to the cafeteria downstairs and sat her down.

"I'll go get some food. Don't run, you know I'm quicker," Santana threatened sweetly and left to get some food.

Quinn knew she didn't have a choice, Santana was indeed quicker. Sighing, she looked outside the window. It had gone completely dark now and wondered if her crew was on stand-by this night. As she sat there, she felt like she should have never come back to Roswell. On the other hand, then she wouldn't have met Rachel. A smile spread across her face as she thought about the first time they met again. She had been so shocked, learning Rachel was working there as a pilot. But, Rachel had also looked amazing in those overalls. She knew she should think positive, but she found it so hard.

"Uh, Q? You there?"

Quinn looked up, her train of thoughts interrupted. Across the table sat Santana, smiling. As Quinn looked down, she found a tray of food in front of her.

"Sorry, lost in my thoughts," Quinn apologized and picked up a French Fried.

"It's okay. I didn't know you worked here," Santana said, opening her salad.

"Yeah. Ever since I graduated from med school. CO Lincolns recruited me, he also recruited Rachel," Quinn told her best friend the shorter version of her story.

"Right. So, you're a doctor? What's Berry?" Santana asked.

Quinn noticed Santana still used the same name she always used when she called Rachel. She also had still the same tone in her voice, it sounded it bit sarcastic and uninterested at the same time, but still Santana seemed softer. Quinn wondered if she was still together with Brittany.

"Rachel is the pilot. Puck is co-pilot," the blonde answered and looked amused at the shocked face of the Latina.

"You're kidding! Puck is working under Berry?"

"Yes. And it goes perfectly well, actually," Quinn smirked.

"Wow. What about you and Berry?" Santana asked and looked up at the smirking Quinn.

She was glad she had made Quinn smile. Still she didn't understand why Quinn was how she was now. Now she regretted she had never kept in contact with the blonde, they used to be good friends. Santana shook her head, that had been a very long time, things had happen between them and they had gone their separate ways. Still, she regretted it.

"Rachel and I…" Quinn sighed as she spoke the three words. She found it hard to believe she would get Rachel back. "We're together," she continued, her eyes casted down.

"As in together, together?" Santana asked, almost choking on her salad.

Now Quinn looked up, sadness had replaced the smirk on her face. Her eyes had turned darker and her mouth was one, thin stripe.

"Yes."

Santana nodded silently, she had seen the change in Quinn's face and knew she was suffering. She knew the blonde was holding back and that she wanted to cry. The Latina knew that her pride was holding Quinn back and wished she could do something. So, she laid her hand on Quinn's arm, making the blonde stop eating.

"Rachel is strong. She will pull through," she said softly.

Roughly, Quinn pulled back her arm and shoved her chair back. Furiously, she looked up at Santana and the Latina backed away, startled. Never had Quinn looked at her like that. Santana knew that glance all too good, they both had looked like that at school. She couldn't believe Quinn was looking at her like that.

"No. That's what everyone said about Jaidy. And still she died, no matter how strong she was. She died."

Quinn stood up and rushed out of the cafeteria. Santana sighed, Quinn had been more damage than she thought. She wondered who Jaidy was and what had happened to her. She stood up and went after Quinn…

* * *

><p>Playing with the sunglasses, Puck said in the canteen looking outside. He was thinking about how he could get to Jesse and get him to pay for what he did. Puck knew nothing would be good enough, Rachel was on the edge of dying. He sighed and laid down the glasses. With his hand he went through his hair and hoped Santana had arrived. He knew how close the two had been and hoped Santana could convince Quinn to take care of herself. It had taken a while to get a hold onto Santana, she had been on some sort of sports camp. But when he told what was going on, she told him she would come straight away. He hadn't seen her yet, but knew he would soon or at least he would soon talk to her.<p>

"Hey."

Puck looked up and saw Steve standing next to him.

"Hey."

Steve said down and looked curious at the sunglasses on the table. He picked them up and looked at them.

"These aren't yours," he noted.

"No." Puck took them from Steve and looked at it. "They are from the one who had been messing with the RMT 04," he said and looked up at Steve.

"What?" Steve looked shocked at Puck, whose face looked dark. "Who?"

"Jesse st. James," Puck answered darkly.

"Wait, that guy that harassed Rachel?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Somehow he managed to get onto the base during the air show. I found his sunglasses."

"How do you know they are his? I mean, there have been thousands of people," Steve said, like he didn't want to believe that someone had been messing with the helicopter.

Puck could understand him, he didn't want to believe it either. But report had been clear, someone had been messing around on purpose.

"His initials are on it."

Puck pointed at the initials on the leg and Steve nodded as he saw it. His face hardened.

"He has to pay for this," Steve hissed angry.

"He certainly will. Can I count on you?" he asked.

"Definitely."

Puck nodded. He could use some help and was glad Steve wanted to help. Jesse needed to be stopped and Puck knew he would do anything to stop that guy. Too bad they hadn't enough evidence to go to the cops.

* * *

><p>Santana walked through the hallways, in search for Quinn. Finally she found Quinn, collapsed on the floor and leaning against the wall, across from Rachel's room. Silently, Santana sat down next to Quinn, waiting for her to start talking. After what seemed hours, Quinn started talking.<p>

"Jaidy was a pilot in the crew I first came in. I was green, fresh from med school. She learned me everything about the air force and about the job we were supposed to do. She let me fall in love with this town, these mountains, the job, and with her. She was my first real girlfriend, but not my first love. That's Rachel. She knew that and accepted it. She loved teasing me with it and at some point I could laugh with her. That didn't take long, she died in a crash. I was the only one who survived. Jaidy died four days later in the hospital. Everyone told me she was strong, that she would pull through. She didn't. So, do you understand now why I can't assume Rachel will pull through?"

Desperately Quinn looked aside at Santana, who had a sad glance over her face. Without saying a word, Santana pulled Quinn against her, wrapping her arm around the blonde. She felt Quinn was crying and tried to comfort her.

"I know you're scared of losing her. But let me tell you this, she won't die. She loves you way too much for that." Now Quinn looked up, surprised. "Yes, I know. I've seen her watch you during Glee and the pep rallies. Whenever you threw a slushy," Quinn cringed at the word. "she never reacted as overdramatic as when I threw one," Santana smiled. "You have to believe, Quinn," she said softly, wiping away a tear.

"I don't know if I can, San," Quinn sobbed.

"I know you can. And I'm here, you're not alone."

Quinn looked up at Santana and smiled slightly. She was glad Santana had showed up, she really needed her best friend.

"Thank you, San."

"That's what friends are for," Santana winked and helped Quinn to her feet.

Together they walked into Rachel's room.

* * *

><p>The crew, existing out of Ned, Steve, Puck, Edmund and Richard, were playing a game of cards, but none of them were in the game with their head. Puck was the first one to lay down his card. He walked away from the game and stood in front of the window. Edmund came standing next to him.<p>

"She's strong, Noah. They both are," he said, knowing Puck was thinking about them.

"I know. I'm just worried," Puck said.

"We all are. But there's not much we can do now."

Puck nodded, he knew that. He knew they just needed to do their job, but to be honest he was glad there hadn't been a call out yet. It wasn't like he was scared of flying, he just wanted to fly with Rachel, not with someone else. He knew Edmund was a great pilot, but he wasn't Rachel.

"Soon enough she will be sitting next to you again," Edmund said and with that he walked away.

Puck turned around and sat down again. He nodded to Edmund, who just nodded back. Edmund knew what this crew was going through, he had seen Quinn through it again as well. He sighed and hoped Quinn would be okay. He knew she was on though lady, but everyone had their boundaries, Quinn had them as well. He picked up his cards and was about to lay down a card, as the alarm bell sounded through the building. They threw down their cards and sped off to the locker room. Quickly, they changed into the wetsuits and left the locker room. Just before Puck wanted to leave the locker room, Edmund stopped him.

"You sure you can handle it?" he asked, not to piss Puck off, but to check if Puck could do it.

"Yes. I can fly."

"Okay then. Let's save lives."

Together with Edmund Puck ran through the hangar to the helicopter.

* * *

><p>The door of Rachel's room opened slowly and Casey and Liv entered the room. Quinn looked up and smiled tiredly as she saw them. She got up and hugged them.<p>

"Liv. How are you?" she asked, glad to see Liv out of bed and walking.

"Good. I'm going home," Liv answered.

"But first we wanted to see you. We heard what happened," Casey said sympathetic and looked at the sleeping Rachel. "How is she?" she asked, eyes returning to Quinn's tired face.

"She's in a coma. She suffered from a severe head injury and there is still some swelling around her spine. They're not sure if her spine is broken," Quinn informed the twins.

"Damn. How are you?" Liv asked, noticing Quinn's tired face.

"Good, holding on," Quinn just answered.

She was so glad to see her friends and was happy they stepped by. She knew the two of them had enough to deal with lately.

"Call if you need us, okay?" Casey said.

"I will do that, Casey. Thank you."

They hugged again and after they had looked at Rachel, they left the room quietly. Quinn sat down next to Santana and took Rachel's hand in hers. Santana had followed the conversation curiously, but could no longer hold her tongue.

"Who were that?" she asked.

"Liv and Casey Flores. They went with us to McKinley, " Quinn said smiling.

Santana frowned thinking and suddenly her face lit up.

"Yeah, I remember them."

Suddenly, Rachel's heart rate dropped and alarms went off. With big eyes of shock, Quinn saw she was defibrillating and started heart compression. Soon nurses came running into the room and pushed Quinn and Santana out of the room. On the edge of a break down, Quinn collapsed on the floor, crying out hysterically. Santana rushed over to her and took her into a tight embrace, so Quinn wouldn't hurt herself.

"No! Let me go! Rachel!" Quinn yelled, struggling against Santana's strong arms. "Rachel!"

Suddenly, Quinn slacked down and Santana was scared she had passed out from the strong emotions. But as she let go carefully, Quinn stood up. Santana wanted to grab her again, but Quinn avoided her grasp. Through the window she looked at the nurses who were still working on Rachel. She caught a glance of Rachel quickly before a nurse shoved before her sight. Slowly, Quinn turned around and Santana was frightened when she saw the empty glance in Quinn's eyes. She reached out to Quinn, but Quinn just stepped back.

"Quinn," Santana's voice broke, seeing a different, scary Quinn.

"It's over," was all Quinn said.

Santana watched Quinn walk away with stiff, but quick steps. Santana just couldn't move as she watched Quinn walk away.

* * *

><p>As quick as she could, Quinn packed all her stuff and stuffed her suitcases in her car. She needed to leave this Hell hole as soon as she could. It had been an idiot idea to come back here, she knew this place was haunted. Or she just didn't deserve happiness. She had thought about that, but didn't want to believe it before. Now she was starting to believe it, she wasn't allowed to be happy. She closed the door of her cottage behind her and locked it. Without looking back, she stepped into her car and drove off. There was only one thing left to do, so she drove to the base and parked her car. Without letting emotions overwhelm her, she walked inside the building and walked into the canteen. She was in luck, her CO was standing there and so was her crew. All heads turned as she entered and saw some of them startle. She tried to smile reassuring at them, but failed miserably. Behind her she sensed two other persons and knew it were Jackie and Joyce. She would miss them, but this was for the best. She reached into her pocket and handed the CO an envelope.<p>

"What is this?" he asked, but she saw he already knew.

She had done this before, she had ran away before. She should have been smart and would've never returned. She swallowed down the lump and saw the curious faces of Ned, Steve and Puck. Puck. She would miss him so badly.

"My resignation letter. I quit," she said, her voice shivered slightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, she knew he wouldn't let her go.

"Yes sir. I'm sure."

He just nodded. She nodded back and left the canteen. She walked past the desk outside to her car. She knew her crew was following her, she heard them yell at her, but she didn't turn. She knew if she would turn around, she would stay. But she couldn't stay. She could never return again. She started the car and drove off, leaving everything she ever loved behind her…

**Writer's note: I hope you all liked the chapter. I'm really sorry for the long update, I really am. Thank you all for reading and reviewing so loyal, every time I look forward to them! The song was 'The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face' by Glee. I couldn't resist, the song fitted perfectly. Anyway, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. O, and if you have any ideas for this story, please let me know!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

The loud noise and the busyness around her overwhelmed her. Quinn stood still in the middle of the street and took it all in with her eyes closed. She took in the stinking scent of the city and slowly breathed out. She opened her eyes and saw all those people hurrying over the street and a small smile played around her mouth. People collapsed with her, murmuring curses, but she didn't even hear them. She had been lucky. In the middle of the night she had arrived in Chicago after long, long drive. She had only stopped when necessary. Driving had emptied her head. Driving had cleared the blurry thoughts. When she had arrived in Chicago, she checked into a hotel. Not even a week later she had found an apartment and a job. Karen had been so glad when she had called, her position as attending was still open at Mercy Hospital. Now she stood in front of the hospital, feeling relieved. This time she would leave her past dead and buried. Taking in the huge building in front of her, she promised herself she would forget all about what had happened. She would forget how it felt to fly so high, to hang on a cable and save someone's live. But most importantly, she would forget Rachel. She would forget how she smelled, how her laugh sounded, how her eyes sparkled, how her voice sounded. She would forget everything.

"Doctor Fabray!"

Quinn looked up and saw a slightly familiar face appear in the crowd. She frowned, this woman apparently knew her and she looked kind of familiar.

"I'm Jessica Smith," the woman said as she stood in front of Quinn.

"Oh, right. Now I remember," Quinn smiled and shook her head. "How are you, doctor Smith?" she asked friendly.

"Good. How have you been?" Jessica asked.

"Good," the blonde replied shortly.

"I heard you came back, the rumors are true then," Jessica said as they made their way to the entrance.

An ambulance just drove off as they reached the parking of the hospital. Quinn sighed as she watched the ambulance leave. For a moment she stood still, convincing herself this was for the best. She could turn around and tell Karen she made a mistake. Now she could return to Roswell, to…

"Doctor Fabray?"

Quinn looked up and saw Jessica waiting in the doorway. She nodded and walked inside. The waiting room was filled with people and Quinn knew this would be a busy day. She half listened to the rambling Jessica and was glad it was a busy day. She really could use the distraction. Her eye caught the small figure at the desk and putted on her fake smile.

"Good morning, doctor McLaughlin," she greeted the small woman.

Karen looked up and smiled as she saw Quinn standing there. She had missed the blonde, more then she would have thought. And now the blonde was back and she thought she understood that Quinn wanted to stay. Karen abandoned her work and walked up to Quinn. She had to look up to the tall blonde and startled as she saw how much of a mess Quinn was.

"Welcome back, doctor Fabray," she smiled.

As she took Quinn to the lounge and lockers, she looked aside at the blonde. Quinn looked even number then she had looked when she worked here. Karen wondered why Quinn had come back, but knew not to ask. She knew Quinn wouldn't say it, she knew Quinn liked her privacy. Still, she was worried about the gorgeous blonde. True, she smiled, but Karen could tell she was faking. She had the feeling Quinn had been through a lot.

"Here's you locker," Karen said and pointed at a locker. "Here's your lab coat and I believe there's a trauma coming in."

Quinn nodded silently, putted away her stuff, putted on her lab coat and followed Karen back to the ER. She had felt Karen's curious looks, but acted like she hadn't noticed. She had seen the worry in the shorter woman's eyes, but hadn't said anything about her sudden return. Soon, she was overwhelmed in her work and hadn't much time to think.

* * *

><p>"She really left."<p>

Devastated, Puck stood in the middle of Quinn's now empty living room. Behind him stood Santana, even more devastated. They had fetched the key from Joyce and were watching the living proof of Quinn's departure. Santana walked around, once in a while picking things up. On a small table next to the couch, she found two pictures. One with Quinn and a handsome woman and one with Quinn and Rachel. Santana picked up the one with Rachel and she stared at it. It looked like they were really happy together. The Latina smiled as she remembered how the two of them had acted around each other at school. She set down the picture on the table and looked around her.

"What happened with her? It was like she turned into a complete different person," Santana said, feeling desperate.

In her arms Quinn had turned numb and cold, Santana hadn't Quinn ever seen like this. It had scared her, like she didn't even know the blonde. Quinn had just left, without waiting if Rachel would make it. Santana didn't understand why Quinn had done it. Yes, it's tough to see someone you care about in such a situation, but it wasn't a reason to run off like that.

"I don't know, San," Puck answered honestly.

He had wondered it himself. When he met Quinn again, she had looked different, like something bad had happen. He never had figured it out, Quinn wasn't one to talk much, she never had been. So he had let it rest, figuring there would be a time to ask. Now it was too late, Quinn had left without even saying goodbye. She just delivered the news and had left without an explanation. Now he thought about it, the CO just let it happen, just like Jackie and Joyce. There was something going on, something that had to do with what had happened to Rachel.

"But I do."

They looked up and saw Jackie standing in the doorway with a sad expression, but also looked like she had seen this before. She sighed and walked into the living room. She sat down and motioned to Puck and Santana to do the same. Jackie looked up at the two, they both looked a bit desperate.

"Quinn has been through this situation before. Before you worked here, Puck, with this exact team, there was another team where Quinn was a part of. Quinn was dating the pilot, Jaidy, when that team crashed. They all died, accept for Quinn and Jaidy. Jaidy was in a bad shape and died four days later in the hospital. All those days, Quinn had stayed with her. After Jaidy's death, Quinn changed. She tried to go back to work, but after Jaidy's funeral, she left. We hadn't heard from her over a year, until the CO had found her. When she returned, she was still a wreck. She wasn't the Quinn we got to know, the Quinn you both knew. Then she met Rachel and things changed as they started to date. And now the history repeats itself."

Jaidy stopped speaking and saw tears in Santana's eyes. She swallowed as she saw some resemblance between this Latina and Jaidy. Finally, Puck spoke up.

"Do you have any idea where she went to?" he asked.

"Last time, the CO found her in Chicago in the Mercy Hospital. Perhaps she went back," Jackie said.

Puck nodded, determined to get Quinn return to Roswell. There was no need for her to give up hope, Rachel would need her when she woke up.

* * *

><p>Between two trauma's Quinn had found some time to get some lunch. It wasn't like she was hungry, but it was the appropriate thing to do. Her intern Jason Collins had followed. Quinn was glad she had Collins as her intern, he wasn't much of a talker. Without looking, she grabbed something to eat and drink and paid for it. She searched for an empty table and found one near the window. They sat down and eat their lunch in silence. Quinn glanced outside and saw the trees were turning green. She remembered Rachel once told she loved seeing the trees turning green. Inwardly, she shook her head. She wasn't supposed to think about Rachel at all, she was supposed to forget her. It wasn't that easy, she knew that. But she knew there was a way to forget her, although she swore she would never do it again. She had promised Rachel to never drink again, but Rachel wasn't here. Rachel was probably already dead, so she couldn't take Quinn on her promise.<p>

"Are you going to eat that?"

Quinn looked up and saw Jason was pointing at her tray with food. She shook her head and watched him pull the tray towards him. She hadn't touch the food, she wasn't hungry. Suddenly she stood up, she knew she would keep thinking if she would stay sitting here.

"I'm going back. See you in a bit."

Jason just nodded and Quinn walked out of the cafeteria. With her hands in her pockets, she walked back to the ER. As she arrived, she found it quiet. Karen stood at the desk, filling in some forms. Quinn walked behind the desk to pick up her dossiers. Now it was quiet, she had time to do her paperwork.

"I think it's silence before the storm," Karen joked as she saw Quinn.

"Yeah, I guess so," Quinn chuckled and laid her dossiers on the desk. "I'll be in the lounge if you need me," she said to Karen.

"Okay, enjoy the silence," Karen replied.

"Will do."

With the dossiers in her hand, Quinn walked off to the lounge. She opened the door and found the lounge empty and dark. She sighed and sat down. She opened the first file and started reviewing. Not being able to stop thinking about Rachel, she thought back of the night before the crash…

_Rachel laid in her arms, they just had the best orgasms yet. Quinn was still coming down from her high as Rachel started to speak._

"_Do you think we will ever get rid of him?"_

_Quinn knew immediately who Rachel meant and had wondered the same thing. Whatever they did, he kept coming back like a bad habit._

"_Eventually, we will. We just need to keep our head cool and not let him."_

_Rachel just nodded and cuddled into Quinn's chest. Quinn felt amazing with her gorgeous girlfriend in her arms and wished this could last forever. Of course she knew it couldn't, but it would be cool if it could._

"_It was nice to see Kurt and Blaine again. It's so awesome they are still together," Rachel said and looked up to Quinn._

_Quinn smiled at the thought of the gays. It was really nice to see them and she was glad Mercedes had taken them with her. _

"_Yes, it was. They looked really happy," Quinn agreed and kissed Rachel softly._

_Rachel straddled Quinn's lap and pushed Quinn back in the pillow. Mischievously she looked down at Quinn, a smirk played on her face. Quinn just smirked back, enjoying the view._

"_Ready for the second round?"_

Quinn hadn't realized tears had streaming down her face, until a hand landed on her shoulder. As she looked up, she saw an unfamiliar woman standing next to her. The woman looked like she was Indies or something and had friendly eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a thick accent.

Quinn tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry. Even before she knew it, the woman had knelt down and had wrapped her arms around her.

"Just cry, it helps."

Then Quinn just broke, everything came out. She wrapped her arms around the woman, clinging onto her. She didn't care she was crying in the arms of a strange woman, all she knew was that it felt good at that moment. Finally, she calmed down and the woman wiped away her tears. Shaky, Quinn drew breaths in.

"Better?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Thank you," Quinn replied hoarsely.

"Anytime. Are you new here?" she asked.

"Sort of. I worked here about a year ago. Quinn Fabray," Quinn introduced herself and offered her hand to the woman.

"Nikhita Thakuna," the woman said and shook Quinn's hand. "Nice to meet you, Quinn," she smiled.

"Likewise."

Nikhita stood up and walked to her locker. Quinn watched her put on her lab coat and even in the dim light she could tell Nikhita was handsome. She swallowed and sighed. She couldn't fall in love with anyone, she couldn't afford to lose a loved one again.

"Sorry, now your shirt is wet," Quinn said and tried to smile.

"It's okay. It's better than puke."

This made Quinn laugh and it felt weird to laugh. As soon as she heard the sound, she stopped laughing and bit her lip. Nikhita didn't seem to notice and walked to the door.

"There's a trauma coming in. A double GW, I believe."

Quinn nodded and followed Nikhita out of the lounge. Now the ER was busy again, everywhere were nurses and doctors running around. Quinn pulled Nikhita to the desk to hear what's going on, this looked like more than a gunshot. Karen just got off the phone as they reached the desk.

"Karen, what's going on?" Quinn asked.

Karen eyed the two woman and got from behind the desk.

"Good, you two met. There has been a shooting in a supermarket and Loretta Hospital's ER is closed, so the victims from a car crash are coming in as well," Karen informed them as quick as she could.

"Great. Who's coming in first?" Nikhita asked.

"The car crash."

Karen hadn't even spoken the words when the revolving doors flew open and a heavy bleeding man on a stretcher came in. Quinn and Nikhita exchanged looks and Quinn nodded, she would do this patient.

"I'll do him. Call me if you need me with the shooting victims," she called over her shoulder as she ran with the paramedics to Trauma Two.

* * *

><p>With a drink in front of him, Puck sat in an almost empty Raven. He had dropped Santana at the airport, she needed to go back to Los Angeles. She told him she worked as diver and took tourists on trips. He smiled as he thought back of her, he was glad she came. He took a sip of his cognac and winched as the burning fluid slid through his throat.<p>

"How are you doing?"

He looked up and saw Casey sitting next to him. He smiled at her.

"Holding on," he said.

"Good. Did you hear anything from Quinn?" she asked.

"Nope."

Casey nodded and looked aside at Puck. She thought he looked exhausted. She watched him take another sip and frowned. She never had seen him drink this much alcohol.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

A muscle in his jaw tightened and he looked away from Casey. He was far from okay, to be honest, he was pissed. How could Quinn just leave them? She knew how tough it was here and she needed to be with Rachel. He shook his head and closed his eyes, he didn't want to see the pity in Casey's eyes.

"She just left," he choked out, trying to force back the tears.

"Quinn?" Puck just nodded and clenched his hand in a fist. "It wouldn't be the first time," Casey sighed.

Now Puck looked up, his eyes almost shot fire. His fist landed hard on the tab and Casey was scared he would bite her head off.

"I thought she loved Rachel," he hissed and tried to control his anger.

"She does. You have to understand her, she is scared," Casey said, trying not to show he scared her.

"We all are. No one want to lose her, but do you see us running away?"

"No. She's been through a lot, Noah."

Puck sighed and unclenched his fist. He looked away from Casey, he had seen the fear flash on her face. He knew how she reacted on anger, it scared her.

"I'm sorry, Casey," he whispered.

He looked up as she didn't answer and saw she was crying. Without even thinking, he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm really sorry," he said, feeling really guilty.

"That's just it. No one ever said their sorry," she sobbed and buried her face in Puck's shoulder.

Puck just kept his arm around her. He wished he had gotten to know her at school, maybe then he would have been able to protect her and wouldn't she be damaged like she was now. He felt guilty he had let his anger take over, knowingly how Casey would react. He sighed once again and was glad he could protect her now. He looked down at her dark hair and fought the urge to press a kiss on her head. The feelings he had for her surfaced strongly and he decided to take the change. As tender as he could, he kissed her head. At first, she didn't reacted, then she looked up with a curious look on her face.

"Did you just kiss me?" she asked, amusement sounded through her voice.

Shyly, he nodded, not daring to look into her eyes. With her hand she lifted his head up and shyly he looked up at her. Biting her lip, she bowed to him and kissed him softly on the lips. Before he could stop himself, he placed his hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss a bit. Gasping for air they had to break the kiss and now Casey was the one who looked shyly.

"I thought you would never do it," she said and smirked suddenly.

Puck could only smirk back…

* * *

><p>Breathing in the cool night air, Quinn stood leaning against the wall staring at a café across the street. Something was holding her back to go inside. On one side she really needed a drink, but on the other side she knew she couldn't do it. She had promised Rachel and she didn't want to break that promise. It was the only thing she had left from Rachel. A promise.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing here in the cold?"

Quinn looked up and saw Nikhita approaching. With her hands deep in her pockets she studied Quinn's troubled face.

"I don't really know," Quinn answered honestly.

"Why don't you come inside and have a drink? It was a tough first day," Nikhita suggested, but Quinn shook her head.

"I can't. I'm an alcoholic," the blonde said.

Nikhita nodded understanding and stared for a second at the café, like she was making some sort of plan. Suddenly she offered Quinn her hand and questioning the blonde looked up.

"I will make sure you won't drink any alcohol. And, I won't either," she said.

Quinn smiled slightly, appreciating the offer. She felt like she had made a new friend and she was glad she did. She liked Nikhita. Quinn accepted her hand and together they walked into the café. After they hung away their coats, they found a quiet table in the back and Nikhita ordered two coke's. For moments none of them said anything, Quinn felt Nikhita was studying her. As their drinks arrived, Nikhita started to speak.

"What did you make come back to Chicago?" she asked.

Quinn groaned inwardly, she had hoped Nikhita didn't want to know. She sighed and wondered what she should answer. She looked up to the Indian woman and met her friendly eyes. Before she even could stop herself, she started talking.

"A few years ago, I worked at rescue helicopter in Roswell. My crew and I crashed one day and only the pilot and I survived. Before the crash, I was dating the pilot, her name was Jaidy. After the crash, I stayed with her in the hospital until she died four days later. I quit my job and came here to work in Mercy. About a year ago, my CO came looking for me and asked me to come back. I decided to return. There I met Rachel, we used to go to school together. We fell in love and a week ago her helicopter crashed as well during a test flight. A few days ago she went in cardiac arrest and I just fled. I don't even know if she's alive. Oh God, I'm a horrible person!"

Quinn threw her head in her arms, not able to look into Nikhita's eyes, which would look accusing. Now she spoke it out loud, she felt so guilty. She should have never left, she should have stayed with Rachel. Suddenly, a soft hand touched her arm and guilty Quinn looked up. Nikhita's eyes weren't accusing her, they looked sympathetic.

"No, you're not. You got scared," Nikhita said softly.

"But that's no reason to run," the blonde sobbed.

"It isn't, but it is understandable. You were scared that what happened with Jaidy, would happen to Rachel." Quinn nodded, she was glad she told Nikhita. "Maybe you should call your friends in Roswell and ask for her," Nikhita suggested.

"No, I can't. What if she died? I don't think I can handle that," Quinn spat, pulling her arm away from Nikhita.

How could she suggest that? She couldn't bear the thought of a dead Rachel. She couldn't call, she didn't want to know. She just needed to forget all about them, about Rachel.

"But, if you don't call, you will never know," Nikhita protested.

"You don't understand! I don't want to know!"

Quinn jumped up and angrily left the café. She should have never told Nikhita…

* * *

><p>The room was quiet and dimly lit. It was far past visit hours, but the nurse had allowed Puck to go see Rachel. So now he sat alone next to her bed, looking at her peaceful sleeping face. Ever since he had left Raven, he had a huge smirk on his face that didn't want to disappear.<p>

"Rae, you won't believe what happened to me this afternoon. I kissed Casey! Well, no, she kissed me, but then I kissed her back. I don't know if we're a thing now, but I'm totally in love. Rae, I miss you," he said.

Suddenly her hand twitched, but Puck didn't see it. He was too busy smiling and thinking about Casey. Then, ever so slowly, Rachel's eyes opened. His face fall and he rose to his feet.

"Rae? Can you hear me?" he asked.

She blinked and he let go of his breath. With her hand she reached for her throat and tried to talk. Puck took her hand.

"There's a tube down your throat to help you breath," he told her, trying to reassure her.

With her hand she motioned she wanted to write something. Quickly Puck grabbed a notebook and a pen out of his bag and handed it to her. A bit clumsy she wrote something down and handed the notebook back to Puck. Questioning she looked at him as he read what she had written. He swallowed as he read what she had written.

"_Quinn?"_

**Writer's Note: **Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate how loyal you all are and you're reviews are really lovely! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think.


	29. Chapter 29

**Writer's Note: **I really meant to update sooner, but I was exhausted yesterday. Thank you all for your reviews and critic. Due to your critics I started thinking and come up with some new storylines, so thank you very much for them! I hope you all will enjoy this new chapter and please let me know what you think!

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

With her hands deep in her pockets, Quinn made her way to the hospital. Once again she had slept badly and this time it weren't only the nightmares that had kept her awake. She had also been thinking about her conversation with Nikhita. She knew the woman wanted to help, but no one could help her. She looked up at the sky and saw it had started to snow. Shaking her head, she rounded the corner. This sort of weather promised a lot of accidents on the road and thus a lot of work for them. It may be bad to think that way, but Quinn hoped it would be a busy day. If it was a busy day, there wouldn't be a lot of time to think and that was what Quinn wanted. No time to think. No time to think about how she missed Rachel. A loud noise of metal collapsing with metal pulled her out of her train of thoughts. She looked up and right before her eyes two subways had collapsed. One of them had shoved into the other. Without even thinking, Quinn ran to the subways to help out. While running, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"It's Quinn. There's been a major crash on subway four. Two trains collapsed, there are several injured," she yelled into the phone as it got answered.

"_Are you there?" _Jake asked, the desk clerk.

"Yes, I am. Send them down, Jake," she said as she knelt down next to a woman.

"Will do. Hang on there."

The call ended and Quinn pointed her attention to the woman on the ground. The woman was young, had brown curly hair and bright red lips. She wore a blue winter coat, jeans and a woolen cap. The woman was unconscious and as quick as Quinn could, she examined the woman. Within minutes she realized the woman was dead. She sighed and pulled out her jacket. With one last glance on the young woman, she laid her jacket over the woman's face. Quinn looked up and saw the chaos was huge. Everywhere were people lying on the ground between the fragments of the subways. She heard the sirens of ambulances through the air and knew help was on its way. She stood up and walked to the next patient. She tried to help the man, even though she didn't had a lot equipment to work with. Soon, she was surrounded by ambulances and rescue workers. One of the rescue workers took over from her and she ran to an ambulance to grab a medical bag with her. She grabbed a bag and was about to walk away as a familiar face popped up next to her.

"Quinn? Here you are."

Quinn sighed and smiled at Nikhita, who looked relieved.

"Yes, I saw the whole thing happening in front of me," she said and walked back to the chaos with Nikhita.

"Wow, intense. You okay?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, I've seen worse," Quinn assured her and walked over to a young woman on the ground.

As she looked up, she saw Nikhita walked further. Quinn sighed as she focused on the woman. She really liked Nikhita and felt a bit guilty about last night. She promised herself she would talk to Nikhita as soon as she could.

"Please, help Grisham," the woman begged as Quinn had knelt down.

The woman sat up and looked begging at the blonde. Quinn tried to lay the woman down again, she had a nasty head wound and Quinn was afraid she would pass out if she sat up.

"I will help Grisham, ma'am, but first I have to help you. Can you tell me your name?" she asked and pulled on some gloves while looking closer at the wound.

"I'm Anna. Look, I'm fine. Grisham is not," the woman once again said and struggled to stay in her sitting position.

"Okay. Where is Grisham?" Quinn asked and took some gaze and iodine to clean out the wound.

"He's still in the subway."

Anna winched as Quinn cleaned out the wound. Quinn saw her body go limp and she caught the woman in time. Slowly, she laid the woman down and quickly took care of the wound. Within seconds the woman regained consciousness and blinked a few times.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out. It seems your fine, except for the wound on your head. I'm going to bring you to an ambulance, so they can bring you to the hospital," Quinn told Anna.

"No, I have to stay here. I need to know if Grisham is okay," she said.

"I will go find Grisham, but you need to go," Quinn tried again.

"No, I stay here."

Quinn sighed, there was no way she could convince Anna to go. She looked around her and saw that Nick Jameson was free and waved at him. Alarmed he came running to her and knelt down.

"Can you stay with her?" Quinn asked him, while closing her bag.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked.

"I need to find someone."

Quinn stood up and hung the bag on her back. She was about to walk to the subways, as Anna pulled on her sleeve. She held out a picture. Quinn accepted it and looked at it. The picture showed a handsome young man smiling at her.

"That's Grisham," Anna said.

Quinn nodded and smiled at Anna. "I will find him," she said an ran off.

"Be careful!" she heard Nick call after her.

She waved at him and ran to the two collapsed subways.

* * *

><p>It was silent in the coupe. Quinn climbed over a chair that was lifted out of its original position. She held her breath as she saw how many people were laying there, most of them were dead. She stepped over a lifeless body and turned it over. She let go of her breath in relief, it wasn't Grisham. Unfortunately she had nothing to cover up the body, so she left the body behind and continued her search. While making her way through the coupe she found more dead bodies and was about to give up hope of finding Grisham alive when she heard moaning from the back of the coupe. She hurried to the back and found a man lying trapped underneath a piece of bended wall of the subway. As he looked up at Quinn, she recognized him. It was Grisham. Quinn tried to lift the bended wall, but wasn't strong enough. She knelt down next to Grisham and he looked aside, smiling a bit.<p>

"Am I dead?" he asked.

Quinn chuckled and shook her head.

"No, you're not dead. Are you in any pain?" she asked as she tried to examine him.

He seemed a bit short of breath, she took out a rebreathing mask and placed in over his nose and mouth.

"A bit. My stomach and chest. I can't feel my legs," he said. With his free hand he pulled down the rebreathing mask, gasping a bit. "Anna. Is she…?"

Questioning he looked at Quinn. Quinn putted back the mask and looked at him reassuring.

"Anna is fine. She sent me to find you."

Smiling he leant back, looking up at the ceiling. Quinn took this opportunity to set up an IV and give him some fluids. When she was done, she looked back at him, noticing he was still awake.

"I'm going to get some help, okay?" she said. "I'll be back," she promised him.

"Okay, I'll wait here."

Quinn chuckled and nodded. She got to her feet and climbed out of the coupe. As she got outside she saw most of the people had been evacuated. Her eye caught the slim figure of Karen and she ran to her boss.

"Karen!" she called and stopped next to the tiny woman, who looked a bit pissed at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Karen snapped.

"In a coupe. There's a man trapped and he needs to get out of there or he will bleed to death. He has multiple internal bleedings and he can't feel his legs," Quinn quickly informed her.

Karen's face turned from pissed to serious as she listened to Quinn's rant and nodded. She waved at some fire fighters and turned back to Quinn.

"How did you know where he was? You weren't allowed to go in!" Karen reacted still a bit pissed.

"A woman I treated here in the field told me. I think it's her husband or friend, or something," Quinn replied. "And I knew I wasn't allowed to go in, but I couldn't let him die, right?"

"No. Come on."

Karen quickly informed the fire fighters about Grisham and Quinn told them where they could find him. The commander started to give his orders and Karen was about to go back to the ambulance she would ride back with. However, Quinn made her way back to the subway.

"Quinn, where are you going?" Karen called after her and Quinn turned around.

"I'm going back to Grisham," she answered.

She watched as Karen came walking back to her and knew Karen would make her go back to the hospital. She turned on her heels and ran to the subways, she knew she could out run Karen.

"Quinn, come back!" she heard Karen call.

At the entrance of the subway she turned around facing a pissed off Karen a few feet away. She knew she was breaking every rule, but she could care less.

"I promised him!" she yelled back and climbed into the subway.

* * *

><p>While making her way back to Grisham, she knew Karen would be pissed, if she made it out alive. She knew damn well how dangerous this was. The fact that it was dangerous made the adrenaline spurt through her veins and all thoughts got turned off. She reached Grisham and saw the firefighters hadn't reached him yet. Quinn knelt down next to him and pulled his attention<p>

"You're back," he gasped.

Worried Quinn saw the rebreathing mask wasn't enough. Out of her bag she grabbed oxygen and hooked it on the mask.

"Is that better?" she asked and he nodded.

Quinn looked outside a broken window and saw the firefighters come this way. She made it herself comfortable and sat down next to Grisham. Grisham looked aside at her.

"I met…Anna…two years ago. Here, in the subway….At the time…we both…were in a…relationship. But, I kept…thinking about her. So did she. Six months…later…we got together. I was about to…propose."

Exhausted, Grisham laid back his head. Talking was hard for him, but he still smiled. With his hand he went into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Quinn and after he nodded, she opened it.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Quinn said as she saw the small ring.

"Thanks. Are you…married?"

Quinn shook her head and handed him back the box.

"No."

"A boyfriend?" he asked further.

Quinn looked down, not really sure what she would answer.

"I used to have a girlfriend, but I made a horrible mistake. I ran," she finally said, feeling tears threaten to surface.

"Maybe you…should…run back," Grisham replied.

"Yeah, maybe."

Quinn looked up and saw the firefighters had reached them. She watched how they placed the saw on the bended wall and Quinn looked back at Grisham. It looked like he was in more pain then before. She was about to ask him where it hurts when a firefighter came towards her.

"Grisham, they are going to saw the wall away. It can hurt," she told him, she found it important he knew what was going on.

"Ma'am, you need to step back," one of the firefighters told her.

Quinn stood up and backed away. She watched Grisham closely as they begin to saw and saw his face winch in pain. After what seemed hours, they lifted slowly away the wall and lifted Grisham on a stretcher. Quinn followed them out of the subways, holding up the IV. They got shoved into an ambulance and with loud sirens they made their way through the city to Mercy Hospital.

* * *

><p>Feeling exhausted, Quinn stretched herself out on the couch in the lounge. Grisham was off to surgery and Anna was resting in her room. It had taken awhile for Anna to sign for the surgery, she didn't want to leave Grisham again. Finally, it had been Grisham who had convinced her that it would all be fine. Quinn smiled a bit at the thought, they were really close. But when she thought back of her little conversation with Grisham, her face saddened. She had admitted she had made a mistake. She sat up, placed her hands in her neck and rested her elbows on her knees. For the first time in two weeks she had talked about Rachel. Maybe she had been wrong and maybe Rachel was still alive. Realization hit her like a slap across her face.<p>

"Here you are." Startled, Quinn looked up and saw Nikhita standing in the doorway. Nikhita frowned as she Quinn's confused face. "You okay?"

"Not really. You were right," Quinn said.

"I'm always right. About what was I right?"

Nikhita sat down across Quinn and saw the guilt and realization on her face. She didn't know what had happened in that subway, but something had woken up the blonde. She knew damn well about what she was right.

"I should check up on Rachel. It was wrong to walk away," Quinn said and stood up.

"Yes, you should check…Where are you going?"

Nikhita watched Quinn hurry to the door and frowned. It was good Quinn had realized it, but it was not the time to rush things.

"I need to talk to Karen. I need to go back, before it might be too late."

Before Nikhita even could say something, Quinn had disappeared.

Strolling through the hallways of the ER Quinn was in search for the small head attending. Finally she found Karen standing at the desk, picking up a charge. Quinn rushed over to her.

"Karen, can I speak to you?" she asked.

"Can it wait? I have patients to see," Karen replied distracted.

"No, it can't."

It was only then that Karen looked up and saw how serious Quinn actually looked. She placed back the charge and putted back her ball pen.

"Very well."

Karen led her to an empty exam room and closed the door behind them. With her arms crossed she leant against the wall, observing a very nervous Quinn.

"Spit it out, Fabray."

Quinn looked up and nodded.

"Karen, I made a horrible mistake. I have to go back to Roswell," she said.

"You just got here," Karen protested, she didn't like the idea of Quinn leaving.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I have to go, Karen, before it's too late," the blonde begged almost in tears.

The tiny woman sighed. Right before Quinn had arrived she had received a phone call from one Commanding Officer Lincolns, telling her how much of a mess Quinn was. He had been right, Quinn had been a bigger mess then she had the first time she was here.

"Quinn, I know what happened in Roswell. I get that you got scared, but running away? Do you really think they want to see you?"

Taken aback by this reply, Quinn stared at Karen with open mouth. She didn't expect this answer, she didn't even know Karen knew.

"I just want to make this right," Quinn managed to get out.

Karen's face softened as she saw the sadness in Quinn's eyes and stepped forward. For a few seconds she hesitated, then she laid her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"I know you do. But I think you need to take this slow. They're pretty pissed at you."

Quinn bowed her head and sobbed softly. Karen was right, she hadn't thought this through. But if she didn't go now, she may too late.

"I know. I just want to know if she's still alive."

"You can call," Karen suggested, but Quinn shook her head.

"That's not enough. I'm going. I'll get you a replacer."

With that, Quinn walked out of the exam room. Karen sighed and somehow was glad Quinn was so stubborn. Quinn was right, she had to make it right and Karen hoped Rachel would be still alive when Quinn would arrive.

* * *

><p>The flight was long, to long for Quinn. Before she had left the airport, she had called Puck to pick her up when she landed. First he didn't want to, but she convinced him. She knew he was pissed and that she had lot to explain. She didn't look forward to it, but she knew she had to do it. He was her best friend after Rachel and she needed him when she would face Rachel. One of the stewards told her they would land in couple of minutes and to fasten their seatbelts. Soon they had landed and Quinn exited the plane. She picked up her luggage and went to the arrival hall. She didn't have to search long, Puck was a long man. He waved at her and she walked over to him. For minutes they stood in front of each other, without saying anything. Finally he hugged her and Quinn was glad he did so. It meant he wasn't to pissed to hate her guts.<p>

"This doesn't mean I'm not pissed," he mumbled in her ear.

"I know, Noah."

They walked outside to Puck's car and the drive to the hospital was silent. Quinn just stared outside, trying to figure out what to say to Rachel. When they arrived at the hospital, she still didn't know. Puck parked the car and turned down the monitor. Quinn wanted to unfasten her seatbelt, but Puck stopped her.

"What are you going to say?" he asked.

"I…I don't know, Puck. I screwed up and I'm really, really sorry."

"That's not enough. Santana told me you left when they were resuscitating her. It's not enough to say you're sorry," Puck spat.

"I know. It was wrong, but I panicked, you have to understand. I've lost once a girlfriend like that," Quinn tried to defend herself.

"I get that you panicked, but you didn't even call."

By now, Quinn was in tears. It was only now she realized what her choice had done to her friends. She had left them when they had needed her. When Rachel had needed her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come back," Quinn said, swallowing away the tears.

"No, it was good you came back. But, it won't be easy," Puck said softer, caressing her cheek. She looked at him, her eyes filled with sorrow, regret and sadness. "Just, be careful with Rae, she's still weak," he warned her.

"I will."

Quinn got out of the car and walked into the hospital, Puck looked after her out of the car. Somewhere he could understand why she fled, but he didn't understand why she hadn't talked to him. He knew they weren't that close, but he considered them as friends. He just hoped Rachel wouldn't slaughter Quinn. She had been so angry when she found out Quinn had left. She had been cursing, something he never had heard her do, she had been throwing with things, she had been crying and now she was on the edge of depression. It didn't help her rehabilitation and Puck hoped Quinn would be strong enough to get through the yelling, throwing and crying. He hoped Rachel would eventually forgive Quinn.

* * *

><p>Nervously, Quinn walked through the hallways of the hospital. Luckily, she hadn't seen any familiar face, she didn't think she couldn't handle it. Finally she found Rachel's room. Hesitating she stood there in front of the room. She was so scared. She took a deep breath and opened the door. With her eyes down casted, she closed the door and walked through the room. It was only when she was standing across Rachel's bed she had the courage to look up. She met Rachel's angry eyes and the courage sunk through the floor. She shouldn't have come back. Minutes passed without anyone said anything. Finally, Rachel spoke up.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

Her voice was as sharp as venom and her eyes looked like they could spit fire.

"I wanted to see… how you are."

"Splendid. Two weeks. Two freakin'weeks, Quinn! Where the hell were you?" Rachel spatted.

The blonde swallowed, she had never heard Rachel curse.

"I'm so sorry, Rae, but…"

"Don't freakin' dare to call me that," Rachel hissed.

Quinn bowed her head, this was going well. She took a deep breath and started again.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I panicked when they were resuscitating you and I did the only thing I'm good at. Run."

Rachel's face seemed too softened, but her mouth twitched. It looked like she hadn't expect an honest answer, Quinn figured.

"Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

**Writer's Note2: **I know Quinn doesn't really deserve a friend like Puck and I hope you understand he hasn't forgiven Quinn yet, but I couldn't let her suffer alone ;).


	30. Chapter 30

**Writer's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long for another update. Thank you all for reading and reviewing so loyal, I love you guys! Anyway, here's a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter Thirty**

It was not hard to figure Rachel was pissed. Her eyes had turned dark and her mouth was one small stripe. Where did Quinn get the nerve to show up after two weeks of silence? She threw the ball she had in her fist against the wall as hard as she could. The ball thumbed against the wall and rolled under her bed. She groaned and swung her legs over the bed and stood on one leg. She bowed and grabbed the ball from under the bed. With a sigh she laid down in her bed and thought back of the two weeks that had passed…

_Two weeks ago_

_She saw Puck's face twisted as he read the name. With what looked suspiciously like tears in his eyes he looked up. _

"_I'm sorry, Rae, she's not here," he said soft._

_She motioned to him to give her back the block note and she scribbled down something before handing it back to him. Once again he sighed and she just knew it would be bad news._

"_I don't know where she is, Rae. Last thing I heard she left."_

_Her eyes went big when she heard that. Quinn left? She really left? Shock turned into anger and she started to slam around with her arms, it was all she could do. She felt Puck tried to grab her arms, but she managed to get free. Out of desperation, she grabbed the tube in her throat and started pulling. Suddenly everything went blurry and her eyes fell close…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Rachel?"<em>

_Quinn? Did she return? She groaned and tried to open her eyes. She noticed the tube in her throat was gone._

"_Rachel, open your eyes."_

_No, that didn't sound like Quinn, but the voice still sounded familiar. Slowly, she opened her eyes and after blinking a few times, she saw a familiar face._

"_Santana?"_

_Her voice sounded groggy, but the face above her smiled._

"_Si. How are you?" Santana asked._

"_A bit sore," Rachel replied and she tried to sit up a bit._

_Immediately pain shot through her back and with a scream she fell back. Santana looked worried down at her, but Rachel was too busy having pain. She looked around her to find her girlfriend, but then it hit her again. Quinn had left. Another pain hit her. This time it hit her heart and it felt like it broke in a thousand pieces. She grasped for air as the pain consumed her, it was like her body was on fire._

"_Rachel, calm down. You're getting some more morphine," Santana told her._

_Desperately she looked up at Santana. If she had been here, why hadn't she stopped Quinn? A nurse gave her the morphine and the pain in her back subsides, but the pain in her heart stayed._

"_Why didn't you stop her?" she whispered, still looking at the Latina._

_Guilt flashed over Santana's face and she looked down. Rachel could tell she felt bad about this and she didn't like to see Santana sad, but she had to know. Back at school Santana and Quinn had been so close, so Rachel figured Santana was the one of the few who could stop Quinn from leaving. Apparently, it hadn't worked or she didn't try._

"_I'm sorry, Rachel. I really am. I tried to stop her, but she wasn't Quinn anymore," Santana said and looked back up at Rachel._

_What did Santana mean, she wasn't Quinn anymore? What the hell happened? Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what happened, but she refused to think Quinn really did that. _

"_Why didn't you try harder?" Rachel suddenly yelled, the pain in her heart made her crazy._

_She needed Quinn like now. She needed her girlfriend so bad and now that she wasn't here, she was so pissed. And Santana could have done something about it._

"_Rachel, I tried."_

"_Not hard enough. She isn't here, is she?" Rachel bit back. "Just leave, Santana, please."_

_She saw the pain in Santana's eyes as she said goodbye and left. She knew she hurts Santana by asking her to leave, but she wanted to be alone. As soon as Santana and Puck left, the tears came. She couldn't stop them and to be honest, she didn't want to. She needed to let out the tears, maybe they washed away the pain as well. She didn't noticed Puck had returned and was looking at her with a sad expression._

_Days passed and it became clear her spine was fine, she could move her legs and toes. The only problem was her right knee. During the crash it had been smashed and the doctors didn't know yet how it would heal. If she had ever dreamed about going to Broadway, she could forget about it now. However, that wasn't the first or most important thing on her mind._

"_Will I ever fly again?" she had asked and had looked expecting at her doctor._

_He had been vague, had mumbled something about long recovery and had left. So now all her joys had been taken away from her. Puck and everyone else had been so supportive, but she rather was alone. If she was alone she could let all her anger and pain out. Jackie had given her a soft ball that fitted in her hand and had told her it was a stress ball. Rachel just liked to throw with it, imagining it was Quinn's face._

Present day.

And suddenly Quinn had stood right there, against that same wall. Fiddling with her jacket. Not daring to look up. Rachel's first reaction when she saw Quinn was smile, Quinn had returned and she had looked so damn hot. But then she remembered what Quinn had done and the happiness that had started to fill her heart had turned in rage and had shattered her heart all over again. She had yelled at Quinn and the blonde had fled. Rachel really didn't know what she should do, after everything that had happened, she still loved Quinn. But she couldn't forgive Quinn that easy, what she had done was inexcusable. Feeling she had to pie, she once again swung her legs out of bed and grabbed the cane that leaned on her night stand. Limping, she made her way over the dark hallway and entered the bad room. She flicked on the light and squeezed her eyes shut against the bright light. Sighing, she sat down and stretched out her right leg, her leg was throbbing in pain. The doctor had told her to move her leg and knee to train it as much as possible. After she finished, she limped back to her room and sat on her bed. With her hand she massaged the sore spot on her leg and groaned, she wasn't allowed to have more painkillers at the moment. Once again she stood up and limped to the window and looked outside. A smile spread across her face as she saw a helicopter soared through the air, on its way to the base. The smile quickly fades as she realized she won't be flying anytime soon. She turned back to her bed and laid down, folding her hands behind her head. Her mind went back to Quinn. It was good to see her and she had looked sorrowful. Still Rachel felt anger boil up as she thought back of the past weeks. Sighing, she closed her eyes, she felt so tired…

* * *

><p>It was in the very early morning and Quinn sat on her favorite spot in the mountains. From this place she could look down at the base and look further into the valley. She loved coming her, it was like her own little paradise on earth. But now it wasn't all that shiny in her paradise. Rachel had scared the shit out of her the other night and she barely had been able to sleep. With her hand she stroked over the fresh bandage around her wrist, she hadn't been able to stop herself. She knew it was bad and she knew she had promised Rachel she wouldn't do it anymore, but Rachel had been yelling at her and there hadn't been any alcohol around her. She tried to swallow away the lump in her throat as she thought back of Rachel. She had felt so bad for leaving her and when Rachel had yelled at her, she realized the brunette wouldn't forgive her easily. She had to work for it. Realization hit her hard as she knew she had thrown away the best she ever had. She looked up as she heard footsteps behind her and Puck appeared.<p>

"I knew I could find you here," he said and sat down next to her.

Quinn quickly shoved down her sleeve, Puck didn't need to know what she did.

"It's the only place where I could go," she replied.

"How are you?"

"Not so good. I've been so stupid," Quinn said and looked aside at Puck.

"Yeah, you've been. How did it go with Rachel?"

"She yelled at me and I fled."

Puck nodded and was slightly disappointed. He had hoped Quinn would have been stronger, but on the other hand he could understand why she fled. He had been shocked as well the first time Rachel had been outrageous and had yelled at him. It was quite a scary sight.

"Don't give up, Quinn. She needs you," Puck said.

"It didn't look like it. Maybe I shouldn't have come back," Quinn sighed.

"No, you did the right thing. Yes, she is pissed, but so are we. What you did was wrong, Quinn, no matter why you did it."

Quinn looked up as he said that and squinted a bit. Did he know what happened with Jaidy? Did he know what kind of mess she was back then? If he did, he should understand why she ran away. But on the other hand, she herself didn't even understand why in the world she had left Rachel, this was a complete different situation. Quinn sighed.

"I know and I don't know what to do to make it up to all of you and especially to Rachel. God, she must hate me," she said and looked away from Puck.

"She probably does. But I think she still loves you," he said softly, thinking back of the times he had found her crying, clenching to a picture of Quinn.

"I love her too."

Silence fell between them, both thinking of a certain brunette. Puck looked aside at the sad blonde next to him and felt sorry for her. He knew she had a hard time with Jaidy and all and he wished he had been there for her then. Maybe things would have gone different. He went into his pockets and pulled something out. He handed it to Quinn and she looked at him, frowning.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at the object in her hand.

"A screw from the RMT 04," he said.

"What? Did you get it from the crash site?"

"No. Out of the hangar. The report said there has been tempered with the helicopter. That's why it crashed," Puck told her and took back the screw.

He watched as realization hit Quinn and anger flashed over her face. His eyes had turned darker as well, he hadn't told her his theory yet.

"Tempered? Are you sure?" she asked him with an unsteady voice.

"Yes. And I might know who did it. In the hangar I found this as well."

He gave her the sunglasses and she looked at it, frowning. She was about to open her mouth and tell him it was just a pair of sunglasses, as she found the initials. J. st. J. Unbelieving, she looked at him.

"Jesse?" she said hoarsely.

"Yes. He was at the air show. That's when he must have done it," Puck told her.

"What? He was at the airshow? I didn't know."

"Yeah, Ed kicked him out."

"We need to nail him. He almost killed her," Quinn said, her voice was filled with anger.

"And we will. But first you need to make it right with Rae."

Silent, Quinn nodded. She looked away from Puck, not wanting him to see her cry. She had no idea how to make it up to Rachel, what she did was too bad. She left Rachel when she was dying and hadn't even called. She felt like the worst person living on earth and wished she could turn back time. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her against Puck. She forgot how well he knew her.

"It's going to be okay," he said, stroking her arm. His phone suddenly started ringing and with his free hand he pulled out his phone and answered. "Puckerman…Yes…Yes… Okay, on our way."

Quinn looked up frowning as he hung up. He looked suddenly serious and stood up.

"Puck, what's going on?"

"There's been a crash, involving several cars and a school bus," Puck informed her and walked back.

Quinn scrambled to her feet and followed Puck down.

"Puck, what did you mean by on our way? I'm not coming."

Puck stopped and turned to face her.

"You have no choice. You're a medic and we need you," he said, looking like there wasn't place for discussion.

Still, Quinn wasn't completely convinced. After all, she hadn't only left Rachel, she left the crew as well. She knew they would be hesitant.

"The crew isn't going to be happy to fly with me. I left them as well," she protested.

"They don't have a choice either. The crash is huge according to Jackie and we need everyone, they will understand. There will be time later to talk," he said and continued walking down.

Knowing Puck was right, Quinn followed him back to the base.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to fly with her!"<p>

Quinn wished she could sink through the floor this instant. She knew this would happen. As soon as they arrived in the locker room, protests have been flying through the air. And Quinn knew she deserved it. She let them fall.

"Look, be glad she's back. We need a medic. I know what she did was very wrong, but we need her. Otherwise we can fly out and then people will die," Puck said, trying to convince his crew to fly.

"He is right, guys."

Now Quinn looked up surprised, who would give Puck right? She deserved this, they were allowed to hate her. Her surprise grew even bigger as she saw who was leaning against the lockers.

"Ferdy?"

He smiled at her and nodded.

"I heard what happened to Rachel and Lincolns asked me to fill in," he explained. "Come on, let's first save lives and then fight, okay?" he said in general, looking at Ned and Steve.

"Fine. But I'm not talking to her," Steve said and left the locker room.

Ned followed him, without even looking at Quinn. Quinn sighed and pulled on her wetsuit. Together with Ferdy and Puck she left the locker room.

* * *

><p>Bored, Rachel limped over the hallway. Via the scanner Puck had given her, she had heard there was a huge crash and both crews were flying out. Rachel wondered who the medic would be in their crew, could it be Quinn? So now she was on her way down, hoping to pick something up about the crash. She had only passed the nurses' station as someone stopped her.<p>

"Miss Berry."

Rachel groaned, recognizing nurse Adams's voice and turned around, smiling. She knew she wasn't allowed out of bed.

"Nurse Adams," she said sweetly.

"Where are we going?" nurse Adams asked.

Nurse Adams was a robust woman, she had broad shoulders and was at least one head longer then Rachel. Rachel swallowed as nurse Adams approached her, next to the fact she was quite impressive, she was also very strict.

"I was going down to get some air. I don't know what you were going to do," Rachel asked smartly.

"O no, we're not going down. We are going back to bed," nurse Adams replied, ignoring Rachel's smart answer.

"Not together, I hope," Rachel smirked and limped past nurse Adams, smiling widely.

She knew how she could play nurse Adams and it was with comments like this. She heard nurse Adams breath out hard and made her way to her room as quick as she could. Still smirking, Rachel stood before her window, looking outside. She reached for the scanner and turned it on to listen in. That way she was sort of a part of the operation…

* * *

><p>Steve hadn't said too much when he had said he wouldn't say a word. Neither he nor Ned had spoken one word to her. Quinn had caught some angry glances from Steve and some softer glances from Ned and had sighed inwardly. This would be a tough operation, Quinn thought. Soon they arrived at the crash site and Jackie hadn't exaggerated when she had said it was huge. From what Quinn could see there were four cars crashed into each other and in the middle of was a yellow school bus which was half it size it used to be. Everywhere were injured people lying, sitting or walking around. The helicopter landed and Quinn got out. She heard right after her came Ned and was glad he was at least professional. They walked over to the first person on the ground and within a few minutes, Quinn pronounced him dead. She exchanged looks with Ned and they walked to the next person. But before they could reach him, they got called by Richard.<p>

"Fabray! Over here!"

They ran to Richard and saw he had a heavy injured young kid, they could barely recognize its face. Ned went pale at the sight.

"Ned, why don't you go ahead and help out here, okay?" she asked him friendly.

He nodded and ran away. Together with Richard they lifted the stretcher and walked to the helicopter.

"I heard you were back. Good for you," Richard said.

"Well, not so far, unfortunately," Quinn replied and shoved the stretcher in the helicopter.

Richard jumped out of the helicopter and grabbed Quinn's arm.

"Don't give up," he yelled over the loud noised of the helicopter.

She smiled and nodded at him. Then she shoved the cargo door close and connected her helmet to the intercom.

"We need to go to the hospital. Fast," she said.

"On our way," Ferdy replied and the helicopter took off.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched the helicopter come, knowing it was her crew. She had followed the conversation between Ferdy and Jackie and was sure now Quinn was the medic. On one side she wanted to go up and see Quinn, but on the other hand she didn't want to see the blonde. As she listened to Quinn's voice over the radio communicating with the hospital, she got torn between her feelings. She loved Quinn so much and thought she couldn't just stop loving Quinn, but she also hated the blonde for what she had done to her. She had felt so fucking alone these past two weeks. Multiple times she had sat in her bed, with her phone in her hand, ready to call Quinn. Every time she had tossed her phone away, because the anger had boiled up before she could call. Instead she had been throwing with the ball against the wall. One time she really had called and had reached Quinn's voicemail. Quinn's voice only had brought her to tears and the pain in her heart had flared up like a sleeping fire blaze up. She had hung up, without leaving a message. Somewhere, she had hoped Quinn would call back if she saw the missed call, but Quinn hadn't called back. Instead she had showed up after two weeks, expecting everything would be alright. Once again anger flared up and she threw her ball at the wall. At the same time, Marc, her doctor entered the room, nearly getting the ball in his face. Instead he grabbed the ball out of the air and looked a bit worried at Rachel.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," Rachel answered annoyed, she was sick and tired of this hospital.

"Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded and looked up at Marc. She knew he was close to Quinn, maybe he knew what she could do.

"Quinn is back," she said softly.

Marc didn't answer and first and came sitting next to her.

"So I heard," he said. "Are you okay with that?"

"Not really. She just left when I needed her the most," Rachel spat out.

"I know. But she has gone through this before. I think she got scared," Marc said, trying to help Rachel understand why Quinn fled.

"But I'm not Jaidy. I didn't die!"

"And I think that's why she returned. She realized she made a mistake."

"A mistake? You call this a mistake? No, it's not. It's more than that, it's inexcusable," Rachel spat and looked furious at Marc.

"But she did come back. Doesn't that count for something?"

Marc wasn't impressed with her fury, he had a lot of patients that were furious. Mostly when they were drunk or something. And he knew Rachel, he knew she loved Quinn. He had seen how she had looked at the blonde and he didn't believe that love had disappeared. He also had watched Quinn, she had looked at the same way at the brunette. Rachel seemed to calm down a bit at his words and nodded.

"Maybe. I don't know."

This time she looked rather desperate then angry.

"Maybe you should talk to her, try to work it out," he suggested and stood up. "Anyway, I had good news. You can go home," he said, smiling.

A smile spread across Rachel's face.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>After hours of work, they had transported the last patient to the hospital and had returned to the base. Quinn walked into the locker room and saw she was last, only Ned was still changing. She walked to what was once her locker and changed into her normal clothes.<p>

"Quinn?" Surprised she looked up and saw that Ned was standing next to her, looking a bit lost. "It's good to have you back," he said, finally looking up at her.

"Thank you Ned. I'm sorry for everything," she said.

"I sort of get it," he smiled reassuring at her.

Quinn sighed and sat down on the bench, Ned looked worried down at the blonde. He actually had hoped she would really smile at him, not the fake smile she showed him moments ago.

"But that doesn't make it alright, Ned. I screwed up," she sighed.

"Yeah, you did," he agreed. He got to his knees and looked the blonde right into her eyes. "But I'm sure you'll find a way to make it right."

Quinn smiled at him and liked that he had so much faith in her. She was about to answer as the door of the locker room flew open and Steve appeared.

"The CO wants to talk to you, Fabray," he said hostile and Quinn stood up.

In the doorway, Quinn turned around to Ned and smiled a real smile at him.

"Thanks, Ned."

* * *

><p>"Sir, you wanted to see me?"<p>

Quinn poked her head around the corner and CO Lincolns motioned to her come in. She sat down in front of his desk and looked at him expectantly.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Honest, sir?" He nodded and frowned. "Like an idiot. I shouldn't have run," she confessed.

"Well, it was not the smartest thing to do," Lincolns admitted. "Fabray, we need to talk," he said, suddenly serious.

"You found someone else," Quinn guessed, but he shook his head.

"No, it's not that. You and the entire base have been reassigned," he said, handing her an official paper.

"What? Why?" she asked.

CO Lincolns stood up and walked to the window. With his hands on his back he looked outside, his shoulders hung a bit down. After minutes of silence, he turned to face Quinn again and she saw sorrow and concern on his face.

"Roswell Base will no longer exist after this week."

With big eyes of shock she looked at him. This was not good. This was not good at all…


	31. Chapter 31

**Writer's Note: **This chapter was kind of hard to write, I guess I'm not good at writing angry characters ;) Anyway, thanks for having so much patience with me, I really appreciate all of you! Please let me know what you think and enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter Thirty One**

"Sir? What do you mean, Roswell Base will no longer exist?" Quinn asked, scared she heard it wrong.

CO Lincolns sighed and sat back down behind his desk. He saw the amazement on her face and knew how that felt. He had felt the same way when he got told.

"They're shutting down the base. Government cutbacks," he told her and looked up to her.

"But, we're rescuing so many people, there has to be a SAR team here," she said.

"There will be a private SAR team. They are cheaper," he replied.

Not wanting to believe this was happening, Quinn stood up and walked to the window. She looked out over the base and couldn't believe it was over. She loved working and living her, she loved the people she worked with, although they didn't exactly love her at the moment. She turned around to face Lincolns again.

"This is bull. There has to be something we can do," she said.

"No, there isn't. I'm sorry, Quinn."

Seeing the sadness and a slight hint of helpless and knew there was indeed nothing they could do. Quinn swallowed and walked back to her chair, picking up the paper he had given to her before. It was her transfer forms and read the name of the base she was transferred to. _Los Angeles_. She sighed and wondered where the others would go to.

"Do the others know yet?" she asked.

"Yes, accept for Rachel. I told them yesterday, when I got the news," he said.

"Is anyone of them going to Los Angeles as well?"

"No, they just needed a medic there. Look, it's a small squadron, I think you'll fit in there," he said.

Quinn sighed. How would she be able to fix the mess she made if she was so far away? How could she fix her relation with Rachel?

"How am I supposed to fix everything if I'm gone?" she said softly, looking up desperately.

"Maybe it's good to be away for some time," he replied.

"No, that was the reason why everything went to shit," Quinn protested and stood up to start pacing around. "Why didn't you stop me?" she asked, stopping half-way her pacing.

"Because I knew you had to go. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop you. You were not yourself, Quinn."

CO Lincolns stood up and walked to the sad looking medic. He knew she was having a tough time and he really hoped she could make it up to Rachel, it had been a long time since he saw her happy.

"I know. I even yelled at San," she sighed and looked up to her CO. "Maybe you're right. But first I have to talk to Rachel again."

"You do that. O, and you're on call for the rest of the week."

"Yes, sir."

Quinn smiled at him, saluted and left the office. Lincolns looked after her, he would miss the blonde. He would miss his entire team.

* * *

><p>Quinn stormed down the stairs and met Jackie in the doorway of WING-OPs. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at her friend. She didn't see anger of rejection, just sadness.<p>

"I take it you heard the news?" Jackie asked sadly.

Quinn just nodded. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm staying here. I'm hired by that private SAR team, they need someone familiar with the area," Jackie answered.

The blonde groaned. "You're kidding? That's great, a couple of incompetent idiots are going to take over. No offense."

"None taken," Jackie chuckled. She looked up at the blonde and was glad she had returned, although she pulled a stupid trick. "How are you, Quinn?" she asked suddenly serious.

"Not so good, Jackie. I screwed up, with all of them."

Quinn motioned to the canteen, knowing her team would be sitting there. She had to find a way to make it up to them. She looked back at her friend and saw the frown on her face.

"Yeah, you did. But everyone makes mistakes, Quinn," Jackie said softly.

Quinn just nodded, knowing she made a very stupid mistake. She sighed and walked off to the locker room to get changed into her red uniform. She didn't exactly look forward to this last week, but she knew she couldn't let them fall again. While she was changing into her uniform the door of the locker room opened and Puck came walking in. He waited for Quinn to finish dressing, leaning against a locker. As Quinn finished, she looked up and caught Puck staring at her.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Not long enough," he smirked.

"Pervert."

His smirk faded and a serious look appeared on his face. Quinn didn't like this serious look, it didn't fit him.

"So, have you heard the news?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, I have. Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Back to Canada. You?"

"Los Angeles."

Puck whistled impressed. Quinn closed her locker and together they walked out of the locker room. In the doorway of the canteen Quinn stopped and looked at what where once her friends. Puck saw her hesitating and walked back.

"Just explain it to them. They will be angry, but I think they will eventually understand," he said.

Quinn nodded and walked into the canteen. She felt the hostile eyes of Steve burning in her, but she ignored them. She sat down and looked at the crew.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked hostile.

"I'll be flying with you these last few days," she answered, knowing he would get angry.

"No way! Look, today was an emergency, but…"

"Steve, calm down and let Quinn explain," Puck interfered stern, seeing Quinn's desperate look.

"Explain what exactly? How she let us fall? How she let her _girlfriend_ fall? What kind of explanation is there?" he spat, standing up to walk away angrily.

Ned grabbed his brother by the arm and forced him to sit down again. "Just listen," he simply said.

Angrily Steve folded his arm across his chest, looking hostile at Quinn. Quinn swallowed and looked over at Puck, who nodded reassuring. The blonde took a deep breath and decided it was time to try and make things right.

"I'm aware that it was very wrong to run away like I did. I regret that I did it, but I came back. Before I worked with you, I worked with another crew. You can find their pictures on the wall in the briefing room."

"Aren't they dead?" Ned asked surprised, he had no idea Quinn had been a part of that crew.

"Yes, they are. At that time, I dated the pilot, Jaidy. She died as well, four days later in the hospital. When Rachel was about to die, I panicked and fled. I thought I couldn't handle losing another lover. I know it's not an excuse, but that's what happened."

By now, tears were streaming down Quinn's face, realizing how selfish she had been. Now she could understand why Rachel had yelled at her, she had fully deserved it.

"Look, I'm not going to forgive you, but now your motives are clear. I probably would have done the same," Steve said after a long silence, his face had softened.

Quinn smiled through her tears, glad he at least understood it. She saw Ned nod as well and was glad she had tried. She loved them to much too lose. Suddenly she felt an arm around her and looked up, it was Joyce.

"I'm proud of you," she whispered in her ear.

Quinn let out a sigh of relief, but knew she wasn't done yet. She had to seek forgiveness by Rachel en knew that would be a whole lot harder. She had broken Rachel's heart and now she had to glue it back together, but she didn't know if she could do that.

* * *

><p>Tired of the ride home, Rachel collapsed on the couch. Jessica had picked her up from the hospital, because Puck was stand-by. She had almost asked Jessica to stop at the base, but then she realized Quinn would be there, so she went straight home.<p>

"Do you need anything?" Jessica asked, standing in the doorway.

"No, I'm good," Rachel replied and smiled at her friend.

She was glad she was home, but couldn't wait to go back to work. Although she had been in a helicopter crash, she couldn't wait to fly again and do her job. It was only then she noticed Jessica's worried face.

"Jess, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No. Well, sort of, but the CO wanted to tell you in person," she replied avoiding.

"What did he want to tell me?" Rachel asked curious.

Jessica sighed and sat down next to Rachel. She knew how curious Rachel was and she really didn't want to break the news to Rachel.

"He will tell you, okay? I heard Quinn came back," she said, changing the subject.

"Yes, she did," Rachel groaned and hoped Jessica wouldn't ask further.

"And? Did you two talk?"

"No and I don't want to. She left me for dead, Jess," Rachel exclaimed.

"I know and that was wrong. But she did come back."

"Whatever. I'm going to take a nap, I'm tired."

With some trouble, Rachel stood up and limped off to her room. She closed to door behind her and laid down on her bed. Jess was right, Quinn did come back. Wasn't she being too hard on the blonde? No, she wasn't. She had every right to be furious, her girlfriend left her when she needed her the most. But still, somewhere behind that anger, she still loved Quinn. She groaned softly, she was so confused now. And then there was the fact that the CO needed to talk to her about something and Rachel figured it was something serious, seeing Jessica's serious face. Suddenly she shot up. What if he would fire her?

* * *

><p>CO Daniel Lincolns was a strict man. He believed in discipline and punctuality. All those years he had built up disciplinary and punctual crews and now they were getting shut down. It's time you go with retirement, his lieutenant-colonel had said. He did like the sound of it, but he hated to leave his team, especially his last crew. They had become a real crew after Quinn had strengthened the team. And then the crash came that had wrecked the entire crew. Quinn had left, Rachel had ended up in the hospital and the rest of the team had no idea what to do with themselves. To complete the disaster, they had been told they all were reassigned, only Steve and Ned went to the same squadron. Puck went back to Canada, Quinn to Los Angeles, Ned and Steve to Tampa Bay and Rachel would go to New York. He was now on his way to break the news to Rachel and had no idea how she would take it. He knew she loved New York but that had been for complete different reasons. Taking a deep breath, he knocked the door and waited for it to be opened. He looked around and knew he would miss it here. The door opened and Jessica appeared in the doorway.<p>

"CO, come on in. She's expecting you," she said.

She lead him to Rachel's room and knocked. Daniel noticed it was a small apartment, but it was decorated cozy.

"Who's there?" Rachel answered from behind the closed door.

"The CO is here to see you," Jessica answered and after a minute the door opened and a tired looking Rachel appeared.

Daniel was glad to see his pilot in one piece and thought she looked better when he had visited her a couple of days ago.

"Hello, Rachel. How are you?" he asked.

"Not too bad," she replied.

She limped out of the room and led him to the living room. They sat down and Jessica discretely retreated out of the room. Daniel sat across Rachel and knew she wouldn't like what he was going to say.

"Rachel, we need to talk," he started, but got immediately interrupted by Rachel.

"Sir, this cane will be temporarily," she said, with a desperate look.

"Rachel, it's not the cane. It's the base. We're getting shut down."

Silence fell. Rachel looked at him, with a look of disbelief on her face. Her eyes went big and her mouth even dropped a bit. Daniel was afraid she would go into shock, but then she found back her voice.

"You can't be serious, sir. They need a rescue team here," she managed to get out.

"There will be a rescue team, it only will be a private team. It's cheaper according to the government."

"This is unbelievable," she said. "So, now I need to look out for another job? That won't be easy now I'm injured." she said, suddenly realizing the consequences.

"No, you haven been reassigned. Your new CO knows about your injury, so you don't have to worry about that," Daniel answered and handed her the transfer forms.

She looked at the forms and once again her mouth dropped a bit. "New York? Wow," she said.

"I'm sure you're going to like it there," he said and was glad she didn't make a scene.

"I hope you. What about you, sir? Where are you going?" she suddenly asked.

Daniel bowed his head. This was why he liked the tiny brunette so much, she was the first to ask about him. With a small smile he looked back up.

"I'm going with retirement," he said.

"Wow. That's too bad, sir," she said.

With some trouble she stood up and hugged him tightly. She was going to miss this man, she really liked working with and under him.

"There's just one thing I want to say to you, Rachel," he said as she let him go.

A bit curious she looked up at him, frowning slightly. "Yes, sir?"

"You fixed Quinn, maybe you need to let her fix you."

With that he left the apartment. Stunned Rachel sunk back on the couch. He had known all along. Of course he knew, he was the CO. Smiling she shook her head, he still surprised her.

* * *

><p>It was the last night of their cooperation and the crew sat in Raven. They had been discussing how they could take Jesse down and Puck had managed to pull Quinn into the conversations and Quinn was glad for it. One, it distracted her from her failed attempts to talk to Rachel and second she really wanted to take down Jesse and she knew she couldn't do that alone. But now it was their last night together, tomorrow everyone would leave for their new squadron. So this had to be the night to take him down.<p>

"What if we get him drunk?" Steve suggested. "Get him drunk and get a confession out if him. He seems to be the guy that brags about anything," he added.

"And then tape it? Sounds legit," Puck admitted.

"You can't get Jesse drunk that easily," Quinn stepped in, remembering the drinking parties at Santana's house when he was part of New Directions.

"True. He can handle alcohol pretty well," Puck nodded.

"Come on, there has to be a way to get a confession and take him down," Ned exclaimed.

"Are you trying to take Jesse down?" Casey stepped in, filling their glasses once again.

"Yeah, he sabotaged the helicopter that crashed," Puck said angrily.

"You're kidding? But I'm afraid you're too late," she said, looking worried.

"What do you mean, Casey?" Quinn asked, getting worried as well.

"He and Joseph left two days ago," she said.

Stunned, they looked at each other. They were too late. They missed the change to get this dirtbag.

"Shit," Quinn swore softly.

"Can't you go to the cops?" Casey suggested.

"No, we don't have any proof. Just a theory, a screw and his sunglasses," Puck replied and sighed.

"That's not much," Casey admitted.

Puck shook his head and looked up at Casey. She didn't know yet he had to leave. They had started dating right after they shared a kiss and it broke his heart to leave her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he said softly.

"Sure."

Hand in hand they walked out the bar, Quinn watched them go and smiled. At least one good thing had happened these past two weeks.

* * *

><p>The cool air hit them as Puck led Casey to the side of the bar and let her lean against the wall. He came standing across her, looking serious. Casey saw the serious look and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.<p>

"Sweetie, what's going on?" she asked softly.

Puck sighed, he really had no idea how to break it to her. He wasn´t sure what would happen or how she would react.

"I don't know if you heard about it, but the base is getting shut down," he finally said.

"What? When?" she asked surprised.

"Tomorrow."

"That soon? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked, getting a little angry.

"Because I only know about it for a couple of days. I had hoped the CO would find a way to turn it around, but today it became definite," he told her, regretting he didn't tell her sooner.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Canada, to the same base I came from." Casey fell silent and Puck didn't know what to say or to do. He really hated to leave her, but he couldn't stay here, they needed him in Canada. "I'm really sorry, Casey," he said softly.

"Does this mean you're breaking up with me?"

He looked up surprised, he didn't want to break up with her. He loved her!

"Not if it's up to me," he said, looking at her beautiful face.

"Good, because I'm coming with you," she smirked.

A wide smile appeared on his face and with his strong arms he lifted her up and whirled around with her. Kissing her, he sat her down.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she whispered back.

* * *

><p>Quinn looked up at the closed door in front of her. She was standing before Rachel's house and was standing for the past five minutes. She knew Rachel would yell at her, but she just needed to talk to her one more time before she leaves. She inhaled sharply and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened and Rachel appeared in the doorway. She sighed as she saw Quinn.<p>

"Quinn."

"Please, don't send me away. I just want to talk one more time," Quinn begged.

To her surprise Rachel moved back and motioned for her to come in. Quinn stepped inside and Rachel closed the door behind them. They ended up in the living room and without a word Rachel sat down. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Quinn sat across her and looked at the calm face of Rachel. She figured the CO had told her.

"Did the CO step by?" she asked, Rachel just nodded. "So you know." Again, Rachel nodded. Quinn sighed, this was way worse than the yelling. "Okay. Look, I've been an idiot and I can't tell you how much I regret fleeting like that. I really hope we can fix this at some point."

Quinn looked desperately up at Rachel, hoping it was a good sign she wasn't saying anything. She watched as Rachel stood up and limped to the window.

"Why bother, Quinn? I leave for New York tomorrow. I don't know where you are going, but I doubt we're in the same crew," Rachel finally said, turning around to face Quinn.

"No. I'm going to Los Angeles."

"See? Why bother if we're both across the country? Maybe we just should end it definite," Rachel said coldly.

"What? You're breaking up? Rachel, please," Quinn begged, standing up and walked to Rachel. She stopped inches before Rachel and looked into those brown eyes. "Look at me and tell me you don't love me," she said.

Rachel swallowed nervously and casted her eyes down. She couldn't tell Quinn she didn't love her anymore, because she did love the blonde. Instead, she turned around and looked out of the window. Quinn nodded, knowing enough. It was done. Without saying another word, she left the apartment and Rachel watched her walk to her car.

"I love you," she whispered...


	32. Chapter 32

**Writer's note:**Here I am, with a brand new chapter. Throughout this chapter, I've placed a song text, you might want to listen to it while you read this chapter. The song is 'The Approaching Curve' by Rise Against. I'm planning on switching between Rachel and Quinn and probably also to Puck. Anyway, thanks for sticking around and I really hope you are going to like this new twitch ;) Please let me know what you think! Lots of love!

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

_The music played with a calming frequency.__  
><em>_The speakers jamming seeped the sound__  
><em>_of ambient keyboards and light percussion,__  
><em>_creating a seductive soundtrack to our midnight drive__  
><em>_through curtains of blackness.__  
><em>_The windows were cold to the touch,__  
><em>_reflecting the icy conditions in our immediate extremity.__  
><em>_Soft stains and fingerprints littered the glass,__  
><em>_and streets with melted snow cascaded down it's length.__  
><em>_The music pulsed louder, yet gentle,__  
><em>_like the far away squeal of a pot of boiling water.__  
><em>_The skyline was glowing faintly__  
><em>_with a vague hints of an impending dawn.__  
><em>_The car raced along a painfully straight stretch of road.__  
><em>_She hadn't so much as turned the steering wheel two degrees__  
><em>_in the last twenty minutes, or hardly spoken. _

_As we were, so perfect ,so happy.__  
><em>_They'll remember, only our smiles, because that's all they've seen.__  
><em>_Long since dried, when we are found,__  
><em>_are the tears in which we had drowned.__  
><em>_As we were, so perfect, so happy._

The music on the radio made Quinn blink. The text was so accurate it hurts. She had bagged her bags after her last conversation with Rachel and had left Roswell behind her. Now she was on her way to sunny Los Angeles where she would start working in a few days. Although she hadn't found a place to live, she had left as soon as she could. Just before she left she had said goodbye to everyone and had heard Casey would move with Puck to Canada. She was happy for them, they really looked happy together. With one hand on the wheel she drove on, not believing it was really over now between her and Rachel. The brunette had been clear, even though she hadn't really answered the question. Quinn knew enough when she had stayed silent, it was over. Rachel didn't love her anymore. So now she really had to forget Rachel, for her own sake. She hoped she could do that in Los Angeles and start over.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you doing this?" She spoke as if not expecting a response.<em>_  
><em>_Her voice penetrated the still air of our speechless drive,__  
><em>_so sudden my heart had jumped.__  
><em>_"I'm not doing anything," I said, but I didn't even believe that myself.__  
><em>_"This is what's best, for me, for you, for us." Or maybe just for me,__  
><em>_I thought, as a tear formed in the pit of her eye.__  
><em>

"Seriously, San? Are you for real now?"

The tall brunette looked furious at the silent Latina leaning on the piano. It was the silent that drove her mad and as she grabbed whatever was close by, she threw it at the Latina.

"Yes, Candice, I am for real. Get out of my house," Santana replied calmly.

"You can't do this. First you let me come over, dive into bed and now you're telling me to get out? Who are you?" Candice raged on and kept throwing things at Santana.

Easily, Santana avoided the objects that got thrown at her, seeing there missed some precise at the throwing. She knew it was wrong to throw Candice out like this, but she had to. She had enough of this fake relationship. Candice had treated her like a doll, like a piece of toy. First, she had been okay with it, the sex was great. But after she had returned from Roswell, after she had seen what real love was, she had made up her mind. It surprised her how easy it had been to tell Candice to get out.

"It's over, Candice," she said once again, finally looking up at Candice. Candice had been ready to throw a book at her, but something stopped her and did drop the book. Her face grew insecure as she looked at Santana. Santana didn't know why she grew insecure, but to be honest she didn't care. "Goodbye Candice," she said, turned on her heels and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>The music poured through the speakers<em>_  
><em>_and we were losing ourselves in the cadence.__  
><em>_She looked down momentarily and closed her eyes__  
><em>_for a bit longer than a standard blink. _

_Then she was crying.__  
><em>_Then she was shouting, and I was shouting, now pouring confessions,__  
><em>_having no answers, or solutions,__  
><em>_We barely even knew the questions._

Rachel squinted with her eyes as she stepped out of the airport. The sun was bright and the noises were loud. She finally arrived in New York. A smile crept across her face, she finally had made it to her dream city. She stopped a cab and as she and the driver loaded in her luggage, she got in and the cab drove off to the address she had given him. The military base in Hudson Valley. As she realized she wasn't in New York to fulfill her dreams, her smile faded a little. Somewhere deep down she still had hoped to make it to Broadway, but after the crash and her busted leg, her dreams got crashed like a bug on the wall. Now she had to find peace with the fact she would never be on Broadway. Luckily, there was a good change she would fly again. As the cab made its way through the busy city, her mind wondered back to her last conversation with Quinn. The blonde had looked so sad when she had left and Rachel had almost gone after her. But somehow she had stopped herself and had let the blonde go. She gasped for air as her heart ached. She missed Quinn, she couldn't lie about it. She missed her presence, the conversations, her arms, her smell, her sweet words, she just missed everything about the blonde. Mentally, she slapped her head. She needed to forget Quinn. It was over. They were parted and Quinn was across the country. There was just no point to it. If they wanted to fix this relationship, they needed to be close and not this far away. She sighed as the cab pulled up to her base and looked at the huge base. This base was way bigger than the one in Roswell. She paid the driver and got out. Pulling her luggage with her, she limped to the entrance to check in.

"Rachel Berry," she told the man at the entrance.

He looked up her name and let her in. She nodded at him and started limping to the head building she needed to report. Above her head flew a helicopter and looking up, she couldn't wait to fly again.

* * *

><p><em>As we were, so perfect ,so happy.<br>They'll remember, only our smiles because that's all they've seen.  
>Long since dried, when we are found,<br>are the tears in which we had drowned.  
>As we were, so perfect, so happy.<em>

Quinn looked up at building she was standing for. This would be her new work place and CO Lincolns was right, this base was much bigger. Pulling up her bag pack she walked inside and got greeted by a somewhat older lady.

"You must be lieutenant Fabray," she said friendly.

"Yes, I am," Quinn replied and smiled friendly back.

The woman was small, her hair was greying and she had a pair of friendly eyes. Quinn immediately liked her.

"No fucking way."

Quinn whirled around at hearing an all too familiar voice. Behind her stood one angry looking Santana Lopez.

"Santana?" she managed to get out.

"Santana, yes. What the hell are you doing here?"

Quinn swallowed as she looked at her friend. She suddenly remembered Santana had been there as well at the night she ran away. That night had been a blur and it only occurred now to her Santana had been the one to comfort her.

"She is our new medic."

They moved turned around and faced the tall man standing next to them. Santana pulled an annoyed face and sighed.

"Well, welcome to the team, then."

With that she walked off. Quinn looked down, knowing she had to explain to Santana what happened.

"Lieutenant, please follow me."

Quinn nodded and followed her new CO to his office.

_Don't put me underground, I was meant for a life somewhere else.  
>Please Lord give me the way out, before both of us haunt you<br>Will steal tonight. (Will steal tonight.)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sitting on the lazy couch, Santana was doing some crosswords. Normally, she was pretty good at them, but now she couldn't keep her head with the puzzle. Her mind was busier with the fact that Quinn was their new medic. Of course, she loved to have her friend in her team, but she hadn't forget what the blonde had done with Rachel. Jackie had given them a reason why Quinn had done this, but it hadn't satisfied Santana completely. Bored she threw the crosswords on the table and folded her arms behind her head, looking outside. It was a quiet day today and Santana didn't really mind.<p>

"Hey, Lopez. Who's that new hot blonde chick with the CO?"

Tom McGregor plopped next to her on the couch and his eyes glistened with curiosity. The Latina looked aside at him, quirking her eyebrow at him. Tom was known as a womanizer and had probably every girl on the base in his bed. She smirked, knowing he wouldn't succeed with Quinn.

"That's our new medic. Quinn Fabray," she answered his question.

Behind his attitude of a womanizer, he was a very kind man and he was a brilliant pilot. Santana trusted him with her life and that was something big.

"You don't sound to enthusiastic," he noticed, looking serious all of a sudden.

Santana nodded quietly, she wasn't going to tell him what happened. That was something between her and Quinn and as soon she was done with the CO, she was going to talk to the blonde.

"Let's just say we have a history together," she replied vaguely.

"Like high school?" he guessed.

Santana smirked and nodded. She stood up and walked over to the bar to get something to drink. She held up a glass for Tom and he nodded.

"We were best friends then. But then we got into a fight and we still have to make up," she told him, knowing how curious he was.

"Well, then better hurry. You are the one who has to go down with her," he said and took his glass over from her.

She sat down next to him and took a sip of her juice. He was right, before they knew it they had to fly out. Before then she had to talk to Quinn.

* * *

><p>Staring in the mirror, Quinn frowned at her image. She really needed to get used to this new uniform, it was an overall in military color. To be honest, she liked the red uniform more. Sighing, she closed her locker and walked out of the locker room. Even the locker room was bigger! Her new CO Michaels had told her she would be in Santana's crew. So now she had to face a very angry Latina and an entire new crew. She didn't look forward to it, but she knew she had to.<p>

"Finally done changing?"

Quinn's head snapped up and saw Santana leaning against the desk. She did look a bit calmer than before, but out of experience Quinn knew that was a façade.

"Yes," she simply replied.

"Good. Follow me, I'm giving you a tour."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow in surprise and followed the Latina outside. Santana led her past a big green helicopter and Quinn stopped for a second to look at it. This was another type then they flew in Roswell and was quite a lot bigger.

"Come on, you'll have time to look at it later," Santana said and pulled Quinn with her.

They entered a huge hangar, which was filled with all sort of helicopters and fighters. Quinn swallowed at seeing so many helicopters and realized how big this base actually was. Santana pulled her into one of the helicopters and closed the door behind her. Quinn frowned and sat down.

"San, what is this?" she asked, looking up at the Latina.

"We need to talk," Santana said and sat across the blonde on the floor.

Quinn saw Santana didn't look angry anymore, just serious. She sighed and nodded.

"I know. You want to know why I ran," Quinn guessed.

"Among other things. So, why did you ran?"

"I got scared. I couldn't face another lose, not like Jaidy. I know it's wrong and bad, that's why I returned to Roswell," Quinn said.

"Did you talk to Rachel?" Santana asked softly, she didn't know Quinn returned.

"I tried. She doesn't love me anymore," Quinn sighed and a stabbing pain went through her heart hearing Rachel's name.

"I don't believe that. She does, you just messed up," Santana stated, crossing her arms.

"I know that, Santana. And I feel really bad about what I did, but I came back. I wanted to fix things and then the base got shut down and we got parted. I do want her back, I just don't see how," Quinn spat, she didn't need another reminder of her failures.

"There's always a way, Quinn. What happened to you Quinn? That night, I didn't even recognize you," Santana said, sensing Quinn was losing her temper.

The blonde opened and closed her mouth a few times. She didn't even recognize herself that night, she hated that side of her. She bowed her head, not wanting to look into Santana's eyes.

"I don't know, San. I really don't."

Before she knew it, she got pulled into Santana's arms. She grabbed onto Santana and cried. She hadn't cried since she left and now everything came out.

_As we were, so perfect, so happy.  
>they'll remember, only our smiles because that's all they've seen.<br>Long since dried, when we are found,  
>are the tears in which we had drowned.<br>As we were, so perfect, so happy._

* * *

><p>It wasn't even an hour later and Rachel was already up in the air. Shortly after she had talked to her new CO who happened to be Ferdy Donnely, her old pilot, her crew had a call out. So now she was flying over New York on her way to a rescue. The call out had been a man who threatened to jump of a building. He did jump but got halfway stuck with his shirt on a pole. So know they had to get him of the pole and get him to a mental institution for his suicidal plans. Next to her sat Kim Yuan, a young Korean man who was her co-pilot. The rest of her crew existed out navigator Jorge Williams, flight engineer Eric Becker, medic Nadia Carter and diver Brick McCain. The crew was young and enthusiastic and Rachel liked them immediately.<p>

"I have visual, two o'clock," Nadia said.

Rachel looked aside and saw the man hanging on the pole, waving at them.

"What an idiot," Kim said and smirked.

"I think he want us to go away," Brick said and Rachel saw the man was indeed waving them away.

"Too bad for him. It's his lucky day," she smirked and brought the helicopter in position above him.

"Or his unlucky day," Nadia laughed. "Cargo door is open," she called.

"Copy that."

Rachel looked down and saw the street below was full of people, police and an ambulance. She saw Nadia had reached the man and was trying to get him hooked to the cable. He was struggling, but finally Nadia succeeded and she got pulled up. Behind her Rachel heard the man swearing and yelling and looked frowning at Kim, who shrugged his shoulders, smirking slightly.

"He's a real nutcase," Nadia said as soon she had connected her helmet to the intercom. "It's your lucky day, Berry," she smirked.

"Yeah, copy that," Rachel laughed back and steered the helicopter away from the building, en route to the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn entered the canteen after finishing their tour over the base. This base was way bigger then Quinn had imagined.<p>

"Everyone, this is Quinn Fabray, our new medic," Santana said. She got greeted by the crew and Santana started to introduce them to her. "This is Tom McGregor, he's the pilot and be careful, he is a womanizer," she said and Quinn just smirked. "Next to him sits Mick Jackson, he's the flight engineer. He is responsible for our lives when we hang on the cable. Then we have Jason Russo, the co-pilot. And last but not least, Brandon Grand, the navigator," Santana said.

"Nice to meet you all," Quinn said.

"Nice to have you on the team. Santana said you're good," Tom smirked.

"Well, Santana can exaggerate, but thanks," the blonde smirked and sat down.

"I meant in bed," Tom replied and Quinn's mouth dropped a little.

The crew around her started laughing and even Santana couldn't help but smile. She was curious to see how Quinn would get out of this one.

"So, she told you?" Quinn asked shyly.

"Yeah, she did," Tom smirked widely.

"So, you know I will never sleep with you?" Quinn asked, trying to hide her smile.

"Wait..What?"

Quinn was glad to see he was getting confused and decided to push it a bit further.

"Yeah, it's more likely I'll sleep with San than with you," she added and smirked.

"What? O no, not you too. Is it contagious or something?" Tom groaned and the crew started laughing even louder.

"Welcome in the crew, Quinn," Brandon smirked and high fived her.

"Thanks Brandon. Right?"

He nodded. Quinn smirked and caught the wink Santana send her. She had a feeling she was going to like to work here, although she missed Rachel really bad. Every time she saw a helicopter, she would think of the brunette. The alarm bell interrupted her thoughts and together with her new crew she jumped up to save another life.

Soon they were soaring through the air and Quinn listened in onto the radio conversation between Tom and Gillian Miller, the WING-OPs. The call out was a man missing on sea. He was a sailor on a big container ship and they had been missing him for a few hours. Now it was their job to find this sailor if he was alive.

"Okay, copy that, Gillian. We keep contact," Tom said and ended the conversation. "Lopez, you know what to do," he said.

"Yes, sir."

Santana opened the cargo door and sat down on the floor. She motioned to Quinn and the blonde came sitting next to her. The Latina handed her a pair of binocular and they started to search. Mick came standing behind them with binoculars before his eyes.

"Grand, are you picking something up on the infra-red?" Tom asked.

"Not yet, sir. Still searching."

Quinn noticed they treated each other with more professionalism then in Roswell. This was probably due to the size of the base. It were moments like this she missed her old crew, they were more of a family. But she hadn't noticed anything of this in the canteen, so perhaps they were only like this when they were on a rescue. Quinn hoped so, she wasn't used to this. It was like Santana read her mind.

"Don't worry, Quinn, Tom likes to impress new meat," she smirked and Quinn just quirked an eyebrow.

"And thank you, Santana," Tom replied and Santana laughed.

"I have something on the radar, Tom. One o'clock, near the buoy," Brandon stepped in.

Immediately they got serious and Santana was the first one to spot the man.

"Yes, I see him as well," Santana called and pulled back to grab her snorkel and her flippers.

Quinn got up as well and realized only now she was going to get wet. Santana saw the realization unfold on Quinn's face and smirked.

"Yes, you're going to get wet and not in the way you want," she teased and pulled Quinn close to her to slid the sling around Quinn's waist.

Quinn stuck out her tongue and smirked. Mick handled the winch and winched them down until they were in the water. Santana unhooked them and motioned to Mick to winch the cable back up. Quinn swum to the man and saw he had his eyes closed. She went in search for a pulse and found a weak one.

"He's alive, but barely. He's hypothermic, he needs to get out of the water as soon as possible," she called at Santana above the noise of the helicopter.

"Copy that. Is he injured?"

"I don't know, I have to examine him," Quinn replied.

Santana motioned to Mick to let down the cable and stretcher and soon they lifted the man on the stretcher. Quinn attached the stretcher and herself to the cable and motioned to Mick to winch them up.

"See you in a sec," Santana called at her and Quinn stuck up her thumb to her friend.

* * *

><p>The shift ended and Rachel had been able to borrow a motorcycle from the base to get to her new apartment. She had never told Quinn she knew how the ride a motorcycle. She had taken lessons when she moved to Roswell, but had never bought a motor herself. Why she didn't know, because loved the feeling of soaring over the highway. It helped her to clean her head and that was exactly what she needed now. Although she had two other call outs, she still had been thinking of Quinn all day. So now she was soaring over the highway to the inner city of New York where her apartment was, clearing her head. Her leg was aching, but she ignored it and opened the gas handle completely, enjoying the speed and adrenaline. Slowly, a smile crept up her face, she was ready to forget all about one Quinn Fabray…<p>

_Our cracking voices became part of the music.  
>The car pressed on faster through the night. <em>

_As our voices lowered,  
>the cadence again overtook the air.<br>Up ahead there was a curve approaching.  
>She made no indications of slowing.<em>


	33. Chapter 33

**Writer's note: **Just a brief note, here's a new chapter. There are a few surprise in it, I hope you all like it! Thanks for the lovely reviews, they really are much appreciated! Please let me know what you think of this chapter and enjoy! Much love!

**Chapter Thirty Three**

The sun was lowering behind her, which gave a beautiful light over the empty beach. Quinn sat somewhere on the beach, watching the sunset. Next to her stood a half full bottle of beer, once in a while she took a sip. She was never one to drink beer, but it was all she could find at the moment. Santana had said she could stay at the base until she had found an apartment. So now she was staying in an old dormitory at the base and the bottle of beer was the only strong drink she could find. She pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around it, leaning her head on her knees, her eyes fixated on the sunset. It was hard to forget Rachel when she was twenty four-seven in her head. Quinn sat down the bottle and realized how much she missed the brunette. She missed her laugh, her touch, her beautiful eyes, her soft lips but most of all her embrace. Yes, she mostly missed Rachel's body against hers. She swallowed down the bitter flavor of the beer, trying to swallow the lump in her throat as well. Her heart clenched as she thought of all the sweet moments she shared with Rachel, knowing she would never ever feel Rachel's arms around her. Rachel would never forgive her, she knew the brunette. A tear slipped down as the realization hit her.

"Ah, I see you discovered this spot as well."

Quinn looked up and saw Santana approaching. She smiled at her friend and watched her sit down next to her. Santana looked at the sunset as well and squinted slightly.

"Yes, it's beautiful out here," Quinn replied.

Hoping Santana wouldn't notice, Quinn quickly wiped away the tear. She didn't need for Santana to worry about her.

"How are you doing, Q?" Santana suddenly asked, looking aside at her best friend.

"I'm okay," Quinn replied quickly, too quickly for Santana's liking.

"Sure? You seem…upset."

Quinn sighed, she forgot how good Santana actually knew her. She grabbed the bottle of beer and took another sip before answering.

"I can't seem to forget Rachel," Quinn answered finally.

"You mustn't forget Rachel. Who told you that?" Santana asked surprised.

"I did. I screwed it up. It's better if I stay away from her."

Santana sighed, she saw Quinn had surrendered. She could understand how Quinn felt, but she also wanted Quinn not to give up.

"Quinn, that's not true. Yes, you screwed up, but you can fix this. You need to fix this."

"She won't let me, San. I tried! I tried talking to her, but every time she kicked me out or yelled at me. I deserved it, I walked away," Quinn cried out.

"She yelled at you because she was angry. But I know she still loves you. I saw it when she asked me where you were. I saw it when she heard you left. Her heart broke. And you know why? Because she loves you, Quinn! She always has. I saw her looking at you at school, during Glee or just in the hallway. She has always loved you and I know you did the same. You loved her as well."

Silence fell between them as Santana stopped speaking. Quinn just stared at her, she thought she was the only one who noticed it. Santana was right, deep down, Quinn had always loved Rachel. True, at high school she had denied it, there was no way in hell she could be in love with the dwarf, but every time Rachel opened her mouth and sang, she was mesmerized. And when Rachel was about to marry Finn, she had finally spoken up. She couldn't bear the thought of Rachel marrying him. Quinn smiled at the thought, Rachel had indeed blown off the wedding. She wasn't sure it was because of her, but she didn't marry Finn. Instead, she had married Jesse. Quinn sighed, returning to the present. She turned to look at Santana.

"I don't know how to fix this, San. I tried apologizing, but she wouldn't even listen," she said.

"I'm sure you'll find a way. You always do."

Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn, glad Quinn did consider to fix it with Rachel. She hadn't told Quinn she had also seen the love in Quinn's eyes that evening, just before she freaked out and ran away. She had seen it when she had found Quinn crying. Santana knew they had to be together again, they just belonged together.

* * *

><p>Two hours earlier in New York was Rachel sitting on the beach as well. The motorbike stood behind her and she was watching the sunset. Next to her stood a bottle of beer, half empty. Normally, she didn't make a habit of drinking, but she was in a bad mood. On her way home she had found this peaceful place and had decided to stop for a moment. But now she sat her for more than an hour and she still didn't feel like going home. She didn't even know where home was anymore. Yes, she did know where home was, wherever Quinn was, that was home for her. Rachel sighed and took a sip of the beer. She winched as she tasted the bitter flavor and remembered why she didn't like beer. From the moment Quinn had left without a word, she had wondered if she maybe had pushed Quinn away by shouting and kicking her out every time. Okay, Quinn could have been more persistent, but she could have listened for once. She had seen the sadness just before she had turned around. Rachel frowned, she wasn't sure if it was sadness. It looked more like giving in, or giving up. She bowed her head, she had chased Quinn away. With tears in her eyes she looked at the sunset, but she didn't exactly see the beauty of it. All she could see Quinn's beautiful face. There was just no way in hell she could forget the blonde, it was impossible. But on the other hand, Quinn had done something terrible, she had left. Quinn had left when she was dying. That was inexcusable. <em>"You fixed Quinn, maybe you need to let her fix you." <em>The words of CO Lincolns echoed in her head, maybe he was right. Maybe she had been too hard on Quinn. Rachel took another sip, she was so confused. She missed Quinn like hell, but she also was so angry with her. She just didn't know what to do.

"I thought you would never drink again."

Rachel's head swirled around and her mouth dropped to the ground. Behind her stood a tall man with black hair and a silly grin.

"Finn?"

"Hey you." Still grinning, he plopped next to her and lifted up the bottle. "Beer, huh. Is it that bad?"

Rachel smirked and grabbed the bottle of beer out of his hands. She looked at for a moment and threw it with a wide gesture into the sea.

"I never liked beer," she replied. "I didn't know you lived here," she said, looking at the man next to her.

"I don't. I'm here for military training, before my tour in Iraq," he told her.

"You're in the army? Wow, even after what your mum told you about your dad?"

"Yes. I thought about it and wanted to prove I'm not like him and that I can serve in the army without going crazy," he chuckled.

Rachel looked at him, she was really proud of him. She knew it was his dream, next to football, to serve in the army.

"And? How is it going?" she asked curious.

"Good. This will be my third tour," he told her.

He was glad to see Rachel, although he hadn't recognized her in the first place. She had cut her hair, wore different clothes and he assumed she was riding that motorbike that stood behind her. But he had to admit, she looked hot, especially in that leather jacket she was wearing.

"Wow, good of you," she said, smiling at him.

Her smile was still the same, he noticed. It was still warm and widely, but her eyes weren't shining like they used to. There was sadness lingering in them and he wondered why she was sad. Was that the reason why she was here on the deserted beach and why she had been drinking?

"And how are you? Are you on Broadway?" he asked, knowing that was her dream.

"No, things turned out differently," she said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry to hear. What happened?"

She bowed her head and he swore he saw a tear sliding down her cheek. Finn hated to see the brunette cry and was about to wrap an arm around her, but stopped himself. They hadn't separated exactly as friends, so maybe she didn't feel comfortable when he hugged her. So instead, he lay his hand on her shoulder.

"Long story," she said and looked up at him. She saw he really wanted to know what happened and not just out curiosity. "As you know, I moved to New York after graduation and I did some small productions. At one of them, I ran into Jesse. There was an immediate click and after six months, we got married. The first months were amazing, until Jesse got abusive. He held me prison in my own house and told everyone in the business I had polyps on my vocal cords and that I would never sing again. He kept beating me up, until one day I escaped from his house. Mercedes helped me and hide me in her house. I knew I couldn't stay there forever so I moved away, out of New York. I met CO Lincolns and he recruited me as a co-pilot. He helped me get my license and that's how I got into the air force. I worked for over a year in Roswell on a rescue team and now I got transferred to New York."

Rachel fell silent, waiting for a response from Finn. She had left Quinn out of the story on purpose, she didn't know how he would react to the fact they were together.

"I knew he was a dirt bag," he finally said. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"Well, he found me in Roswell and kidnapped me back to New York. He just went on, like I never left. Mercedes, Liv and Quinn saved my life," she said, she couldn't leave Quinn out of the story. Only now she realized how big of a roll Quinn was in her life. Quinn had brought love and brightness in her life, something Jesse never had done. "They locked him up after I reported him, but somehow he got out. He returned to Roswell and beats the shit out of Liv. After that, I don't know," she said, frowning.

What did happen to Jesse? She hadn't seen him after that incident. Was he still on the loose? Was he still after her? She really had no idea and figured she could call Puck if he knew something.

"So, Quinn was also in Roswell? Was she in your team?" Finn asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, she's medic and was on my team," Rachel said, smiling slightly.

"Wow, that's surprising. How is she?" he asked.

"Good, I think. She's in Los Angeles right now."

"Is she still a bitch like in high school?" he asked curious.

Rachel shook her head and her smile faded. "No. She was kind and…when I first saw her again, I hardly recognized her. She was broken. I believe I fixed her, but now she'd broken me," she answered bitterly.

She saw Finn frown, he still wasn't the brightest person on earth. She chuckled softly, it was good to see that some people just don't change.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We were together, as in a couple. It took a while, but we were really happy. Until she left me when I needed her the most. I got involved in a crash and she just fled when I was dying," she explained.

"I'm sure she had a good reason for that, not that it is good that she did it," he said.

"Yes, she did have a reason, I only never thought she would actually run."

"I'm sure she'll come," he said.

"I don't know if I want her to come back," she replied softly and stared to the sea, darkness had set in.

Without even thinking about it, she laid her head on his shoulder. She was glad she had meet him here, she had needed the company.

* * *

><p>The next morning was an early one for Quinn. The alarm bell had gone off at six and Quinn hadn't been able to sleep. So she had leaned a motorbike and had driven into town to get some breakfast. While eating breakfast at a cozy looking dinner, she was lost in thoughts. She had to find a way to talk to Rachel, to make it up. After her conversation with Santana she knew she had to try to fix her relationship with the brunette. She loved her too much to let her go that easily. She looked up as someone came sitting across her. A smile spread across her face as she recognized who it was.<p>

"Nikhita? What are you doing here?" she blurted out surprised.

"Good morning to you too," the Indian woman chuckled.

"Good morning," Quinn smirked back.

Quinn smiled, she never had expected to see Nikhita ever again. In the short time they had worked together, she had started to like the woman. She especially liked the direct way Nikhita treated everyone.

"They needed someone desperately at the ER at the hospital here and they could miss me at Mercy," Nikhita told her. "What about you? I thought you would go back to Roswell," she asked.

"I did, only to hear that the base would get shut down within a week," Quinn told her and took a bit of her breakfast.

"Have you talked to Rachel?" Nikhita asked curious.

"I tried, she wouldn't listen. I screwed up even worse than I thought. But there has to be a way to make it up and I'm going to find that way," Quinn replied determined.

"That's the spirit. So, are you stationed at the base here?" she asked.

"Yes. It is a bit different then Roswell, but I like it," Quinn smirked, thinking back of yesterday.

Suddenly, her phone went off and she pulled it out of her pocket. With an apologetic look at Nikhita, she answered it.

"Fabray. O, hey. Yes. Yes. I'm on my way." She pushed the phone back in her pocket and looked up at Nikhita. "I have to go, briefing starts a bit earlier," she said and stood up.

"Okay, it was good to see you, Quinn."

"Likewise, Nikhita. I hope I see you soon."

They said goodbye and Quinn left in a hurry. Nikhita looked after her and smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>Rachel stretched out her sore leg, they just had the briefing and now they had to wait for a call out. She watched her new crew and for a moment she missed her old crew. She wondered how they would have it with their new crews. Last night she had called Puck in Canada and she had told him she met Finn at the beach. She smiled at the thought, she had missed that big guy. When they had parted he had told her he would leave in three days and they had agreed they should meet up before his departure. Rachel had asked Puck about Jesse and he had told her something surprising. He had reasons to believe that Jesse had sabotaged the RMT 04. He had told her about the air show, that Edmund had kicked him out and about the sunglasses he had found after the crash. Rachel believed him immediately, she really thought Jesse would be capable.<p>

"What are you looking serious?"

Rachel looked up and saw Nadia sitting next to her. Rachel smiled at her.

"Nothing," she smiled.

"Good. I saw you speeding off yesterday, I didn't you ride a motor," she said impressed.

"Yeah, I love it," Rachel replied.

"I think it's terrifying, but on the other hand it does look hot," she winked and Rachel laughed.

"It does, doesn't it? Why don't you try it sometime?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm scared I'll fall."

"I can teach you if you want," Rachel suggested.

"Really? That would be awesome," Nadia said enthusiastic.

Rachel smiled, she liked Nadia. Suddenly the alarm bell sounded through the building and the crew jumped up, ready to save another life.

* * *

><p>Whistling, Quinn was refilling the medical supplies. She really liked running into Nikhita, it was nice to know she worked here as well. Although she doesn't know her that well, she liked her. She heard footsteps behind her and she looked up. She smiled as she saw Santana approaching.<p>

"Hey. Sorry I was late," Quinn said.

"It's okay, Michaels forgave you," Santana smirked and hopped onto the floor of the helicopter.

"Yeah, thank god," Quinn smirked.

"Did you sleep well?" Santana asked curious.

"Not really. I was up at six, because there was a call out." Santana smirked widely and Quinn longed for her. The Latina ducked away and jumped out of the helicopter. "You knew this," Quinn concluded.

"Yes, but not that there would be a call out at six," Santana smirked.

Quinn just sighed and continued packing. The Latina jumped back in the helicopter, helping the blonde.

"Santana?"

"Yes, Q?"

"Are you still together with Brittany?" Quinn asked, she had wondered that for a while now, but never had the change to ask.

Santana felt silent, sadness slid across her face. It looked like she was about to cry, but she managed to keep a straight face.

"No. We are not," she said shortly.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Quinn asked quietly.

The Latina looked away from Quinn and the blonde sensed there was something going on. Something bad.

"I don't want to talk about it, Q. Sorry," Santana replied softly and jumped out of the helicopter.

Quinn looked after her as she ran out of the hanger. She hoped she hadn't upset the Latina and was about to go after her as the alarm bell sounded through the hangar.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>Rachel steered the helicopter over New York. They were needed by big fire in a building and they had to transport the injured people to the hospitals. Soon they had arrived at the place, but before Rachel could look for a place to land, Kim saw something.<p>

"O my god, there are people on the roof," he called out.

Rachel looked up and saw he was right. There were three or four people standing on the roof, waving at them.

"Nadia, do you think you can get them?" she asked the medic.

"If we're quick. It looks pretty hot down there. I think I'll manage," she said.

"Okay. Good luck."

"Preparing in the back," Jorge said and Rachel looked down as Nadia got winched down.

It was up to her to get Nadia in the right position and it was hard to get her precisely in the middle of the roof. Finally Nadia gave the okay sign and immediately hooked two people on the winch. Rachel lifted them up and Jorge and Brick pulled them in the cargo. Once again the winch went down and now Nadia and another woman got pulled up.

"Are they okay?" Rachel asked as Nadia was inside.

"Just a second, Berry," Nadia replied and Rachel assumed she examined the persons quickly. "Nothing serious, just some smoke inhalations," she said.

"Good. We'll bring them to an ambulance," Rachel decided and went in search for a place to land safely.

Finally, she had found a place to land and Nadia jumped out the helicopter to bring the four people to an ambulance. Rachel looked after them and saw there were a lot of injured. In Roswell she had seen a lot, but this was pretty intense as well. She watched as Nadia came running back, together with some ambulance personnel and a very heavily injured man on a stretcher. She exchanged looks with Kim, who looked pale.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Yes. I'm just glad I'm not a medic," he replied.

Rachel just smirked and waited for Jorge to close the cargo door. She saw Kim shaking slightly and figured it was his first time to witness something so intense.

"Cargo door closed. Pilot had control," Jorge finally said.

"Pilot has control."

Rachel took off and steered the helicopter to the nearest hospital. She knew this would be a long call out, seeing the amount of injured.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat once again on the beach after her shift, this time without beer. The call out had been about an injured man at a cruise ship and they had to take him to the hospital. She had briefly run into Nikhita, which was pretty cool. She had introduced her to Santana and Quinn thought they could be friends. She thought back of her conversation with Santana in the helicopter and knew something wasn't right. She wondered what, but decided to see what happened. She certainly wouldn't push Santana to tell it, she knew that wouldn't happen. Sighing, she pulled up her legs and wrapped her arms around it. All day long she had been thinking about Rachel, no matter how much she wanted to forget Rachel, she simply couldn't. The brunette had stolen her heart and now she had to fix what she had broken. A sudden thought hit her and she could slap herself for not thinking that earlier. At school Rachel had always cheered them on to sing about their feelings. That's what she was going to do, she would sing to Rachel and try to win her over once again…<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**Writer's note: **I'm really, really sorry about the long update. I kinda got distracted by a very cute girl and then I lost my muse But luckily, I found it back, but I'm still a bit distracted ;) Anyway, I wrote an extra-long chapter to thank you for your patience! Thank you all for staying with me and reviewing so loyal. I love you all and I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter.

I made a few sets of what the characters are wearing in this chapter. Just add the 'h' before the 'ttp' and remove the spaces.

Quinn and Rachel:

ttp:/www. polyvore .com/quinn_rachel/set?id=44954932

Kurt and Mercedes:

ttp:/www. polyvore .com/kurt_mercedes/set?id=44956709

**Chapter Thirty Four**

_New York – 09.00 am_

Yawning, Rachel stood in front of a large window that looked out over the city. She had so much luck by finding this apartment and she totally loved it. It was close to her work and the subway, so she could easily go down town. She turned away from the window and started to get dressed. Her shift was only starting at twelve this morning, but she was planning on some shopping before her shift. It was great she could borrow a motorbike from the base, but she wanted to have one on her own. So today she would go buy her own bike. Whistling, she made some breakfast.

"You're up early. You're shift doesn't start until twelve, right?"

Rachel looked up and saw Kurt standing in the doorway yawning. She chuckled slightly at his sleepy face. She shared the apartment with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes.

"Good morning, Kurt," she greeted him cheerful and shoved a fried egg on her board. "Yes, my shift only starts at twelve, but I wanted to go motor shopping," she told him while sitting down.

"Really? Cool, you need someone to tag along?" he asked eagerly and walked over to the kitchen to get himself breakfast.

"Yeah, why not? You know bikes?" she asked.

"Not really, but I do know a good shop," he said, grabbing a bowl, milk and some cornflakes.

"Deal," Rachel smirked.

They finished their breakfast and left the house. Kurt yawned again, he hadn't had much sleep last night. He was on a big Broadway show and was late last night.

"Had a good show last night?" Rachel asked while they made their way to the subway.

"Yes, it went splendid," Kurt replied, knowing the subject was a bit sore for Rachel.

He knew how much she wanted to be on Broadway and now was he on one of her favorite shows and all she could do was watch. He couldn't imagine how that must feel.

"Great," she smiled. "Was Blaine still asleep?" she asked while they got on the subway.

"Yeah, he was even later then me," Kurt replied and smiled at the thought of his boyfriend.

"It's really amazing that you two are still together," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I consider myself pretty lucky," he chuckled.

Rachel just nodded and looked outside the window. Her mind wondered back to Quinn, they could have still been together. Rachel sighed, knowing she had to forget the blonde. But it was so damn hard to do.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles- 07.00 am<em>

The shift had barely started and Quinn was already in CO Michaels' office. She had to go to New York as soon as possible. She just had to try to get Rachel back, otherwise she would never forgive herself. CO Michaels sighed and looked up.

"Fabray, you're just here and now you want to leave again?" he asked.

"It's just for a few days, I promise. I even have a replacer until I'm back," she said pleading.

She wasn't lying. She had called Nikhita up after her little revelation to ask if she could replace her in the team. Luckily, she had said yes.

"Who?" he asked stern.

"Nikhita Thakuna, she's a friend of mine and also a doctor," Quinn replied, hoping he would give her a few days off.

"Okay. Why do you need a few days off?" he questioned, not completely convinced.

Quinn sighed, she had hoped he wouldn't ask. But on the other hand, she could have known he needed to know it. She bowed her head and closed her eyes briefly.

"I need to get my girlfriend back," she said softly.

She almost could him hear squinting his eyes. She was afraid to look up, but still she looked up. Quinn knew the military wasn't too happy with lesbians, but at least they were somewhat tolerated. She just hope her CO wasn't a homophobe.

"You're girlfriend?" he asked in his British accent. She just nodded and prayed for the rest. He leant back in his seat and placed the top of his fingers against each other, forming a sort of tent with his fingers. "I see. I assume she is in New York?" he asked, looking dead serious.

Quinn swallowed, her hand palms were getting sweaty. "Yes, sir," she answered.

He stayed silent for a long time and Quinn thought her heart would give in to the intense tension. If she had to, she would resigned immediately if he wouldn't let her go. She tried reading his face, but was unsuccessful.

"And this replacer already said yes?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she answered shakily.

"Then I don't see a problem. I will take these days from your holidays, understood?"

Quinn could barely restrain herself from hugging her CO, so she just send him a broad smile.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," she beamed at him.

Finally, his face relaxed and he smiled warmly at her. "Go get your girlfriend back," he said.

It was like she was floating out of the room. He was letting her go. Smiling broadly she walked into the canteen, where Santana was waiting for her. A smile spread on her face as she saw the blonde's face.

"I told you he would let you go?" she smile and hugged Quinn.

"Yeah, you did," Quinn smiled happily.

This was going to work, it had to. Now the only thing she had to do, was to find Rachel and convince her to listen.

* * *

><p><em>New York – 11.30 am<em>

Feeling like the queen of the world, Rachel drove through New York to the base. She had dropped Kurt off at the apartment and was now on her way to work on her brand new motor. She had bought a quick looking red bike, exactly like the one Quinn had. She hadn't done it on purpose, it just happened. She arrived at the base and parked her bike in the hangar. One of the ground mechanics greeted her and with her helmet in her hand she walked into the locker room. She placed her helmet on top of the locker and hung her leather jacket in her locker. The door flew open and Kim came running in.

"Good morning," Rachel smirked at him.

"Morning. I'm so late," he said, while hastily pulling out his uniform.

Rachel frowned and looked at her watch. "You have ten minutes spare, Kim," she chuckled.

"Really? O, thank God," he sighed and plopped down on the couch to pull out his shoes.

Shaking her head, Rachel walked out of the locker room and walked into the canteen. The rest of the crew was already there, drinking coffee and chatting. Rachel helped herself and got herself a fresh cup of coffee. She said down next to Brick and listened in onto the conversation.

"I swear, he was practically flying," Eric laughed.

"Poor guy. Why do you have to keep mocking him?" Nadia asked, while shaking her head.

"Because it's fun to see him fly like that," Eric replied.

Nadia saw Rachel's questioning look and sat down her mug. "Eric messed with Kim's watch, he set the watch ten minutes forward," she explained.

"Aha, that's why he was in such a hurry," Rachel smiled, shaking her head as well.

"Did I see you come on a bike?" Jorge asked surprised.

Rachel smiled, thinking about her brand new bike. To be honest, she was pretty happy with it and it somehow helped to clear her head.

"Yeah, just bought it," she said.

Kim entered the canteen, looking around furious for Eric. Eric spotted him before Kim did and stood up, setting down his mug and his eyes trained on Kim.

"I think I'm going for a walk," he smirked.

"No can do, briefing time," Rachel said and smirked and Eric's shocked face.

Jorge laid his arm around Eric and smiled. "I'll protect you," he smirked.

"Get your arm of me, I'm not a fag," Eric said, pushing Jorge away from him.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow at this comment, she didn't like this attitude and was glad she hadn't said anything about her sexual orientation. She walked after her crew to the briefing room, she would talk to Eric later.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles – 10.00 pm<em>

Wishing she could leave right now, Quinn was filling the medical bags once again in the hangar. Nikhita hadn't been able to get off today, so she would replace her tomorrow. Sighing, Quinn closed a bag and threw it on the ground. Thinking back at the past months she realized how stupid she had been, why had she did this? Why had she fled from Rachel? It were times likes she was really mad at Jaidy, she had died in her arms and now she had a trauma for life. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her and only looked up when the person behind her started to speak.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Santana said, sliding on the work bench Quinn was working from. Quinn nodded and grabbed a handful of gazes, she wasn't really in the mood for talking. "I know. You just want to go and get Rachel back, don't you?" she pressed on.

"Yes," Quinn answered and looked up at her friend.

"I really hope things will work out between you two, Quinn. You two are just perfect together," Santana said, staring off in the distance.

"What do you mean, San? You never saw us together," Quinn said, frowning.

There was no way Santana knew about her crush in high school. She was way too busy with Brittany and ruling the school. There was just no way of her knowing.

"I saw you two at school, Q. I know you would never admit it, but you had a crush on Man hands. A big crush," Santana smirked and her smirk grew wider as she saw Quinn's face getting red. "When I visited Rachel in the hospital after the crash, she looked so hopeful when she asked where you were. I saw her break in a thousand pieces when I had to tell her you left. She really loves you, Quinn," Santana said, once again staring off in the distance.

"Then why did she refuse to talk to me when I got back for her?" Quinn said, frustrated.

"Because you hurt her. Because she's angry with you. She felt betrayed, left alone." Quinn nodded quietly, she had figured that out already. She had hurt Rachel so badly, she hoped that singing to her would help, but doubted it. But she had to try. "But, Q, what you two had going was real love. Please, don't let that go to waste."

Without saying anything more, Santana jumped from the bench and walked away. While staring after the Latina, Quinn swore she heard a sob and squinted. What happened between Santana and Brittany?

* * *

><p><em>New York – 14.00 pm<em>

Lazily, Rachel sat on the couch. She was playing cards with Brick, Nadia and Kim. Jorge and Eric were checking something out at a broken down helicopter. Rachel yawned as she laid down a card. It was a very slow day and Rachel wasn't a fan of slow days. Suddenly Jamie Payden, the WING-OPs appeared in the doorway, waving with a paper in her hand.

"Gear up. The coast guard needs your assistance," she smirked and handed Rachel the paper.

"It something, at least," Nadia said, laying down her cards.

"Yeah," Kim agreed and at ease they walked to the locker room.

Rachel followed them a bit puzzled. If there was a call out, shouldn't they hurry a bit more? Frowning she walked into the locker room and started to get changed. Jorge and Eric came in walking at ease as well, chatting and laughing. Eric smirked as he saw Rachel's puzzled look.

"We get these calls all the time, we don't have to hurry," he smirked.

"Really?" Rachel said surprised.

"Yeah, most of the time we just need to be there, in case they need us. We are able to transport patients quicker than they can," Nadia explained.

"So, we just need to be standby?" Rachel asked to be sure.

"Yes, that's what it's mostly comes down to," Brick said.

Rachel sighed, she didn't like the sound of it. While she walked through the hangar to the helicopter, she realized she missed the thrill of flying in Roswell. She missed the thrill of real action, here she had only a few accelerating rescues. Most of the call outs were pretty dull, Rachel had to admit. But maybe she just missed the company of Quinn. Shaking her head, she climbed into the helicopter and took off. She followed the coordination's Jamie gave her and flew in the direction of the sea. Rachel was a bit bummed at this whole being standby situation, now she had more time to think and she knew where her mind would wonder. Quinn Fabray. No matter how much she wanted to forget the blonde, she simply couldn't. Quinn would haunt her in her dreams and sometimes even during her workday. Rachel just knew this would be the case today. She sighed as she spotted the coast guard and she nodded to Kim, who reached for the radio.

"This is NY208 for CG452, over," Rachel said, she just had picked up the signs on the side of the boat.

"CG452 for NY208, come in," a male voice replied.

"We're checking in. We're staying standby until you need us," Rachel said, looking down at the coast guard boat.

She saw they were speeding towards a huge containership and saw a few armed men on deck of the coast guard boat. She looked over to the containership and saw also armed men walking up and down the deck. That wasn't a good sign, there might fall some injured people.

"Copy that, NY208. We're in the middle of an operation, please stay out of the fire line," the man said.

"Copy that," Rachel replied.

She pulled up a few meters and looked down. The coast guard had reached the containership and was ready to board.

"Always so professional, those coast guard guys," Eric said, standing in between Kim and Rachel.

"Arrogant bastards, that's what they are," Nadia replied with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

Eric smirked and looked back at Nadia. "Why? Because Jon rejected you?" he teased her.

"No, Eric. They are just arrogant," Nadia replied.

Rachel zoomed out of the conversation and looked down. She saw the coast guard had boarded the containership, but there wasn't a lot of action on the deck of the ship. They probably went inside to deal with whatever they had to do. Her mind, as she predicted, wondered to Quinn. She wondered what she was doing now and if she had a good crew. She also wondered if Quinn would think of her as well. She knew she shouldn't do this to herself, but she couldn't stop herself. Although Quinn had messed up big time, Rachel missed the blonde. She was getting regret of chasing Quinn away, maybe they should have talked. Maybe she should have listened to what CO Lincolns had said to her, about letting Quinn fix her. The sudden sound of an explosion pulled her out her thoughts, it looked like the engine had been blown up.

"CG452 for NY208, over," the male voice sounded suddenly through the radio, sounding stressed.

"Yeah, now they need us," Nadia said annoyed.

"This is NY208 for CG452. Go ahead," Rachel replied, ignoring Nadia.

"NY208, we need you're assistance. There are several injured," he said.

"Copy that, CG452," Rachel replied and steered the helicopter towards the containership. She held the helicopter still above the deck, out of the smoke. She looked down and saw it was save to drop Nadia and Brick. "Eric, go ahead," she said.

"Copy that. Cargo door is open. Medic and diver attached. Medic and diver out of the cargo door and winching down. 5…4…3…2…1…and on top. Winching up and pilot has control," Eric said.

"Pilot has control," Rachel replied and pulled up slightly.

She watched as Nadia and Brick ran inside and she knew how she felt if it were Quinn. But Quinn wasn't a part of her team anymore. She bit her lip and tried to ban Quinn out of her thoughts, without success.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles – 12.00 pm<em>

Quinn placed her helmet in the cabin and started to pull out her wetsuit. They just had a rescue, a young woman and man had got into trouble while sailing and they had to pick them up from a dinky. Of course, she had gotten wet, but by now she was used to it. The door of the locker room opened and Gillian stuck her head around the door.

"Quinn? There is someone to see you," she said and smiled.

Quinn frowned, who could that be? She knew nobody here in Los Angeles. Suddenly her heart skipped a beat as she hoped it was Rachel who wanted to see her.

"I'll be right there," she replied.

As quick as she could she showered and pulled on her uniform. Every time when she thought of Rachel waiting at the desk, her heart fluttered. Quickly she grabbed an elastic band from her locker and bounded her hair in a ponytail. She stepped out of the locker room. Her heart almost dropped in disappointment to the ground. It wasn't Rachel who was waiting for her, it was Nikhita.

"Hey, blondie," Nikhita greeted her cheerful.

"Hey. I thought you had to work?" Quinn asked as she took in the shiny appearance of Nikhita.

"Nope, I was able to get away early, so I could take over from you," she smiled and Quinn was sensing something was up.

"But I'm only leaving tomorrow," Quinn replied.

"No, you're not."

Santana suddenly appeared behind Nikhita and threw Quinn's kitbag at her, Quinn barely could grasp it. Frowning she looked at the beaming Latina. There was definitely something going on.

"What do you mean, San? You were there when I booked by flight," Quinn protested and dropped her kitbag to the ground.

"And I canceled it. Come on, you have to hurry, the jet is leaving."

Santana pulled Quinn with her, grabbing the kitbag from the ground. Surprised and a bit puzzled, Quinn followed Santana outside to the landing strip. There stood a gigantic jet, waiting to take off. She looked back at Santana who pushed her towards the jet. One of the flight attendings stood waiting for her next to the stairs and waved at her. Smiling, Quinn climbed into the jet and sat down. CO Michaels must have something to do with this, there was no doubt about it. She got a headset and heard they were about to take off to New York. A broad smile spread across her face.

* * *

><p><em>New York – 15.30 pm<em>

The fire on the containership had grown out to a huge fire and the ship was sinking. Nadia and Brick were still on board, they had brought up several bodies. Some were dead, other were barely alive. The coast guard had brought several bodies back to shore, they were now with three ships. The NY208 had flown to shore as well with some heavily injured men. Now they were waiting for Nadia, she had picked up from the cook that there were women and children on board. So now she was searching for them, together with Brick.

"She had to hurry, we're almost out of fuel and that ship is about to sink," Kim said worried.

"I know, but we can wait a few more minutes," Rachel replied, her eyes fixated on the deck of the ship.

There was already water on the deck and Rachel really started to worry now. This was not good, this ship was about to sink and there was just no sign of Nadia or Brick. And Kim was right, they were running out of fuel. She bit her lip as she circled the ship once again, hoping they would appear soon on deck.

"There!" Kim suddenly called and pointed to the deck.

Nadia and Brick just came out of the ship and walked to the deck. They both were carrying a child, Nadia had even two kids. Brick waved at them and relieved Rachel flew over the deck. Soon Nadia and Brick were winched in and Rachel set course to the base. According to her calculations they would manage. She looked at Kim and saw he was nervous, Rachel just smirked. Now she felt the adrenaline course through her veins.

"Nadia, I thought there were also women on board," Rachel asked as soon Nadia had her helmet connected to the intercom.

"Yeah, they didn't make it," she said.

"Too bad," Rachel replied.

Soon the base came in sight and they managed to land safely. While Rachel and Kim shut down the helicopter, Nadia and Brick took the kids with them to the ambulance. Eric and Jorge left the helicopter as well and Rachel looked aside at her co-pilot.

"Well done, Kim," she said.

"Thanks. So did you."

Rachel just smirked and climbed out of the helicopter. She took of her helmet and went with her hand through her hair. It had become a bit longer, she should cut it again. Together with Kim she walked into the hangar. Behind them a jet landed, it came from Los Angeles…

* * *

><p><em>New York – 17.00<em>

Thrilled, Quinn looked out the window. They were flying over New York and they would land soon. She would see Rachel within a few hours and she just couldn't wait to see her and to talk to her. She knew she shouldn't have her hopes up high, but she hoped she could at least hug the tiny former diva. Suddenly, something hit Quinn. How was she supposed to find Rachel in this huge city? She knew Kurt was living in New York, maybe he knew where Rachel was staying. As soon as they landed, she would call him. But for now, she was enjoying the view very much…

* * *

><p>Whistling, Rachel walked out of the briefing room, they just had a debriefing about the rescue. CO Michaels had told them the ship had sunken indeed and that they were just in time. After the briefing, the CO had reprimanded Rachel for taking this huge risk, but he had to admit she had done well. So, her day couldn't get any better. Tonight she would go with Mercedes to this new club and she really looked forward to it. It had been a long time she had gone out.<p>

"Great rescue, Berry," Jamie called after her from the WING OPs centrum.

Rachel smirked and walked into the centrum. Jamie was a young woman, tall and with dark brown hair and a pair of special ice blue eyes. She had a warm smile and a friendly attitude. Rachel really liked her, although they hadn't talked much yet.

"Thanks. It was intense," she smiled, leaning on the desk.

"I can believe that. Jonas, the ground mechanic told me the tank was clean empty," Jamie said.

"Wow. Then I'm glad they didn't take any longer. I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"See you tomorrow, have a good night," Jamie replied and went back to work.

With a smile on her face, Rachel walked through the locker room to pick up her helmet and walked to the hangar where she had parked her bike. She put on her helmet and mounted her bike. She smirked as she started the bike. She waved to Jonas and screeched out of the hangar. On her way to the exit, she passed a blonde woman, she was on the phone. She looked in the rear window and for a second she thought it was Quinn. Rachel blinked, she must be hallucinating. She looked again, but couldn't see a face, she was too far off. She shrugged and drove of the base, ready for a fun night out with Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked over the road to the exit, the flight attending had explained her how she could get in the centrum of the city. She pulled out her phone and dialed Kurt's number. While she waited for him to answer, a motorbike roared past her. She looked up and saw it was a bright red bike, it looked exactly like the one she had in Roswell. Quinn could see who was driving it, he or she was driving too fast and was wearing a helmet.<p>

"_Hey, Quinn. What a surprise," _Kurt answered the phone.

Quinn smiled at hearing his voice, she had missed him.

"Hey, Kurt. How are you?" she asked.

"_Good. How are you?"_

"Good, thanks. Listen, I'm in New York and I wondered if you knew where Rachel lives," she asked, getting to the point.

It went quiet on the other side of the line, she was scared he had hung up. Then he scraped his throat and Quinn knew he was still there.

"_Look, I don't know if it's a good idea to see her. She was pretty much a mess. You broke her good, Quinn," _he finally said.

Quinn swallowed, he knew what she had done. She thought she had never felt so embarrassed as she did now.

"I know and that's why I'm here. I love her and I want to try and fix things," she said sincerely.

"_Well, I know she wants that to. Sometimes I hear her cry and I know she has a picture of you in her wallet," _he admitted. _"What are you planning on?" _he then asked.

"Well, I've tried talking to her, but that didn't work. There's really only one thing left. Singing," she answered, hoping he would help her.

"_That might actually work," _he said thoughtful. _"Listen, there's a little karaoke bar down town, I'll text you the address. I'm off tonight, so I'll drag Rachel there," _he said, suddenly enthusiast.

Quinn let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Kurt was going to help her! This was going to work, it just had to.

"Thank you, Kurt. Really," she said, smiling widely.

"_You two belong together."_

* * *

><p>Rachel threw her keys on the table and pulled out her leather jacket. She hung her cane on a chair and smelled Mercedes was cooking, she always made some outlandish dish and Rachel loved them. She limped into the kitchen and peeked into one of the pans.<p>

"Hey, don't do that. It's a surprise," Mercedes smiled.

"Okay. Had a good day?" Rachel asked, while jumping on the table, her feet dangling of the ground.

"Yeah, it was a pretty busy day," Mercedes smiled.

Mercedes worked in a bar/restaurant as a sous-chef and today she had worked the day shift. Rachel always thought Mercedes would become the next Mariah Carey, but to be honest this fitted her as well.

"Good," Rachel smiled.

"What about you? Something exciting happened?" Mercedes asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We had to assist the coast guard and they had something to do at a containership, they probably were illegal or something. Anyway, the engine room blew up and it turned into a rescue mission. We barely made it back to the base, we were out of fuel," Rachel told her enthusiastic.

Mercedes smiled, this was one of the first times Rachel was enthusiastic about her work. Rachel had told her what Quinn had done to her and Mercedes could tell the brunette was affected under it. She had heard the girl cry, late at night. She was glad Rachel seemed to be doing better, at least she was enjoying her work more.

"Really? Did everyone made it of the ship in time?" Mercedes asked, turning to face Rachel.

"Unfortunately not," Rachel replied.

Kurt entered the kitchen, all dressed up to go out.

"Plans have changed a bit," he announced happily, clearly he was excited about something.

"What? My girl and I were gonna clubbin'," Mercedes protested.

"You can go clubbin' later, girl. I really want to check out this new karaoke bar. Please come with me? It has been so long since we sung together," he begged.

Rachel and Mercedes exchanged looks and Rachel shrugged. Mercedes gave finally a small nod and the brunette smiled.

"We'll come with you. I feel like singing tonight," she said as she hopped of the table.

* * *

><p><em>New York – 19.50 p.m.<em>

Nervously, Quinn was watching the door of the karaoke bar. She was sitting at a table in the bar and was waiting for Kurt's and Rachel arrival. Luckily, they had the song she wanted to sing, so nothing could go wrong. Kurt had texted her they would be there around eight, so now she was waiting for them. Once again she checked her phone and took a sip of her coke. She was so nervous, her hands were shaking. This was her only shot at getting Rachel to listen. The door opened and some strangers entered the bar. Quinn sighed and tried to relax. She decided to look at the pair that was singing now, but it wasn't quite interesting. They were singing pretty badly and the song was just wrong. Quinn's eyes got pulled back to the door, like there was some sort of magnet on the door. Finally, Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes entered the bar and Quinn watched them search for a table. Quinn was once again struck by Rachel beauty and wanted more than anything to walk over and take her in her arms and promise her to never let her go. She blinked as the pair had finished their song and the bar owner was looking at her. She rose from her feet and entered the stage. She saw the shocked look on Rachel and saw the brunette wanted to leave, but Kurt stopped her. He whispered something in her ear and she sat down again, looking expectantly and a bit annoyed up at her. Quinn closed her eyes and let the music overflow her.

_The first time ever I saw your face__  
><em>_I thought the sun rose in your eyes__  
><em>_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave__  
><em>_To the dark and the endless skies, my love_

_And the first time ever I kissed your mouth__  
><em>_I felt the earth move through my hand__  
><em>_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird__  
><em>_That was there at my command, my love_

_And the first time ever I lay with you__  
><em>_I felt your heart so close to mine_

_The first time ever I saw your face__  
><em>_Your face, your face__  
><em>_Your face_

Quinn had locked her eyes with Rachel's and saw her tense up as she recognized the song. The blonde laid down the microphone and walked of the stage, straight to Rachel. She stood still before her and looked her in the eyes, seeing a mix of surprise, regret and a slight hint of joy.

"You mean the world to me and I can't imagine a world without you. I can remember the first time ever I saw you and immediately I was lost. You had stolen my heart with just one look. It may not have looked like it, but I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry."

By now, they both were in tears. Ready to be rejected again, Quinn waited for Rachel's response. The brunette opened and closed her mouth a few times but nothing would come out. Quinn closed her eyes and was about to turn around to leave Rachel alone for good, when two warm and soft arms wrapped around her. Rachel had risen to her feet and was now hugging the blonde. Surprised Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and cried. She had missed the brunette so much and now she could only cry.

"I'm sorry too," Rachel whispered.

They looked at each other and Quinn just couldn't restrain herself any longer. Softly she kissed Rachel, around them people started to cheer. Rachel answered the kiss and deepened it. After a while they had to break the kiss, both gasping for air.

"I love you," Quinn whispered.

"And I love you," Rachel replied, smiling happily.

* * *

><p>The kisses were sloppy and hands were everywhere. The room was dark and none of them saw where they were going. One of the moaned as she hit the matrass and the other landed on top of her.<p>

"You okay?" the one on top asked.

"Yeah, just kiss me."

The sloppy kisses were resumed, but this time hands got under shirts. The one on the matrass moaned as fingertips grasped her nipples. She dipped her head slightly down and placed open mouth kisses in the neck of the other. Her tongue slid over a sensitive spot in her neck and the other moaned as well.

"Aaah, Quinn," she moaned.

The blonde smirked, she knew Rachel liked that. She felt Rachel's hands travel more south and she arched her back to access her entrance. But Rachel didn't do what she expected. Her hand stayed still and with her other hand she pulled on the hem of Quinn's top. Quinn got the hint and helped Rachel to pull out her top. Soon her bra followed the same track as her shirt. Rachel smirked slightly at the sight, she realized how much she missed this. She looked back at Quinn and saw she was smirking as well. Rachel bowed and kissed Quinn's jaw. At her ear she stopped briefly.

"I missed you," she whispered.

In return she got a passionate kiss back. Quinn pulled on Rachel's shirt and pulled it over Rachel's head. Briefly they had to break the kiss, but as soon the shirt had been out of the way, Rachel attacked Quinn's lips again. The blonde fumbled briefly with the clasp of Rachel's bra but soon that piece of fabric was gone as well. Rachel broke the kiss and moved down to take Quinn's nipple in her mouth. The blonde moaned out loud as an electric shock went through her body, straight to her center. She tried to push Rachel's hands towards the spot she wanted to be touched, but the brunette ignored her, she clearly was in a teasing mood. So Quinn pulled Rachel up for another kiss and slid a hand between them and started to flick a nipple between her fingers. Now it was Rachel who moaned. The blonde smirked in the kiss, she loved hearing Rachel moan. The brunette once again broke the kiss and moved down. With her teeth she unbuttoned Quinn's pants, the blonde moaned at the sight. Rachel pulled down her jeans and her panties followed quickly. Teasingly, Rachel started to kiss her legs and moved up very slowly. Quinn grew impatient, but knew she had to wait, Rachel had her under her spell. The brunette placed open, wet mouth kisses on her inner thigh. Quinn's eyes flew open as Rachel's tongue flicked over her clit, it was like an electric shock went through her body. Grinning, Rachel moved up and kissed Quinn passionate. The blonde's hands went to Rachel's skirt and moved it downwards. Rachel kicked it to the floor and soon her panties followed. Just briefly Quinn went with her hand through Rachel's folds and felt how wet she was. She smirked and kissed Rachel again. They kissed for minutes, without anything else happened. They just enjoyed each other's bodies. Quinn suddenly gasped for air as Rachel inserted two fingers in her and started a killer pace. Quinn couldn't stop moaning, she arched her back up to give Rachel more space. Somewhere she found the strength to insert two fingers into Rachel's dripping folds and adapted the same pace.

"Ah, Rae, yes. Please, yes! Rachel!"

"Quinn, o yes. Right…there. O, Quinn!"

Quinn's eyes rolled back in her head as the orgasm rushed through her body. Rachel came right after the blonde, closing her eyes and arching her back. She kept riding on Quinn's fingers as she rode out her orgasm. When she came down from her high, she felt Quinn's walls still clenched around her fingers and realized Quinn had multiple small orgasms. Smirking she watch Quinn come over and over again. Finally, the blonde relaxed and Rachel pulled out her fingers, Quinn did the same. Sensual, the brunette licked her fingers clean and lay next to Quinn, holding her lover in her arms.

"That was…amazing," Quinn managed to get out.

Rachel just smiled and kissed the blonde. "I'm glad you came," she said softly.

"Me too. I'm really sorry, Rae," she said, looking aside at the brunette.

"Shhh, we'll talk later."

Rachel kissed her again and Quinn relaxed in the kiss. They lay silent for a while in each other's arm, just enjoying being together again. Suddenly, Rachel turned on her side and leant on her elbow to look down at Quinn's face.

"Quinn?" she asked.

"Hmmm?"

"What are we going to do now? I mean, you're stationed in L.A and I'm here," Rachel said worried.

Quinn opened her eyes and looked up at her lover. She hadn't thought about that…


	35. Chapter 35

**Writer's Note: **Thank you all for waiting so patient and I really appreciated the reviews! Anyway, here's a new chapter. I do have a question for you and I really hope you'll answer to it: Do you think I should continue the story or end it? Please let me know what you think! I love you all.

**Chapter Thirty Five**

_New York – 08.00 a.m._

The next morning Quinn and Rachel entered the kitchen together, Kurt and Blaine were already having breakfast. Smiling, they looked up at the two. Quinn smirked shyly at them, but Rachel grinned widely at them. She was practically beaming as she made some breakfast for them and sat down. Quinn sat down next to her and just couldn't believe she was in New York, with Rachel.

"Good morning, lovebirds," Blaine smirked at them.

"Sleep well last night?" Kurt asked, although his face betrayed the fact he already knew the answer, he was smirking widely.

"Like a baby," Rachel teased him.

"Yeah, right," Blaine replied sarcastically.

"Jealous?" Quinn said, smirking. Blaine and Kurt exchanged looks and smirked at each other. "I take that as a no," the blonde laughed.

Mercedes came bursting into the kitchen, looking hasty. She quickly grabbed a bowl with cereal and some milk and made a quick breakfast.

"Good morning," she smiled as she saw Quinn and Rachel. "Everything alright between you two?" she asked a bit curious.

Quinn looked aside at Rachel, they hadn't talked yet about everything that had happened. The brunette shrugged and briefly glanced over at Quinn. Then she looked back at Mercedes.

"I think they will be," she replied.

"Good. Okay, I'll see you all tonight, maybe."

With that, she said goodbye and left. Quinn looked after her, wondering where Mercedes was hurrying off to. Rachel saw her glance.

"Mercedes is sous-chef at a fancy restaurant," she explained.

"Really? So, she didn't pursue a singing career?" Quinn asked surprised.

"No, didn't work out. She does still sing though, in the restaurant sometimes," Kurt answered.

"That's too bad, she has an amazing voice. Just like you," Quinn said, looking at Rachel.

Rachel smirked slightly and looked down at her breakfast. She exhaled softly, her heart was aching a little. Yes, she was in New York, but it was for something completely different then she had dreamed of. Normally, she could handle it, but now Quinn said her voice sounded good, it ached.

"Well, I can always sing in the shower," she said, trying to make a joke about it.

Quinn was about to answer, but Kurt warned her with a short shake of his head. Suddenly she realized Rachel would never be able to pursue her dreams and she regretted she had said it. She couldn't believe how insensitive she had been, it was like she was trying to get to know Rachel better for the first time. Rachel stood up and limped to the sink to clean her plate. When she was done she grabbed her cane and her leather jacket.

"I'm going to work, you can swing by if you want?" she said to Quinn.

"If you want me too, I will," the blonde replied and looked apologetic at Rachel.

"Of course, then I can show off with you," Rachel smiled and left.

Quinn looked after her and looked back at Kurt and Blaine. "I shouldn't have brought up the singing, should I?" she said, frowning. Both of them shook their head, looking a bit apologetic. "Fuck," she swore softly.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles – 11.00 a.m.<em>

Santana Lopez knew she was gorgeous and she used to use that into her advantage. But years went by, times changes and she changed as well. She hadn't lost her attitude and she still knew she was beautiful, she just didn't used it anymore into her advantage. People would say she was mature, she just said things happened to her. Good things, but also bad things. She sighed as her phone started ringing, it was her text tone. Letting go of the scuba tank she was about to fill, she fished out her phone and opened the text. _»Miss you. Xoxo Candice.« _Santana grimaced, she always thought Candice was a strippers name. She deleted the text and continued her job. Due to the loud noise that came free with filling the scuba tank, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. It was only when she rose to her feet, she noticed someone standing behind her. She turned around and smiled as she saw who it was.

"Nikhita, hi," she said to the Indian woman.

Nikhita was about 1 feet smaller then her, had a dark skin then she did, had dark brown eyes and black hair, which laid in a braid on her back. Her smile was white and she had shiny white teeth. Al together, Nikhita was a pretty woman, if not beautiful.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went," she smirked.

Santana pointed at the scuba tank. "It was empty after the last rescue, I had to dive to cut another diver loose," she explained.

"I see. Interesting," Nikhita said. Santana lead her to a quieter place, it was hard to talk to each other with so much noise around them. "Do you like the job?" Nikhita asked, while sitting down in an empty helicopter that stood in the hangar for reparation.

Santana leant nonchalant against the helicopter, looking down at Nikhita. It was only now she noticed Nikhita's voice was soft, but still so powerful. She liked it, the voice was almost the same as Britt's voice. Brittany. Santana briefly closed her eyes, picturing Brittany's face. She missed the blonde.

"Santana?"

Santana looked up and saw Nikhita looking at her, questioning. Quickly, the Latina pulled herself back together and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I love my job. It's sometimes thrilling, but mostly it lifesaving. And I find that important, saving someone's live," she said.

'_Especially since you couldn't save a certain beauty'_ an annoying voice in her head said. Her jaw tightened and she tried to push the voice away.

"I like that part of my job as well," Nikhita replied, looking slightly worried at Santana. She had seen the muscles tighten in her jaw and wondered what was going on in that head. Nikhita could sense something was up with Santana, seeing Santana was obvious distracted by something. "How did you end up here?" she asked.

"I applied for the job. I already had a divers certificate and just needed a military training. After that, I was stationed here in Los Angeles," Santana told, smiling slightly. "How do you know Quinn?" she asked curious.

Nikhita smiled, remembering the first time she met Quinn. Quinn had been a mess when they first met, luckily she seemed better when they met here.

"We worked together for a while in Chicago. I met her after she ran away from Rachel and I suggested her to go talk to Rachel, she was heartbroken," Nikhita told the Latina.

"Quinn was heartbroken? How do you think Rachel felt? Quinn left her, not vice versa," Santana suddenly jumped.

She still was a bit pissed at the blonde, although Quinn had tried to explain herself. Quinn should have never left, no matter what had happened with Jaidy. Rachel didn't deserve it and Santana could understand why Rachel didn't want to talk to her. Of course, she supported Quinn to get Rachel back, but Santana was still pissed.

"But her reaction is natural, I mean, she's gone through this before," Nikhita said, looking up to the now looking pissed Latina.

"I know, she lost her first girlfriend in a crash, but that's not an excuse to run away from Rachel like that," Santana went on with her little tirade.

"No."

Nikhita bowed her head, Santana was right at that point. But luckily, Quinn had realized and maybe, just maybe she and Rachel would get back together.

"Sorry, I didn't want to yell at you."

Santana came sitting next to Nikhita and looked aside at the Indian woman. Nikhita looked up at Santana and smiled.

"It's okay. You're right, it was no excuse. But Quinn got back to her senses and I really hope she can fix things with Rachel," she said.

"Yeah, me too."

At that moment the alarm bell sounded through the hangar. The two women exchanged a look and got up to run back to the locker room. It was time to do their job.

* * *

><p><em>New York – 9.30 a.m.<em>

With her headphones in, Quinn walked through New York. She really enjoyed being here, especially since the last time she had been here. That had been with Nationals with the Glee club, which was a complete disaster. She smiled when she thought back at that time, she had been so ignorant about things around her. For crying out loud, she had been ignoring her own feelings for Rachel. She arrived at the subway and bought a ticket to go to Long Island, she was planning on taking Rachel up on that offer to come and find her. Luckily, she could catch a subway quickly and soon she was on her way. Quinn knew why she hadn't talked to Rachel about her feelings and wished she hadn't been under the influence of her father. Of course, it wasn't only her father. She had seen Kurt when he came out, she had seen Santana after that disaster with that campaign spot and she had gotten scared. She didn't want to go through that. But looking back on things, she regretted her choices. Then maybe all of this wouldn't have happened and would she still happily together with Rachel and had Rachel been a Broadway star by now. Soon she had reached her destination and got off the subway. She walked to the base and showed her ID. It was lucky she was military as well, without much trouble she walked over the base. Kurt had told her where Rachel was stationed and soon Quinn stood before the building. Feeling her sore feet, she understood why Rachel had bought a motorcycle. Quinn pushed open the door and walked inside the building. At the desk she got greeted by a boyish looking man.

"Good morning. How can I help you, ma'am?" he asked friendly.

"I'm looking for lieutenant Berry," Quinn said, laying her hand on the desk.

"She's in the canteen, ma'am. If you walk straight through this hallway, you'll find her in the back room at your left," he told her after he saw her ID.

"Thank you."

Quinn walked through the hallway and heard a familiar laugh. God, she had missed that laugh. She stopped in the doorway and saw that Rachel was playing cards with her crew mates. Suddenly someone whistled appreciating at Quinn and the blonde smirked slightly.

"Hands off, she's mine," Rachel joked as she stood up.

Quirking her eyebrow up, Quinn looked at her. She hadn't realized they were back together. Rachel smirked at her and guided her back outside.

"Here we can talk," Rachel said, while sitting down at a picnic table.

Quinn sat down next to her. "I am yours?" she asked curious.

Shyly, Rachel looked aside at Quinn. "If you still want me," she said.

"More than anything, Rae. That's why I came," Quinn smiled, wanting to hug Rachel, but wasn't sure if Rachel was okay with that.

"I'm glad you came," the brunette smiled back and swung her arms around Quinn.

A bit surprised, Quinn hugged Rachel back, glad to have her back in her arms. She took in the scent of Rachel's arm and had almost forgotten how she smelt. Quinn closed her eyes for a moment and just let the happiness overwhelm her. After moments she broke free from Rachel and looked down.

"I'm really sorry that I ran away," she whispered sorrowful.

"And I'm sorry I didn't want to talk when you came back," Rachel replied, not wanting to see Quinn said.

"No, you don't have to apologize. You had every right to ignore me."

Quinn looked up at Rachel, who smiled slightly.

"Look, I'm not saying I liked it, but I get it. You got scared. Then I got angry and that left us apart. And I don't want to be apart from you. I love you too much," Rachel said finally.

"And I love you."

Quinn closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. She felt Rachel laid her hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles – 12.30 a.m.<em>

The helicopter soared over the sea to get to their rescue mission. Nikhita was looking down at the water that slide under her and exchanged a look with Santana, who was in full divers clothing. They were needed in a search for a woman who fell overboard. They had spotted her miles from the boat and now Santana and Nikhita were ready to go down.

"Ready to get wet?" Santana smirked.

"Yeah, let's do this," Nikhita replied, ignoring the double meaning of this comment.

Mick attached them to the winch and winched them down into the water. Santana detached them and they swum to the woman. When they reached her, they found her unconscious and Nikhita could grab her just in time before she went under water. Quickly she checked the pulse and nodded at Santana.

"She got a pulse, but she needs to get out of the water," she called over at Santana.

"Copy that."

Santana waved at Mick to winch them up and soon the winch with a stretcher reached them. Santana motioned to Nikhita and attached her to the winch.

"You go first," she said.

Nikhita nodded, glanced one last time at the woman and motioned at Mick to winch her up. She looked down as she got lifted out of the water and had to admit it gave quite a thrill. She could understand why Quinn loved this job so much. She got pulled into the cargo and detached herself. When Mick winched down again, she quickly attached her helmet to the intercom.

"She's still alive, but she needs to go to the hospital quickly. She's hyperthermia," she reported to Tom.

"Copy that. Good job, medic," he replied.

"Thanks, but I haven't done anything yet," she smirked and watched as Santana came in front of the cargo.

Together with Mick she pulled the stretcher in and helped Santana get in the cargo. Quickly, Santana detached them and secured the stretcher. Santana knelt down next to the stretcher and it was only then Nikhita saw the woman had woken up.

"She woke up while we got lifted up. She tried to say something, but I couldn't hear her," Santana said while she bowed to the woman's head.

Nikhita watched as Santana listened to what woman was trying to say. Santana looked up with big eyes and her mouth slightly open.

"San, what is it?" she asked confused.

"Her son, her son is still in the water."

* * *

><p><em>New York – 10.00 a.m.<em>

Hand in hand Rachel and Quinn walked over the base, Rachel had just given her a tour over the base and now they were on their way back to the building where Rachel worked.

"So, what do we do now?" Rachel asked suddenly, she had asked that Quinn before, but they hadn't had the chance to talk about it.

"I think we're going to travel a lot," Quinn suggested and looked aside at the brunette.

"Yeah, that's an option. Maybe one of us can get transferred to a base close by," Rachel opted.

"That might be even a better option. But who is it going to do?" the blonde medic asked.

Rachel stayed quiet, thinking about her time her. She loved living with Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine, but she just felt out of place. Yes, she did love New York, but that had been for a complete different reason. Whenever she was walking around in New York she got reminded of the things she could have been doing.

"Maybe I should do it," Rachel finally said, looking up at Quinn.

Quinn frowned, she thought Rachel loved it her. It was New York, at school she couldn't shut up about it.

"But you love New York," she said. "I'm more than willing to transfer here."

"I know you are. I just feel out of place, this city reminds me of old dreams I will never achieve," she said, looking down at her cane.

The blonde sighed, seeing her girlfriend so sad.

"I'm sorry, Rae," she said softly.

"It's okay. I love my job and I wouldn't want to trade it for the world," the tiny brunette smiled reassuring.

Quinn knew she was lying, she would trade this job for a chance to shine on Broadway. But she decided to let it go, she was glad Rachel had found something else she loved. She wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder and they walked inside.

"Why are the cute ones always gay?" a blonde man said when they entered the canteen.

"Don't know, but a shame it is," a Korean looking man replied smirking.

"Shut up, Kim. And Eric, you have no right to say that, you do have a girlfriend," Rachel quickly replied, smirking back.

"But I can look, right? And I think it's just not fair that the good looking ones are gay, that's not fair to us straight people," Eric said.

"Too bad for you," Rachel replied and stuck her tongue out.

Eric was about to reply when the alarm bell rung through the building. The team rose to their feet and ran to the locker room. Rachel gave Quinn a quick kiss.

"Be careful," Quinn called after her.

"Always!" Rachel replied and disappeared in the locker room.

Quinn decided to leave the base and walked outside. She watched Rachel and her team run to a helicopter and waited for them to take off. She thought Rachel looked sexy in that uniform and was glad they fixed things. The helicopter took off and Quinn stared after them. She couldn't wait to hold Rachel in her arms again.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles – 13.30 p.m.<em>

Santana was back in the water, searching for the little boy. It was dark under the water and even with a flashlight it was hard to see anything. She swum further and further, going over a wreck and decided to take a look inside, maybe he was stuck here. She swum in the wreck and looked around. It was empty, there were only a few fishes swimming around. Disappointed, she swum out of the wreck and swum further and deeper. She looked at her depth meter and saw she was at 32 feet. Suddenly she saw something bright yellow and swum towards it. There, on a small ledge laid the boy. Santana quickly pushed her second breathing mask on his face and hoped he would make it. As fast as she could she went up with the boy in her hands. She noticed he wasn't taking any air and she knew she had to hurry. Soon she surfaced and looked around for the helicopter. It was luckily not far away and she waved at them. She motioned to Mick to winch them up. While she waited for the winch she tried to find a pulse at the boys neck, but couldn't find any. She started the reanimate him and as the winch landed in the water she attached herself on the winch. Mick lifted her up while she held the boy tightly in her arms. Nikhita and Mick pulled them in.

"He's not breathing and has no pulse," she called at Nikhita.

Nikhita nodded and took him over. She laid him down on the ground and started to resuscitate. Santana quickly got rid of her scuba tank and knelt down on the other side of the boy to give the boy mouth to mouth.

"Tom, we have to go to the hospital now!" Nikhita called at Tom through the intercom.

"Already on our way. How's the boy?" he asked.

"Not good," was all Nikhita said.

Santana took over the resuscitation. She was determined to save this boy, he had to make it. She looked over her shoulder at the mum, who seemed to have lost her conscious again.

"How is she doing?" the Latina asked.

"We managed to get her temperature up a bit," Nikhita informed her.

"Good."

They arrived at the hospital and a team of doctors were already waiting for them. Mick and Nikhita lifted the boy out of the helicopter on to the stretcher, while Santana was resuscitating. Another team took the mum with them. A doctor attached the boy to the heart monitor and asked Santana to stop resuscitating. Intense they stared at the monitor, which showed a flat line.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said.

They took the boy with them inside the hospital. Santana looked after them, exhausted, sad and a little angry.

"Fuck!" she suddenly called.

Nikhita laid a hand on the Latina's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. Santana just turned around and climbed back in het helicopter. Nikhita and Mick followed her and soon the helicopter was on route to the base.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles – 18.00 p.m.<em>

The shift had ended and Santana walked to her car, she was done with this day. Later she had heard the woman was doing better, so they had at least saved one life. She threw her kitbag in the back seat of her car and opened the door of the driver's seat.

"Santana! Wait!" Santana looked up and saw Nikhita running towards her. She waited until Nikhita came to a halt in front of her. "The rest is going to grab a drink. Are you coming as well?" she asked.

"No, I'm going home," Santana said shortly.

"San, you did what you could," Nikhita said, sensing the Latina was feeling guilty.

"But it wasn't enough, was it? I'll see you tomorrow."

Santana stepped in her car, slammed the door shut and drove off. In her rear window she saw standing Nikhita alone, looking after her. She felt guilty for yelling at Nikhita, again. She promised herself she would make it up to the woman. Tomorrow. After a short drive, she arrived at her cottage. Is stood almost on the beach and Santana totally loved it. She parked her car and walked up to the door. She let herself in and threw her keys on the table. Kicking off her shoes she walked towards the kitchen, she needed a strong drink after today. She grabbed a beer from her fridge and walked back to the living room. Suddenly her eye caught something strange, the door to her veranda was open. Frowning, she sat down her beer and walked to the door. She stepped outside and her breath stoked in her throat. Looking out on the beach sat a woman in a wheelchair. Santana's mouth went dry as she saw the long blonde hair.

"Brittany?"


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: First of all, I want to thank you all for coming back to this story. I'm really, really sorry for the long time I haven't update. In march, I had surgery on my arm and wasn't able to write and to be honest, I had ran out of ideas for this story, so I started on another project. But last week I found this story back and started re reading it and now I do have new idea's. So, thank you all for your patience and I really hope you'll like this brand new chapter. It's a bit longer, out of apology for the long wait._

_Because I haven't done it the previous chapters, I would like to say I don't own Glee or its characters, unfortunately. Otherwise we all would be in Faberry heave ;)_

_And, this is really the last, thing, I want to apologies for all the typos I've made in the past. I promise, I will pay better attention to it._

_Now that's all left to say is, enjoy this chapter and please, let me know what you think!_

**Chapter Thirty Six**

The woman in the wheelchair turned around and looked up at Santana. She smiled her ever present smile and her eyes were bright. Santana took a few steps towards her, but stopped a few meters away.

"Hey, San," Brittany said.

"Hey," the Latina said, hoarsely.

"I think it's cool you live here, you always loved the beach," Brittany said randomly.

Santana could burst into tears right now. She knew Brittany saw things in a different light and some people actually thought she was stupid, but she just couldn't understand how Brittany could be so cheerful when she was in a wheelchair. She should be angry with her, but instead she was commenting randomly about her house.

"Yeah, I do. Brits…" her voice stocked, she just didn't know what to say or do.

"I told lord Tubbington I was coming here. He thought it was a good idea," Brittany rambled on, not sensing how awkward Santana exactly felt.

Santana smiled, she remembered the blonde's cat. "How is he doing?" she asked, sitting down next to Brittany.

"Good. He stopped smoking, finally. He quiet when I came home in a wheelchair," she said, her face suddenly fell. Immediately, the awkwardness returned and the Latina looked aside at Brittany, who suddenly looked sad. She swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump. "I miss you, San."

"I miss you too, Britt-Britt," Santana admitted softly.

"Then why did you leave?" she asked, frowning.

"Because…"

Santana swallowed, how could she explain to Brittany why she left? How could she explain she felt so guilty, she couldn't even look her in the eye?

"It was not your fault, sweetie," Brittany cooed.

"Yes, it was."

Abruptly, Santana stood up and walked away from Brittany. She didn't want the blonde see her cry.

"But, you weren't even there!" Brittany argued, she hated to see Santana so sad and angry.

"That's the whole point. Maybe it's better if you leave," Santana said, while turning around to face Brittany.

The blonde shook her head sadly. "I don't want to leave. I wanted to see you," she said.

Santana sighed, she had missed the blonde more then she thought. She didn't want Brittany to leave, but she just couldn't handle it. It was her fault she was in a wheelchair! Her jaw tightened as she thought back at it. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Santana woke up startled. She sat in a chair, beer in her hand. She glanced at the doors to the veranda, they were closed. Had she dreamed it all? Brittany wasn't here? Her heart sunk, realizing she did dreamed it. The doorbell rang again and Santana stood up, setting down the beer. She walked to the front door and opened it. There stood Nikhita, she looked worried.

"I thought I check up on you after today. Are you alright?" she asked worried.

Santana sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, these things happen. I know I did my best," she said, hoping she would satisfy the Indian woman.

"Okay. You sure you're okay? You look a bit upset," Nikhita pointed out worried. Santana nodded and smiled reassuring at the Indian woman. She couldn't tell her about Brittany, not now and probably not ever. "You can call me if you want to talk, okay?" Nikhita offered and smiled friendly.

Finally, a smile spread on Santana's face as well. She liked Nikhita, she was really caring.

"Thanks, Nikhi," she said and closed the door. As she leaned against the door, she heard Nikhita walk away. She sunk to the floor and wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to prevent her heart would break. It had been a while since she had been dreaming about Brittany, this was not good. Santana scrambled to her feet, grabbed the bottle of beer and walked onto the veranda. Ever since that unfortunate night, Santana hadn't spoken to Brittany. She didn't even know how she was doing and suddenly the Latina felt ashamed. She took a swig of the beer and looked out over the beach, the sun was lowering in the sea. She smiled as she remembered how Brittany had described it once.

"_The sun just takes a good swim and rises tomorrow again, all clean."_

Santana chuckled and shook her head. Brittany had loved the beach and sun and she would definitely would love it here. The Latina sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs. She doubted if she would see Brittany ever again and only that thought, made her heart cringe and finally Santana let go the tears. All the grief over Brittany and anger of this afternoon came out. She let go of the bottle of beer and buried her face in her hands, her entire body was shaking involuntarily. She didn't notice the dark set in and soon night came over Los Angeles. Finally, Santana seemed to calm down and she looked up. She felt so empty and hated herself for letting herself go like this. She really thought she had it put behind her, that she had got over Brittany. Apparently, she never had. The Latina stood up, picked up the now empty bottle and walked back inside. The door slid close behind her…

* * *

><p><em>New York – 20.00 p.m.<em>

Hand in hand Rachel and Quinn walked out of the restaurant where they just had eaten. It was Quinn's last night in New York, so they planned to go partying as much as they could.

"I really had no idea Mercedes could cook this good," Quinn said as they walked down the street.

"I know, right? I myself was astonished when I found out," Rachel laughed.

"Well, I loved it. Where are we going?" Quinn asked curious.

"Some place fun," the brunette smirked and lead Quinn with her.

They walked arm in arm through the city, until they reached a fancy, huge club. Bright LED lights were flickering on the façade. _Club 47_ it said. Rachel smirked and led them in. It was crowded in the club, but Rachel led them without trouble to the bar and Quinn smiled as she saw a very familiar face behind the bar.

"Liv?" she shouted and the once dark haired girl looked up, smiling widely.

"Quinn! Good to see you! How have you been?" she asked enthusiastically.

Liv had changed for the better. She had a faux hawk and had it painted red, it looked really good on her.

"Good, especially now I'm here," she smirked, pulling Rachel close to her.

A smirk grew on Liv's face as she saw them together. "So, you two finally talked, huh?" she said.

"Yeah, we did. She sung for me," Rachel said, looking aside at Quinn.

The blonde smirked and gave Rachel a quick kiss. She was so glad to have Rachel back in her arms. She looked up and grimaced at Liv, who was smiling broadly.

"I'm glad to see you two back together. Have fun tonight!"

She left them to help another customer and Rachel and Quinn decided to head for the dance floor.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles – 07.00 a.m.<em>

Entering the base, Nikhita drove straight to the back of the base where the building was she was stationed in. She parked her car and got out of the car. The entire night she had been thinking of Santana, she hoped she was okay. Yesterday she had looked rather upset, although she said she was fine. She walked into the building, greeted Abby and walked straight to the canteen. Only Santana was present, she was reading a magazine sitting on the couch. Nikhita smiled and walked over to her to sit down in a chair across her.

"Morning," Santana greeted her and looked up from her magazine.

"Morning. Had a good night?" Nikhita asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Yeah, I had. You?" Nikhita nodded and looked at Santana. She looked relaxed, nothing like yesterday evening. "I'm sorry that I didn't invite you yesterday," Santana added, remembering she would make it up to Nikhita.

"It's okay, I get it," the Indian woman replied friendly.

"But thanks for stepping by. Maybe we can go for a drink sometime?" Santana offered.

"I would like that," Nikhita smiled and leaned back in her chair.

The rest of the crew came into the canteen, talking and laughing waiting for the briefing and the start of their shift. From her place from the couch, Santana watched Nikhita interacted with the others and thought it was a shame she would be gone tomorrow. At least, she wouldn't be working here anymore. Her phone buzzed and she pulled out her phone to check it. She had another text and she hoped it wouldn't be Candice. _»On my way home. Mission succeeded, we're back together. Q« _Santana smirked and looked up at Nikhita.

"Nikhi," she called and Nikhita looked up. "Quinn and Rachel are back together," she said.

Nikhita smiled broadly. "Great, that's good news!"

"Indeed," Santana agreed.

Tom stood up and motioned to the others to do the same. "Come on, guys. It's briefing time," he said. At that moment, the alarm sounded through the building. Tom looked at his watch and nodded. "It's ours," he said.

They ran to the locker room to get changed. Santana looked aside at Nikhita, she looked quite excited.

"You love this, don't you?" Santana noticed smiling.

"What? Doing a call out? Yeah, I do," the Indian woman admitted. "I didn't know I would love it so much," she added, standing straight to grab her bag.

"Good. Maybe you need to change careers," Santana smirked and followed her outside.

"Yeah, maybe."

Soon the helicopter soared through the air, on their way to the call out.

* * *

><p><em>New York – 09.00 a.m.<em>

Quinn looked up at the board to see how late her flight would leave. She had still two and a half hours left and she would definitely spend it with Rachel. She looked aside and saw the brunette coming towards her with two coffees. Smiling, she took one cup from Rachel and kissed her.

"Thank you," she said and smiled at her girlfriend.

"And, what did the board say?" Rachel asked while they walked over to a few seats near the gate.

"No delay. I'll be home in less than five hours," Quinn sighed.

Rachel sighed as well, she didn't want Quinn to go, but she knew she had to. They sat down in the plastic, uncomfortable chairs and automatically, Quinn grabbed Rachel's free hand.

"I'm going to miss you," Rachel said, looking aside at the blond.

"I'm going to miss you too, sweetie," Quinn replied and gave her a quick kiss.

"Can you two please do that somewhere else?"

Quinn and Rachel looked up and saw a young couple sitting across them, looking grossed out at them. Quinn saw they were dressed in neat clothes and both of them wore a tiny silver cross. Quinn frowned and wanted to snarl a reply to them, but Rachel was quicker.

"It's something completely normal between a couple," she replied kindly, she didn't want a fight in the middle of an airport.

"Between a couple, yes," the man answered and stood up. "But not between a woman and a woman, or a man and a man."

Before Quinn could act, the man sat already in between them, holding out a bible. The blonde groaned inwardly, Christians were mostly the worst homophobic. She had to agree, not all Christians were, but the strict believers were.

"So, you're homophobic?" Rachel asked bluntly, she as well had seen the silver cross.

"No, I am not. I just want to protect you two from hell," the man stated simply.

Rachel raised her eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Quinn, who also looked a bit helpless. This could be two long hours. The brunette pointed her attention back at the man and looked down at her.

"Hell? You think we end up in hell?" she asked, still polite.

"Yes. Because what you two are doing, is sin," the woman now spoke seriously.

Quinn saw Rachel was getting pissed and knew what she was thinking. Quickly, she stood up and sat down on the other side of Rachel.

"I think it's better if we drop this conversation. We will find other seats," Quinn said cautious.

"No. So, you think what we do is a sin? Then what do you say that my former husband used to beat the crap out of me and was probably responsible for the crash with the helicopter I was in. You think that's okay, because we were wife and husband?" Rachel asked, trying to hold in the anger she suddenly felt flare up.

The two looked shocked at her and exchanged glances with each other.

"No, we don't approve that. Of course not. It's just, God made men and women for each other," the man replied a bit shocked.

"Right. But my girlfriend made me happy, but my husband didn't. Do you think your God want us to be unhappy and be with someone we don't love?"

Rachel's voice sounded softer now, her body had relaxed as well. Quinn couldn't help but be proud of her girlfriend. She nodded, she agreed with Rachel.

"I…I don't know," the man said, while he thought hard.

"That's what I thought. I don't think God wants us to be unhappy," Rachel said and smiled at the man and woman.

"Probably not. But I don't think he would agree with the fact that people are gay," the woman still tried to argue.

"If he didn't agree with it, then why did He made us the way we are now?" Quinn asked.

The man and woman exchanged looks with each other, they clearly hadn't an answer to that.

"I don't know," the man admitted and smiled at them. "I think you two are brave," he added.

"Thank you. It's not like we hate Christians. I myself am Christian. I just think they are bit ignorant sometimes," Quinn said, she saw they weren't as bad as she thought.

"We may look a bit further then our nose," the women agreed and smiled.

The man moved to sit next to his wife again and with the four of them, they chatted until their plane had to leave.

"It was nice to meet you both. Good luck," the man said while they said goodbye.

"Thank you. You too," Rachel said and hugged the woman.

"We will look further then our nose from now on," she promised them and with that, they said goodbye.

Quinn and Rachel looked after them and Quinn laid her arm around Rachel. She just loving having Rachel her next to her and was glad they worked it out. She knew they needed to work on the relationship, but the basic was solid. Rachel looked up and saw Quinn's glance. She smirked and pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips. Quinn immediately reacted and kissed back.

"Passengers for the flight to Los Angeles can board now," the voice sounded through the hall.

Quinn groaned, this meant she had to say goodbye to Rachel for now. She once again kissed Rachel and looked into those beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Rae," she whispered.

"And I love you," Rachel replied and stood up.

She pulled Quinn to her feet and Quinn grabbed her bag. She threw it over her shoulder and with her arm around Rachel's waist they walked to the gate. Quinn handed her boarding pass to the stewardess and she got cleared to board. The blonde turned to Rachel and looked at her lovingly.

"I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. I love you."

Quinn smirked, gave her one last kiss and walked into the gate.

"I love you too!" she called back and disappeared into the plane.

Grinning, Rachel looked after her. After Quinn had disappeared, she turned around and walked out of the airport. While she climbed on her bike, she promised herself she would go talk to Ferdy to get transferred to Los Angeles. She refused to be so far away from Quinn. She gave gas and drove away from the airport, behind her the airplane with Quinn in it took off…

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles, 19:00 p.m.<em>

It was the end of the day and Santana sat in her favorite bar drinking something with Nikhita. The day had been slow, they only had had three call outs. Santana looked up as Nikhita came back with the drinks and sat across her. She raised her glass, Santana did the same.

"To a new friendship," Nikhita said.

"To us," Santana smirked and took a big swig of the drink.

Her face twitched as she tasted the strong tasted of alcohol and Nikhita laughed out loud at her face. Santana looked up, looking a bit pissed.

"Sorry, maybe I should have warned you," the Indian woman laughed.

"Yeah, maybe."

Now Santana was smirking too, she should have known better then take such a huge swig. She looked at the laughing Nikhita and something deep down her stomach snapped. It was almost the same snap she had felt when she had laid eyes on Brittany. Quickly, she looked away from Nikhita and took another swig. She couldn't use this, not now, not ever. She didn't notice Nikhita's face had turned serious as she saw Santana looked away.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked worried.

Now Santana looked up and shook her head. "No, you didn't. So, are you considering changing your job?" she asked, smoothly changing the subject.

Nikhita noticed the quick switch, but decided to let it go. "I don't know yet. Maybe. I really liked it, going down on a cable underneath a thousand pounds helicopter."

Santana chuckled at the dead serious face Nikhita pulled and soon they were laughing again. Nikhita lost her balance and Santana grabbed her from preventing falling. Suddenly their face were inches apart and Santana swallowed. Nikhita was the one who took initiative and kissed Santana softly on the lips. At first Santana was hesitant, but then she tasted the Indian's woman lips and she kissed back.

"Look at you two being all cozy."

As if stung by a bee, Santana flew back and both women looked up at a smirking Quinn. Santana swallowed and didn't dare looking at Nikhita. Why in the world had she kissed Nikhita? Because it felt good, a voice said in the back of her mind.

"Welcome back. I heard your mission succeeded?" Nikhita greeted Quinn with a hug.

"Yeah, it did."

Quinn pulled a chair with her and sat down with them. A bit concerned she looked at the confused Santana, who hadn't greeted her yet. Quinn decided to leave her alone for the moment and pointed her attention to Nikhita.

"Did I miss something here?" she asked, looking with half an eye at Santana.

"Not much. There weren't much call outs," Nikhita said.

"But your job could be at danger," Santana said, smirking at Quinn.

The blonde frowned, glad Santana had said something. But she could tell the smirk was fake, she had smirked like that herself a lot.

"Why is that?" she asked, looking back at Nikhita, who smirked as well.

"Well, Nikhi here, liked hanging on a cable underneath a thousand pounds helicopter," Santana repeated Nikhita's line earlier.

For a second they were silent, then they all started laughing. Nikhita managed to catches Santana's glance and saw something was wrong. She shouldn't have kissed the Latina. Quinn saw the glancing at each other and stood up.

"Good, I'm going to find my bed. Same time tomorrow for the briefing?" she asked Santana.

"Yes. See you tomorrow."

Quinn said goodbye to the both women and walked out of the bar. Akwardly, Santana en Nikhita sat across each other, neither of them knew what to say.

"Look…"

"I'm…"

They stared at each other, Nikhita smirked slightly. Santana didn't smile, she just looked sad. Nikhita fought the urge to wrap the Latina in her arms and tell her everything would be alright. Suddenly, Santana stood roughly up.

"I better go. I have an early start tomorrow."

She was about to walk away as Nikhita grabbed her arm. "Are we going to talk about this?" she asked quietly.

Santana casted down her eyes and knew she had to talk to Nikhita, it was only fair to the Indian woman. "Yes. We will."

She tried to smile at Nikhita and while looking in the Indian's woman eyes, all she wanted to do was to kiss her again. To taste her again. Abruptly, Santana turned around and walked out of the bar with hard steps, leaving a worried and confused Nikhita behind…

* * *

><p><em>New York, 07:30 a.m.<em>

Impatient, Rachel waited until the briefing was done. She really needed to speak to Ferdy, like now. Finally, the briefing was done and Rachel shot after Ferdy into his office. As she closed to door behind her, Ferdy looked up.

"Rachel, please come in," he mocked her and sat down behind his desk. "What can I do for you?" he asked, seeing she had something up her liver.

"I need a bit of a favor," she started.

Ferdy leant forward and motioned her to sit down. After bit hesitating, Rachel sat down and nervously played with the hem of her uniform.

"Let me guess. You want a transfer to L.A?" he asked, smirking.

First, Rachel looked shocked, then she smirked and nodded. "As a matter of fact, yes," she said.

Ferdy nodded and looked down at some papers on his desk. He looked like he was pondering something, then he looked up at Rachel with a beaming smile.

"I already asked if there was a place for you as soon as Quinn arrived here," he said and handed her the papers. "Although I think it's a shame you want to leave, I understand it," he added.

Delighted, Rachel looked down at the papers and saw she was in the same squadron as Quinn, but probably the other team. That didn't really matter, she was going to L.A. She was going to Quinn. Beaming she looked up at Ferdy, who was smiling back.

"Thank you. I owe you," she said serious.

"Yes, you do." Frowning she looked at his sudden serious face. "A drink or two," he added and smiled again.

Rachel's smile came back and she walked over to Ferdy to hug him.

"Thank you," she said again.

"You're welcome. You'll have to serve this week out, then you can go."

She nodded, saluted and left the office. Ferdy looked after her, smiling. He was glad she and Quinn got back together. They really were good for each other.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles, 10:00 a.m.<em>

Lazily, Quinn laid on the couch in the canteen. She just had received a text from Rachel, telling her se was transferred to the same squadron. Quinn looked aside and saw Santana was sitting alone at a table in the back of the canteen. Quinn frowned as she saw Santana's sad expression and stood up. She walked over and looked questioning at Santana, who just nodded. Silent, Quinn said down and for a while they just sat across each other. Quinn waited for Santana to start talking and knew she had to be patient. Finally, Santana looked up.

"I kissed Nikhita," she said. Quinn wanted to reply, but saw Santana wasn't in the mood for jokes, so she held her tongue. "I kissed someone else, Q. I… I've never done that. It was always Brittany." Santana looked like she could burst in to tears, but somehow she managed to keep the tears at bay. The blonde medic felt sorry for her best friend and softly she laid her hand on Santana's arm. "I thought we would grow old together, to love each other until eternity."

"What happened, San?" Quinn finally asked softly.

Now Santana looked up, her eyes filled with tears. The blond saw she was debating with herself to tell or not. She nodded reassuring to her friend.

"Something terrible. I let her down and now…"

She got interrupted by the alarm bell. Both women looked up disturbed and Quinn looked aside at the Latina, who gathered herself back together.

"Are you good to fly?" she asked.

"Yes. Let's go."

Quinn followed the Latina, who had suddenly sounded so much stronger. She promised herself she would talk later to Santana, she was worried about what had happened.

Soon, the helicopter soared through the air, Santana was preparing herself in the back. There had been someone fell overboard of a catamaran and hadn't come up. Fairly quick they were hanging above the catamaran.

"Quinn, I'll go down by myself. I'll call you if I need you."

"Okay. Be careful."

Santana putted up her thumb and got winched down into the water, Quinn looked after her. Santana hit the water and unhooked the winch. She motioned to Mick to winch up the winch and turned to the man on the catamaran.

"Where did he go overboard?" she asked him.

"Overthere."

He pointed at the bow and Santana swum to the bow. There she went under water and dived down. She pulled out her flashlight and flashed it on, there was bad sight today. She swum deeper and deeper when suddenly she saw something got stuck in a wreck. She swum nearer and saw it was the missing woman. She swum into the wreck and managed to cut the woman free. She pushed the second regulator into the woman's mouth. On her way, Santana's own regulator got stuck and she tried to pull it free. With a snap it few off her scuba tank and Santana's eyes went big with fear. Her only way for air just got cut off. She knew not to panic, but still she did. She tried to get to the surface as soon as she could, but her vest wouldn't blow. Soon she ran out of breath and her vision got blurry. She let go of the woman and the last thing she knew she got pulled up by two strong arms. Then everything went black…


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: Wow, I'm glad to see you didn't abandon me and had a lot of patience. Thanks for the reviews, they are very much appreciated and kept me motivated to write more. I have a brand new chapter and again it's long. I couldn't seem to stop writing, I guess that's a good thing ;)_

_Anyway, have fun reading this chapter, I had very much fun writing it. Let me know what you think of it, it's much appreciated._

_Xoxo, Liberty_

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Pacing up and down the hall, Quinn waited for any news on Santana. She hated waiting, she hated not knowing how her friend was doing. Sighing, she sat down between Jason and Mick, the others were waiting as well. Quinn checked her phone, she had called Rachel, but Rachel hadn't answered. She probably was busy. The blonde medic leant her head against the wall behind her and thought back of the moment she realized something was wrong…

_Three hours earlier…_

_Quinn sat on her knees on the floor of the helicopter, waiting for Santana to resurface. It seemed to take hours and the blonde grew impatient. Mick saw it and grinned._

"_Relax, San will come," he said confident._

_Quinn looked up at him and sighing, she looked back at the water. Suddenly she saw a lot air bubbles surface and expected Santana to resurface, but that didn't happened. The air bubbles kept showing up and Quinn realized this was not good. _

"_I need to get down. Now!" she called in the intercom. Mick grabbed the winch, but Quinn shook her head. "We don't have enough time. Tom, can you fly lower? Towards the bow?" she asked._

"_Sure thing."_

_Quinn watched as the bow came closer and closer and as soon as she thought it was safe, she disconnected her intercom and jumped out of the helicopter. She resurfaced and putted up her thumb to let the crew know she was okay. She swum towards the air bubbles and dived under water. Soon, she saw Santana and the woman. Quinn grabbed both Santana and the woman and swum to the surface. The man on board of the catamaran helped them on board and as soon as Quinn was on board, she went over to Santana. She stripped down the vest and scuba tank and zipped open her wetsuit. With shaking hands, she felt for a pulse and felt relieved when she felt one. She quickly checked Santana's breathing and noticed she wasn't breathing. Quinn started to give Santana mouth to mouth and saw from the corner of her eyes that the man was taking care of the woman. Finally, Santana started to breathe on her own, but didn't regain consciousness. Worried, Quinn motioned to Mick to let down the stretcher and then walked over to the woman. She knelt down next to woman and felt for a pulse, seeing the man was giving the woman mouth to mouth as well._

"_She's still alive," she said to the man._

_He just nodded and looked over at Santana. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked between breathes._

"_I hope so."_

"_Get her up first, okay?" the man said and Quinn nodded._

_The blonde lifted Santana on the stretcher and strapped the Latina tight to the stretcher. While she motioned to Mick to winch up, she looked down at Santana's quiet face. Then the stretcher got free from the boat and soared up. Quinn grabbed her radio, while walking over to the woman._

"_Mick, give her oxygen and Tom, keep flying low. I don't know how deep she went," she said._

"_Copy that," Tom replied._

_Quinn walked over to the woman and checked once again her pulse. The man looked up at her expectantly as Quinn briefly closed her eyes._

"_I'm sorry. She's gone."_

_The man sunk back, his eyes sad. "I'll take her back to shore. Just take care of your diver," he said._

"_You sure?" Quinn asked surprised._

"_Yes. Melinda doesn't need the help, your diver does," he replied, while looking at the woman._

"_Thank you and take care," Quinn said and motioned to Mick to let down the winch. _

_As she got winched up, she looked down at the grieving man…_

_Present_

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked up and saw Nikhita standing in the doorway of the waiting room. The blonde stood up and walked over to the short Indian woman, she heard the others followed her.

"And?" Quinn asked worried.

"Santana has suffered lack of oxygen and we don't know if there will be any damage," Nikhita told them with a serious look in her eyes.

She had been shocked when Santana had been brought in. When she had seen Santana laying in the decompression tank unconscious, she had been so scared.

"Is she awake?" Quinn asked, pulling Nikhita out of her thoughts.

"Yes, she is. You can go see her."

Quinn looked back at her team, who nodded to her. "Go. We'll see her later," Tom said, smiling slightly.

The blonde smiled back and followed Nikhita to Santana's room. Before the door, Quinn turned to Nikhita, looking up at her.

"Thanks for looking after her," she said.

"No thanks," Nikhita replied and smiled reassuring at Quinn.

Quinn smiled back and walked into the room, the door got closed behind her. There, in bed with a breathing mask on, laid Santana. Softly, to not scare Santana, the blonde walked closer and Santana looked up, smiling through the mask.

"Hey," she said muffled and pulled down the mask.

"Hey, S." Quinn sat down on the bed and grabbed her hand. "How are you?"

"Better now. The woman, did she…?" Santana asked, not finishing the question.

Quinn bowed her head slightly and shook her head. "She didn't make it. Sorry."

"Damn it."

Sighing, Santana looked away from Quinn. She felt bummed she didn't even rescued the woman, it was her job to do so. She knew it was an accident, but she couldn't help to feel guilty.

"It's not your fault, San," Quinn said softly, sensing the Latina felt guilty.

"I know. But still it sucks," Santana replied, looking back at the blonde.

"It surely does," Quinn smirked.

They chatted for a while until Quinn's pager went off. Santana looked at it and felt a bit jealous, she wanted to go with the blonde.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" Quinn said as she stood up.

"I'm not going anywhere," the Latina joked and smirked at Quinn.

"Good. Don't beat yourself up to much!"

Quinn waved and walked out of the room. Santana turned her head again and looked out of the window. She knew it wasn't good for her to have too much time alone, she would start thinking about the one thing she was trying to forget. Brittany. Every thought lead back to the perky blonde and Santana seemed not to be able to get her out of her head. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to get Brittany out of her head, at least not completely. The good stuff could stay, but not the bad stuff. But no matter how hard Santana thought of the good stuff, she always ended up with the bad stuff. A single tear slipped down her cheek and roughly she wiped it away. It was one of the reason she had enlisted at the air force, because it would keep her busy. Another reason was because she wasn't able to do cheerleading at a top level due to an injury and she liked diving and saving lives. She sighed and felt she had to pee. She removed the breathing mask from around her neck and stroked back the blanket. With a bit effort, she swung her legs of the bed and stood up. But before she could take a step, she felt through her legs onto the hard floor. Slightly panicked she looked at her legs, she couldn't move them. With all the power in her arms she pulled herself up and was able to grab the alarm bell. Gasping, she leant against the side of her bed, waiting for help. Once again she looked at her legs and tried to move them, without success. Finally, the door opened and Nikhita came in. Startled, she saw Santana laying uncomfortably on the ground and rushed over. She helped Santana back in bed and handed her the breathing mask.

"What happened?" Nikhita asked, looking down worried at the exhausted Latina.

"I had to pee. Nikhi, I can't move them."

Now worry had filled Santana's voice and her eyes were filled with fear.

"Do you still have feeling in them?" the Indian doctor asked.

"Yes. What's going on?"

"I don't know yet. Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Santana nodded, but she still looked worried. "I'll get a nurse to help you pee, okay?"

With that, Nikhita rushed out of the room. She grabbed a nurse from the station and told her Santana needed help. After that she went into an on-call room and closed the door behind her. This couldn't be happening, not to Santana. As realization hit her, she slid to the ground…

* * *

><p>With her helmet in her hand and her cane in the other, Rachel walked back to the hangar. This had been another dull call-out, although her crew thought differently. They had been joking and laughing around. Rachel hadn't participated much in it, her mind had wondered of too Quinn. Again. Smirking while thinking of the blonde, Rachel hung her cane on the door of the locker, putted away her helmet and started to strip down her wetsuit.<p>

"Is it true? Are you leaving?" Nadia asked and the brunette looked up to meet a pair of sad eyes.

"Yes. I'm transferred to the same squadron as Quinn," she replied, feeling sorry she had to say goodbye that soon.

"So you two made up and kiss?" Tom asked, looking up as well.

Rachel smirked, thinking back of their first night back together. It had been more than kissing that night, but she wasn't going to tell Tom.

"Yes."

"Damn, I wish I had been there," he said and winked at the pilot, he knew she could handle a joke.

"I bet you do. Sorry, dude," Rachel said and laughing at his pouting face, she walked out of the locker room.

While making her way to the canteen, she dug up her cellphone out of her pocket and turned it on. As soon as the phone flickered on, she saw she had a missed call from Quinn. Rachel altered her route and walked outside. As she sat down on a small brick wall, she clicked redial and waited for Quinn to pick up. Unfortunately, she got directed to Quinn's voicemail and she hung up. As the brunette looked out over the base, she had a strange, foreboding feeling in her gut. Something was not right. Rachel sighed and walked back inside, the door closed behind her…

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles, 20.00 p.m.<em>

The rest of the day had been full of examines and she even went through the MRI. Santana would think she would be tired, but instead she laid wide-awake looking up at the ceiling. She wished she could go sit on her veranda and watch the sunset. Instead of the sunset, she looked at a very ugly building when she looked out of the window. Sighing, she turned to her side and tried to fall asleep. But as soon as she had closed her eyes, she saw the face of the woman she was supposed to save before her eyes. So she opened her eyes again and decided to do something she hadn't done in years, sing.

_If I ever caught you, your minor indiscretion_

_I would never let you go_

_I have made a promise_

_To try for forever._

_Grey is the color, the way to go._

_We all need so much more._

_A sense of humor is all we left playing for._

_I would for fight _

_I would fight till my last breathe._

_Take the scars _

_No, we are not giving every change you'll get_

_You know it, giving everything._

_I would fight for…_

Santana looked up as her eye caught someone leaning nonchalant against the wall, staring at her. The Latina smirked slightly as she saw who it was.

"I didn't know you could sing."

Nikhita pushed herself of the wall and grabbed a stool to sit next to Santana's bed. Santana looked shyly down at the comment.

"I used to sing in high school and a bit in college. I stopped after…" Her voice stocked as she realized why she never sang anymore. She saw Nikhita's questioning face and smirked half. "It's not important. Aren't you supposed to go home after your shift?" Santana asked, looking amused at the Indian women.

Now it was Nikhita's turn to look shy. "I wanted to check on my favorite patient," she said and looked up at the Latina.

Santana smirked grew wider as she took in the shy looking doctor. It looked cute on her.

"Really?"

"Yes. How are you feeling after all the poking?" Nikhita asked and fought the urge to grab Santana's hand.

"Okay, I guess. I expected I would be tired," she admitted, looking away from Nikhita.

"Do you want something to sleep?" the Indian woman asked and was about to stand up as Santana grabbed her hand.

"No, not yet. Talking is fine. If you don't mind?" Santana asked, suddenly unsure if Nikhita even wanted to stay.

"No, I don't," Nikhita smiled and sat down again.

"Good." Silence fell between them and Nikhita enjoyed feeling the Latina's hand on hers. "I promised you we would talk about our…kiss," Santana suddenly brought up.

"Yes. The kiss."

Nikhita bowed her head, she felt like Santana was going to reject her. She didn't see Santana's sympathetic glance and the doubt and insecurity in her eyes.

"It's not like I didn't like the kiss. It's just, I promised myself I wouldn't get myself in a hopeless relationship. Again," Santana tried to explain.

Surprised Nikhita looked up, that didn't sound like a rejection at all.

"What do you mean?" she asked, seeing the doubt and insecurity in the Latina's eyes.

"I've had a fair amount of those and I just don't want to break any more hearts. Because I've broken too many and I don't want to break yours."

After those words, Nikhita fell silent. She sensed Santana had been through a lot on love and she wished she knew how to tell the Latina that she just wanted to be with her. She met Santana's eyes and before she knew it, she stood up and kissed the Latina softly. After moments, she broke the kiss, staring again in those brown eyes.

"I think that's not the problem. I think someone needs to fix yours," she whispered.

Shock flashed over Santana's face, how did Nikhita know her heart was broken into a thousand pieces? How did she know what Santana needed? She closed her eyes as Nikhita stroke her cheek and as she opened her eyes again Nikhita was on her way to the door.

"Nikhi," Santana said hoarsely.

Nikhita turned around and smiled at her, she had seen the shock on Santana's face. She didn't know how she knew Santana's heart had been broken, but judging by her reaction it had been.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>New York, 23:00 p.m.<em>

Hidden in the shadows someone was watching as Rachel come home and parked her bike. She took of her helmet and went with a hand through her hair. She grabbed a cane from under the bike, locked the bike and limped inside a house. The person in the shadow grimaced and came out of the shadow and moved fast over the streets. After making several turns he finally walked into a deserted street. A lantern lit up his face, it was Joseph. He walked into an old looking factory and closed the door carefully behind him. He walked up the stairs and entered a room. In the room was burning a small fire and on an old couch sat a man. He looked up as Joseph entered the room.

"We've got a problem, Jesse. She's still alive."

Jesse's face was deformed in sudden rage and angrily he stood up. Joseph backed away from him as he saw the insane look Jesse had in his eyes.

"Then it's time to finish her, isn't it?" Jesse growled low.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles, 21:00<em>

Bored, Quinn lay on her bed. She had just returned from her visit from Santana, but the Latina had been absent, so Quinn had said goodbye and had left. Now she lay in the dormitory, she still hadn't found a place to stay. Tomorrow she would go through the papers, she couldn't live here when Rachel would be here. Suddenly she shot up, what if Rachel didn't want to live together? In Roswell they both had their own place. Why hadn't she thought of that before? She grabbed her phone and dialed Rachel's number. Impatiently, she waited for Rachel to answer, tapping her foot on the ground.

"_Hey, sweetie," _Rachel answered the phone and Quinn smiled at hearing her voice.

"Hey. How was your day?" she asked, laying back down on her bed.

"_Quiet. Yours?"_

Suddenly Quinn realized Rachel didn't know about Santana yet, so she sat back up.

"Intense. Santana has had a diving accident," Quinn told her, waiting for a response.

She could hear Rachel gasp in shock. _"Is she alright?" _she asked.

"Not completely. She can't move her legs and the doctor doesn't know if this would be permanent," the blonde explained, thinking back at the shocked Santana.

"_O my god. That's…intense. How is Santana under it?" _Rachel asked further, whishing she would already be there for her friends.

"I don't quite know. She hasn't said much about it. She hasn't said much at all when I visited her this evening," Quinn frowned, she was worried about her friend.

"_Poor Santana," _ the brunette sighed, clearly upset by the news.

"Yeah." Silence fell between them, both worrying about their friend. "Babe, I was meaning to ask you something," Quinn finally said, looking out of the window.

It had gotten dark and due to the spare lightning in her room, so had her room. She sighed and laid down again.

"_Ask away."_

"When you move here, do you want to move in with me? Or do you want to have your own place?" Quinn asked, suddenly insecure.

"_Of course I want to move in with you. If you want that to," _Rachel replied, suddenly sounding insecure as well.

"It's all I want, Rae," Quinn replied softly.

"_Me too," _Rachel replied and the blonde just could hear her smirk.

"Great. Then I'll go find a place to stay for us tomorrow," she said cheerful.

"_Wait? Look for a place? Where are you staying now then?" _Rachel asked surprised and Quinn groaned, she hadn't told Rachel where she was staying.

"At the base in an old dormitory. When I got here, I didn't really care where I would stay. It would never be home, not without you," Quinn said, adding the last sentence softly.

"_Aaaw. I'll be there soon," _the brunette cooed, hating to hear Quinn had such a rough time.

"I know. It's just, I miss you so badly," Quinn said, staring up at the ceiling and wishing Rachel would lie next to her.

"_I miss you too. I really wish you were here now, because…" _

Quinn frowned, she hadn't understood the last words that Rachel had muttered.

"Because?" she asked.

She heard Rachel sigh and she could imagine Rachel's face turning slightly red. She had a slight idea what the problem was and she smirked. She was dealing with the same problem at the moment.

"_Because I have an itch," _Rachel finally said loud and clear.

"An itch? Can't you scratch it?" the blonde teased, she knew exactly where Rachel had an itch.

"_Not without your help," _Rachel growled and Quinn's smirk grew even wider.

"Okay. Well, seeing I can't press myself through the phone, I think you have to," Quinn teased a bit further, feeling an ache deep inside her and recognized it immediately.

She got turned on by only hearing Rachel Berry's voice. If someone had told her this years ago, she would have laughed her head off and had given that person a good kick in the ass. But now she was actually turned on.

"_Quuuiiinnn," _Rachel whined and the blonde knew where this was heading.

"Okay, okay. Tell me what you're wearing," the blonde asked, her voice had gotten lower.

"_Not much. Just a shirt and a pair of shorts. What about you?" _Rachel's voice had gotten lower as well and Quinn thought she heard a moan.

"I'm still wearing my uniform," she said, knowing it would turn on the brunette.

"_Oh, fuck," _was all Rachel managed to get out.

Quinn could imagine what Rachel was wearing, she always wore them at night. The blonde's free hand unzipped her uniform and she wiggled out of it.

"Are you touching yourself, Rae?" Quinn asked, closing her eyes.

"_Oh, yes Quinn."_

"Good. Pull out your shorts," the blonde demanded, her hand sliding down to her center.

She felt she was wet and she trembled as she touched the bundle of nerves.

"_Don't take off your uniform. It looks so sexy on you," _Rachel groaned and Quinn heard the brunette's breathing got heavier.

"I won't," Quinn promised.

She drew circles around her clit, moaning into the phone. She heard Rachel moan as well and it only made her hornier.

"_Insert two fingers," _Rachel demanded suddenly and immediately Quinn obliged.

The blonde groaned loudly as she felt her two fingers slid inside her and imagined it where Rachel's slim fingers.

"O, fuck, Rae."

A moan was her answer and she started a steady, fast pace to work herself to an orgasm. She knew the orgasm wouldn't be as strong as Rachel gave them to her, but it would release enough tension.

"_Quinn…fuck…" _Rachel moaned and the blonde just loved when Rachel talked dirty.

"Keep going. Add another finger," Quinn groaned and added a third finger herself.

"_Ah, this feels….so fucking good. Quinn!"_

Quinn knew the brunette was close, so she picked up a faster pace and as she flicked her sensitive spot, she went over the edge. Screaming, she rode out her orgasm and faintly she heard Rachel scream as well. After what seemed ages, she calmed down and could hear Rachel ragged breathing.

"You okay?" Quinn asked gasping.

"_Yeah. You?" _Rachel asked.

"I am. I will be so happy when you're here," the blonde said, still coming down from her high.

"_Me too, sweetie. Me too."_

Silence fell between them and Quinn felt the sleep set in, she smirked as she heard Rachel's breathing.

"Good night, love," she said.

"_Good night."_

* * *

><p><em>New York, 07:30<em>

Putting of her helmet, Rachel looked down at the lonely person sitting on the beach. She squinted her eyes and stepped of the bike. With her helmet under her arm she walked on the beach and walked over to the lonely person. Without saying anything she sat down next to the person and looked aside.

"I thought you were send out?" she asked curious.

Finn looked up, smiling goofy at her and when she saw his eyes, something melts in her. She still cared about him, although she didn't love him.

"It got postponed. I'm going this afternoon," he told her and squinted at her. "I thought we would hang out before I left," he added.

Rachel smirked and set down the helmet in the sand. She stretched her arms behind her and leant on her arms, stretching out her body. She could feel Finn's eyes glide over her body and she smirks.

"Don't even think about it. Something came up, I'm sorry," she said, looking aside at him.

"It's cool. I mean, we didn't separate exactly as friends," he said, bowing his hands.

Rachel sat back up, looking surprised up at him.

"But I see you as my friend, Finn. Come on, we're adults now," she argued, she didn't think he thought they weren't friends.

"I guess," he smirked goofy and she smirked back.

She looked out over the water, watching the sunrise. She thought she saw a ship from the coast guard and expected they would need help today.

"Quinn came to see me, that's why I didn't call," she told him finally, looking back at him.

"Really? Did you make up? Are you back together?" he asked and he sounded sincere, like he really cared.

"Yes, we are. I'm moving in with her next week. That is, if she finds us an apartment," Rachel added grinning.

"Wow. To be honest, it's kind of hard to wrap my head around this. You two used to hate each other's guts," he said, looking aside at Rachel.

"I didn't hate her, neither did she. We just…didn't dared to admit our feelings for each other," she explained, looking back over the sea.

"I understand. I've seen what Kurt went through," he said, looking at the sea as well.

"And Santana," she added.

"Yeah." He looked back aside at his ex-girlfriend and was glad to see she was happy. He knew he didn't have a chance with her and he felt he was cool with that. "I'm glad to see you happy, Rach," he said.

Smiling her beaming smile, she looked back at him. "Thanks. You'll find someone too," she said.

"Who said I haven't already?" he suddenly smirked.

"Really? That's amazing!"

She flew him around the neck and hugged him tightly. She was so happy for her friend.

"Yeah. She was my nurse when I was injured. After I was discharged, we started going out. After this tour I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Out of his pocket he dug up a small box and opened it. In it was a small, but beautiful ring and Rachel gasped in excitement.

"I think she's going to love it."

Finn smiled broadly and put the box back in his pocket. After chatting a while, they said goodbye, Rachel's shift was about to start.

"Good luck out there and try to be safe," she said as she hugged him, standing on her toes.

"You too. I'll send you an invitation," he promised.

"Great."

She picked up her helmet and walked back to her bike. She mounted her bike, putted on her helmet and drove off, waving at Finn. While driving to the base, she thought of Finn proposing. She was happy for him, he had looked so happy when he told her. She wondered what Quinn would say if she proposed. Probably yes. Rachel smirked as she thought of Quinn, she missed her. Luckily, the week wouldn't be much longer. She parked her bike in the empty hangar and with her helmet under her arm, she walked into the locker room. At the moment she wanted to pull out her jacket, her phone rung. She expected it to be Quinn, but was surprised as she saw the caller-id.

"Puck?" she answered surprised.

"_Hey, Fun-Size. I've got some good news."_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

_I looked back at the aisle and waited impatiently. Finally, the music changed and I knew this was it. Before I could stop it, a smile crept up my face as I saw her coming down the aisle. She looked so unbelievable gorgeous, my breath stocked for a moment. She wore a white dress without sleeves and wore no wedding band. We had discussed that only one of us would wore one and I had become the one who would wear it. The dress ended just above her ankles and I saw that the flowers on it were purple and pink. Our eyes met and we smiled at each other. Finally she stood next to me and I was able to hold her. We linked pinkies and turned to the minister who would do the ceremony. Finally, we landed at the vows and we turned to each other. She would start first and nervously she fidget with the ring in her hand._

"_When I saw you for the first time ever, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You were like the very first breeze of spring for me, my personal ray of sunlight. We had a rough path, but we survived and now I'm standing here, about to get you as my wife. I will be there when you're happy and be happy with you, when you're down I'll cheer you up and when you're sick I'll bring you chicken soup." At that part we both giggled. "I'll be honored to have you as my wife, Santana Lopez," she ended her vows._

_Stunned I looked at her, this was the most amazing and sweet vow I've ever heard. I had no idea she had written it, I knew that sometimes she had trouble to express herself in a way everyone understands her, but this was just perfect. She slid the ring around my finger and it fitted perfectly. I saw the minister nod at me and I looked into her beautiful eyes._

"_When I first met you, you sat in your own bubble. And by a miracle you let me, miss loud-mouth, into your bubble. And girl, I'm so glad you did, because you have shown me the most wonderful things. You let me fall in love with you in your own unique way and when I think I can't be more in love, you show me wrong. Dear Britt, I'll be there when you're happy and be happy with you, I'll be there when you're cold and I'll be your blanket, I'll be there when you're sad to kiss away the tears. I can't freakin' wait to have you, Brittany S. Pierce, as my wife."_

_Beaming, she looked at me with her bright smile and I can't help but beam back. Vaguely, I hear everyone clap and I remember I have to slid the ring around her finger, so I do so. Luckily, it fits perfectly as well. _

"_Let's continue, shall we?" the minister asked smiling and she takes up an official looking form. "Do you, Brittany Shannon Pierce take Santana Maria Lopez as your wife?"_

_She looks at me, smirking. "Yes, I do."_

_I smile back at her and have to fight the urge to kiss her, I had to wait. But everyone knows patience isn't my strongest side. Luckily, the minister continues._

"_Do you, Santana Maria Lopes take Brittany Shannon Pierce as your wife?"_

_I hardly can wait for her to finish the sentence, so as soon as she finished, I stated "Yes. Totally."_

"_Then I declare you here by wife and wife," the minister said, but I didn't hear her as I kiss my girl… No, my wife. _

_She pulled back the wedding band and we just look at each other, overwhelmed by happiness…_

A sudden bright light shone into Santana's eye and groaning she woke up. Who dared to disturb her dream? She would go all Lima Height on them. Suddenly, she realized where she was and that she couldn't go all Lima Height on anyone, even if she wanted it. She groaned again and opened her eyes. She saw that the room was still dark and the nurse had putted away the flashlight.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked apologetic.

"It's okay," Santana replied sleepy and glanced at the clock, it was only six o'clock.

Normally, around this time she would go out of bed and go for an early morning walk. The nurse walked away and Santana shifted to her side, looking outside at the ugly building next to the window. Her mind went back to her dream and a single tear slipped down her cheek. She still could feel the feeling of overwhelming happiness and almost immediately her heart ache became unbearable. Unconsciously, she brought up her hand and stroked over the sore place. She had to forget this dream, she had to forget Brittany. Her jaw tightened as her heart ached even more at that thought. No matter how hard she wanted to forget the perky blonde, she knew she would never achieve it. The blonde had her name carved in Santana's heart. Santana closed her eyes in an attempt to get some more sleep and immediately, Brittany's face appeared. Santana no longer fought the image and smiled slightly…

* * *

><p><em>New York, 09:00<em>

Still flabbergasted, Rachel sat outside the squadron building. Both Puck and her CO had told her that Roswell base would be re-opened and that they wanted her back. She wondered if Quinn would come back as well, otherwise she would refuse. She had tried calling Quinn, but she hadn't picked up. She refused to be away from Quinn any longer. As she looked around her, she realized she missed Roswell. It was much smaller and she had been happy there. Here she had nothing but bad memories, there were a few good ones, but mostly bad ones. She stood up and limped back inside. Her CO had told her that the base would open in two weeks, so that meant she had one week spare. Sighing, she walked into the canteen and sat down. Nadia came sitting next to her.

"Your last day, huh?" she said and she sounded a bit sad.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I'm leaving so soon. I liked working with you," Rachel said apologetic and realized she really meant it.

"Likewise. We will miss you," Nadia replied.

"Do you know who's replacing me?" Rachel asked curious.

Nadia shook her head. "I heard the CO found a pilot in Washington, but he or she hasn't said yes yet."

"Hmm. Sorry. By the way, I had promised you to teach you how to ride a bike," Rachel suddenly remembered and jumped up.

For a moment, she had forgotten her bad leg and she cringed as a stabbing pain shot through her knee. Worried, Nadia turned around.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worry sounding through her voice.

"Yes. Let's go."

Limping more than usual, Rachel followed Nadia outside and led her to the hangar where her motor was. When Rachel was about to started explaining things, the alarm bell sounded. They looked at each other.

"It'll have to wait," Rachel said and together with Nadia she made her way to the locker room to change.

Soon they were flying over New York and Rachel took in the beautiful sight. She would certainly miss this sight, it was rarely.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kim smiled, looking aside at Rachel.

"It definitely is," she replied and smiled back at him.

"Are you sure you can miss this sight?" Brick asked jokingly.

"Well, the sight I get back for it, is kinda beautiful as well," Rachel replied, smirking.

"Iewl, that was just too much information," Eric said, making puking sounds.

"I meant Roswell, Eric, but yeah, Quinn is beautiful as well," Rachel laughed out loud, followed by the laughter of the others.

"Rachel, I've got visual," Kim suddenly said, muffling his laughter.

"Yeah, I see him. Nadia, another jumper," the brunette said and looked over her shoulder at Nadia.

Nadia groaned and Eric opened the cargo door. "Why do people want to jump? Just take some pills at home, so we can stay home as well," Nadia commented.

"Why don't you go and ask?" Eric proposed friendly.

"Very funny. Let's get to work," Nadia said.

"Very well spoken. Cargo has control," Rachel called and switched a button.

"Cargo has control."

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles, 08:00<em>

Quinn was whistling a tune that was stuck in her head while beating Mick and Tom at a game of cards. Occasionally her eyes went to the young man sitting alone at a table studying. He was a med-school student and in his free time, he was a diver. Quinn shook her head, she wondered where Ferdy had found him.

"Why are you always better in everything?" Tom exclaimed, throwing down his cards as a sign he gave up.

"I don't know. I call it luck," she smirked, knowing she was winning.

"That's not luck anymore," Tom said.

She just smirked and continues whistling as she finished Mick within minutes. He smirked and threw down his cards.

"Sorry, boys," she smiled and took the cards to shake them. "Another game?" she asked, smiling friendly.

"That will be for another time. Fabray, come with me."

Quinn looked up surprised at Ferdy and stood up.

"Ooh, now you're in trouble, Fabray," Tom called after her.

"What did you this time?" Brandon asked mockingly.

Quinn ignored them and followed Ferdy to his office. She closed the door behind them and sat down, looking up expectantly.

"What is it, boss?" she asked, seeing he was looking serious. She knew she couldn't make a joke when he looked that serious.

"I got a phone call from CO Lincolns," he started and Quinn frowned in surprise. CO Lincolns was with retirement, right? "He told me that base Roswell will be re-opened and he wants you back there."

"What? You're joking," she said, half smiling.

"I'm not. Apparently, that private base didn't last long. Lack of experienced people," he smirked, knowing how Quinn thought of Roswell.

"That is good news. But, then you're down a medic," she said, frowning.

"Don't worry about that. Headquarters promised me a new medic," he said and stood up.

"Wow. When will it re-open?" Quinn asked, standing up as well.

"CO Lincolns expected within two weeks," Ferdy told her and hugged. "You're going home, Fabray," he whispered.

"Yeah, I am."

Smiling, she walked out of his office. When she was half way to the canteen, she suddenly realized something. She would move in with Rachel. She grabbed her phone and walked out of the building.

* * *

><p>Once again, Santana got woken up, this time by Nikhita. As she sat up, she saw Nikhita had brought a wheelchair with her and repulsive, Santana looked at it.<p>

"Don't look so shocked, it won't bite," Nikhita joked and pulled a stool up to sit next to Santana's bed.

"I'm not going in that," Santana said and looked at Nikhita.

"Then how were you planning on moving around?" Nikhita asked curiously.

"I don't know. Not?"

"That's not an option. Just try it, maybe it's just temporarily."

Nikhita stood up, parked the wheelchair next to Santana's bed, and pulled back the sheets. Santana looked at the wheelchair and suddenly thought of Artie. Would they have said the same to him to convince him? She swallowed and looked up at Nikhita, doubtingly. Nikhita nodded encouraging at her and swallowing down a lump, Santana tried to move over to the wheelchair. She failed miserably and Nikhita caught her. Santana wrapped her arm around Nikhita's neck and looked up at her.

"Not to quick," Nikhita smiled and sat Santana down in the chair. "How does it feel?" she asked.

"Weird," the Latina admitted and she wasn't sure if she meant the chair or being so close to Nikhita.

"Not dizzy?" Nikhita asked.

Santana shook her head and tried to drive forward. Soon she drove out of the room, remembering the days she had to spend in a wheelchair in high school as a Glee assignment. She was glad she had paid attention, now she had a bit of an idea of how to drive.

"You're a natural," Nikhita smirked, as she walked behind the wheelchair.

Santana looked back smirking. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad."

"At the moment a good thing," Nikhita winked.

Santana drove back to her room and Nikhita sat down on the bed. The Latina looked up at her, a question was bothering her.

"Why are you doing this? You're not even working today," she asked.

Now Nikhita looked shyly away, trying to avoid turning red, but failed. Santana saw it and smirked, she looked cute when she was shy.

"I…Because I like you, Santana. I really do," Nikhita softly admitted, her head hung down.

Santana frowned, did she hear that correctly? Had Nikhita truly said that she liked her? For a moment she didn't knew what to say, so she drove her wheelchair to the window and looked outside. Now she could look past the ugly building and she could see the sea. She heard Nikhita stand up and walk away.

"I told you I don't want to break another heart," Santana said and turned around.

There she stood, in the doorway looking quite gorgeous in her summer dress. Santana had to admit, she liked being around Nikhita. She was an easy person to hang around and they had fun. Maybe she even liked Nikhita back, but she didn't know what her feelings for Nikhita exactly were. She didn't know if she could move on from Brittany. Santana startled as Nikhita suddenly sat before her on her knees, holding her hands.

"And I told that maybe someone needs to fix your heart," Nikhita replied softly.

Santana looked away from the Indian woman, feeling guilty she hadn't told the whole truth.

"To be honest, I haven't done real relationships since… high school," the Latina finally said, still not looking at Nikhita.

"Why not?" Nikhita asked curious, sensing there was more to it than just a broken heart.

"Because I ruined everything and I don't want to ruin it with you. I like you to much for that," Santana suddenly spat, pushing Nikhita away.

Stunned, Nikhita stood up and looked down at the sad Latina, who looked like she was about to cry. She wanted to hold Santana, but wasn't sure if it would be appreciated.

"You're not going to ruin it with me," Nikhita replied softly.

"You don't know that! Please, just go," the Latina asked, looking up begging.

Nikhita nodded and slowly walked out of the room. Santana was able to hold herself together until the door closed behind Nikhita. Then she broke out in crying. She had told Nikhita the truth, she did like her. She didn't like her as much as Brittany, but still, there was a spark. The only thing that kept her from trying was fear. Fear for losing everything she lost again. Fear of screwing it up. She felt so damn confused, she really didn't know what to do or how to react. Deep down she knew how she should react, she should tell Nikhita about Brittany. The thing was, she hadn't told anyone about what happened. She didn't know Nikhita stood outside her room, listening to her cry. She didn't know the struggle Nikhita had to not run back inside and comfort her. Finally, when the crying had stopped, Nikhita walked away with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>New York, 11.15<em>

Rachel walked to the canteen and pulled out her phone. She saw Quinn had called five minutes ago, so she quickly walked outside and called Quinn back.

"_Finally! Hey, sweetie," _Quinn answered the phone and Rachel smirked at hearing her enthusiastic voice.

"Hey. You called?" she asked.

"_Yeah. Uhm, I've been transferred. To Roswell," _Quinn said, hesitating.

Rachel's mouth opened in shock, this meant they both were transferred back, together with Puck. She smiled as she replied.

"So am I."

"_What? Really? That's amazing!" _Quinn almost screamed happy and Rachel bit her under lip. Everything would be perfect now.

"Yeah. Puck is coming back as well. I don't if the rest will," she told Quinn and just couldn't wipe away her smirk.

"_That's great. But, then I'll have to leave Santana here," _the blonde said suddenly sad.

"Yeah, Santana. Damn. How is she doing?" Rachel asked, suddenly worried.

"_I don't know, I haven't spoken to her today," _Quinn replied.

"We'll figure something out," the brunette said and sighed as she heard the alarm bell through the phone, Quinn had a call out.

"_I've got to go. We'll talk later. I love you."_

"I love you too. Be safe."

"_I will. Bye."_

The line went dead and Rachel putted back her phone. She sat down and thought of Santana. At high school, they hadn't been what you call best friends. However, towards the end they had developed some sort of friendship and Santana had been there after the crash and after Quinn had run away. Rachel realized she had something to make up, so she dug up her phone again and dialed a number.

"_Santana," _the Latina answered and Rachel thought she heard Santana had been crying.

"Hey, it's Rachel. How are you?"

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles, 09:20<em>

Quinn looked outside. It was great that she and Rachel both got transferred, but she was worried about Santana. She suspected something bad had happened between her and Brittany and Quinn wanted to be there for the Latina. Especially after the accident. Quinn had promised herself she would call Santana or try to step by in the hospital, she didn't care if she was on duty. The hospital was near-by, so she would be back in no time. She saw they were heading for the sea again and she realized now why she had wanted to transfer to Roswell, she didn't like rescues at sea. She tuned in on the intercom and looked forward at the cockpit.

"Tom, what's the call out?" she asked.

"Haven't you been listening? We've got a fisherman who got unwell, they thought of a heart attack," Tom filled her in and looked back at her worried.

She smiled reassuring at him and looked over at the diver, Melvin. "Thanks, Tom," she said.

She stood up and grabbed the stretcher and her medical bag. She handed Melvin the AED, just in case. She smiled reassuring at him, it was his first call out.

"You're in luck. At my first call out, I got wet," she smirked at him. She heard Mick and Brandon snicker and Melvin looked confused at her. She shot Mick a look and tried not to laugh as well. "I meant that I got dropped in the sea."

"Well, I prefer the sea over a boat that's acting like it's on a rollercoaster," Melvin replied and looked down at the boat underneath them.

The sea was calm that day and the boat hardly moved, so it seemed. "Well, it's a calm day today. You'll be fine," Mick said and handed Quinn the hook.

Quinn hooked her and Melvin onto the harness and they were lowered to the deck. As they stood safely on the deck, Quinn unhooked them and they made their way to the steering hut. A young man came towards them.

"Come, it's this way. He's in the galley," he told them.

They followed him into the ship and on the floor of the galley lay an older man, with his eyes closed. Quinn knelt next to him, while Melvin kept standing in the doorway. The blonde medic felt for a pulse and didn't find one. She looked up at the young man.

"When did this happen?" she asked him and motioned to Melvin to give the AED.

"The pain started a few hours ago and fifteen minutes ago I found him here on the floor. He was still breathing," the young man told her, trying to stay calm.

"Okay."

Quinn had hooked on the AED and while resuscitating, she waited until the machine gave the clearance to shock. Finally, the machine gave a shock and immediately afterwards she started resuscitating. After minutes of resuscitating, Melvin felt for a pulse and nodded.

"It's faint, but it's there," he said.

"Okay, let's move him." They lifted the man carefully on the stretcher and before they walked outside, Quinn monitored again the pulse and nodded. "It's getting stronger," she said.

They lifted the stretcher and Quinn motioned to Mick for the winch and looked down at Melvin and the man.

"I'll go up first, you come with him, okay?" she explained and Melvin nodded. "Keep a close eye on him," she said before she hooked herself to the winch.

She motioned to Mick and got winched up. Mick pulled her in and she watched how Melvin and the man were winched up. She helped Mick to pull in the stretcher. Melvin managed to get on board himself.

"Straight to the hospital, Tom," she said and hooked the man to a heart monitor.

"Already on our way."

Quinn looked up at Melvin and smiled. "Good job out there," she said and saw his whole face lit up.

* * *

><p>Santana had calmed down after the phone call with Rachel. She almost had told Rachel about everything, but somehow she had managed to say nothing about it. She had heard from Rachel that she was transferred to Roswell, together with Quinn. She had acted enthusiastic, but felt a bit left out and sad that Quinn already left. She so needed a friend right now and Quinn was the only one she really trusted. She knew Quinn knew something was wrong. A knock on the door made her look up and her doctor entered the room. Santana turned the wheelchair and looked expectantly at her doctor.<p>

"Look at you, already in a wheelchair," the doctor said surprised.

"Yeah. Nikhita made me," she smirked.

The doctor pulled a chair from under the table and sat down, looking serious.

"Miss Lopez," she started and wanted to continue, but Santana interrupted her.

"Please, call me Santana," she said.

"Very well. Santana, I'm afraid I have bad news. It looks like the damage on your spine due to lack of oxygen is permanent. We can't be really certain, but as how it looks now, it's permanent."

Santana looked at her numbly. She was paralyzed?

**A/N: **Thanks for reading again and welcome to my new followers, I'm glad you want to follow my story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please, leave behind a review, they really are very much appreciated. So, you know what to do. Hit that button!

Xoxo, Liberty


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **Hey all. I'm sorry for abandoning this story for so long. I don't really have an excuse, accept that I kind of lost the story out of sight and didn't had inspiration for it. But I started reading again and here I am, back with a new chapter. I made a synopsis of the story for you, so you don't have to read the entire story again. Please read and review. Reviews are very much appreciated!

**Synopsis: **After a horrible helicopter crash, Quinn had moved to Chicago to work in a hospital to forget all about the love of her life, Jaidy Gomez. Her C.O., Daniel Lincolns, visits her and persuades her to come back to Roswell. There she meets her new crew, including Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry is at that moment co-pilot and has changed a lot. She no longer rambles about Broadway and being a star. Slowly, but surely, Quinn unravels her secret and ended up dating her. But not before she battles her own ghosts from the past. After a while, Puck comes to strengthens the team and Rachel becomes the pilot. Then Rachel's ex, Jesse st. James shows up, claiming they're still married. Angry, Rachel sends him away, he was the reason her dreams crashed. When Jesse finds out she won't come with him, he abducted her. Panicked, Quinn goes after them and finds Rachel all beat up. With the help of Mercedes and Liv, an old friend from high school, they get Jesse arrested. Quinn and Rachel return back to Roswell and think everything is over. But Jesse got bailed out and teams up with Joseph Flores, the brother of Liv and Casey. They take their revenge out on Liv and Casey and Casey ends up in the hospital. Jesse, out for revenge on Rachel and Quinn, sabotages an helicopter and a few days later it crashes during a test drive. Rachel ends up heavily injured in the hospital. Quinn is about to lose her mind, she has been through this with Jaidy. Puck is worried about her and calls Santana. She tries to take care of Quinn, but as Rachel goes into cardiac arrest and Quinn flees Roswell. She went back to Chicago, there she meets Nikhita who helps her to think about what she did. But it's only after a confronting conversation with a victim of a crashed subway, she goes back to Roswell to fix things with Rachel. Rachel however is fuming and refuses to talk to Quinn. Then the horrible news reaches Quinn as well, Roswell base got shut down and a private rescue team takes over. Before she can fix things with Rachel, she got transferred to Los Angeles and Rachel to New York. In Los Angeles, Quinn discovers she's in the same team as Santana, who appeared to be a diver. She's still angry with Quinn and Quinn tries to explain everything. She asks about Brittany, but gets a vague reaction. Quinn figures out a way to make it up to Rachel and flies to New York. There she sings a song to Rachel and eventually, Rachel forgives her. After a few days, Quinn has to return and Rachel decides to get transferred to Los Angeles, not being able to be far away from Quinn again. In the meantime, Santana meets Nikhita, who's replacing Quinn. It clicks between them and they kiss. Santana however doesn't want to start a relationship with Nikhita, she's still hung up on Brittany. Santana gets in a diving accident and it left her paralyzed…

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

Quinn walked from the helicopter platform into the hospital, she had a bit of a double feeling. On one hand, she felt happy she would go back to Roswell, but on the other hand, she felt bad for leaving Santana. She stepped out of the elevator and walked to Santana's room. As the door was closed, she knocked softly and when she didn't hear an answer, she carefully stepped inside. She saw Santana sitting near the window and walked closer. When Santana didn't turn around, Quinn started to worry. She walked closer and sat next to Santana. It was only then she saw the Latina had been crying.

"Santana?" the Latina didn't answer, nor did she look up. "What's going on?" Still Quinn received no answer. "San, talk to me," she said, sliding into her old HBIC mode.

Now Santana looked up, her eyes seemed hollow and her voice croaked as she talked.

"It's all over, Q," she said softly and Quinn could hardly hear her.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked curious.

"My legs are stuffed and I blew it with the love of my life and probably with Nikhi," she said, as if she wasn't able to stop talking.

"What did the doctor tell you?" Quinn pressed on, she would ask later about Brittany and Nikhita.

"That my spine is damaged and they think it's permanent," Santana told her with a hollow voice.

"They think? They're not sure?" the blonde medic asked, hoping this wouldn't be true.

"Yes. They couldn't be sure, because of the swelling."

Santana looked away from Quinn as her words sunk in. She would never be able to walk again, let alone dive or do her job. She bowed her head as she felt tears burn again behind her eyelids. She wouldn't cry, not in front of Quinn.

"So, there is a possibility you can walk again?" Quinn said hopeful, although she knew the chance would be slim.

Santana shook her head as she looked back up at Quinn. "No, Q. I can't move them, I can't even feel my legs."

Quinn opened her mouth, but didn't really know what to say. She was speechless and wished she could fix this and not only this. She wished she could take all Santana's pain away. The door opened and Santana's doctor entered.

"Santana? I have good news," she said.

Santana's head snapped up, as well did Quinn's. "My spine isn't damaged?" the Latina asked hopeful.

"No. We're releasing you from the hospital. You can go home. You just have to sign the release papers," she said and apologetic, she smiled at Santana and walked out of the room.

"You call that good news?" Santana said through gritted teeth. She looked up at Quinn a bit desperate. "What am I going to do now? I can't work anymore, at least not at the job I used to," she said, turning the wheelchair towards Quinn.

"You're coming with me," Quinn suddenly said. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"What? To Roswell? What am I supposed to do there?" Santana said, not seeing the point.

"We'll find something for you. Wait, how did you know I'm going to Roswell?" the blond asked surprised, she hadn't said a word about Roswell.

"I talked to Rachel, she told me. I don't know, Q."

"I'm not going to leave you here. We'll find something. I promise."

Santana looked at her doubtful, but then nodded. She didn't want to stay here alone, she had no idea what to do now. And maybe Roswell could give her answers, just like it had done to Quinn. Maybe the pieces would finally fall into place.

* * *

><p><em>12.45, New York<em>

Limping, Rachel walked over to her locker. They just had a call out and her cane hung on the door of her locker. She looked worried, she was still thinking of the phone call she had with Santana. The Latina had sounded so sad and finally she had told that she would never walk again. Rachel sat down as she pulled on her shirt, her leg was throbbing all day. She could relate to Santana, she knew what it was like to hear she would never walk again. She praised herself lucky, she could still walk. She grabbed her cane and walked out of the locker room to the canteen. She sunk down on the couch next to Nadia.

"Cleared out your locker yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. I'll do that at the end of the shift, you never know," Rachel winked and looked aside at a sad looking Nadia. "Hey, I bet you get a great new pilot," she added.

"No one is as great as you, Rach," Nadia said and stood up. "Want something to drink?" she asked.

"Please." Nadia nodded and walked behind the bar. Rachel stood up as well and sat down on a stool. "Look, I'm not going that far away and I'll visit," she said.

"I'll hold you to that, you know that," Eric said as he sat down next to her, grinning.

"I know," Rachel smirked back.

Nadia set down a glass with juice in front of Rachel and came from behind the bar to sit on the other side of Rachel. To be honest, she was sad to see Rachel leave. She liked Rachel, she had liked having a friend.

"So, when are you leaving?" Eric asked curious.

"After this shift, I want to arrange a surprise for Quinn," she said mysterious.

"I love surprises. What are you going to do?" Eric asked.

Smirking, Rachel shook her head and took a sip of her juice. "I'm not going to tell you, because then it's not a surprise anymore."

Eric put up his puppy face, but Rachel just laughed at him. Nadia followed the conversation smiling, she really would miss this. Rachel had brought a bit of looseness in the group, she wasn't so serious as the rest of them. She hoped the other pilot would be like Rachel, not like the strict and serious people from headquarters. Suddenly, Rachel was pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she said distracted.

"I said if you still wanted that riding lesson?" Rachel smirked.

"Absolutely," Nadia reacted enthusiastic.

They stood up and left the canteen. While walking, Rachel fished the keys out her pocket and handed them to Nadia. Nadia accepted them and as they entered the hangar, she looked doubtful at the red bike.

"Go one, climb on it," Rachel spurred on.

Nadia climbed on the bike and Rachel came standing next to her.

"Alright, this is the gas handle and this is the brake. Here is the accelerator, but let's take it slow. Start her up," she explained quickly. Nadia started the bike, holding on to the accelerator. "Okay, give a bit of gas and let the accelerator go," Rachel instructed further.

Nadia followed her instructions and slowly she drove out of the hangar. As she got more confidence, she drove faster. Rachel followed her with her eyes and stroked subconsciously her leg. It was still aching, luckily it wasn't too bad. As she watched Nadia ride another lap, her phone started ringing. She looked at the display and smiled.

"Hey sweetie," she answered.

"_Hey other sweetie,"_ Quinn replied and Rachel could hear her smirk.

"Miss me already?" she teased.

"_Always. Listen, I talked to Santana and she's coming to Roswell as well," _Quinn told her excited.

"Really? That's great, it will be good for her," Rachel replied and watched as Nadia came back in, smiling broadly.

"This is awesome!" she exclaimed as she turned off the engine.

Rachel smirked and listened to Quinn's answer. _"Yeah. She really needs a friend. I have the feeling something terrible happened with her and Brit."_

"That could explain why they are no longer together," Rachel admitted, she had been thinking about it as well.

"_Indeed. Anyway, I've got to go now. The shift is about to start. Love you."_

"Love you too."

Rachel stuffed her phone back in her pocket and looked up at Nadia, who was still beaming.

"Told you so," she smirked at the other woman.

"Yeah, it's totally awesome."

Chatting, they walked back to the canteen. Rachel would miss Nadia, she had become a good friend.

* * *

><p><em>11:00, Los Angeles<em>

Santana sat in her burrowed wheelchair from the hospital on her veranda. On the ground next to her stood a bottle of beer. She didn't care it was morning, she needed a drink. She squinted as she saw a helicopter coasting in, they came back from a call out. Grabbing the bottle, she looked away. It hurts her to know she would never fly again. Sighing, she turned away from the beach and wheeled inside. Nikhita had suggested her to look for a more fitting wheelchair, this one drove horrible. She opened her laptop and started searching on Google. After watching a few pages, she felt her mind wondering and before she knew it, she had typed in a name. Brittany S. Pierce. She clicked the first website she found and saw it was a site for a dance studio. Searching through the site, she found a picture of the owner and her breath hitched in her throat. It was Brittany. She looked beautiful, even more then Santana remembered. Below the picture stood a number. Without even thinking, Santana dialed the number. Impatiently, she tapped her fingers on the table.

"_Britt's Dancing. Brittany speaking," _a clear voice sounded on the other side.

Heart thumping in her throat, Santana listened to the voice. Her mouth had gone dry and she was unable to answer. It was definitely Brittany, she would recognize that voice everywhere.

"_Hello?" _the voice sounded again, a bit irritated now.

Quickly, Santana hung up and threw down the phone. Giving the picture one last look, she closed the window. Brittany seemed doing well, better than she now does. She let her head rest in her hands and felt the heartache swell. Hearing her voice had opened old wounds and had let old memories resurfaced. She swallowed thickly, feeling the familiar lump in her throat. She felt she was on the brink of crying and now she was alone, no one was there to stop her from crying. Hot tears welt up and she let them go. She let them go for all the grief and pain and even for the mess she was in now. A sudden knock on the door made her look up, she didn't expect anyone.

"Just a moment," she called and quickly drove to the bathroom.

Her face looked red and swollen and quickly she wiped a wet cloth over her face. Still it was clear she had been crying.

"Dammit," she swore softly and drove to the door.

As she opened the door, she found Nikhita standing at her doorstep. Nikhita looked down at the Latina and saw she had been crying.

"Come in," Santana said and Nikhita stepped inside.

"Nice apartment," she complimented and sat down.

"Thanks," Santana smiled and sat across Nikhita.

Nikhita grabbed Santana's hand, just because she saw the Latina was struggling. "How are you holding up?" she asked softly.

"Okay. I guess," Santana added doubtingly.

"Have you found a wheelchair you'd like?" Nikhita asked further. She sensed something else was bothering Santana, but decided to ask nothing.

"No. There are so many different," Santana replied, knowing she was lying.

"I know. Do you want me to help you?" the Indian woman asked cautiously.

"If you don't mind," Santana smirked slightly.

"Not at all."

Santana grabbed her laptop and transferred to the couch to sit next to Nikhita. She looked aside at the other woman as she stared focused at the laptop and found she was enjoying being so close to Nikhita. She diverted her attention to the screen as Nikhita started to point at a few wheelchairs.

* * *

><p><em>13:30, New York<em>

Lazily Rachel sat in the canteen flipping through a magazine she had seen multiple times. She threw the magazine aside and walked over to the window. As usual, her mind wondered to Quinn. She couldn't wait until she could hold the blond in her arms. She sighed as she thought about the past months. Rachel sighed, it hadn't been the easiest months, but it had made her realize she couldn't be without Quinn. She had become the center of her life and when she wasn't with the blonde, she would go crazy. Her mind wondered further to Santana, she was glad the Latina would come with them. To be honest, she had missed Santana and felt she needed some friends. Even if Santana couldn't fly anymore, they would find another job at the base. Maybe she could help Jackie in WING-OPs or something. Her train of thoughts got interrupted by the alarm bell. She sighed and ran with her crew to the locker room.

Soon they were flying over New York, the nature of the call out wasn't clear yet. Rachel nodded at Kim and he reached for the radio.

"This is NY074 for Hudson Valley base, over."

"_This is Hudson Valley base for NY074. The call out is a woman with heart problems, over," _Jamie's voice sounded through the radio.

"Heart problems? Why don't they send an ambulance? Over," Rachel asked confused.

"Just to tease you," Nadia replied smirking.

"_There's a giant traffic jam around Broadway. Ambulances can't get through, over," _Jamie replied.

"Copy that. Over and out," Rachel answered and frowned.

Broadway. The place where she wanted to live out her dreams. The place she never had the chance to shine. The place she had avoided ever since she moved here. Out of all places, this had to be her last call out. Inwardly, she groaned. As they flew over New York, they witnessed the traffic jam. Rachel landed right before the theater and Nadia slid open the cargo door.

"Be right back, I hope," she said and stepped out.

Rachel watched her go in and looked up. It was the theater where Les Misérables played. She sighed and looked away. She felt Kim's questioning eyes in the side of her head, but she ignored them. As if it were a magnet, her eyes went back to the billboard. Her mind went back years ago, when she had sung Here On My Own for the glee auditions. She swallowed as she remembered the strong feelings she had felt as she sung that song, wanting to life her dream and be on a stage. Rachel felt the sadness settle in her heart and once again, she cursed Jesse. Without him, she probably would've succeeded.

"_Can someone give me a hand? Over," _Nadia's voice sounded through the radio.

Before she even thought about it, Rachel grabbed the radio and replied.

"On my way, over."

She jumped out of the helicopter, grabbed the stretcher out of the cargo and walked inside the theater. Trying to ignore the atmosphere, she made her way to the stage. As she entered the hall, her footsteps stocked. It was overwhelming, the stage, the players gathered around the victim, the atmosphere, everything overtook Rachel as she took in her surroundings. Her mouth went dry and her heart ached so much, she was afraid it would explode. She felt the itch build up in her lungs and crawling through her body. She wanted to stand on that stage, take her spotlight.

"Rachel, over here!"

Nadia's voice disrupted her trance and the realization hit her hard as she made her way to the stage. She would never stand here, never have that chance to shine. She climbed on stage and laid out the stretcher.

"How is she?" she asked, trying to let Nadia not know how she felt.

"Not good, she's been in and out of consciousness. Her heart rate is low and pressure through the roof. She needs a hospital," Nadia said, while eyeing at Rachel.

Rachel nodded and looked down at the woman. It was clear she played Cosette. It could've been her, if it would've worked out like she planned since she was six. Internally, she shook her head. She was here to do her job, her real job.

"Let's lift her on the stretcher," she said huskily.

Nadia nodded and they lifted her on the stretcher. Nadia strapped to woman to the stretcher and lifted up the stretcher with Rachel. Without saying anything, they walked out of the theater. Rachel helped sliding into the cargo and climbed back in the helicopter. Without saying a word, she took off and flew straight to the hospital.

"Everything alright?" Kim asked as they were waiting for Nadia to return from the hospital.

"I'm fine," Rachel replied, without looking at Kim.

She couldn't face him, or anyone for that matter, she was on the brink of crying.

"You sure? You seem…upset," Kim pushed on carefully.

Now Rachel turned and flashed him a fake smile.

"Nothing to worry about, Kim. I'm fine," she said and prayed he would believe her.

"Okay."

Rachel looked back outside and saw Nadia came walking towards the helicopter. She got in, closed the cargo door and connected the intercom.

"She's going to be fine," she informed them.

"That's good news. Let's go home," Rachel replied and let Kim take off. Soon they landed at the base and chatting and joking with each other, Nadia, Eric, Jorge and Brick walked into the building. Rachel and Kim ran through the instruments together and Rachel finished her administration. Silently, she followed Kim inside.

"Quiet an easy last day for you," he smirked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, indeed."

She grabbed a towel out of her locker and walked to the showers. She locked the door behind her and got undressed. While turning on the water, she slid to the ground, no longer able to hold the tears at bay. It felt like her heart got tore out and crushed with a shoe. She wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest. Now she wished Quinn were here, she would understand her pain. Rachel laid her head back against the wall and just cried, letting out the pain and grief over long lost dreams…

* * *

><p><em>11:30, Los Angeles<em>

Sighing, Santana closed the laptop and looked around her. Nikhita had helped to pack most of her important stuff, because Quinn had called to tell her she would pick her up today to go to Roswell. Santana hadn't quite understand why, but it had something to do with an apartment or something. So now, she was waiting for Quinn to pick her up. Nikhita had just left with the promise to visit her soon in Roswell. To be honest, Santana was glad there would be some distance. She wasn't quite sure what it was she was having with Nikhita. Yes, it felt nice to have her around, but Brittany was still nagging in her head. Somehow, she kept the feeling she needed to fix things with the blond, she was nowhere near over the perky Brittany, especially not after hearing her voice. Santana still didn't know if it was a good thing she had done, all she did was revisited old feelings, very strong feelings. This thing with Nikhita made her confused as hell and she needed to figure it out. A knock on the door made her look up and she wheeled to the door. Opening the door, she found a hyper Quinn on her doorstep.

"You ready to go?" she asked and stormed inside.

"Come on in," Santana mumbled and wheeled after her. "Yes, I have everything packed. Those bags and boxes can come. I let pick up the rest as I have an apartment or something."

"Okay. I'll load it in," Quinn said and started to bring the bags and boxes to the car.

Soon the apartment was half-empty. Santana sighed, she had liked living here. She looked around her and said goodbye silently. Her eyes kept hanging on the veranda, she would definitely miss that. She swallowed and wheeled out of the apartment, closing the door behind her. She transferred into the car and Quinn laid the wheelchair in the car. Quinn stepped in as well and they drove off.

"I spoke to the C.O and there's no one for the WING-OPs, so we thought you may wanted to do it?" Quinn said, looking aside at her friend.

"You told him about me?" Santana spat, she didn't like people talking about her.

"It was only to get you a job, San. You can sit at home if you prefer that," Quinn replied coolly, she knew how to handle the hotheaded Latina.

Santana shook her head, that was a prospect she didn't like at all. "No. Thanks," she said finally.

Smirking, Quinn looked aside. She knew Santana would accept it, she had picked up the Latina wanted to be busy rather than do nothing.

"You're welcome, S."

Santana settled for the long drive to Roswell. Every now and then they spoke, but mostly she had more time then she wanted to think. She realized that if she wanted to pursue a relation with Nikhita, she had to clear things with Brittany and leave her behind. Santana didn't know how to do that, she didn't even dared to speak to her on the phone. But first she would settle in in Roswell, trying to get her life back on track.

* * *

><p>Immediately after the last call out, Rachel had left the base of New York. She had asked a befriended pilot to fly her to Roswell. She was in luck, he was able to do that. So now she was driving through Roswell on her bike, first stop was the base. She parked her car and walked inside. There she got greeted by Joyce.<p>

"Rachel! You're already back!" she greeted her friend enthusiastically.

"Yes, I am."

Joyce came from behind the desk and hugged the brunette. Rachel hugged her back, she had missed her friends. Joyce looked at Rachel beamingly.

"You look good," she said.

"Thanks, Joyce. Is everyone coming back?" Rachel asked, she had been curious about that.

"Yes, the old gang is coming back, accept for Jackie. She left with the love of her life to sunny Florida," Joyce filled her in.

"That's great for her. I will miss her," the brunette replied, she was glad for Jackie.

"Me too. But I heard someone else is filling her spot, I don't know who," Joyce said, while walking back behind the desk.

Rachel smirked, she had a slight idea who would be filling that spot. "O, do you have that thing I asked for?" she asked, leaning on the desk.

"Yes. Here you go."

Joyce handed her a envelop and Rachel smiled. "Thanks for holding on to it," she said and putted it in her pocket.

"She's going to love it."

"I hope so. See you next week!"

Rachel walked out of the building. She climbed back on her bike and drove off.

* * *

><p>After picking up Quinn's car at the airport of Roswell, she and Santana made their way to Roswell. They parked before a low apartment complex and Quinn got Santana's wheelchair out of the back of the car. Santana transferred back in her wheelchair and looked around her.<p>

"Where are we?" she asked, looking up at Quinn.

"We're at Rachel's old apartment, it's free now. Do you want to check it out?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, of course."

Quinn smiled and lead Santana to the apartment. Out of her pocket she fetched the key and opened it. Santana drove in first, Quinn dawdled outside to give Santana a moment to look around. Santana came back, poking her head outside the door.

"This is great, thanks," she said, smiling a bit.

It felt strange to smile, she hadn't done that in a long time. But everything felt strange at the moment, there were a lot things she would get used to.

"You're welcome. Shall I bring over your stuff?" Quinn asked.

"Please."

Santana looked after Quinn as she went to get her stuff out of the car. She diverted her eyes to the surroundings of her new apartment. She found the village was situated on the foot of the Rocky Mountains, so no more beach. Still she thought she could settle here. She took a deep breath, here in Roswell she would start her new life…

* * *

><p>Quinn parked her car before her old house and looked up at it. She had gotten a text from Rachel to come to the house. She frowned, she thought she had sold the house. Quinn got out of the car and walked up to the house. She found the front door open and walked inside. The house was dark and it seemed no one was here.<p>

"Rae?" she called out, but didn't receive an answer.

Quinn dropped her coat in the living room and decided to check upstairs. Her eye caught the light under the bedroom door and walked over to it. Slowly, she opened and her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. On the bed sat Rachel. Naked. And with a key stretched out to her.

"Surprise," she smiled widely.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading again and sticking around! And of course, thanks for all the lovely reviews, they made me really happy. A welcome to the new readers, I'm thrilled you joined in.

Here's a new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and please, let me know what you think!

**Chapter Forty**

"Rae? What…?" Quinn started, her eyes glued to the naked body before her.

"I got a surprise for you," Rachel said, still smiling widely.

Quinn stepped out of her shoes and crawled onto the bed, stealing a kiss from Rachel. God, she had missed that body.

"I can see that," she murmured.

Rachel kissed her eagerly back for a moment and backed away a little, breaking the kiss.

"That wasn't the entire surprise," she said, pushing forward the key in her hand.

Quinn snatched it from her hand and threw it to the floor.

"That can wait," she murmured.

She pushed Rachel back against the sheets, kissing her fiercely. Rachel moaned in the kiss, clasping her hands around Quinn's waist. Quinn's hands roamed over the brunette's body, touching everything but that spot. Rachel writhed underneath her touch, wanting Quinn to touch her where she most wanted to be touched. Rachel's hand slid under Quinn's shirt over her toned abs and felt the muscles twitch under her fingers.

"To much clothes," she murmured and started to pull on the hem of the shirt.

Quinn raised up, pulling out her shirt over her head. Almost immediately, Rachel's hands went to Quinn's back and unclasped her bra. The bra ended up on the floor, next to the shirt. Rachel's hands went up to Quinn's breast and grabbed both nipples between her thumb and index finger. The blonde's back arched into the touch and Quinn moaned. She bowed back over Rachel and placed butterfly kisses over her jaw down to her collarbone. Then she went back to the pulse point in Rachel's neck and sucked on it, making sure to leave her mark behind. She felt Rachel's hand travel south, wriggling between the waistband of her jeans. With a swift move, she stepped next to the bed, pulling down her jeans and panties. She looked behind her and caught Rachel staring at her with a dreamy smile. Her gaze went over Rachel's perfect body, her taut nipples, her toned stomach, her legs and small, but cute toes. Her gaze went back to the scar on Rachel's right leg. For a second her gaze darkened a bit, it reminded her of that dark time without Rachel in her life. Shaking her head internally, she crawled back on the bed. She started to give Rachel's left leg butterfly kisses and worked her way up to her hip. She felt Rachel writhe under her and smirked. She dared to look up at Rachel and saw she had her eyes half closed. Quinn went down again and started to give butterfly kisses over the brunette's right leg. As she reached the scar, she stopped for a second and kissed the scar as well. She felt Rachel stiffen underneath the kiss and with a soothing finger she went over the scar. Quinn looked up again and met Rachel's brown eyes, which radiate nothing else but lust and love. The blonde continued the butterfly kisses, reaching up to the hip. She gave one, teasing kiss to the tender spot between Rachel's legs, which owned her a deep moan.

"Please, Quinn," Rachel moaned, arching her back.

Quinn once again ignored her and kissed her way up over Rachel's stomach between the valley of her breast, up to her beautiful mouth. Eagerly, Rachel kissed her, hoping it would spur Quinn to touch her. Quinn deepened the kiss, enjoying the teasing. As their tongues battled for dominance, a game, Quinn knew, Rachel liked to win, she wriggled her hand between them and placed her fingers before Rachel's entrance. Immediately, Rachel stopped the tongue wrestled and pushed down her hips.

"Please," she begged once again, looking up at Quinn.

Quinn smiled and sucked again on her pulse point, pushing her fingers into Rachel's pussy. Rachel moaned and arched her back to access Quinn more space. Soon, a second finger followed and she set a deadly pace, only meant to let Rachel come as hard as she could. Rachel didn't stop moaning and sweat laid as a layer over her body. Quinn looked down at Rachel's closed eyes and smiled. She loved this, making love to her girlfriend. She had missed this, but above all, she had missed Rachel. It was not just the sex, it was Rachel she had missed most. She felt Rachel's walls clenched around her fingers and pushed deeper, brushing that one tender spot which sent Rachel over the edge.

"Quinnnnnnn," she screamed and Quinn was glad she didn't had neighbors.

She let Rachel come down, while pumping slowly in and out. Rachel's walls kept clenching around her fingers and she realized Rachel was having multiple mini orgasms. She helped Rachel calm down and finally Rachel relaxed. Quinn slid her fingers out of Rachel's pussy and laid next to her, watching her girlfriend catch her breath.

"That…was…amazing," Rachel finally managed to get out.

Quinn just smiled and stroked some sweaty tufts of hair of her forehead. Rachel pulled Quinn towards her and kissed her tenderly. Quinn let Rachel climb on top of her, feeling her wait on her hips. Quinn moaned, she needed her just a bit lower. But as it appeared, Rachel was a tease, just like her. Rachel broke the kiss and went down her jaw to her collarbone. She bit down on it and Quinn screamed, which ended in a moan, because Rachel was sucking at the place she just bit. Quinn's hands roamed over Rachel's body, trying to push her down. Rachel however was strong and held her ground. Quinn gave up pushing and stroked with her fingers barely over Rachel's spine, which made Rachel shiver. She abandoned Quinn's collarbone and saw to her consent it already was red. She moved back up and caught Quinn's already swollen lips. It became a sloppy, wet kiss. Rachel moved her body down and kissed her way down to Quinn's glistening center. She gave a teasing lick over the already swollen clit and Quinn arched her back. She needed more than this. Suddenly, all contact was gone and Quinn's eyes flew open. She found Rachel staring at her with that same dreamy glance in her eyes as before.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," Quinn replied, reaching a hand out to Rachel.

Rachel took it and placed butterfly kisses over her entire arm, over her shoulder to her breast. She flicked each nipple with her tongue, sending electrical shocks through Quinn's body. Rachel moved over her stomach, ending up at Quinn's center again. No longer teasing, she licked through Quinn's wet folds and tasting her. Quinn arched her back again, feeling Rachel's tongue suck on her clit, sending electrical shocks through her body. The blond screamed again as Rachel insert two fingers in her wet folds, while sucking furiously on her clit. Rachel's fingers brushed over that sensitive spot and Quinn squeezed her eyes shut, seeing stars. The brunette's mouth left her clit and her thumb replaced her tongue, pressing down on Quinn's sensitive clit. Quinn moaned and arched her back, her nails digging into Rachel's back.

"Ah, Rae," she moaned, trying to push Rachel's fingers deeper in her.

Rachel set a steady pace pumping in and out of Quinn. She felt Quinn's walls clench around her fingers and picked up the pace. She pushed in deeper and harder, brushing that sensitive spot. Collapsing their lips together, Rachel felt the blond come hard and helped her ride out her orgasm. After minutes, Quinn finally calmed down and Rachel rolled next to her. Quinn looked aside, her hair all messy and swollen lips.

"That was awesome," she finally said.

"You're awesome," Rachel grinned and propped her elbow under her, her head resting on her hand so she could look down on Quinn.

"Let's debate about that later," Quinn said and forced Rachel to lay down again.

She nestled herself in Rachel's arm and it didn't long for both of them to fall asleep.

The cool air brushed past Santana's face as she looked down at the base. She stood on top of a hill, her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She finally had her customized wheelchair and was now testing it out. The base looked deserted, the helicopter stood lonely outside. She wasn't only testing the chair, the C.O. had called her to have a little chat. Santana sighed, she was glad she could still work, but she missed her real work. She missed having the feeling to float and to have only water around her. She missed the thrill of saving someone's life, she just missed who she used to be. Of course, she was still gorgeous, but now there was a piece of metal involved now. That could scare of the ladies. She shook her head, there would be no ladies at all, only Brittany or Nikhita. Santana looked up, dark clouds were packed above the Rockies and came towards the town. She pushed off and wheeled down to the base. She wheeled through the doors and looked up at the desk. Behind it stood a woman with red hair, who looked up and smiled friendly at her.

"You must be Santana," she said and came from behind the desk.

"Yes," Santana nodded.

"Welcome. I'm Joyce. The C.O. is in the canteen," she said and pointed in the direction of the canteen.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you," Santana said as she wheeled to the canteen.

She entered the canteen and in the middle of it sat on older man, he was already greying and had reading glasses on. He looked up as she wheeled closer.

"Ah, Santana. Great you could come so soon," he said, while standing up and took away a chair so Santana could sit at the table.

"No problem, sir."

Santana wheeled her chair under the table and looked up at him. She liked him immediately, he had a very friendly radiation.

"I've heard you're friends with Quinn?" he asked.

"Yes and Rachel. We went to high school together," she told him.

"So, you know Noah Puckerman as well?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. He's a close friend as well," Santana answered, wondering what this conversation was about.

"Great, then you know half of the team already," he smiled. "The reason I wanted to see you, was to explain what it means to be a WING-OPs," he said, suddenly looking serious.

"Okay. I kind of have an idea," she said, half smiling.

"Good. I know you were a diver at the base at Los Angeles, so I expect that. But here in the Rockies it's a bit different, the location is different as are the rescues. People get easily lost or fall into a ravine. We even had once a couple of kids who had run away to be together," he told her.

"I realized that, sir. I will do my best to do this job as good as possible," she said with confidence.

She knew she could do this job, it didn't look that hard.

"I expect no less," he smiled. "Good, that's settled. Then there is the matter of the weather forecast. It normally is your job to inform the crews about the weather forecast, but the briefing room is upstairs, so… We'll find a solution for it," he added thoughtfully. "Do you have any questions?" he asked finally.

"No, not really. Only this, why is it so quiet here? Where's the crew?" Santana asked, looking around the empty canteen.

"The private crew left here yesterday when I took over," the C.O. told her.

"But, what if something happens out there? Then there's no one to help out," Santana said, frowning.

The C.O. nodded and looked up at her.

"That's why I'm praying nothing happens until Friday," he said, looking a bit desperately.

"I see. Let's hope nothing will happen then."

"Indeed. See you Friday then," he said and shook her hand.

"See you Friday."

Santana wheeled out of the canteen, waved at Joyce and left the building. While driving back to her apartment, she looked back at the mountains. Knowing there wasn't a crew stand-by, she prayed no one would get hurt these coming days.

"You know you ruined the surprise, right?" Rachel asked, still lying in bed with Quinn.

"You being naked wasn't the surprise?" Quinn asked, quirking one eyebrow up.

The brunette chuckled and shook her head. "No, silly, not the entire surprise," she smirked and dived over Quinn to the side of the bed to the ground to pick up the key.

"It was on hell of a surprise, though," Quinn mumbled.

As Rachel sat up again, the key swung before Quinn's nose. "A key?" she said as she took over the key. As she looked at it, her eyes grew wide. "You bought the house?" she asked stunned.

"Yep, it's all ours," Rachel said cheerful and jumped out of the bed.

Quinn looked back at the key still stunned. She couldn't believe Rachel had done this, this house had been so important to her and still was, and now she would have it with Rachel. She grinned and jumped out of bed to go after Rachel. Quinn found her standing in the kitchen, making breakfast. She walked closer and grabbed Rachel from behind around her waist, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"You keep surprising me," she murmured and looked at what Rachel was doing.

"Well, that was the plan," Rachel smirked.

She turned around in Quinn's arms and kissed her fiercely. "God, I missed you so much," Quinn murmured in the kiss and lifted Rachel up, only to place her bum on the table across the furnace. Quinn broke the kiss and nibbled at Rachel's collarbone, pushing down her bathrobe. She found a naked body under her touch and was glad for it. She didn't wanted to waste any more time by removing clothing of Rachel's gorgeous body. Her hand immediately slipped between Rachel's legs, finding her wet already.

"I missed you too," Rachel growled in her ear and her breath hitch as she felt Quinn enter her.

Quinn didn't waste any time teasing, she immediately set a deadly fast pace and she heard Rachel was breathing ragged. A sudden fantasy of hers flashed through her head and she lifted Rachel up and pushed her against the wall. Surprised, Rachel found herself pressed against the wall and was more turned on than ever. Quinn held Rachel's arms above her head and fucked her hard. It didn't take long before Rachel came hard. Gasping for air, she leant against Quinn for support.

"Thank you for the house," Quinn whispered in her ear.

Rachel smirked, if this was her thanks, maybe she should surprise Quinn more…

Santana was driving around Roswell in her wheelchair exploring. It was a dull place compared to Los Angeles, but she had expected that. Unfortunately, there was nothing to distract her from her running thoughts. She wished she could turn them off somehow. She hadn't tried calling Brittany again, but the blond was more in her mind than ever. Her voice had sounded so clear, it was like Brittany had been standing right next to her. Santana sighed, no matter what she did, Brittany was there. Without even knowing, she suddenly found herself in front of a bar, called 'Raven'. Curious she wheeled inside, finding it was open. Most of the tables and chairs were covered with white sheets, but the bar looked clean. Santana spotted two people in the back of the bar, near the DJ booth. She wheeled closer, hearing they were arguing.

"No, it was there when I left," the slightly tanned girl said angrily.

"Well, it's not here anymore, is it?" the bold, tall man yelled back.

"It can't just have disappeared. I'm sure it's somewhere around," the girl gave back, sounding relaxer this time, she had her arms crossed before her chest.

"But I need it now."

"Stop being a baby, Puckerman," Santana finally chipped in.

Both of them looked up surprised, especially Puck.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" he said, walking towards the Latina.

"I'm your new WING-OPs," she smiled, hugging him.

"That's great. O, this is Casey, my fiancée," he said, grabbing Casey's hand smiling widely.

"Nice to meet you. Didn't you go to McKinley?" Santana asked, eyeing up at the tanned girl.

"Yeah, me and my sister were in the band," Casey explained and smirked.

"Right. Well, sorry," Santana said apologetic.

"What for?" Casey asked surprised.

"For all the slushies," Santana said, smirking slightly.

"O, already forgotten," Casey smirked back and winked. She liked this new Santana, a lot less bitchy then she used to be.

Puck's eye caught the wheelchair and his glance darkened. "Since when are you in a chair?" he asked.

"Long story." They moved to a cleared table and Casey went to get something to drink. "You know I was a diver, right?" Puck nodded, Casey came back with the drinks and sat down next to Puck. Out of a habit, Puck grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Santana saw it and sharp pain shot through her heartstrings. She took a deep breath, breaking her eyes away from the intertwined hands to continue her story. "Well, I got in an accident and I had no air for a good few minutes. Quinn pulled me out of the water, but the damage was done. The doctor says my spinal cord is damaged and they don't know if it will heal," she said, trying to hold her tears at bay.

"I'm sorry, San," Puck said, laying his free hand on her under arm.

"Yeah, well, that's life," she said, feeling the tears threaten to overflow.

With a hasty gesture, she brushed past her eyes. She looked up at the happy couple and felt the stinging pain again.

"So, engaged, huh?" she asked, faking a smile.

Casey and Puck looked briefly at each other, smiling happily. Santana casted her eyes down, she couldn't handle much of this anymore.

"He asked while we were in Canada. Very sweet though, during a diner in a fancy restaurant. He had hired the cook and I found the ring in the dessert," Casey told, still smiling happily.

"Wow, creative, Puck. You weren't that back in the time," Santana smirked teasingly.

"Well, people change," he said.

"They sure do," Santana agreed and took a sip of her drink, wishing it was something much more stronger.

She looked out of the window, so she didn't had to look at the happy couple before her. She didn't know why she came here, but she regretted it deeply. She didn't know how she was going to handle it here with all the couples around her. Puck and Casey, Quinn and Rachel, she felt like vomiting. Santana knew why she felt so bad, but there was nothing she could do. It was too late to do anything about it.

"How about you, San? Still together with Britt?" Puck suddenly asked and Santana's head whipped back.

She swallowed her snarky comment, it wouldn't be fair to Puck. There was a time she wouldn't have cared, but she had changed too.

"Not anymore," she said, looking down at the table.

"Why not?" Casey asked, not sensing Santana's uncomfortable attitude.

Now Santana looked up, her eyes were spitting fire. "I don't want to talk about it."

Angrily and hurt, she stormed out of the bar, leaving behind a stunned and shocked Puck and Casey.

"What was that about?" Casey questioned.

"I don't know, but I'm calling Quinn. Someone needs to take care of her," Puck said, while standing up and dialing a number. He looked out of the window while waiting for Quinn to pick up.

"_Puck?" _

"Q, it's Santana. She drove off like mad," he simply said.

"_I'll go after her."_

_New York_

Pissed off, Jesse was destroying everything in the apartment. He was standing in Rachel's old room, finding it cleared out. Rachel had left. Again. He had no clue where she went, but he certainly would find out. He still had some unfinished business with the small brunette and her girlfriend. He looked around, trying to find a clue of where she went to. Suddenly he heard movement in the room next to him. He heard Kurt and Mercedes talking. Like a caged bird he looked around him, there was no way out except the window. He looked out of the window and saw a fire escape. His eye caught a letter lying on the desk. The current address was scratched and a new address was scribbled underneath it. He grabbed it along with him and climbed out of the window.

Quinn had no idea where she had to start looking, so she had started it with Santana's apartment, which was empty. Rachel was searching through Roswell, but Quinn had little hope the Latina would be there. So now she was walking away from 'Raven' into the woods, hoping Santana would have gone into the woods. She had tried calling, but Santana hadn't picked up. Quinn was worried, something was off about the Latina. She had been so sad and first she thought it was because of the accident, but now she recalled Santana had looked sad long before the accident. Something bad had changed Santana and Quinn hated to see her former friend like this. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. She had reached the spot where you could look out over the base and Roswell and on the edge sat Santana on the ground, her wheelchair stood next to her. Quickly, Quinn shot Rachel a text she found Santana and stepped out of the shadow. She cleared her throat to let Santana know she was no longer alone, but Santana didn't react. Quinn walked closer and sat down next to the Latina. Santana was looking ahead, not acknowledging Quinn's presence. Quinn just sat next to her, giving Santana the time to think. They sat there for a good fifteen minutes as Quinn heard footsteps behind them. She looked up and saw Rachel standing there. Quinn shook her head and Rachel nodded, retreating back. The blond looked aside at Santana and saw tears rolling down. Not able to hold herself anymore, she wrapped Santana in a tight hug and finally Santana let go of the tears she had been holding for hours. She cried, clamping on Quinn like a rock in the breakers.

"What happened to you, San? Who did this to you? Who broke you?" Quinn whispered softly.

Santana kept crying and calmed down a bit after twenty minutes. She rubbed away the tears and broke the hug, Quinn kept her hand laying on the Latina's shoulder.

"I did," Santana choked out between two labored breathes.

Quinn frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I did this to myself. I broke myself," she said, feeling angrily.

"But, how…"

"I let Brittany down at the moment she needed me the most. It's my fault and mine only," she said and started crying again.

Quinn frowned, she didn't quite understand what Santana was saying, but at least it was something. Suddenly, her phone started vibrating and quickly she glanced at it.

"Shit," she sighed.

Santana looked up, drying her tears once again.

"What is it?" she asked. Quinn looked up at Santana, she didn't want to leave the Latina right now. Santana needed her, she needed a friend. "Q, what is it?" Santana pressed on, narrowing her eyes.

"The C.O. There's a call out and they need us," Quinn explained quickly.

"What's the call out?"

"A couple of kids are trapped in a ravine. And the ravine is about to collapse."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: **Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I loved them! Anyway, here's a new chapter, I hope you'll like it. Please let me know what you think.

**Chapter Forty One**

The red helicopter soared through the air. Luckily, the entire crew had already been present in Roswell, so now Puck, Rachel, Ned, Steve and Quinn were on their way to their first call out together in months. The only difference was that Santana's voice sounded through the radio instead of Jackie's.

"How was Los Angeles, Quinn?" Ned asked curious.

"It was okay, I'm glad to be back," Quinn confessed and smiled at him.

"Yeah, me too. This is our base, you know," Ned agreed.

"Do you know what happened to Jackie?" Steve asked, turning around in his seat.

"She moved to Florida with the love of her life, according to Joyce," Rachel answered and all of them looked up surprised.

"Really? That's great for her," Quinn replied, smirking surprised.

She hadn't talked to Jackie in ages, it was time to give her a call. Quinn looked outside and saw they were almost at the ravine. She knew this ravine, it was a dangerous one. She didn't like the idea of people who were trapped there, especially kids.

"Quinn, we located them. You'll be careful down there?" Rachel said, worry sounded through her voice.

"I will."

Quinn moved out of her seat and saw the kids as well. They were standing on the bottom of the ravine, underneath a protruding piece of rock. Quinn waved at them to move away from the rock, but they didn't move.

"I'm going down," she said to Ned and disconnected her intercom.

Ned slid open the cargo door and handed Quinn the hook. She felt herself lowering into the ravine and felt her feet hit the bottom. While looking at the scared kids, she saw one of them laid underneath a big piece of rock. Quickly she detached herself and waved at Ned to lift up the hook. She quickly made her way to the kids.

"Please help us," one of them said, looking at the kid underneath the rock.

Quinn knelt next to the boy under the rock and saw he was conscious. The rock was only laying on his right leg. Quinn looked up to the other.

"I will help you. My name is Quinn, what's your name?" she asked, trying to calm both of the boys down by making a friendly conversation.

"Tom," the standing boy replied.

"Mine is Casey," the boy with the rock on his leg answered.

"Good. Tom, I need you to move to that open spot over there," Quinn said, wanting to keep the boy save.

"No, I'm not leaving my brother," he objected upset.

"Okay, I understand," Quinn said, deciding it was better to leave him here, it only made him more upset.

Quinn diverted her attention to Casey, who was looking pale and moaned occasionally. The rock on his leg looked pretty heavy and Quinn didn't know if she could get him from under it. His leg would be scattered without a doubt. She moved around the block and saw his foot on the other side of the rock. She felt if she could find a pulse in the ankle, but didn't find it. That was not a good sign. She stood up and walked away a bit from the boys, out of hearing range.

"It's not good. One of the boys has a piece of rock on his leg and I don't have a pulse in the ankle. I need some help here," she said through the radio.

"_Copy that. Steve will come down with some equipment," _Rachel replied over the radio.

"Thanks."

Quinn walked back to the boys and knelt down again next to the boys. "How are you holding up? Are you having pain?" she asked Casey.

"A bit in my leg," he said, looking aside at Quinn. "Is it going to be okay?" he asked, looking worried.

"I don't know," Quinn answered honestly.

"Oh, my parents are going to kill me. We weren't supposed to play out here," Tom said, sounding desperately.

"I think they're just glad you're okay," Quinn said, trying to calm Tom down.

They looked up as Steve came running towards them.

"Hello there," he said and looked a bit worried at the rock.

"This is Steve, he's going to help us to move the rock," Quinn said and looked at him. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"I think we're going to try the cushions," he said and pulled out two inflatable cushions out of his bag. He also handed Quinn two syringes.

"Thanks," she said and laid them in her bag. She caught Casey's scared eyes. "Don't worry, it'll help for the pain," she explained.

"I don't like needles," he said scared.

"I'll be gentle," Quinn promised him.

Out of her bag she took a small needle to set up an IV. Quickly she searched for a vein and looked up at Casey.

"Will you count down to three?" she asked him.

He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. "One…two…"

"It's in," Quinn interrupted him.

"Really? You're good," Casey said, looking at his hand with IV in it.

Quinn smiled at him and injected some morphine. She looked up as Steve placed the cushions under the rock as good as possible. Casey yelled out in pain as the rock shifted slightly.

"I'm sorry, hang on," Steve said as he quickly placed the second. "Okay, Tom? I need your help. I need you to push this button when I say it, okay?" he asked Tom.

"Okay."

Tom took his place next to the cushion.

"Ready?" Tom nodded nervously. "Now."

He pushed the button and the rock lifted slowly up from Casey's leg. It was just enough to slid him from underneath it. Quickly, Quinn lifted Casey on the stretcher and covered his leg. It looked pretty bad and Quinn hoped the doctors could save the leg. Together with Tom and Steve they walked to the open spot. Steve and Tom got lifted up first.

"Thank you, Quinn," Casey said weakly, the morphine was doing its job.

"You're welcome, kiddo," Quinn smiled and attached them to the hook.

She motioned to Ned and they got lifted up…

* * *

><p>Santana wheeled out of the WING-OPs centrum to the desk. The call out had ended, the helicopter was on its way back from the hospital. Santana smiled, she had managed to fulfill her job and had guided Rachel to the right place. Behind the desk she found Joyce and wheeled up to her behind the desk. Joyce turned around hearing Santana coming.<p>

"Did it go well?" she asked friendly, knowing how hard it was to adjust to a new job.

"I think so. They found the kids, so I guess it went well," Santana replied hesitant.

"You'll get the hang of it," Joyce smirked and took in the Latina's somewhat sad expression. "So, I heard you're friends with Quinn and Rachel," she said.

Now Santana smirked slightly, her sad expression lifted up.

"Yeah. We went to high school together. Quinn and I were close friends, with Rachel I had nothing back then. I thought she was a loser, how wrong I have been," Santana smirked, leaving out Brittany.

"I've heard. Rachel told us, she was not very fond of you back then. How did you become friends eventually?" Joyce asked curiously, Rachel had never told that.

"At the end of high school, we became acquaintances and we kept in contact, until she married that douche bag. It was only when Puck came to tell me about her accident and Quinn's state, we reconciled. It's then when we became real friends. Now, I would die for her," Santana told Joyce, realizing how close they actually had become.

"You know Noah as well?" Joyce asked surprised, she hadn't picked up on that one.

"Yes, we even dated for a short will," Santana smirked.

"Small world," the red head said smiling.

"It definitely is," Santana smirked back. "How long have you been working here?" the Latina asked, looking up at Joyce.

"Let me think, next year twenty-five years. I started as flight engineer and now I'm managing the desk for six year," Joyce said thoughtfully.

"Flight engineer? Why are you not flying anymore?" Santana asked curious.

"I caught an injury to my knee. I used to ride through the mountains on my mountain bike and I crashed against a tree. Too much speed," she smirked while thinking back at it.

Santana frowned, she would never smirk or laugh about her accident. It had been the reason she no longer could practice her hobby, her job. It had been the reason she no longer could walk, that she no longer was the person she used to be. The person she was now was only a shell of the fierce Latina she once was. Joyce saw the frown on Santana's face and the change in her features.

"One day you'll smirk about it. You have to," she said softly, placing her hand on Santana's arm.

Santana pulled away her arm and the old fierce Latina came through the hollow shell. Her eyes spit fire as she wheeled away from Joyce. "I will never, ever smirk about this," she said while slamming with a hand against the wheel. She turned around and drove back into the WING-OPs centrum. At almost the same moment, Puck came out of the locker room, seeing Santana angrily slam the door behind her close.

"What did you say to her?" he asked Joyce, who looked stunned back at the closed door.

"Nothing. We just talked and suddenly she got…angry," Joyce said, looking up to Puck with wide open eyes.

"Yeah, well, you must have said something to piss her off," he muttered and entered the WING-OPs centrum, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the hangar and saw Quinn was filling the medical bags. The brunette hopped on the bench and watched her girlfriend working. She loved being back in Roswell, together with Quinn.<p>

"It's like we never left," she said, leaning slightly back.

Quinn looked and smirked slightly. "But we did," she said, a sad hint lingered in her voice.

"Let's not think about that, okay? We're back and together again," Rachel said, frowning a bit.

"And I will never let you go again," Quinn said as she moved in between Rachel's legs and kissed her softly.

"You couldn't, even if you tried, because I'm not letting you go either," Rachel replied smirking and kissed her girlfriend back. "I've been thinking," she said after minutes of making out.

Quinn groaned and laid her head briefly on Rachel's shoulder. Sometimes it was downright annoying that Rachel liked to talk so much.

"What have you been thinking?" she asked.

"I'm going to find Brittany," Rachel declared seriously.

"What? Why?" Surprised, she looked up at her girlfriend.

"Because something happened between her and Santana. Maybe we can reunite them, they belong together," the brunette said thoughtfully, she really wanted to see her friend happy again.

Quinn sighed, she was not sure if this was a good idea. She knew Santana, she knew the Latina wouldn't like it if they would find Brittany. It was such a touchy subject, Santana would bite their heads off if she knew.

"I don't if this is a good idea. We don't know what happened between those two," Quinn objected, not wanting to piss off Santana.

"That's why I want to find Brittany, to find out what happened," Rachel said, looking at Quinn who walked away, looking worried.

"I don't think San will like it," Quinn said, turning around to face the brunette.

"Maybe not, but this is killing her. She is not even close to the Santana we know," Rachel argued, jumping of the bench walking over to Quinn.

"People change, you of all people should understand that," the blond said softly.

"I know, but she's unhappy. You went out of your way to make me happy, didn't you?" Rachel objected, her voice softened.

Quinn smiled at the thought and nodded.

"Okay, maybe you're right. Let's find Brittany," she finally agreed.

"Great. I already know where she is," Rachel said cheerful and Quinn groaned, she could've known.

* * *

><p>Puck had found an empty WING-OPs centrum as he had ran after Santana. He had started looking for the Latina and had found her in one of the dorms in the back of the building. She had been sitting before the window, looking outside. She had looked like a statue, no muscle moved, she hardly blinked. Puck walked into the dorm, closing the door behind him. Softly, to not scare the Latina, he walked closer to her and stood next to her. He looked down at her and saw she was softly crying. Without saying anything, he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. She let him, but her eyes never diverted from the window. She felt hard and cold in his arms and he wondered what had happened to her. He knew she could be cold and bitchy, but this was different. She had shot out everything and everyone around her, she was like a locked closet with the key lost.<p>

"What happened to you, San?" he whispered softly.

Finally, she looked at him, her gaze blank and her mouth a thin line. "I will never laugh about my accident. Never. I hate this."

She pushed Puck away and started slamming on the wheels of her chair and finally her own legs.

"I hate them, I hate them, I hate my life, I hate me."

She kept slamming into her legs hard and Puck scooted forward to catch her hands. He needed all of his strength to keep her from slamming.

"Sssh, calm down, San. Calm down, please."

Puck looked at her with tears in his eyes, he hated seeing his friend like this. So broken, so hurt. He suddenly knew who could fix her, Brittany. She would be the only one who could break through this wall Santana had built around her. She was the only one who could, she had done it before. Santana kept wriggling, to break free from Puck's strong hands. One hand escaped and she started slamming again. She needed to feel this pain, it was the only thing she could feel these days. Puck stood up, grabbing her free arm and wrapped his arms around her entire body. Santana kept wriggling, but felt Puck was too strong for her and went limp in his arms.

"It's going to be okay, San. I promise," he whispered, tears where blurring his vision.

He hated seeing her like this, he knew how strong she used to be. He really wondered who broke her like this and wished he could show him or her what the damage was. Finally, he felt her calm down and saw she had stop crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked, while looking her in the eye.

"Yes. Thanks, Puck," she said and felt suddenly tired.

"You're welcome and remember, you are just perfect. Don't forget that," he said penetrating.

"I'll try," she said and hugged him.

She was glad he was here, she really missed him. She sighed and let go of him. Puck wheeled her back to the WING-OPs centrum, where Quinn and Rachel were waiting for her.

"There you are. You did a great job," Quinn said, noticing Santana's red eyes. She shot a glance at Puck, who just shook his head.

"Thanks. You did a good job too," she said, wheeling back behind the low desk.

"Thanks. We're having a drink in the bar, you coming?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Santana said and watched Quinn, Rachel and Puck leave.

She sighed and looked outside. She saw Joyce sitting behind the desk and realized she owned the red head an apology. Santana wheeled out of the centrum and stopped behind Joyce.

"Joyce?" she said softly.

Joyce turned around and smiled slightly at her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I…"

"It's okay, I understand. I was angry as well after the accident. I know I laugh about it, but it keeps hurting," she said, realizing she had gone too far.

Santana nodded and looked up. "Does it get better?" she asked softly, a bit scared for the answer.

"Yes, eventually it does. The pain will always be there, but you get used to it," Joyce replied thoughtfully, she frowned slightly.

"I know pain. Thanks, Joyce," Santana said, straightening her back. "Want to join for a drink?" she asked, she liked Joyce.

"Yeah, sure."

Together they went to the canteen and joined the rest of the crew.

* * *

><p>Loud music blared through 'Raven' and Casey was blaring along with the music. She was cleaning the bar with the meaning of opening back that night. Puck had told her the old gang was back and she wanted to welcome them back in their favorite bar. Because the music was so loud and she was singing along, she didn't hear the door open. Nor did she hear the footsteps. It was only when she got tapped on the shoulder, she turned around.<p>

"Puck, you're… You."

The man before her smirked devilish. Casey back away from him until her back hit a table. Her eyes grew wide as she saw his face, she wasn't dreaming. She wanted to grab her phone, but he pulled her hand away, holding it tightly.

"Don't even think about it. You're going to tell me something," he smirked mean and held her hand up high.

"I'm not telling you anything," she bit back and tried to wriggle her hand free, but he was to strong.

"Tutut, look at your bravery. You really should tone that down, or otherwise I'll teach you a lesson," the man threatened. "Good. A little bird told me one miss Berry has arrived here. Where is she staying?" he asked, his face millimeters away from her face.

"I…I don't know," Casey stammered, she was really scared right now.

"Don't lie!" he yelled and pushed her over the table.

He hovered over her and grabbed her jaw tightly. "Where is she?" he growled.

"I really don't know. Please," she begged him.

"Fine, I'll find out another way. Nice seeing you again, Casey. Say hi to your sister for me."

With that he left the bar. Shaking, she got up and looked after him. When she was sure he had left, she grabbed her phone and speed dialed a number.

"_Puck."_

"He's here. Jesse's here and he's looking for Rachel."

* * *

><p>Puck came walking back into the canteen, putting away his phone. Casey had sounded so scared, so bewildered, all he wanted to do now was to run to her and comfort her. The news she had brought had been devastating and he needed to tell Rachel and Quinn. He made his way to the couple, but before he could say something, the C.O. walked into the canteen.<p>

"Thank you all for helping out today. The boy is now in surgery and the surgeon was quite optimistic. So, good job all of you. Then there is the matter of staffing here. Your crew is complete, but crew B had more trouble. Edmund, Jacob and Jessica are returning, only Richard isn't able to come back. All they need is a medic," the C.O. told them.

"I may know someone," Quinn suddenly said and Santana looked up, she had an idea of who Quinn had in mind. "I met a doctor in Chicago and she stepped in for me in Los Angeles while I had to take care of something." She briefly looked at Rachel, who smiled. "Her name is Nikhita Takhuna, she's working in Los Angeles at the moment."

"You think she wants to fly?" the C.O. asked frowning.

"I'm sure, she loved it," Quinn nodded.

"Great. O, and I want to ask you all if you want to take the shift until crew B arrives. I hope your medic wants to start yesterday, Quinn."

"I'm sure she will," Quinn replied with confidence.

She missed Santana's low groan. Santana sighed, she couldn't use Nikhita around her. She needed to think about everything that had happened between them and about her still present feelings for Brittany.


End file.
